


Home, Life, and Family

by crazybob05



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 91,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybob05/pseuds/crazybob05
Summary: A fluffy mostly slice-of-life fic about the importance of love and family.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, OCs - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Lillian Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this story is off FF.net, but I am the author, vampirehuntersephiroth200. I signed up here and began posting my most popular fic here by request.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia.

Domestic disturbance in a typically quiet suburb. Neighbors were the ones that dialed, Hopps and Wilde were the ones that responded. Nick could feel his brain-cells committing suicide as he questioned the tod about the incident. A tod and vixen married couple for 12 years and this whole event was over a missing TV remote that was under the couch. Nick knew people and there was more under the surface than a simple misunderstanding like that. What really infuriated him, though, was that the couple were purists. They didn't approve of interspecies relationships. Nick wanted to rough them both up the way they prattled on and on about him needed to find a vixen instead of the bunny he trusted with his life. Finally, the event was settled and the two got back in their cruiser.

"Purists. Why did it have to be purists?" Nick sighed.

"Hey Slick, we knew when we started being more than friends and partners that something like this would come up," Judy reassured.

Nick's eyes scanned the culdesac, predominately canine neighborhood. His eyes fell upon one house in particular.

"Thought I recognized the street name, I grew up in that house," Nick explained, "How little it's changed."

After a brief argument that Judy somehow won they got out of the cruiser and walked to the door. Through some encouragement, Nick knocked. He honestly didn't expect to see her but was nervous all the same. When she did answer the door, before him stood a gracefully aged vixen pushing 70.

"Is that you, Nick?" she gasped.

"Hi mom," he replied sheepishly.

"Don't you hi mom me young man! Seven years, no phone calls, no visits! Do you have any idea how worried I've been!? I had just about thought you ended up dead in a gutter and here you are!" she lectured.

He expected his mother to slap him or stike him with something, instead she hugged him.

"Come in, come in," she insisted.

"I'm sorry mom. Sorry I never contacted you and sorry I grew up to be a disappointment," Nick apologized.

"Disappointment?" she asked.

"Sweetie, unless that uniform's a fake and you're a male stripper, you've made me proud," she answered.

At that Judy couldn't surpress her laugh any longer.

"I'm sorry dear, where are my manners? I'm Lillian Wilde and you are?" his mother introduced with an outstretched paw.

"Judith Hopps, but call me Judy. I'm Nick's partner," she introduced.

The two ladies shook hands.

"Come in, both of you I was just making lunch," Lillian stated.

"I'm-.." Judy began.

"I know dear, doctor says at my age I need to be a vegetarian too," Lillian replied.

Judy radioed Clawhauser to let the precinct know they'd be on lunch-break. They sat down with Lillian at her dining room table.

"Mom, there's something else. I didn't tell you before because I don't know how you're going to react. Judy isn't just my partner, she's my girlfriend," Nick explained nervously.

"Do you truly love her?" Lillian asked.

Nick's pause was given only to think about the answer. If he'd answered right away she'd have known that it wasn't geniune love and they'd fall apart when either of them started thinking about the next step. He sat silent for perhaps longer than he should've.

"I do love her," he answered.

Judy realized that this was a conversation between mother and son and snuck off to use the bathroom.

"Mom, I'm really serious about her. Serious enough that I'm thinking about the rest of my life," he told her.

"Marriage is a big step, my son, you have to know you're ready for it," she replied.

"That's why I've only been thinking about it. I love her enough but I know well enough to know love alone isn't enough," he answered.

Lillian eyed her son carefully.

"Inter-species relationships have come a long way but there's still quite a bit of scrutiny. Are you prepared to deal with it? And when you have kids, if you can have kids, they'll have to deal with it too," she pointed out.

Nick went silent and his head downcast. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not against this, dear. You should know that but I think you should know what the consequences of your actions will be," she told him.

"I can take the critisizm, it's Carrots and the kiddos I'm worried about," he stated.

"Carrots, huh?" she asked.

"It's a pet-name mom, y'know how lovers often give each other nicknames that they're only comfortable having with each other? Carrots is mine for Judy," Nick replied.

Lilian decided to change the subject. She had caught the sound of Judy moving about in the other room.

"So a policeman? That's my boy, I'm so proud of you," she stated warmly.

"I wouldn't be here without her. She found me and believed in me when I couldn't even believe in myself," Nick replied.

They exchanged looks.

"I'm proud of myself, surprised that this is something I wanted, but still proud," he explained.

"Would you mind if I talked with her?" Lillian asked.

Nick smiled and started out of the kitchen.

"Your turn, Fluff, go easy on each other ok?" Nick stated casting a side-look to Judy.

He knew she'd been there the whole time, he didn't care. Nothing that had been said was anything he hadn't wanted Judy to hear eventually. He headed up to his old bedroom to look back on his life and reflect. Judy sat down at the small dining room table.

"I can't tell you what it means to me to see my youngest alive and well," Lillian began.

"Nick's the one that saved me, Mrs. Wilde," Judy admitted.

"Funny, he said the same thing. Said that his wonderful girlfriend believed in him when he couldn't even bring himself to have that much," the old vixen laughed.

Judy's ears folded back against her head, a blush crossed her face. She knew only how much she loved him and that he loved her in return, she never knew how deep the emotions ran on his end.

"I don't mean that he wouldn't be alive if not for you, dear, I mean you saved him from a dark time in his life," she clarified, "If not for meeting and falling in love with you, I shudder to think how he would've ended up."

"I'll admit our relationship is far from perfect. We irritate each other far too often for what could be healthy but we always make up after every fight," she confessed.

Judy continued to stare at the table.

"Listen to me, Hopps. I know my son, he can be reckless but I know when he's serious," Lillian explained, "He's serious about you, I can tell you that for certain. He'll ask in his own time, when he's ready. You don't have to say yes but be honest with him. If you do say no, give him your honest reasoning."

"If I say no? I've been holding my breath waiting for him to ask. If he keeps me waiting for too much longer, I may decide to ask him!" Judy replied.

"You're a sweet girl, but don't rush him. He does want to ask but he also doesn't feel like the time is right just yet," Lilian explained.

The three ate the lunch Lillian prepared for them in realtive silence. What chatter was there was small talk about work. Nick complained a bit about the paperwork and how tedious deskwork is.

"Mom, did you know your neighbors across the street are crazy purists?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I know. They also have a laundry list of marital problems," she admitted.

Judy laughed and checked her cellphone.

"Oh cheese and crackers! Nick we gotta' go! The chief is gonna' have our badges!" she stated panicked, "Bye Mrs. Wilde, thank you for lunch!"

"Bye dear and please call me Ma Wilde," Lillian told the bunny.

Once they were out the door, Lillian called her other two children to give them the news. Back in the cruiser.

"Wilde and Hopps, reporting back. Sorry 'bout the long lunchbreak," Nick replied over the radio.

"You damn well better be! I hope you weren't disgracing your uniforms!" Bogo lectured.

"Wh-what makes you think that, Chief?" Judy asked.

"Just come back ASAP and report to my office immediately," he instructed.

The sinking feeling followed them all the way back to the precinct and into Bogo's office.

"Sit down you two," he told them.

Bogo was facing the window and a smoke smell told them he was having a cigar.

"Cigar?" he offered.

"Don't smoke, sir," Judy replied.

"No thank you sir, kicked a cigerette habit four years ago," Nick admitted.

"Right, I want to know where the hell you two were for three and a half hours," Bogo stated calmly.

Nick opened his mouth.

"Unless it's the truth, shut your trap Wilde," Bogo told him sternly.

"Sir, we were visiting Officer Wilde's mother for lunch and we lost track of time," Judy explained.

"That's all? Is that true Wilde?" Bogo asked.

Although very calm, Bogo was also very serious.

"Yes sir," Nick affirmed.

"We had an armed robbery at the Pindleton National, McHorn and Beasley handled it but they could've used some back up. Culprits are behind bars, but as for you two. Three days suspension, be glad it isn't more," Bogo lectured.

"Only three days?" Nick asked.

"You two have an outstanding arrest record and the best psychological evaluations out of the entire force, that needs to be considered, Wilde," Bobo answered, "Now, badges."

Judy took off her badge and placed it on the desk, with Nick following suit.

"Take the time to sort things out with each other alright?" Bogo told them.

After changing into their street clothes, Nick caught Judy as she had just left.

"Hey Carrots! Wait up!" he called.

"Oh hey Nick," she greeted with a slight sad tone.

"I'm sorry I screwed up again," he told her.

"Why? It's my fault this time," she admitted.

"Listen, I'd like to show you around a few of the outer districts if you have the time between this weekend since we have the time off," he offered.

"Nick," she began.

"Chief Buffilo-Buns told us to sort things out, so why don't we take the advice," he interrupted.

She thought for a few minutes, she didn't have any other plans.

"Alright," she sighed, "But you have to mind your manners!"

"Cross my heart, Carrots," he promised.


	2. Tundra Town

The next day as Judy was getting out of bed her cellphone rang, Nick's number.

"Hey Slick," she greeted.

"Dress warmly today, Carrots. I'm showing you around Tundra Town," he told her.

"Tundra Town!?" she exclaimed.

"Yup, I'll be at your place in an hour," he told her.

"An hour? What about coffee and breakfast?" she asked.

"Got breakfast with me, we'll get coffee at a place my sister suggested," he explained, "And before you ask, yes they serve preds and prey alike."

She got dressed in her best winter clothes, bundled up as best as she could. Then headed down to the bottom floor as fast as she could. She waited only a few minutes when his "new" car pulled up. A '66 Corvette in clunker condition, he had the good sense to have the top on today at least. Her vulpine boyfriend had thus far declined to share where he had bought the junk-heap, she could swear he bought it from a scrap-yard though. The pasenger side door opened and she could smell breakfast burritos.

"Hey Carrots, get in I got your breakfast," he said holding up the bag.

"No bugs or fish, right?" she asked.

"Of course not, it's an all-veggies burrito," he laughed.

"Is it gonna' bother you if I get grease on your seat?" she asked.

"Normally, yes but since it's you. Not at all," he answered.

They had this short exchange as she jumped in. In spite of how it looked, she actually did like the car. He'd only had it for a few days and it already smelled like him, plus it was better than walking or riding the bus to work. The drive was in relative silence as he declined to share his plans for the day. Once at the diner, they were seated by a grizzly bear waitress who looked to be in her late 40s. She wore a big bright smile and talked and laughed with all the customers she served.

"Hey there, you two on a date?" she greeted.

"Yup, sure are," Nick replied.

"What a cu-um sorry miss, me and my clumsy mouth. What can I getcha'?" she stated. She pulled up a pad and pencil.

"I'll have a large french vanilla cappacino, hold the whip cream and cherry. How 'bout you, Carrots?" Nick replied.

"I dunno' Nick, everything looks kind of pricey," she replied sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm treating. You let me worry about the price," he reassured.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're on a date remember? Relax, let your loving boyfriend spoil you for once," he half-teased.

"Maybe I should come back when the miss has made her decision," the waitress offered.

"T-tall mocha-latte decaff, with extra cream," Judy replied.

"Alright, your total comes to $22.11," the waitress replied, "Come see me when you're ready to settle your tab, 'til then feel free to stay as long as ya' want."

She brought back their drinks. The couple didn't say much, just sat in silence enjoying each others' company and staring into each others' eyes. Somewhere in this time, Nick realized that more than anything else he wanted to be with Judy forever. Finally she broke the silence.

"So uh, what exactly are you planning today?" she asked.

"Ever been ice-skating?" he asked.

"Nick, there's a lot of winter activities I've never done," she admitted, "It never gets cold enough to snow in Bunnyburrows."

"Then you are in for a treat today, my darling Ms. Hopps," he replied with an almost giddy smile.

Something about that comment excited her. After paying for their coffee, he rented them both some ice skates and took her out onto the ice. Her legs shook and she was very unsteady but something about the way he held her hands and how he guided her gently across the ice made her feel safe.

"Everyone's staring, Nick," she stated flustered.

"Oh let 'em, they've probably never seen a fox and a bunny together," he retorted softly.

After a bit, he let go and she seemed to glide across the ice on her own. Until she slid right into a snow bank. He couldn't hold back a laugh. When she surfaced she looked peeved.

"Nicholas Wilde! You did that on purpose!" she accused.

"What? No, I thought you could handle yourself solo for a few minutes," he replied.

She just continued to glare.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry," he told her. He helped her out of the snow and dusted it off her. "Cold?" he asked.

"Not really no," she replied.

"Feel like continuing?" he asked.

"Not really," she stated. He helped her out of the snow and they returned the skates. "What's next, Slick?" she asked.

"Snow skiing?" he offered.

"Nah, think I wanna' get out of the cold weather," she replied.

"Whatever you want," he replied as flirtatiously as he could, "The weekend belongs to you, mademoiselle. I'm just here to make it as romantic as possible."

"Nick, you flirt!" she teased.

"Only for you, Carrots," he pointed out. As he said this part he put his arms around her.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special," she laughed.

Neither of them had realized how much time had passed while they were ice skating and the late afternoon was giving way to evening.

"Looks like it'll have to wait 'til tomorrow," he pointed out, "Com'n, you can warm up in the car on the way home."

"The heating system in your car sucks," she replied jokingly.

"If I weren't crazy about you, I'd say you could walk home," he replied with equal jest.

As they piled back into his car, he pulled an electric blanket from what would've been the backseat, if there was a backseat and drapped it over her shoulders.

"An electric blanket, Nick? How are you gonna' get this to work?" she asked incredulously.

To her surprise he plugged it into the cigarette lighter outlet. When they arrived, as they got out, Nick started laughing.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"I just realized that Bogo screwed up," he commented.

"How so?" she inquired.

"He put us on a three day suspension four days before our week-long visit with your parents," he pointed out.

She unplugged the blanket before hopping out as well. She thought about what he had said and gave slight giggle. In retrospect, it was funny. Bogo didn't usually make screw-ups like this, she had to wonder what he was thinking. When he got her to her door she gave his tie a slight tug, letting him know she had something to tell him that was just between them. Instead, when he leaned over she kissed him something he loved infinitely more than any secret passed between them.

"You mentioned a sister?" she asked after the kiss.

"Yeah, I have a brother too," he replied.

"Can I meet them?" she asked.

"If that's what you want, tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yeah, if we can," she replied.

"I'll give them both calls, it's not too late," he replied.

He turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, stay with me tonight," she asked.

"No can do, we both know where that road leads," he replied.

"I thought you said anything I want?" she retorted.

"Com'n Carrots, y'know how I feel about that," he argued.

"Nick," she half-pleaded, "I thought you loved me."

"That's not fair, Judy. I do love you but we talked about this. Until we're both comfortable with it, then we can't," he explained, a whimper in his voice.

"When are you going to be ready?" she asked impaitiently.

"I dunno'," he sighed. He turned to leave. "Good night, Carrots," he said while he walked away.

"Good night, Nick," she replied flatly.

She flopped down on her bed and wondered silently if Nick really did love her. She dug out her cellphone and decided to give her mother a call but as her finger hovered over the name she decided not to. Instead she searched through her contacts for someone else.

"Benjamin Clawhauser, no. Fennick Reynard, no. Marian Ottorten, no. Frufru Big, no. Flash Slothers, hell no. Tony DelGato, no," she mumbled as she thought of who should could call.

This was the entire list of her friends in Zootopia. Clawhauser and DelGato were her only other two friends in the precinct besides Nick. Fennick was more of a friend of a friend, she had hung out with him a couple times but their friendship was more distant. Frufru was likely at home with her family and as much as Mr. Big liked Judy and considered her family, he didn't like Judy calling them after dark. After the Nighthowler case more than a year ago, Judy remained close friends with Marian Otterton. The older woman had given her sound life advice in the past and she considered Marian more seriously than most others on her call list. She needed council, although Flash was a great deal smarter and wiser than he let on he's still a sloth. She'd be on the phone with him all night. A name on her phone stuck out, Lillian Wilde. She didn't remember putting Lillian's number in her phone.

"Here's hoping she's not already asleep," Judy thought. The phone rang a couple times.

"Hello?" Lillian's voice sounded from the other end.

"Hello Mrs. Wilde, it's Judy," she responded trying hard not to sound depressed.

"Oh Judy, what's wrong dear? You sound upset," Lillian pointed out.

"It's just that, I dunno'. Has Nick always been deaf to subtext?" she asked.

"No, actually he's very good at reading people. Why?" the mother fox replied.

"I wanted Nick to stay the night with me. I dunno' how much more direct I can be with him but he said he's not ready," Judy explained.

"And now you have it in your little head that he doesn't truly love you," the old fox guessed.

"Yeah," she relented.

"Judy, sweetheart, listen to me. It's not that he doesn't love you. He's crazy about you, he's just scared of hurting you and he wants it to be special," Lillian explained, "I've known lots of men who don't have a romantic bone in their entire bodies but Nicky is a hopeless romantic. He doesn't just love you, he loves you with his whole heart. He won't commit to something he isn't ready for, though. Just be paitient with him, dear. You'll see, it'll all be worth it in the end."

"Yeah, I guess that's right. I really am a dumb bunny, doubting him like that. Thank you for helping me through this," Judy sighed, feeling relieved.

"Good night, dear," Lillian added before hanging up.

With that Judy laid back down and began to fall asleep. "I want you with me all the time now but I can wait. Just don't keep me waiting too long, Nick," she thought.


	3. Wilde Bowling

Nick had refused to tell her where they were going today. Which was frustrating Judy to no end. Until, that is, they pulled into the parking lot of a bowling alley. Waiting at the doors for the two of them were two other foxes, a wolf, and a mink. Judy remembered Lillian saying something about this. When they approached, the older male fox spoke.

"Hey, there he is! Our man of the hour," he practically shouted.

"The prodigal son has returned," the vixen teased.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," Nick retorted.

"Mom wasn't kidding, she said you had a bunny girlfriend," the tod laughed.

"Yeah, this is Judy Hopps," Nick introduced.

With that the tod approached Judy and extended a hand.

"Alexander Wilde, pleased to meet you," he introduced, "And this is my lovely wife, Lucielle."

"Bonjour," Lucielle added with a thick French accent.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied. As she said this she shook their paws.

"Deborah Howlings, nice to meet you Judy. This is my husband Jack," the vixen introduced.

"Uh nice to meet you too," Judy replied more nervously.

"S-sorry, I'm often told I have an intimidating presence," Jack explained. His tail and ears drooped and he avoided eye contact with Judy's.

"Jackie's a sweetheart, he's just shy," Debbie explained.

Judy had never been in groups with preditors before, but in this group she was the odd one out. This made her nervous.

"Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Hopps, are you alright?" Lucielle asked.

"O-oui," Judy replied.

"T-tres bien! Tu parle francais!" she replied surprised.

"You understand any of this, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"I took three years of French in High School, I'm a bit rusty with it but I think I understand your sister-in-law well enough," Judy explained.

Judy and the spouses went in but Nick and his siblings stayed outside.

"They are not joining us?" Lucielle asked.

"They'll come in when they're done catching up," Jack explained, "Let's give 'em some space and get our lanes."

"D'accord," she replied.

"Coming Judy?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure," she replied.

"You seem to space out a bit, are you sure you're ok?" Jack asked.

"Y-yeah, just not used to being the only prey animal in a group of preditors," she explained, "I-it's nothing personal! I-I grew up in Bunnyburrows, there's one fox family in the entire town, aside from that nothing but rabbits and gerbils."

"Flûte!" Lucielle replied.

"No wonder you're so nervous," Jack laughed.

"S-so what about you Jack?" Judy asked.

"Jaster Springs, small predominately-wolf town to the north. We have a few coyotes and moose there too," he explained.

Jack paid for the lanes and one of the hyenas behind the register took them to their lanes on the second floor.

"Second floor, medium mammal lanes. I'll bring up the rest of your party when they arrive. Have a good time folks," she explained with a sweet smile.

"Merci beaucoup," Lucielle added as the hyena walked away.

The three strapped on their bowling shoes and waited.

"So what about you, Lucielle?" Judy asked.

"I grew up in a very small town in le French countryside," she explained.

At the same time, Nick was trying to find the words to say to his brother and sister.

"I-I'm sorry," he told them.

His tail and ears drooped much the same way Jack's did earlier, only this was out of shame.

"I'll be honest, it still hurts that you'd run away and bottle up what you were feeling but mom said you've turned your life around. If you say you're sorry and you want us to be a family again, I have to forgive you," Alex explained.

"Yeah, but it's been a long time Nick and things have changed but we talked about it and with our spouses. We can't go back to how things were when we were little but we can start over," Debbie assured.

"I was so sure you would both hate me and start trying to run me off," Nick replied.

"No, but that does remind me," Alex said.

"Don't be too rough on him, Alex. It takes a lot of courage to try to rebuild a bridge that's been burned," she told them before heading inside.

As soon as she left, Alex tapped Nick on the shoulder, reared back, and decked him across the muzzle.

"Ow!" Nick yelped.

"Com'n that was just a love-tap or does Officer Wilde need a baby-bottle?" Alex teased.

"I suppose I deserved that," Nick admitted.

"You did, but less for my sake and more for mom's," Alex pointed out, "Com'n everyone else is waiting for us."

With that Alex started inside and Nick followed after. As they entered Debbie began checking Nick's face.

"No bruise, that's good looks like Alex held back a bit," she concluded.

"You knew he was gonna' do that?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he told me before we came," she explained.

"Com'n Nick, let's not keep our loved ones waiting," she replied. She walked up to the counter. "Wilde, party of six," she told the cashier.

"Sorry ma'am no Wilde parties," the female hyena replied trying not to laugh.

"Howlings then," she asked.

The female hyena cleared her throut before checking. "Sorry no parties under that name either," the clerk replied.

"Try Hopps," Nick laughed.

"Hopps, party of six?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah," Nick answered.

"This way," she instructed.

When they arrived at their party's lanes they saw Jack, Judy, and Lucielle chatting and laughing. They were going over how Judy and Nick met and fell in love.

"After that, I spent three days in the hospital. My leg was in a full cast and everything. Over a little scratch," Judy laughed.

"It wasn't a little scratch, I had to bandage it up to keep you from bleeding out," Nick replied.

"'Bout time, dumb fox," Judy stated scratching under Nick's muzzle.

"Hey, it took longer than I thought it would to catch up, sly bunny," Nick defended. He looked at his siblings. "Sorry, just a little joke between us," he explained. Nick's tail wagged slightly at the scratching.

"Don't mind us, looks like you're enjoying yourself," Debbie commented.

"Are you almost done?" he asked.

"Oh stop complaining, you love it when I scratch under your muzzle," she added.

"Yes I do, but we're in public and we're with my siblings and this is embarrassing," he retorted.

With that Judy stopped scratching, in secret Nick wished she hadn't but he had asked her to.

"How exactly does a fox and a rabbit become lovers?" Debbie asked.

"It's a long story, hun. I'll tell it to ya' later," Jack replied.

"Well, you must be an impressive person Judy, my hubby's already relaxed around you," Debbie laughed.

"How about you, mon amour? How do you like Judy so far?" Alex asked.

"Tre magnifique," Lucielle replied.

The siblings strapped on their bowling shoes.

"So how should we divide up?" Nick asked.

"Ladies against gentlemen would be a bit unbalanced since Lucielle doesn't know how to play yet and I dunno' if Judy does," Alex added.

"We should let Judy decide," Debbie replied.

"How about three teams instead of two, couples? Then if we don't know something about the game, our partner can help us," Judy suggested.

With that they got started. Judy caught on quickly watching how Alex and Jack worked themselves, it didn't take long for her to develop her own style.

"So, how's dad doing?" Nick asked.

"He's still hangin' on, stubborn old man," Alex replied.

"Still running that amusement park of his, Wild Times. Right next to the connecting bridge between Savanna Central and Grassland Square," Debbie stated.

"I had to help him out against that bank, you remember the place right Nick? Poor dad, he does a lot to keep his place going. It's his business and his home. The bank wanted to forclose, they said he'd gotten the deed illegitamately. Can you believe that?" Alex explained.

"So that's the case Bogo was trying to keep us away from," Nick said thoughtfully," How'd it go?"

"The detectives actually found out that dad bought the place a few years into running the amusement park, but due to the restructured zoning laws they can't press charges," the older tod explained.

"Yup, their whole case fell apart. Personally, I think they were just after it in a money-grab," the vixen added.

"I dunno' why dad keeps taking their shit, why doesn't he press harassment charges?" Nick added.

"Not enough evidence of harassment. The case would never stick," Alex answered.

"You almost sound like a cop yourself, Alex," the younger tod pointed out.

"Lawyer," the older replied, "Well defense attourney, I've only ever defended clients when I honestly believe that they're innocent. I've been equal opportunity and had some major cases."

"So your the big guns when it comes to defense lawyers huh?" Nick asked.

"It's how I met Lucielle," he explained.

"I'm sure there's a long story behind that," Nick added.

"Can't tell it, though," Alex replied.

"Client confidentiality contract," both stated in unisen.

"I know how that goes and I'm in law enforcement," Nick sighed.

"Getting back to dad, be careful introducing Judy to him," Debbie stated.

"She's right, the muzzle incident affected all of us differently. Dad used to surpress his bigotry towards prey animals, last I saw of him, he was openly bitter towards prey now," Alex admitted.

"The way I feel about Judy, he's gonna' have to meet her at one point or another. I'm more concerned about what she might say to him," the youngest sighed as he watched his girlfriend throw a bowling ball down the alley.

"Aww! Another gutterball! Stop sitting around and help me, Nick!" she cried.

"Coming," Nick laughed.

"I wish you would!" she half-shouted.

Everyone realized it was an innuendo but no one commented on it. After the first round, Nick pulled Alex and Jack away to get drinks.

"Ok Nick, what's really going on?" Alex asked.

"I-We ugh. We haven't done the thing," he confessed.

"Size issue?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Nick answered.

"That's a thing for interspecies couples, we overcame it," Alex assured.

"How? I mean Lucy and Judy are roughly the same size," Nick replied.

"Our first time took a lot of restraint and we had to get used to each other. I'd be lying if I said neither of us were scared but we both came out ok. I even took her to see a doctor the next day. Doctor said she was fine all things considered," Alex explained.

"Just remember to wrap up," Jack advised, "There's a smaller chance of it but you still don't want kids to happen 'til you're ready."

"Try to be more vague about the conversation, Jack. We don't need passerbys givin' us the stink-eye for havin' this kinda' conversation in public," Alex lectured.

"This isn't really the place for this conversation, Nick. If you need more advice on this topic, call me later ok?" Alex instructed, "I wanna' help but we can't talk about this as freely as we need to in the middle of a bowling alley."

"That's ok, Alex. I think I have things figured out now. Thanks," Nick replied.

As the three approached the snack bar, Jack took a quick look around and sighed grateful that nobody seemed to have overheard them.

"So what kinda' stuff does your cottontail sweetheart drink, Nick?" Alex asked.

"Soda, juice, water, and milk," he answered.

"Wait so she don't drink?" the older tod asked.

"Carrots can barely hold her liquor. The heaviest thing I've seen her down is a shot of carrot vodka," he stated.

"How 'bout you little brother, what's the heaviest you can take?" Alex asked teasingly.

"Blueberry moonshine, but not today. I have to drive," Nick replied.

"Better safe than sorry, probably best if none of us drink," Jack stated.

When they got back to their lanes, the girls were having a free-for-all match.

"Hey you learn fast, longears!" Debbie laughed.

"C'est v'rai!" Lucielle exclaimed.

"Hey, what'd we miss?" Alex asked.

"Judy's been cleanin' house at this," the vixen chuckled.

"That's my Carrots, she's a fast learner," Nick replied turning a smitten gaze towards the smiling bunny.

The boys sat out and let the girls finish their free-for-all.

"Listen Nick, don't let whatever dad might say about Judy ruin your relationship. She's good for you, if that's all any of us knew about her, that'd be enough for me and your brother," Debbie lectured gently.

"Y'think so?" Nick asked.

"Sure I do, but that's not all we know," Debbie replied, "She told me about how things are on her end. How you helped push her through her doubts and how you still stand at her side. I'm proud of you, Nicky."

With that they continued their bowling trip. Hours passed and eventually the three couples parted ways from the bowling alley and each other. As Nick drove Judy home he thought about all that his brother had said to him.

"I had fun today, Nick. Thanks for introducing me to your family. And your mother helped put it in persepctive how selfish I was being. I'm really sorry, Nick. I'm your girlfriend, I shouldn't try to force you into making love to me just because I want it," she explained regretfully.

"And I shouldn't have put you off so much," Nick started.

"Stop, I know you want to apologize for that but don't. I know you were just scared for my sake, I should just leave it at that and wait until you're ready," she interrupted.

"What if I told you I could be ready tonight?" he asked.

"Don't tease me," she lectured.

"Judy, I want to try tonight," he stated, looking her directly in the eyes.

With all that said and done, they spent the night together for the first time in their relationship.


	4. John Wilde

The third day into their suspension, Judy woke smelling pancakes. She looked up and saw Nick operating her stove.

"Hey sweetcheeks, how ya' feelin'?" he asked, every bit as cocky as usual.

"Nick, you're cooking pancakes?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Sure am," he replied, "I'm not Deb but I can cook." She raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Debbie's a famous chef here in the city, popularly known as the Singing Savant," Nick explained, "She always sings while she's cooking, she's talented that way. Gordon Rams got her fired once for singing while she was making a crawfish atoufe, so she took the bowl of the stuff after it was finished and put it in his face before storming out, all the while still singing."

They sat on her bed with plates of pancakes and syrup.

"I love you, Nick," she stated warmly

"I love you too, Carrots," he replied, matching the warmth.

"So what do you have planned for today?" she asked.

"Something that's gonna' be hard for me and possibly you too. But it's something we're gonna' have to get around to sooner or later," he replied.

"I overheard yesterday, I'm sorry. It's about your dad isn't it?" she recounted.

"Yeah," he affirmed sadly.

"It's ok Nick. I'll stay with you, even if your dad doesn't like me. We've come this far together," she consoled.

"Right," he agreed, whiping his face.

After they finished Nick began to clean up the dishes.

"Hey Carrots, why don't you get cleaned up while I take care of the dishes," he suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good. Oh! Don't use the dishwasher, my downstairs neighbors are having problems with the dishwasher leaking," she told him.

"Got it," he replied.

"And we have problems with you and your fox doin' the business all night!" Bucky shouted.

"Ah let 'em be intimate!" Pronk argued.

Which resulted in their usual "shut up" and "no you shut up" argument.

"How do you deal with those two?" Nick asked.

"Bucky and Pronk? You get used to 'em, besides they aren't as bad as my little brothers Nate, Tom, and Joe," she commented.

She headed into the bathroom giving him a wink before heading in. After her shower and he finished cleaning the dishes they headed out to his car. Nick checked it over and though there was a mostly melted ice cream cone on the hood, everything else was normal.

"Who the hell put this ice cream cone on my hood?!" he grumbled.

"Can I help?" Judy asked.

"Get in the glovebox and hand me some napkins," he instructed

As soon as she did she yelped. "N-Nick! Why have you got so much-..." she began.

"Hush! Not so loud about that and where are those napkins!?" he lectured.

She handed him the napkins feeling ashamed. As soon as the car was cleaned they set out.

"Nick, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Huh? About what?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to y'know," she told him looking away.

"Oh that, don't worry about it. That cash in the glovebox is just a little nest-egg I've been sitting on for a while," he explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"A number of reasons," he answered, "One of which is getting this clunker restored."

The Wild Times amusement park had changed so much over the years but at the same time had also changed so very little. Once it was just built inside a derelict werehouse on the waterfront, now it had expanded to envelope nearly all of Zootopia's old industrial district. Factories, warehouses, and refineries that had been shut down and derelict for years were repaired and converted to house attractions.

"Looks like dad's come a long way," Nick laughed.

"Wild Times, I've heard of this place. The most popular amusement park in Zootopia, I didn't know your family owned it," she stated, her eyes wide.

"I didn't know it grew so much, dad must be proud!" he exclaimed.

They approached the employees' entrance and a rhino guard stopped them. "Employees only," he grunted.

"Nickolas Wilde, I'm here to see John," he told the guard.

"Nicky?" the guard asked, "Little Nicky Wilde! Man, it's been ages since we seen you around!"

The guard did a double-take, scribbled something down on a peice of paper and handed it to him.

"Use the visitor's entrance and hand this to the gatekeeper and don't say a thing," he instructed.

"Thanks, we might be able to catch up later, Willie," Nick commented before leaving.

"Yeah, see ya' Nicky!" he bellowed.

"Who was that?" Judy asked.

"Willie Tusks, he's a friend of the family. A lot of the staff here are either friends of the family or family of friends," he explained.

With that they entered the park, getting VIP passes from the gatekeeper. Inside the gate another old friend, a bear this time, approached. He greeted them with a smile and using sign language told them to follow. Once they arrived at the office the bear cleared out.

"Thanks Grizz," Nick replied patting him on the back, "You hang in there."

"Did I do something to upset him?" Judy asked.

"Huh? Y'mean Grizz? Nah, he's mute. He's never spoke a word, he's a good man at heart though," he explained. Nick took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice sounded from the other side.

The two entered the office and saw a grizzled old tod sitting in a faded red armchair.

"Hi dad," Nick greeted.

"Nick, good to see you again son," he replied warmly before going into a coughing fit.

"Dad!" Nick gasped and immediately tried to help.

"I'm ok, those come and go. Just a reminder that I'm an old man," he explained.

The old todd got up from his chair, walked to a liquor rack and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Plum wine?" he offered.

"No thank you sir," Judy replied.

"Sorry dad, I gotta' drive," Nick also declined.

"Fair enough. Name's John Wilde little lady. Doubtless you've heard from my older two how much of a bigot I can be," the old tod introduced.

"Something like that," Judy replied sheepishly.

"Don't take it the wrong way. When our little family started to fall apart I blamed those rotten little brats who muzzled my baby boy. I know now there were other issues under the surface, always are," John explained, "I tried pickin' up the pieces afterwards. Always seemed there was some small-minded mammal in my way, someone who only saw me or my family as foxes."

"What caused you to realize all this?" Judy asked. At that he showed her his office newspaper clippings on the walls.

"A certain little bunny who could," John replied patting her on the shoulder.

"Looks like you have a fan, Carrots," Nick teased.

"Don't think I didn't notice her partner, Nicholas," John laughed.

Judy noticed the embarrassment in her carrer.

"Everyone makes mistakes, one of my biggest was believing for years that prey mammals were the worst this city had to offer," he replied, sensing her distress.

"And mine was this press conference," she sighed.

"Kid, the press are viscious. They'll hound and pressure the answers they want out of someone, especially if they know it's your first time in an interview," he explained.

"It doesn't change what I said. I hurt countless people that day, including someone very important to me. I'm grateful for every single day that he forgave me and let me back in his life," she confessed.

"That's one reason I like you kid, it takes a very mature person to take responsibility," he replied.

"Mr. Wilde, I want you to know that I love Nick with all my heart!" she exclaimed.

He smiled at her. "I know. And it makes me happy beyond words that Nick's found someone who believes in him and loves him so strongly. Don't you worry about what the world says about you two. And don't make one of my mistakes, lettin' something stupid come between you," he explained, "I let my bigotry come between me and my family. My kids turned out for the best in spite of me and all that hatred costed me the woman I love. No one can change the past, but everyone has something they would if they could."

"You're still alive aren't you? I think you should try to reconcile with Lillian," Judy pipped. He turned to look at her. "It really isn't my business though and I'm sorry for being so pushy about it," she apologized.

"Y'know, something about the way you said that makes me believe that I can reconcile with her. Kid, if you believe it's still possible then I'll try. Seems you picked a real winner here, Nicky!" he laughed.

The old tod pulled a tape recorder out of his desk and pushed the play button.

"Are you gonna' be a champ or a chump!? 'Cause quittin's for chumps!" the box half-shouted.

"Grampa Phil's catchphrase," Nick laughed.

"Take it," John told them.

As Nick grabbed it and put it in his pocket a raccoon came in.

"John we have to talk. I just crunched some numbers, we can't afford the cost to restore the Ghost Walker," the raccoon stated.

"Tom, this is my son Nick and his girl, Judy. Say hi kids," he introduced.

"Hi," Tom greeted. Then returned to his paperwork and lecture. "Like I was saying, if we want the old Zoolectric Engineering Incorporated building to add to the park we won't be able to restore the Ghost Walker!" Tom continued.

"Then we'll hold off on expanding, I want the Ghost Walker restored by the end of the year. That coaster was once the crown jewel of this park back when this place first opened. I won't allow for my park to forget it's proud heritage!" he stated boldly.

"Sir, it's time we gave up on it and-..." Tom started.

John stared him in the eyes and pointed to an old portrait directly behind them. "Ask my father if he thinks we should give up," John growled.

"Fine, you've made your point, John," the raccoon sighed before leaving

John sighed and turned his attention back to his son and his girlfriend. "Sorry 'bout Tom kids, he's a good man but he's at times too soft. Anyway, there'll be time enough for us to catch up later, Nicky. For the rest of the day, you and your girl enjoy the park," John stated warmly.

"What about you?" Nick asked.

"I'm a busy man, Nick. Besides at my age a roller coaster would probably cause me to have a heart-attack," John sighed.

"Com'n dad, why not at least give us a brief tour?" Nick asked.

"Alright, alright. I'll at least show ya' the old coaster I was talking to Tom about," the old tod relented.

Before they left the office John grabbed a sign he had sitting around and locked up the office before they headed out. The Ghost Walker was a large white coaster that stood empty and shut down at the back of the old warehouse.

"I've been waitin' years to do this," John admitted. He removed the "condemned" sign from the gate to the coaster and put up the one that was in his office, "reopening soon".

"Is that true?" a tiger behind them asked.

The three turned around to see the tiger and his family.

"DelGato!" Judy exclaimed.

The tiger in question saw them and took on a surprised look. "Judy? Nick? Fancy meetin' you here," he laughed.

"The old tod who runs this place is my old man," Nick explained, "And he happens to be standing right here. Dad this is Anthony DelGato, he works with us on the force."

"Pleased to meet you, . Are you and your family enjoying yourselves?" John asked.

"Yes sir, but I really have to wonder if this old thing is gonna' open up again," Tony replied.

"Oh it is, we just through all the legal proceedings and got the park re-zoned. Now it's a matter of restoring the old girl, she hasn't run in years but it's an exciting thought isn't it?" John affirmed.

"Yeah, I was just a kitten when my old man took me on it. Then when it was over, I met my wife. Who then tossed her lunch on me," the tiger laughed.

The female cheetah next to him wasn't laughing though. "Catherine DelGato," the cheetah introduced.

One by one Judy, Nick, and John introduced themselves.

"And these are my kids, Luke and Cindy. Say hello kids," she introduced.

"Hello," Luke piped.

Cindy on the other hand hid behind her father.

"Don't mind her, she's slow to warm up to new people," Tony explained.

"I know that feeling, I raised four of my own," John replied.

"Well, we'll let you get back to family time. I'll see you guys at the precinct tomorrow," the tiger laughed.

Tony and his family walked away. John smiled after them.

"Some days I wonder why I started this place but then I walk around this place and see families out enjoying it and I remember. This place was started because I wanted to make a park where everyone could forget for even just a day that this world has an ugly side," John sighed.

He turned to look at Nick and Judy with a nostalgic smile. "Don't let this old man slow you kids down, enjoy the park, my treat," he sighed. He started to walk away.

"Dad," Nick started.

"I gotta' get back to the office, Nick. Got lotsa' stuff to do, including call your mother," the old tod stated.

John headed back to his office, a tired but happy old fox.

"It was wrong of me to interfere with his life," Judy commented sadly.

"Don't talk like that, Carrots. He doesn't think that," Nick replied.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"He would've said so," he answered.

"When we came here today I was expecting to have to argue with him about our relationship," she stated.

"I was too, y'never know what life is gonna' throw at ya', huh?" he agreed.

"I prefer it this way. I just hope my family recieves you as well as your family recieved me," she commented.

The thought of meeting the Hopps Family terrified Nick for reasons that was still unknown to him. He dreaded the thought of leaving in a couple days for Bunnyburrows but still didn't know why exactly, only that he had promised Judy he'd meet her family. As if to interrupt these thoughts he was having, Judy grabbed his wrist and began leading him around the park. Eventually, they held hands instead of her holding his wrist and they walked side by side instead of her leading him. They rode rides, played theme park games, and generally just had a fun time. As he carried her to the car she smiled sleepily at him.

"You don't have to carry me y'know," she commented.

"Maybe, but I want to," he replied.


	5. One Day at Work

Judy woke up the next morning and had to wiggle her way out of her vulpine lover's embrace.

"Oh shit! Nick, get up! We're gonna' be late for work!" she half-shouted.

As she panicked and ran around, Nick yawned and sat up. He stared at her smitten for a few minutes.

"Nick, stop staring at me and get ready!" she lectured.

"What's the rush, Carrots?" he asked.

"We have to report back, our suspension is over!" she stated.

At that, Nick realized she was right.

"I don't suppose you brought a uniform over with you yesterday?" Judy asked.

"No, I didn't but I keep a spare in my locker," he replied.

He put the clothes he took off last night back on, his typical yellow button-up and dark blue tie. After getting ready and locking up her apartment, they rushed to pile in the elevator. Then had to floor it to get to work.

"Head on into the bullpin, I'll get changed and come in when I'm done," he told her.

He didn't give her time to argue before running off to the men's locker room. Bogo came into the bullpin in his usual temper.

"Hopps, where's Wilde?" Bogo asked.

"Locker room, sir. He uh, didn't have a clean uniform at home this morning," she explained.

The bullpin was full of teases about them being together. Bogo eyed her carefully.

"Next time Wilde stays the night with you, make sure he brings over his uniform," he lectured.

"Y-yes sir," she stammered out of frustration.

At that Nick came in, somewhat short of breath and took a seat next to his partner.

"Wilde! I already told Hopps but the next time you two spend the night together make sure you have a uniform with you," he lectured.

"Um ok," Nick replied.

Bogo passed out assignments, giving Nick and Judy park patrol. Judy was about to object when Nick just put a hand over her mouth.

"Problem, you two?" he asked.

"No sir, park patrol is just fine!" Nick laughed.

As the bullpin emptied Judy glared at Nick. "Park patrol is fine?" she repeated.

"Com'n Carrots, we're goin' to see your family tomorrow," he explained, "Do you really wanna' take on a major case right before that? Then I won't even be able to pull your attention from it."

"I suppose you're right," she relented.

"Com'n, park patrol awaits. I'll buy you an ice cream," he stated.

"Just don't go dripping it on my head again," she growled.

"Sure," he replied as they headed out.

Bogo stopped by Clawhauser's desk on his way back to his office.

"You're still giving them a week off after that suspension?" Clawhauser asked.

"Yeah," Bogo confirmed.

"Why?" the cheetah asked.

"Three reasons. First, Hopps has been far too stressed lately. Second, they both have more vacation time saved up than most of the precinct. Third, it's called tipping the scales. You remember what I put my money on right?" Bogo explained.

Clawhauser thought for a few minutes. "Y'mean about him proposing at the policeman's ball in a month?" Clawhauser asked.

"Yes that," Bogo confirmed.

"Seems you're doing more than tipping the scales, boss. Every time there's an office pool about those two you seem to win it," the chubby cheetah pointed out.

"I have my ways," Bogo grinned.

Then the buffilo police chief headed back to his office to do his paperwork and maybe smoke a cigar. Nick had just finished paying for the ice cream.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Nick," Judy commented.

"You're welcome," he returned.

The hot sun of Savanna Central felt a great deal hotter than it should've and they both knew why. The past couple of nights had been amazing. Bogo had given them the three days off to sort out their tensions but all it had done was aggrevate those tensions.

"Keep an eye out, will ya' Nick?" she asked.

"What'cha' doin'?" he asked.

"Texting my parents about our vacation with them," she replied.

True to form, Nick watched vigilantly as she piddled on her phone. Park patrol is a typically quiet post and he enjoyed the thinking time. As he scanned his surroundings, looking for suspiscious activity he thought back to the burning question in his mind.

"Am I ready to spend the rest of my life with Judy?" he asked himself.

He admired her in more than just body. She had a loving heart and a passionate spirit. She had saved him and healed him in more than one way. Still, the hyperactive bunny had her limits but as she had put it, "Limits were made to be broken." As her partner, it was his job to make sure that her pushing herself too hard didn't end up with her at death's door, for both their sakes. He was starting to understand the merit in protocol typically not allowing partners to be romantically involved. Being alone with her was so much easier when they weren't lovers.

"All done," she announced.

"How'd the chitchat go?" he asked.

"We're leaving for Bunnyburrows tomorrow at noon," she announced.

"Alright," he sighed.

She noticed his gaze. "Careful, we start getting lovey-dovey at work and the chief'll seperate us," she advised.

In secret, she wanted to throw caution to the wind but they were in uniform and they were in public. No matter the tension between them, they were both still happy just being together. Interrupting their quiet patrol a panicked cougar ran up to them.

"Officers! My baby!" she pleaded.

Nick's eyes darted and he saw the culprit, a black van with three zebras trying struggling with a young bear cub.

"Call for backup!" he told his partner.

Nick broke into a mad dash that Judy had never seen him in. He ran up to one of them and planted a kick to the zebra's face. This let the cub get free. The other two loomed over him, he whipped around and pulled his taser.

"Feelin' lucky fellas?" he quipped.

He hadn't noticed the driver get out and try to get the jump on him but DelGato had just so happened to be nearby and threw him against a nearby tree. This knocked the driver out cold. The two remaining decided to try to run away, only to come face-to-face with McHorn and Beasley.

"Goin' somewhere, fellas?" McHorn snorted.

"Nice call, Hopps. What're we bookin' these idiots under?" Beasley asked.

Judy didn't bother answering him right away, she was taking a statement from the frightened cub and the releaved mother.

"Attempted kidnapping, fuzzy," Nick quipped.

The bear just glared at the kidnappers. "They're gonna' love you boys at the big house," he commented.

"You gotta' learn to watch your corners, Wilde. The driver nearly got the jump on you," DelGato commented.

"I-I dunno' what happened. The victim's mother reported, then I just reacted," Nick explained.

"Parent instincts, Wilde," Beasley explained, "All mammals have 'em. They sometimes activate randomly when any kind of kid is in danger."

"Anyway, Chief wants to see you two," DelGato informed.

"Right, see ya' later," Nick stated waving goodbye.

The two hopped back in their cruiser. A short time later they arrived back at Bogo's office again.

"Nice work on thwarting that kidnapping you two," Bogo stated after taking a huff of his cigar.

"Com'n Chief, what's this about?" Nick asked directly.

"Any chance I could convince you two to start your vacation a few hours early?" he asked.

"Aw chief, are you trying to get rid of us? And here I thought we were getting along so well," Nick half-whined playfully.

"Shut your trap, Wilde," Bogo lectured, "Listen, you two have more vacation time than the entire precinct and you haven't even been here for half as long as some of the other officers. So please, for the love of my sanity, go home!"

"Thank you sir," Judy stated as the two left.

Bogo sat wondering what might've changed. While it was true that they asked for the following week off, any other time he'd have to find a way to force them to take time off. Still, they'd be gone for a whole week, he leaned back in his chair and took a long puff of his cigar. While Bogo sat in his office considering things, Precinct 1's dynamic duo were getting in Nick's car.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I'm thinking about fish," he replied.

"Food? Really Nick?" she asked.

"You asked what I was thinking," he defended, "Except for that ice cream I haven't eaten all day."

"Fine, I guess we'll get something to eat," she half-sighed, half-laughed.

The two stopped at their usual diner, Savanna Heaven.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde. Can I get your usuals?" the waitress asked.

"Sure Tiff," Nick replied.

The waitress was a red lioness who spoke in a soft tone.

"Y'know, I often wonder why her fur is red," Judy commented.

"Oxydermisyndrome," Nick explained, "It's a rare pelt condition usually found in animals with psionic abilities. Animals with the condition typically have odd fur colors."

"How do you know about it?" she asked.

"My ex was blue vixen," he answered.

"What happened with her?" the bunny asked.

"Things didn't work out, she ended up marrying a former fighter-pilot," Nick answered.

"I'm sorry, Nick," she apologized.

"Don't be, things didn't work out so what? Life goes on. Besides, if I'd stayed with her, I wouldn't have you," he replied.

Tiff brought their food and went back to the counter. After eating their fried tuna and baked veggies sub sandwiches the two paid the owner, a tall black bear with a prosthetic arm, and left.

"Y'know the owner always gives me the creeps," she admitted outside.

"Yeah, I always get the feeling he's gonna' reach across the bar and strangle me or something," he admitted.

"Let's go home, Nick. We have some unfinished business," she told him with an irresistable look.

"Dirty bunny," he commented but relented all the same.


	6. Side Story: Jack Howlings

Jack Howlings had only started this job at Crystal Springs Academy. It was an all-grades high-class academy of well-renown. Jack had no experience with middle school or high school age kids, he was used to teaching elementary students from preschool to 2nd grade. In his opinion, mixing a student body of middle and high school kids with elementary kids was a bad idea. Still, when he saw how much the job offered and what was happening to other teachers from Shady Oaks Elementary following the "Crazed Preditor in the Woods" debacle he could hardly turn it down. Shady Oaks Elementary was being shut down pending an investigation into a supposed madmammal running loose in the nearby forest. The kids were terrified and the parents were in an uproar, a number of teachers had already lost their jobs there. Jack was one of the last but only because the superintendant liked him. Being a wolf didn't help his case against the parents who were after his job. Who knows how that rumor started or why. He remembered when he first arrived at Shady Oaks, the students ventured to the edge of the forest practically every chance they got. Then the rumor started and the kids were suddenly terrified of the forest. He tried dispelling their fears by telling them he couldn't smell or hear any crazed mammal near the forest but to stay away from the edge of the forest all the same and he'd keep an eye out. Attempts had been made by other teachers, the principal, and the school board to set the kids' and the parents' minds at ease but the panic had already sunk in. The principal had begun handing out recommendations to other schools for the teachers.

Back to present, the school festival was just starting. All the kids were involved in preperations. It was odd to him, the students would work to set up the festival while the teachers would supervise and be ready to act if something happened. Most of the teachers were calm and relaxed about it all but Jack was like a coiled spring ready to jump.

"Expecting trouble, Mr. Howlings?" a veteran teacher named Prof. Hornsong asked.

Prof. James Hornsong was a stern elderly goat with a calm and gentlemanly demeanor, he taught middle school students.

"Professor, sorry. It's just-..." Jack started.

"Take it easy, son. Relax. I know there was trouble at your last school but our students can handle this festival on their own," the old goat advised.

At that, a 3rd grader began crying. Jack was about to move in and attempt to defuse the situation when to his surprise, a 12th grader approached the crying child and began comforting him.

"One of the things we teach students over the course of their time here is responsibility. The high school-level students look after the younger students because they know that the other students depend on them," Prof. Hornsong lectured, "Give it some time, Mr. Howlings. You're still new here so it'll take time to adjust."

Jack walked out to the child. The 12th grade girl who had helped the crying boy looked at him and offered a meek smile.

"Mr. Howlings, it's ok Tommy just tripped over the banner. He'll be ok," she informed him nervously.

"It's ok," he reassured, "I'm just making sure he isn't too badly hurt. Are you ok, Tommy?"

"Uh huh," the little tiger cub sniffled.

"Hey, be more careful kiddo," one of the high school jocks called from up on a ladder.

Jack walked back over to the other teachers. A smile on his face as he remembered how the older girl tended to the boy and what the jock on the ladder had said. The catering and the band were the only things that needed the teachers' final say. Jack headed back to his classroom, he had lesson plans to prepare and papers to grade. He knew he'd just feel nervous standing around while the kids were hard at work. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he replied.

"Mr. Howlings? I'm Chelsea Graghm, my homeroom class is in charge of organizing the festival this year," an 11th grade timberwolf girl introduced.

"What can I do for you, Chelsea?" he asked.

Chelsea was stunningly beautiful but Jack subtly reached back and yanked on his tail to remind himself that teenage schoolgirls were off-limits.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Just a little self-discipline," he informed.

She handed him a clipboard. "Final say on the students choice of music and catering is in the teachers' paws," she informed.

He looked over the petition, blank spaces to write names and yes or no checkboxes. The band's name was "the Howlers" and catering would be done by an up-and-coming 3-star Italian restaurant called "Spumoni's Bar and Grill".

"I'm not familiar with the Howlers," he told her.

"They're actually a garage band formed by some 9th graders, they volunteered to play at the festival," she explained.

"Sounds good to me, just tell them to keep the crude language to a minimum," he replied.

He signed his name to the empty space for the band and checked "yes". He had heard of Spumoni's Bar and Grill, It was a place that the principal of the academy treated him when they conducted the interview. He approved the restaraunt as well. He handed it back to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Howlings," she commented before leaving.

When he caught himself following her touche with his eyes he disciplined himself again.

"How do high school teachers deal with this?" he thought.

He opened a window to get some fresh air in the classroom and turned on his desk fan. He was grateful there were no more classes for today.

"I'll go home and have a cold shower," he thought.

The day of the festival was a sight. No classes but student and teacher attendance was required all the same. Jack showed up in his usual work wear. A pair of pressed black slacks, a white button-up, and a dark blue vest. He was going to help the catering staff set up in the cafeteria kitchen. The head chef was a vixen that, to him, put Chelsea Graghm to shame.

"Mr. Jack Howlings? I'm Deborah Wilde," she introduced.

"R-right, f-follow me," he instructed and led them to the cafeteria kitchen.

Inside there were students still trying to clean up.

"Mr. Howlings? Are the caterers here already? We aren't ready!" a 9th grade boy stated.

"It's ok kids, leave the rest of the clean-up to me and my staff," Deborah stated.

One of her chefs, a jackrabbit spoke up.

"Ma'am, we were hired to cook, not clean," he objected.

"True but we must take every client seriously!" she replied.

"They're just kids," the same rabbit responded.

"Just kids? Where is your pride in your work!? They may be kids but they paid for our very best and we WILL give them our very best! Do I make myself clear, gentlemen?!" she lectured.

"Yes ma'am" the others in her kitchen staff replied in unison.

"Let's get to work!" she stated confidently.

Jack already found himself admiring this vibrant vixen and her inspiring presence. The thought crossed his mind about asking out this beautiful chef, but it was quickly dismissed.

"Mr. Howlings, will you help us out?" she asked.

"Oh uh, sure!" he replied.

As he started helping his ears caught something he wasn't expecting, singing. The voice was enthralling and tempted him to join in.

"Sun down, all around. Walking through the summer's end," the voice sang.

"Waves crash baby don't look. I won't walk away again." he found himself singing along. He started singing quietly but as the song went on, he matched the volume and tempo in his voice to the voice singing.

The other voice didn't seem to mind. "Oh baby, anywhere you go we are bound together. I begin baby where you end, somethings are forever!" both of them sang.

As he got swept away, he hardly noticed the other people in the kitchen or that the work he was doing seemed to fade away.

"Circle in the sand, round and round. Never ending love is what we've found." the voice picked up.

"And you complete the heart of me, our love is all we need," he continued, completely overtaken.

As they both sang, they hardly noticed each other singing along or the work they were doing. The others helping in the kitchen seemed to disappear as well.

"Circle in the sand," they repeated one after the other.

"Mr. Howlings," a student interrupted.

Jack immediately stopped as did his duet partner.

"Sorry to interrupt your private concert, Mr. Howlings, but the parents are due at the school any minute. You'll have to get to your classroom," the student told him.

"R-right sorry 'bout that," he told her as he walked off.

If he had been paying attention he'd have seen that the girl in question was Chelsea Graghm, the same girl that had brought him the petition. Chelsea stared at the other person who had been singing for a moment. Deborah offered her a smile but Chelsea huffed and turned away. She wondered if she had done something to upset this younger girl. Once the girl had cleared out, Debbie noticed that the other chefs were looking at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"Never heard you do a love song, boss," a kangaroo answered.

"You should ask that wolf out," the jackrabbit from before commented.

"Ask him out?" she repeated.

"Yeah, y'know on a date," a bear replied.

She considered the advice from her cooking crew. It was only the four of them, maybe if she had brought more cooks along on this job she'd feel alright about leaving the kitchen for personal business.

"Hey as far as any of us know, you're using the bathroom. Just make sure to wash your paws well, boss," the kangaroo replied.

At the insistance of the other cooks she took her "bathroom break". She stopped a group of students of varying ages, genders, and species.

"I'm looking for Mr. Howling's classroom, he dropped something and I need to return it," she stated.

One of the little boys stepped up.

"I could take it to him for you," a female voice piped.

"Thanks but I think I should do it," she explained.

"Alright," the girl relented and led her on to the elementary wing.

It was only once they were alone did she notice that the girl in question was the same from the kitchen.

"Is there a problem?" she asked the girl.

"I suppose not," the girl replied.

It took a moment for the girl's unspoken words to sink into Deborah's mind.

"Listen, I know what it's like to take interest in someone beyond your grasp. For your own sake, let it go. Ask yourself, would an older man be in your best interest? And what about him, this is his career. If it's ruined he may never find work again," she explained.

The girl whipped around, apparently angry at what Deborah had told her but the more she thought about it the more that logic made sense. Her anger turned to sadness and she turned her head downward.

"You're still young, you'll find someone. Chin up," Deborah stated, placing a paw on the girl's shoulder.

What Deborah found inside the classroom was Jack sitting at his desk humming Circle in the Sand, the song from earlier, while he graded papers.

"Excuse me, Mr. Howlings?" she interrupted.

"Yes?" he answered looking up at her.

He was expecting a student or another teacher but while seeing the chef did surprise him, his reaction was tempered.

"Ms. Wilde? What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Do you have plans for this Saturday?" she asked.

"No and before you ask, yes," he answered.

This answer surprised both of them, Jack wasn't normally so bold as to accept an obvious date request. Normally Jack was meek and shy, more likely to clam up and spend the weekend alone regretting that he kept quiet.

"O-ok, well that was easy. Um, where should we meet up?" she stammered.

"Uh well, I'm not originally from Zootopia but I'm sure if you picked the location I could find it easily," he replied.

"How about the fountain at the Savanna Central Park at 3pm?" she suggested.

"Works for me," he replied, his nervousness returning.

With that she returned to her kitchen duties and he returned to grading papers, both of them on cloud nine about it all. All that happened five years before her reunion with her little brother, Nick. They were married after a year of dating. Neither of them remember now the details of that first date or that of a great many others that followed. Eventually Deborah would found her own restaurant but that is a story for another day.


	7. To Bunnyburrows

For the third morning in a row, she found herself wrapped in her fox's arms. Not that Judy didn't absolutely love it. She was grateful for not having to work today but they did have vacation plans. She went to have a shower and change, when she came back he was still asleep.

"Wake up, dumb fox!" she half-shouted. He sat up quickly and kissed her.

"Ugh! Morning breath!" she gagged afterwards.

"If you're gonna' call me a dumb fox, then I'm gonna' call you a cute bunny," he quipped.

"You can't call me a cute bunny!" she retorted.

"Why not? I'm just telling the truth," he teased flirtatiously.

"That's not fair!" she argued.

Then she heard her old recorder pen click. "Cute bunny," it repeated in Nick's voice.

"Stop it!" she commanded.

He threw the pen aside and kissed her again. "Stop kissing me, your morning breath tastes awful!" she countered when it ended.

This caused him to laugh. "I love you, Carrots," he laughed.

"I love you too, but you are bein' a pain in my tail!" she chided.

Nick got dressed and started out the door.

"Aren't you gonna' wash up? We're leaving town in three hours," she asked.

"Yes but I need to pack up and take care of something on the homefront. You can live without me for a while, can't you?" he explained with a slight tease.

"Alright, just don't forget," she replied.

As Nick drove away from her apartment complex, he dialed his dad's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey pops, I need a place to stay while I find a new place," he explained.

"Actually Nick, I've been preparing for that for a long time," John answered, "I have three studio apartments hidden around the park in the case that you or your siblings need it."

"Thanks dad, you always did know how to prepare," Nick commented.

"Will your girlfriend need it too? I don't have these spaces set aside for any of you specifically but only one of them is built for two or more people," his father explained.

"I doubt it. Judy's got her own place right now, I'll let you know if that changes," the younger tod replied.

"How much luggage do you have?" his dad asked.

"Not much, just some bags with spare clothes in them," he answered.

"Any particular reason for this move?" John asked.

"Just trying to bury as much of my time as a swindler as possible," Nick replied.

"Y'know son, you can't run from your mistakes," John explained.

"I know dad, but I don't want my family to pay the price for the stupid things I've done," Nick replied, "Plus, I'm going out of town for a week to meet the Hopps family, I doubt my landlord will understand. He's not exactly the kinda' guy that'll accept something like this."

"Stop by the park before you leave in that case, son," John told him.

"I intend to but what do you need?" Nick asked.

"Just a letter I'd like delivered to them. I don't have their addess though," his dad answered.

"Alright dad, I'll play messenger boy. But I have to ask why you're sending letters to Mr. and Mrs. Hopps," he replied.

"I have something big planned. For now let's just say the Ghost Walker may be open much sooner than I anticipated and things went better with your mother than I hoped," the old tod replied cconfidently.

Packing his things didn't take long and his landlord, David Grrizzlington, seemed to want him out. David wasn't the physically fit kind of bear that's normally seen around the city, he was a digustingly obese grizzly in his mid-30s. The ten years Nick had rented out the attic from David, the grizzly made living there hard. Nick got together his bags of clothes and everything important to him.

"Hey fatass, I'm movin' out!" he told David.

"Whatever," the fat bear told him as grumpily as possible.

"Here's my last rent payment, where's my mail?" he told the bear.

"The usual place," the bear grumped.

"You haven't been opening it again, have you?" Nick asked.

"And if I have?" the bear grumped.

"Mail fraud, tubby, I can run you in for that shit," the fox snapped.

Nick was normally a paitient creature but with David, his paitience evaporated quickly. His relationship with David was turbulent, they went together like fire and gasoline. Nick preferred his relationship with Judy, in fact the bunny occupied a lot of his thoughts these days. He picked up his mail and left his key in the pile's place.

"I'll pick up some change of address forms at the post office," he thought.

With all that said and done, he left without looking back. Closing the last door on his old life as a swindler.

"Straight and narrow from now on, Nick Wilde. You're reconnecting with your family, about to meet Judy's, and maybe soon starting your own. You don't need pissheads like Dave slowin' ya' down," he said to himself outload.

He unlocked his car door and jumped in, throwing his bags in the passenger's seat, "Judy's seat". Apparently, David had realized what he had said because the bear came out angry.

"Hey fox! What makes you think you can just leave!?" the bear shouted.

Nick paid no heed to the bear's angry shouting, he turned up the radio, and drove off. The bear tried multiple times to call his phone but he hit the "reject call" button upon seeing the number.

"Memo to me, have that number blocked," he thought cheerfully.

Upon reaching the park, he started to head for the visitor's entrance but Willie walked up.

"This way Nicky," he told him.

Nick followed Willie through the employee's entrance and was guided to the clocktower that used to be the park's centerpeice, where his father was waiting.

"Hi dad, wait long?" Nick asked.

"Just got back to the park not long ago," John replied.

The old fox turned to the wall and pushed in a brick, a section of fake wall slid into the ground and revealed a metal door. After unlocking the door, John and Nick stepped into an elevator. The apartment was just below the clockworks with a window overlooking the entrance and main street to the park. The apartment was prefurnished but the furnature was covered in tarps and the floor needed to be vaccuumed.

"Put whatever you aren't taking with you in the closet. I'll have the cleaning crew come in here on Monday and start getting this place ready for you," John instructed.

"Thanks dad. But I do have to ask, why is the park so dead right now?" Nick replied.

"I don't open the gates of the park until 4pm on weekdays except during the summer months when they stay open practically 24 hours," he explained.

His phone rang again.

"Judy?" his dad asked.

"I wish, my former landlord he's been calling me nonstop since I moved out of his attic today," Nick replied after looking at the number.

He once again rejected the call and set his phone to block the number. John handed him the letter along with some change of address forms.

"I figured you'd need these so I picked them up on the way back. Just fill them out and I'll hand them in for you, I already have you registered with the park's mail sorting system. Use the employee's entrance when you come home but be careful, we can't have visitors finding out about these apartments," John explained.

Nick set to work filling out the change of address forms and stuffed the letter into his week-long travel bag. When he handed the forms back to John, the older fox hugged him.

"Safe travels son," John whispered.

"Thanks again for everything dad," he whispered back.

As he got in the car to leave the park his phone rang again.

"I swear if it's that fat bastard I'm gonna' have a talk with my carrier," he muttered as he looked.

His anger and frustration turned to happiness.

"Hey honey-bunny," he greeted upon answering.

"Hey it's almost noon, I thought you'd be back by now," she stated.

"Sorry Carrots, things took longer than I thought they would on my end but I'm heading your way right now," he replied.

When he pulled up he saw her on the porch of her apartment complex with her bags. He reached over and opened the passenger door for her, moving his bags to the back.

"Hey sweetheart, hope you weren't waiting for long," he replied.

"Not really, thanks for agreeing to drive out there," she replied.

"Anything for you, Carrots," he told her, looking into her eyes.

"Stop Nick, you have to drive," she laughed.

At that, he drove off, heading to Bunnyburrows. As night fell, he slowed down and rolled back the top.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Might as well enjoy the night, we're not gettin' there 'til late anyway," he replied.

"True, but my parents are expecting us for dinner," she told him.

"Sorry and here I was thinking we were stopping at some diner on the way," he apologized.

"It's ok Nick. Still nervous?" she replied.

"Yeah. Hey Judy," he started.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He never called her by her first name when it wasn't anything serious, he always called her Carrots, if not that then honey-bunny or sweetheart.

"I just want you to know that no matter what your parents think of me, I'll stay by your side," he told her, "Not for any other reason than you're the one I love. The one I want to be with."

After a quick stop at a red light, over a small hill, and around the bend that followed they found themselves nearing the house she grew up in with a light on at the front porch. Following her instruction, Nick pulled into the drive.

"Go say hi, I'll get the bags," he told her.

She gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek before jumping out. When Nick caught up, he put the bags down on the porch and held out a paw with a nervous smile on his face.

"Mom, dad, this is Nick Wilde. He's my boyfriend," Judy introduced.

Both her parents were flabberghasted, neither knowing exactly what to say. Gideon came out, apparently surprised as well.

"Nick!? Well I'll be! It IS you! I ain't seen you in what seems like f'rever!" Gideon exclaimed.

"You-you know each other?" Stu exclaimed.

"Sure do, Nick here's m' cousin!" the bigger tod exclaimed excitedly.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it Gideon?" Nick asked.

"How're Alex an' Debbie doin' these days?" Gideon asked.

"They're married," the smaller replied.

"Ain' that sumthin'! I bet Aunt Lilly's a happy lady right 'bout now," Gideon laughed.

Seeing that Gideon and Nick were related put Stu and Bonnie a little more at ease about him.

"Well, let's not stand out here chitchatting, dinner's getting cold," Bonnie stated, "Judy, Nick, you two must be starving. Gideon, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Love to ma'am, but I got som'more deliveries t' make," he replied. "Hope you don't mind that we're vegetarians, Nick," she asked.

"Of course not, my mother is a vegetarian. Or do you mean having to eat vegetables? I have no problems with that either," he returned as politely as possible.

"So uh Nick, what do you do for a livin'?" Stu asked.

"I work with Judy at the precinct," he answered.

"I told you that daddy," she replied.

"I know Jude, I'm just nervous about my little girl dating-..." he trailed off.

"A fox? I know what I am, Mr. Hopps, but that's something I can't change. All I can ask is that you understand, I love Judy with my whole heart. I wouldn't know what to do without her," Nick confessed.

"Just try to understand, daddy. I've come to love and accept Nick for who he is on the inside," Judy explained.

"I know, it's just gonna' take some time for me to get used to Nick, that's all," Stu replied.

Bonnie on the other hand seemed much more relaxed, still nervous but more at ease than her husband.

"Maybe I should've bought some fish from the market today," Bonnie lamented.

She sat a plate full of steamed carrots, brussel sprouts, and mashed potatoes in front of Nick.

"Don't worry about that Mrs. Hopps. What you made for us is fine," Nick reassured.

After dinner, Judy took Nick by the hand and showed him her old room. It didn't take them long to get settled. Nick remembered the letter he was supposed to give to the Hopps and headed out the bedroom door.

"Where are you off to?" Judy asked.

"Takin' care of something for my old man," he explained.

Just outside the door he realized that he didn't know what this letter entailed. As much as he hated mail fraud, it would be better to see what his father had to say to Judy's parents rather than give them a letter littered with insults and be blamed for it. The letter read as follows.

-Dear Mr. and Mrs. Hopps,

I'm writting to inform you that you are cordally invited to the private grand opening of the Riverside Hotel, open along with the adjoining Wild Times Amusement Park for one week to invitation-only guests. Enclosed is the special invitation good for up to 300 guests. Rooms at the hotel have been set aside for you and your entire family and all expenses are considered paid already. Please contact me on your decision at the following number.

Sincerely, Mr. Jonathan Wilde

(805) 555-2891-

He couldn't believe what a fool he was being. He just spoiled for himself what could've been a huge surprise his dad was planning for him. He checked the envelope to be sure that nothing else was inside, only the special invitation pass. He sighed, tucked the letter back into the envelope and went to give it to the Hopps, provided it wasn't too late in the evening. He found them in the living room, watching a CSI Zoo York.

"Must be where Carrots got the idea to become a cop," he thought with a dry grin.

He waited silently until the commercials started playing.

"I'm tellin' ya' Bon, TV used to be more about shows than commercials," Stu whined.

"Oh hush, Stu," she berated, "Our guest doesn't need to hear your whining about some petty issue."

"Hmm? Oh hey Nick, what're you doin' up so late?" Stu asked.

"Playing messenger boy, my dad sent you two a letter through me," Nick explained handing the envelope to them.

"Looks like it's already been opened," Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure there weren't any offensive remarks. I'm a dumb fox," Nick stated somewhat sadly.

"Oh posh, you were just being careful," she replied.

"Well Bon, what's it say?" Stu asked.

"Give me a moment to read it, won't you? Honestly, Stu you can be so impaitient!" she returned sternly.

Upon reading the letter her face took on a surprised look and she had to sit back down.

"What exactly is in that letter, son?" Stu asked pointedly.

"Read it for yourself, Stu," Bonnie gasped.

He took the letter from his wife's hand and was equally surprised by it's contents.

"I'm gonna' head off to bed, it's been a long day," Nick replied as he went back to the room.


	8. Hopps Farm

The next day Nick woke up as he had the last three days. In bed with the bunny that already occupied so much of his heart. His family accepted her and hopefully her family would accept him. He was quick to get ready, noticing that he still had on his pajama bottoms. He remembered their conversation from last night, when she told him flatly there was no way she would do anything untowards in her parents' house. Of course he respected her wishes but they still slept in her old bed and they cuddled but nothing more. When the two came down to breakfast Stu and Bonnie gave them a look like they wanted to talk. Judy knew the look, it was a look she had gotten frequently as a child. Being rambunctious, she'd gotten in a lot of trouble as a child and her parents had subtle and not so subtle ways of telling her they wanted to talk. After breakfast Bonnie dismissed the other kids to go play and to steer clear of the nighthowlers.

"I take it this is about the letter," Nick asked.

"Letter?" Judy questioned.

"Nick's father sent us a letter," Stu explained, "And yes. Bonnie and I talked it over last night. We just brought in our crops for the season. Normally, we'd settle in for nice quiet couple months before planting again but it seems our usual quiet time will be put on hold."

"We already called him last night and made arrangements, he said to let him worry about transportation and accomidations," Bonnie explained.

"I told him we're simple farmers but he seemed hellbent on treating us like royalty. Honestly, it made me nervous," Stu replied.

"That's my dad, he doesn't do anything half-way," Nick laughed.

"Now we're just trying to figure out a way to tell the kids about this, most of them have never been to Zootopia. Making sure none of them wander off is a concern as well," Bonnie added.

"I'm sure dad has a plan for that too," Nick replied.

"300's a bit much even for our family though, so I went ahead and called the Grey family to join us. Told Mr. Wilde I did as well, he told us he had been planning to send them an invite but if we were inviting them he'd leave it to us," Stu pointed out.

With that settled, Stu and Bonnie decided to get to know Nick a little while Judy played with her younger brothers and sisters outside.

"So, your father runs an amusement park and what about the rest of your family?" Stu asked.

"My mother's retired, has been for a while. My brother works as a defense attourney and my sister is a famous chef called the Singing Savant," Nick replied.

"Imagine that Stu, I wonder if she's met that Gordon Rams," Bonnie replied.

"She has, she hates him," he explained, "He got her fired from her first restaurant. Said she wasn't paying attention because she was singing. She's the kinda' person who uses a coping mechanism to deal with stress and stay focused. For her, singing is that mechanism and she's good at it. She's no slouch in the kitchen either."

"Well at any rate, we're happy you and Judy could join us for the Carrot Festival this year," Bonnie commented.

"Carrot Festival?" Nick answered.

"Oh dear, it seems I've ruined a surprise she may have had for you," she replied.

"The Carrot Festival is a sort of harvest festival we have every year around this time. We missed her at last year's, I suppose she had other things on her mind," Stu explained.

"Work most likely, Judy's a very hard-headed person," Nick replied.

"And you accept that about her?" Stu asked.

"I've come to accept and love everything about her," the todd replied with a smirk.

The Hopps had heard people speak in glowing terms about Judy but never like this.

"I know it's gotta' be hard for you, hearing that a shifty fox like me is with your daughter but I don't just love Judy. I'm crazy about her, I'd do anything for her and I mean anything," he confessed.

Shortly after Judy came in, sweaty and covered in dirt.

"Hey Nick, tag in, will ya'?" she laughed through huffing.

"Too much for ya', Officer Carrots?" he laughed.

"Just get out there and play with the kids will ya'? And don't be too rough," she told him shoving him out the door.

She saw the looks her parents were giving her.

"What? Nick's actually good with kids, you should see him play with the elementry kids that visit the precinct once in a while," she told them.

Almost to confirm their fears they saw their kids running away from Nick chasing them but with the garden hose. Then somehow, they got ahold of the garden hose and chased him. All the while, the kids and Nick were getting sopping wet and laughing.

"See?" she pointed out, "Nick's a good person at heart. You just have to be open-minded and accept him for what he can't change."

The kids thought they'd be in trouble when some water got into the front seat of his car. After quickly checking to make sure that the dashboard didn't get too wet he turned to see some of the kids were already starting to cry.

"Hey, it's ok guys. It's just a little water," he consoled.

"B-but Nick,w-we got the inside all wet," one of the little girls sobbed.

"It's ok, I'm not mad Ok, yeah the car seats are a little damp but so what? Now are you guys gonna' cry over something little or are we gonna' keep playing?" he asked in a jovial tone.

Bonnie and Stu watched the whole affair and admitted to themselves that Nick was handling the situation better than they thought he would. Nick went back to playing with the kids and the kids seemed to have no problems with him. After a while longer of playing with the kids

"Nick, kids, it's getting late. Com'n inside," Stu hollered off the porch.

When they started coming in he got onto the kids about not tracking mud through the house.

"I think Judy's outta' the shower, Nick. I'll have one o' the kids show you there," he explained.

"Thanks," Nick replied.

One of the kids he'd been playing with a boy named Nate that reminded Nick of Alex when they were kids.

"So reserved for his age," Nick thought, "Alex always was the one to mature quickly. He just kinda' left me and Deb in the dust there."

Reconnecting with his siblings had afftected him more than he thought.

"This is Judy's room, thanks for playing with us earlier, Mr. Wilde," Nate informed.

"Thanks," Nick replied.

"Are you gonna' marry my sister?" the boy asked.

It seemed an innocent enough question but the boy's tone was serious.

"That is a question that keeps me up at night, kiddo," he answered.

Judy was reading a book she had picked up a month ago, "The Last Unicorn". He slipped past her as quietly as he could.

"Let the water run from the sink for a few minutes and don't take more than half an hour," she told him turning the page.

"Alright," he replied.

After his shower he headed back down and saw Gideon talking to the Hopps.

"Hey Gid!" he exclaimed with a friendly tone.

"Hey Nick. Mr. H would you min' terribly if I borrowed Nick f'r a bit?" Gideon asked.

"Go right ahead. He's your cousin and you wanna' catch up, right?" Stu replied.

Gideon led Nick to his truck and they leaned against it. At that Gideon lowered his tone and it sharpened.

"What in th' samhell d'ya' think yer doin', Nick!?" Gideon asked sharply.

"What's your problem!?" Nick asked returning the tone.

Nick could hear Gideon growling, this wasn't just an angry growl it was mixed with a consternation.

"Wait, you're in love with her too, aren't you?" Nick asked surprise replacing the sharp tone from earlier.

Gideon looked away mostly out of a desire to avoid answering the question.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I didn't know you had a thing for Judy too," Nick apologized.

"Ain' yer fault, I'm more mad at m'self. I done blew all m' chances with 'er when we was young'uns," Gideon sighed.

"That warrents further explanation," Nick replied.

"She prolly tol' you 'bout some bully th' tormented 'er an' 'er friends when she was little," he explained.

"That was you!?" Nick exclaimed with surprise.

"Yup, I ain' fon' o' my choices from back then. Ev'ryuns got sumthin' they regret. I reckon treatin' her th' way I did is mine," the other todd explained.

"So that was the reason she had the fox repellant," Nick mused thoughtfully.

"Terrible sorry, Nick. We're kin, I shouldn'a blamed you for what I done," he apologized.

Nick didn't say anything he just smiled at his cousin and patted him on the arm, close to the shoulder, a gesture of forgiveness. When they reached the house Bonnie invited Gideon to stay for dinner once more but he again declined and now Nick knew why.


	9. Foxglove Sisters

After dinner during cleanup a bright flash outside followed by a loud boom signaled a coming thunderstorm.  
"Bon, we got a thunderstorm," Stu announced.

"I noticed, Stu. What's the weather report say?" she replied.

"Severe thunderstorm watch 'til 1 am," he replied.

"What about flooding?" she asked.

"30% chance," came Stu's reply.

"I suppose right now all we can do is hope-..." she started.

Just then all the lights in the house went out at once unexpectedly.

"And power went out," Stu sighed.

Judy tried to comfort her younger brothers and sisters who were scared.

"Hun where's the flashlight?" Stu asked shuffling around blindly.

"Right where we always leave it," she replied.

"Gonna' have to go into the cellar and check the circuit breaker then maybe start the back-up generator," he stated.

"Maybe I could do it for you," Nick offered.

"Are ya' sure, Nick?" Stu asked.

"Yeah, times like this is when being a fox actually comes in handy. Y'know built-in night vision and all," he replied.

"Alright," the old hare relented.

At present Nick could see perfectly but he knew the Hopps were having trouble.

"Where's the entrance to the cellar?" he asked.

"Groundlevel hallway, third door on the left," Bonnie replied.

In truth, he was scared of going down into the cellar by himself but saw little choice. He wished he'd kept his tazer or tranq gun on him as he ventured into the cellar.

"That's a big back-up generator," he thought staring at the machine that took up most of the space in the cellar.

He heard snoring and it caused him to look to the source out of fear and surprise. Sleeping in a matted old hammock was a dirty grey old hare.

"Must be Grampa Carrots," Nick thought with a silent laugh.

His eyes scanned the room in the dark, if he weren't a preditor he'd be as blind as the rabbits upstairs. On the wall he fround the switchbox without the door covering it. He checked the switches, they all appeared to be on but he flipped them off and back on a couple times. When he was met with failure he turned his attention to the generator.

"How do I turn this thing on?" he asked himself.

As he tried to circle it, he caught sight of a carkey sticking out of it. He grabbed hold and gave it a turn as if trying to start. He heard the generator give a loud cranking sound before it reached the point when Nick knew it would stay on. Surprisingly, the old hare slept through the generator's start-up and was sleeping through the generator's hum. He went back upstairs to see that power was back on.

"Thanks for doin' that Nick, sorry I didn't tell ya' about dad sleepin' down there," Stu replied.

"No problem Mr. Hopps, how're the kids?" Nick replied.

"They'll be alright, Bonnie found the lanterns and took 'em off to bed," the old hare answered.

"Any change in the storm?" Nick asked. "Nope still just as bad," Stu answered.

With nothing else to do, Stu and Bonnie invited Nick and Judy to watch a movie with them. Stu and Bonnie sat in their recliners, while Nick and Judy lay on the couch cuddled. It unnerved Stu but Nick had just done him a huge favor and volunteered to do it so he said nothing about it. He also relented to Judy's judgement on the matter.

"Maybe it's time I stop thinkin' of Nick as just a fox. He's good with the kids, Judy loves him, and he did pretty much save the day tonight," Stu thought.

"Oh that's rediculous!" Judy commented on the movie, "One stick of dynamite could not cause that big an explosion!"

"Carrots, it's just a movie. They're gonna' embellish a bit," Nick replied.

The sound of rubbing caught Stu's attention. Nick was rubbing Judy's belly and she seemed to be enjoying it. Whatever Nick's aim with the bellyrub was it seemed to be working, Judy was completely relaxed.

"This could be it," Stu thought.

But the opening of Nick's mouth that Stu had spotted from across the room was only a yawn.

"Tired my overgrown plushie?" Judy flirted.

"Just a little and a bit bored maybe," he replied.

"Nick, you don't have to watch the movie with us," Bonnie responded.

"Nah, it's ok I wanna' spend time with my Carrots and her family," Nick replied with his typical smile.

"Have I been worrying about Nick for nothing? Even Bonnie seems at ease with him, am I the only one?" Stu thought.

He was starting to doubt his impressions of Nick. Truth be told, Nick hadn't done anything to leave a bad first impression. In fact, if he had been a bunny Stu wouldn't have batted an eye about this whole ordeal.

"I still don't quite trust him yet, but I guess I could give him the benefit of the doubt," he thought a bit more relaxed now.

An elderly rabbit burst into the room with a walker in one hand.

"There's a fox in the house!" the old geezer shouted. He waved his walker at Nick. "Out! Out, you dirty varmit! Out! Sommun' call th' sheriff!" the old bunny shouted.

"Dad! Dad! Calm down!" Stu tried.

"Papa! That's enough!" Bonnie cooed.

"Grampa!" Judy half-scolded.

Eventually, Stu managed to calm the old hare and get him back to bed.

"I'm so sorry about my father-in-law, dear. He's old and set in his ways," Bonnie apologized.

"Yeah, but maybe it's best if I take off," Nick relented.

"Hogwash son!" Stu replied coming back into the room, "My father might not like foxes but that doesn't mean you aren't welcome here. Judy loves you and what kinda' father would I be to her if I didn't give you a chance. This don't mean I accepted ya', just means I've come to realize that foxes are people just like everyone else."

"Are you sure?" the todd asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Nick. From what I've seen you're a good man but prove me wrong on that and your welcome is worn out," the father hare lectured.

"I understand," Nick affirmed, his previously cheery smile gone.

"Nick?" Judy questioned.

"Your dad's made it clear what his conditions are, Carrots. He's the man of the house and I'm his daughter's guest, I'll behave myself as best I can. If only for your sake," the fox explained.

"There is something I'm curious about though. A handsome todd like you must know some vixens?" Bonnie asked.

"I know three very charming, very beautiful, and very intelligent arctic fox vixens. Problem is I never thought of dating any of them. They're childhood friends so they're more like family to me," Nick replied.

"What're their names?" she asked.

"Vanilla, Cherry, and Angel Foxglove. They're triplets," he replied.

"Ain't that somethin', Stu? Those three just moved to town and set themselve up in a spa business," Bonnie laughed.

"Really? I haven't seen them in ages. You wouldn't mind if I took Judy to meet them, would you?" he replied.

"Alright but not tonight, dear, it's still pouring out there and it's getting late," Bonnie pointed out.

With that both couples turned in for the night. The next day, the '66 Corvette pulled into the parking lot of what was before a closed down furnature store. Now the building was refurbished with a sign hanging on the outside that said "Foxglove's Spa".

"Well, they are here," Nick stated with a chuckle.

The two headed inside to see a lazily dozing arctic fox vixen half-asleep at the counter.

"Nilla," Nick greeted.

At that her ears perked and she practically jumped.

"Nick! Oh my god, it IS you!" she practically shrieked in joy.

"I'm in town visiting my girlfriend's parents," Nick informed, "Thought I'd pop in and say hi to some old friends."

"I'm confused, the only other foxes in town are the Grey family and I thought they were your relatives," she replied, "And I'm Cherry by the way."

"Nice try," he countered, "And my girlfriend isn't a fox, she's a bunny and she happens to be here with me today. Vanilla Foxglove, this is Judy Hopps."

"Call me Nilla, everyone else does," she introduced.

"Cherry and Angel around?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend introducing your long-eared girlfriend to Angel. Y'know how she can be and Cherry is with a client that she thinks is a VIP but it's just your cousin," Nilla explained.

"Wait, Cherry likes Gideon?" Nick snickered.

"Yeah, but he's deaf to subtext," she replied.

"That doesn't sound like the Gideon I know," Judy pondered.

This just caused Nick to snicker harder.

"Am I missing something?" the rabbit asked.

"Yeah, fill us in Nick. What's so funny?" Nilla asked.

"Cherry's trying to put the moves on a guy who likes a girl who's spoken for," Nick explained.

Both pondered that statement for a few moments and steadily the realization hit them.

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy exclaimed.

"Ohuet'," Nilla stated in shock.

"She said what?" Judy asked.

"These sisters were adopted by a polar bear named Kaslov, he speaks with a very thick Russian accent and they grew up learning both English and Russian. What she just said roughly translates to holy shit," Nick explains.

"Three dirty little orphan girls no one wanted and he took us in, fed us, clothed us, he was our papylia. Our daddy. He didn't like us much at first but after a while, he softened up," she continued.

"Was?" Judy asked.

"Papylia is in a better place," Nilla stated with a sad smile, "Cancer, three years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Judy stated placing a comforting paw on Nilla's arm.

"That's kind of you but he wouldn't want us to grieve forever so here we are, trying to make the most of our lives," Nilla concluded, "You two be careful seeing the other two."

At that they left Nilla at her reception desk. Further back they found another of the Foxglove triplets moving boxes around.

"Hey Angel!" Nick greeted.

The sound of his voice caught the white vixen's attention and she run up to Nick and immediately glomped him.

"Nick!" she squealed. She went to kiss him but he put a paw in the way.

"Sorry Angel, I'm seeing someone already," he informed.

"WHAT!?" she shouted.

"Calm down, will ya'? I told you before I don't think it'll work," he replied rubbing one of his ears.

At that this Foxglove sister let out a snort and took on an angry pouting look.

"Angel, you're still my friend and I brought my girlfriend for my old friends to meet. This is Judy Hopps," he introduced.

She took one look at Judy huffed and walked away muttering.

"Chertova shluha!," she growled.

"Hey! You be nice!" Nick warned.

His warning fell on deaf ears as Angel continued to storm off.

"What did she say?" Judy asked.

"She just called you a whore," he translated.

"Bitch" Judy growled. Following that, Judy's face took her typical look of sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry, Carrots. I shoulda' known better than to introduce you to her," Nick sighed.

"What's with her anyway?" Judy asked.

"She's had a lifelong crush on me," he replied.

This caused Judy's eyes to widen and her ears to stand straight up.

"The feeling is far from mutual. Someday she'll understand that you're the only one for me," he continued.

There was still one more left. They sat in the waiting room, not much else to do. Finally, the doors to the spa room opened and Gideon marched out at a quick pace.

"Uh th-thank ya' kindly f'r th' treatment but I r-really gotta' get back t-t' work!" he stuttered hurridly.

"Oh come now, Mr. Grey, you know your massage isn't over yet," the last sister added with a coy tone.

"I-I-I r-really gotta' get back t' work, uh bye!" he replied and rushed out.

"Blyad'!" she swore as loud as she could without shouting.

"Hi Cherry," Nick laughed.

"Nick!" she half-shouted.

Like her sister, Cherry glomped Nick but this was more of a hug from good friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"Oh my god, it's been so long! How are you Nick!?" she shrieked happily.

"I'm doing great, thanks to my cottontail girlfriend," he replied and indicated Judy.

"Oh! You have a girlfriend? Where are my manners? I'm Cherry Foxglove and you are?" she replied turning her attention to Judy.

"J-Judy Hopps. Sorry about Gideon, I guess he's trying to get over me," she replied.

"Oh, a love scandal! How delicious! Tell me all about it!" the vixen giggled.

"Well, you already know about Angel's feelings for me but I'm wrapped up in this amazing cottontail. Turns out I'm not the only guy out there, Gideon's had it bad for her for a while and he's my cousin. And that brings us to you," Nick explained.

"Sounds frustrating," Cherry replied with a nod, "Unfortunately I'm a complete dunce when it comes to stuff like this but maybe Nilla can help sort it all out? So you two are a thing, huh? How's the sex?"

"Th-that's none of your business!" Judy exclaimed.

Both Nick and Cherry laughed.

"Anyway me and Carrots just came by to visit for a bit. We're actually headed back to her parents' house," Nick explained.

"Oh alright, well take this with you!" she insisted.

She forced a lamenated card into his hand before returning to work. On the way back Judy got to take a look at it as well. It read, "Foxglove's Spa, good for unlimited free visits for two." Judy's face went red at the thought of it.

"Y'know we could request the private spa for that," he suggested.

"Shut up, Nick!" she retorted and stared out the window.

"Still embarrassed about Cherry's forwardness about that?" he asked.

"Maybe," she muttered.

"Be glad Nilla wasn't around when she asked," he replied.

"Why?" Judy asked.

"Things could've gotten a lot worse but I won't go into details," he answered.


	10. Carrot Festival

The next day the Carrot Festival had begun. Nick did whatever he could to help Stu and Bonnie prepare their produce and other treats. Spotting a bowl of blueberries he attempted to sneak one or two only to have his paw swatted by Bonnie.

"Go on, Nick," she lectured, "Go help Judy make the carrot cakes."

With how helpful the fox was being at present she was tempted to look the other way but then several of her kids were watching and if she hadn't swatted him they'd think it's ok to sneak some too. Nick manned the cheesegrater while Judy was stirring the batter. Stu watched as the two moved about each other in the kitchen. He'd learned long ago that if a couple trips over each other in the kitchen their relationship won't last. Lo and behold, though, they seemed to work in near perfect harmony. The cake went into the oven and they began working on making the frosting from scratch and preparing another cake to go in. Again, Nick thought to sneak a couple blueberries only to get another swat, this time from his bunny girlfriend.

"Keep your mind on your work and your paws off the blueberries, Nickolas Wilde!" she lectured with a smile.

"Ok I can't paw at the blueberries. How about I paw at the Carrots?" he asked seductively pulling her into his arms.

"Tempting, but later. We have work to do and the Carrot Festival is serious business in Bunnyburrows," she stated wiggling out of his grip.

"Love you, Carrots," he replied.

"Love you too," she returned.

After this brief exchange, they got back to work. Stu noticed that Nick's tail wagged feverishly and he had a bounce in his step. By the time they finished, the rest of Judy's family had already gone off to the festival. Nick helped Judy gget the cakes covered and loaded into his car and they drove off. Thankfully they didn't have very many and the ones they were left with weren't very big. Once they arrived Nick grabbed all the cakes himself.

"Go enjoy the festival, honey-bunny, I'll catch up," he told her.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't mind me. I'll take these to your parents then come find you," he told her.

Carefully he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, all the while balancing the carrot cakes. Nick's ears picked up the sound of someone else approaching, their scent betrayed their identity.

"Hey Gid, wanna' gimme' a hand?" he asked.

He turned around and looked his cousin in the eyes with a smile. Slowly that smile died down. "This is about Judy, isn't it?" Nick asked in a more serious tone.

"I dunno' what t' say, Nick," he commented solemnly.

"Just speak plainly. Are you alright with letting us be together or do you want to try to make me back off?" Nick replied.

"Both," Gideon sighed. Nick was confused by that statement. "First time I ever felt like this in m'life. I want 'er t' be happy even if it ain' with me but at th' same time I don' like seein' 'er with some other fella'," Gideon explained, "Even if th' other fella is m' cousin. Don' get me wrong, Nick, I'm happy for 'er but I jus' feel all messed up."

"You need to talk to Vanilla Foxglove," he informed.

"Beg pardon, but what kinda' help is a mess-uh, messu-uh," Gideon stumbled, "One of them massage therapist folks gonna' have?"

"Nilla studied psychotherapy before she studied to be a messeuse," Nick explained.

"She never said nothin' 'bout it and she been chasin' m' tail f'r a while," Gideon replied.

"Wrong Foxglove. The one chasing you is Cherry," Nick corrected.

"Well uh, truth be told Nick, I can' hardly tell them Foxglove sisters apart. I know their names but they look s'damn similar I can' tell one from th' other two," Gideon replied.

"So uh, be a pal Gid, help your cousin carry these carrot cakes," Nick asked.

"Oh sorry," Gideon replied taking a few.

When they got to the Hopps Stand, they saw one of Judy's brothers a plump bunny named Chuck working the stand.

"Howdy Chuck!" Gideon greeted.

"Hi Gideon, hi Nick. Dad's participating in this year's chess tournament and mom went to find the outhouse. So I'm manning the stall," Chuck explained.

"Thanks for giving me a hand, Gid," Nick stated, "I'm gonna' find Carrots."

"We have carrots at the stand here, Nick," Chuck laughed.

"Carrots is my nickname for your sister, y'know the one I make out with," Nick responded.

"Oh. Sorry, she's around here somewhere, think I saw her talking to Vanilla Foxglove," Chuck answered.

At that both Nick and Gideon wandered off in their own directions. It wasn't long until Nick passed by a taller-than-usual male bunny with what appeared to be tiger stripes on his head and ears. Normally, his presence wouldn't evoke any reaction from Nick but then the rabbit said something.

"Back off of Judy, she's mine," the rabbit quipped.

"Excuse me?" Nick retorted in equal.

"You heard me!" the rabbit commented.

"Tell ya' what skippy, I'll back off if she tells me to back off," the fox growled, "Now I recommend you back off. I don't wanna' ruin Carrot Festival for anyone but if I have to plant someone's face in the mud, I will." The rabbit huffed and stormed off.

"Nick, are you ok?" Angel asked from behind.

"I'm fine. Listen Angel," he started.

"I know, I'm sorry. You're your own man and you have the right to choose for yourself. I should be happy for you, instead I'm just being a jealous suka," Angel sighed, "I want what's best for you and what makes you happy but I've always wanted to be the one who makes you happy."

"Having you as a friend does make me happy, Angel. But I don't think I could ever think of you as anything more than maybe a sister so having that kind of relationship with you is out of the question," he explained.

"I know," she replied.

"So what're your sisters up to right now?" he asked.

"Nilla's participating in the chess tourny and Cherry's probably gouging herself on baked treats," Angel replied, "Where's Judy? I'd like to apologize to her too."

"I'm actually fixin' to start lookin' for her," Nick answered.

With that they started looking for Judy Hopps. They found her having an argument with the striped rabbit from before.

"I told you before Jack, we're done! Finished! I want nothing more to do with you! You cheated on me, you lied to me, you costed me four of my best friendships, and you tried to make me give up my dreams so you could make me into a trophy wife! Read my lips, fuck off!" she grated him, "And I swear if you being a possessive ass costed me my Nick, I will break every bone in your body!"

She turned ands saw Nick with Angel. "Hey Carrots," he greeted.

"Nick what are you doing with her?" Judy asked.

"I know you're not in any mood to see me right now, but I wanted to find you because I'm ready to apologize for how I acted," Angel replied.

Judy calmed slightly, if Angel was ready to apologize Judy would hear her out.

"So who's the pinstriped jackass?" Nick asked.

"My ex-boyfriend, Jack Savage," Judy replied flatly, "I hope you didn't listen to anything he said to you, Nick."

"He told me to back off but I basically told him that I will only if you tell me to," he told her.

"Good because I'm not ready to lose you and I don't think I ever will be," she replied.

She latched onto his arm and a contented smile crossed her face. Jack on the other hand twitched his nose furiously, a growl escaped from his throat as he approached Nick and reared back to hit the fox in the back. Before he could, a white blur intercepted the blow and threw him against a tree.

"Ty cho, slov ne ponimayesh? Poteryaysia, tebe zdes ne rady!" Angel growled.

"Did Angel just," Judy started asking wide-eyed.

"She said no one hurts her friends, uh roughly translated," Nick informed.

"Thank you, Angel," Judy replied.

Angel turned and offered Judy a smile and paw. Which Judy accepted as she understood that it meant Angel now thought of her as a friend. Angel decided to part ways with the couple. She gave them both kisses on their cheeks.

"Bye Nick, bye Judy, see ya' later!" she stated as she walked off.

"She seems to have done a complete 180, she seemed set on hating me yesterday," Judy stated.

"It'll take her a long time to move on but I know Angel pretty well, she'd rather be friends with you than hold a grudge," he replied.

As Judy thought about that statement her eyes downcasted and her ears drooped.

"What're you so sad about all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Do you think we're meant to be? I'm a bunny you're a fox," she started. "What does your heart tell you about that?" he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If you love me, if you really truly love me, then you'll know whether we were meant to be and you'll realize that it doesn't matter what we are," he explained.

Judy paused, very rarely was she uncertain, but this time her uncertainty wasn't over her feelings for Nick. Those feelings were only getting stronger, this uncertainty was about the world around them.

"I do love you, Nick, and I don't care what we are. But I am scared about how the rest of the world sees us together," she explained.

"Your parents might not like me but they support you and what you want, my family adores you, and we have our friends. As long as we have those people around us, who cares what the rest of the world says?" he reassured.

He cupped a paw on her cheek and kissed her, she returned the gesture. When they parted they both seemed to be in better spirits.

"Let's go, we still have a festival to enjoy!" she exclaimed, her bright smile back and her ears at full upright.

He let her lead him away from the spot they were standing in when they had their kiss. It was decided that the first thing they would do was go to see the aforementioned chess tournament that both Stu Hopps and Nilla Foxglove were apparently taking part in. The tournament was currently at a standstill as the two in question sat across from each other. It was unclear who's turn it was as they both sat at the table eyeing the board carefully. Finally Stu moved a rook, which prompted Nilla to use a bishop to take that rook. Things went back and forth in this manner until.

"Checkmate," Nilla declared.

Stu eyed the board with the most scrutenous of gazes before concluding for himself that no move would get him out of check.

"Good game, missy," he sighed.

"Same to you, Mr. Hopps, I appreciated the challenge," she said smiling back at him.

They shook paws briefly before Stu started out. Judy caught up with him before he got too far away.

"Daddy," she called to him.

"Hey Jude the dude, how're you two enjoying the festival?" he asked.

"It's very rustic, but I like it. Reminds me of the time my family went to Nottingham for an ancestrial renaissance festival," Nick replied nostalgically.

"That sounds, extravagant and excessive," Judy commented.

"Well apparently one of my ancestors came from Nottingham, some notorious outlaw that stole from the rich to give to the poor," he explained, "But enough about that. Saw that defeat from here, it looked about as painful as a chess match can be. Nilla's always been brutal at board games."

"It's not that bad son, y'win some y'lose some. It's the way life is, I best get back to the stand, don't want Chuck eatin' everything we brought," Stu replied.

Nick went to check on Nilla who was getting ready for her next match, against Gideon Grey while Judy followed her dad back to the Hopps Family stall.

"Gideon, I'm surprised to see you take interest in the chess tournament," Nilla commented.

"Wanted t' have a chat with ya', figured this'd be m' best chance," he replied.

"This isn't a friendly game, Gideon, this is a tournament. Don't expect me to go easy," she explained.

"Shucks, I don' care none 'bout th' tournament. I jus' need t' talk to ya'," he replied.

At that the board was set in front of them. Nick watched quietly from the sidelines.

"Alright, what's so important that you can't wait until later to talk about it at the spa?" Nilla asked.

"I dunno' how t' say this but I'm still tryin' t' wrap m' head around why Cherry would take such a strong fancy t' me. I'm jus' a dumb country fox, dunno' nothin' 'bout folks from th' city. M' own cousin may 's well be a stranger," he explained.

"Oh Cherry doesn't care, she sees you for who you are underneath that dumb country fox exterior and she likes you for who you are. You're a kind, clever, caring person Gideon. That's what she values," Nilla explained, "And you have more in common with Nick than you think."

"'Bout the only thing I know I have in common with Nick is that we both took th' same kinda' shine to Judy but she chose 'im. S'who am I t' get in their way?" he replied, "But I feel like I'm bein' pulled two different ways. Part o' me wants both of 'em t' be happy an' th' other part wants to force 'em apart s' I can have Judy. I already know the latter jus' won' work out th' way I intend. Best case scenario, she forgives me eventually but still don' want me nowhere near 'er. Worst case, I ruin a valuable friendship. Either way, I lose m' cousin t' m' jealous heart 'cause I know Nick'd never forgive me."

She smiled at him gently, Vanilla Foxglove understood exactly what he was saying.

"The Chinese concept of Yin-and-Yang rings more truly than most people realize. Most people in your position who take the latter option never realize that they're ruining themselves and their loved ones by doing so. Not until it's too late to turn back. I applaud you for realizing how harmful that path will be down the line. I know it's painful now, but you'll be glad you decided to take the former path in the future," she explained.

"What about th' movin' on part?" he asked.

"Cherry's more than willing to help with that part but you have to let her know when you're ready to heal and how quickly you want to advance that relationship," she answered.

Nick smiled and slipped through the crowd. In the meantime, Stu was glad to be able to talk to his daughter without her boyfriend around. It didn't make what he had to say any easier though. Saying something to Judy she didn't want to hear was never an easy task by any means.

"Judy, I-I don't want you to see that boy," Stu sighed.

"It's because he's a fox isn't it?" she hissed.

Stu stayed quiet at that.

"I know you don't like foxes but I thought at the very least you respected my wish to be with him! I don't know why I thought that eventually you might come to actually like and accept him! I met his entire family and not one of them have raised issue with the fact that I'm a bunny!" she argued.

"Judy," he started.

"No, I don't wanna' hear it! He's been on his best behavior and he's been nothing but polite and honest! You wouldn't have issue with him if he were another rabbit!" she continued.

"It's not like that, I'm worried about him y'know, hurting you," Stu told her.

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Y'know when you two get intimate. I know you don't want me to talk about it but we both know it's bound to happen. It's bound to come up and well all canine creatures, foxes included have a um," Stu continued awkwardly.

"Oh that, well it's already happened. It did hurt at first but it helped that he went slowly and was gentle with me," she replied, much calmer.

"You mean you've been with him outside of-..." he started, then immediately bit his tongue.

"Dad please, I don't expect you to just accept him right away but just let us be," she pleaded.

"Alright Judy, you win," he relented.

"Stu, I already told you not to raise a stink about this to begin with!" Bonnie lectured, "You be glad Nick didn't hear ya'! Where is Nick by the way?"

"I was watching my cousin getting spanked at chess by Nilla," Nick laughed, "And I DID hear the conversation but I can't say that I blame you. But I stand by what I said from the moment we met. I love her, and I won't stop loving her, no matter what."

"Nick, I'm terribly sorry. Old habits die hard, I'm afraid. Stu grew up with bigotry towards foxes and now our oldest daughter is deeply in love with a fox. It's just taking some time to get over that bigotry," Bonnie explained.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hopps, I understand. I know all too well what it's like to grow up in a bigoted household but my old man burying that hatred he's carried around for too long," Nick explained.

"I'm sorry too, Nick. I should just keep my mouth shut. You're actually the most decent young man any o' my daughters have brought home and that is sayin' quite a bit," Stu replied, "Now you kids didn't come here for me to air my issues, go have fun. If this still needs to be brought up later we'll talk at about it when we all get home tonight."

With that the two left to enjoy themselves.


	11. Trouble

Late afternoon, they sat leaning against a tree together. Sharing a box of homemade cookies. The festival was still happening not far away but the couple was interested in getting away from it for a while. Judy pulled out her book and started reading again. Once in awhile she would absently reach into the box for a cookie. Sometimes that sneaky fox of hers would kiss her cheek, then quickly steal the cookie from her paw. She starting bringing another cookie up, then Nick gave his tell that he was preparing to steal it. Right as he went to kiss her cheek, she turned her head and he caught her lips instead. To him this was much better than any cookie. After parting she gave him a sly grin.

"Sly bunny," he laughed.

"Dumb fox," she teased.

"You know you love me," he replied.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do," she answered gazing into his eyes, "But I also know you love me."

Meanwhile, a ways off from the tree in question, a different pair of rabbit and fox was having a conversation.

"I fully agree, ma'am," offered Jack suavely, sneering as he made a wide sweep of his paw in general direction of revelers, "It is quite abominable what they permit to happen here. Why, I even heard there are interspecies couples in attendance, imagine that?"

"What? You mean to say they actually encourage this… this… deviancy? Oh, for… I thought the organizers were merely negligent when I found there was no separate area for predators, but this… this is simply intolerable. Think of the children! Why do they have to be exposed to such filth?" an aging vixen agreed, wrinkling her nose as she inched further away from a young, and in her opinion far too energetic gaggle of young rabbits swinging the damnable cotton candy all around.

"Mm, yes indeed. An to think two of them are even the members of Zootopia police force. To think we`ve all sunk so low as to forget the noble principles of staying apart while working together," the striped rabbit agreed readily, "Poor Wildes and poor Hopps. They must have been ashamed to show up for this festival. I couldn't find any of them around."

"...Wilde, you say? A thousand apologies, my good fellow, but I've just recalled an important business to handle nearby. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr…" she left the sentence hanging, clearly disinterested in rabbit`s name as she quickly made her way towards the tree with the tell-tale orange fur well-visible from afar near it.

"...Savage, my good woman," he offered to her back, "Jack Savage, and it was truly a grand convenience to make your acquaintance."

A short time later, they heard someone approach.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde!" she stated sternly.

Nick sighed and started getting up.

"Gimme' a minute Carrots, I'll be back," he told her.

He followed his aunt a fair distance away from the festival.

"I'm very disappointed in you Nicholas!" she scolded, "A rabbit. Really, Nick? I was hoping it`s not true, but you are truly determined to break your mother`s heart, aren't you?"

"Here we go," Nick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man!" she griped.

"Aunt Sarah, I'm a full-grown todd! I can make my own decisions and I don't need your approval!" he argued.

"What would your father say!?" she argued back.

"Dad's already met her, and he likes her!" Nick retorted, "I won't accept some bigoted excuse like purism to decide who I shouldn't be with! I love her, plain and simple! Why can't purists like you just deal with it?! It doesn't even have anything to do with you aside from the fact that you happen to my dad's sister!"

"Because you seem to be quite intent on ruining your life by yourself," she tossed in his back acidly, "I guess your parents were wrong about you turning your life around. You're still just as determined to be a scoundrel and a shame to the family as ever."

Nick didn't bother turning around. She didn't say anything he wasn't expecting to hear from her anyways. "Some mammals just can't learn new tricks," he murmured sardonically, as he made his way back towards the tree where he left Judy.

"Did she wander off? I told her I'd be right back," he thought.

Nick turned around and leaned against the tree. Turning his senses on high-alert to see if he could pick out Judy's scent. Sure enough there it was, he began to follow her scent. More than a few rabbits caught sight of him and wondered if he had gone savage. His normally calm and gentle green eyes were focused. A focused predator could be a scary thing to a lot of prey animals but there was a reason Nick was focused.

"Judy doesn't just wander off," he thought, "Not unless something's amiss."

He sped up, trusting his nose to guide him. It turned out his nose led him to the car parking. Where, much to his displeasure, he spied the familiar striped rabbit trying to stuff his girlfriend into a car. Nick didn't even pause to think about what he was doing, his body launching as in the training session in academy. Subdue a single opponent from behind, a basic exercise. He caught the flailing wrist and took a step forward, shouldering the rabbit over his knee onto the pavement. Another step, bend knee, press down, heep the kneepoint just above the waistline for best angle… And done.

"Would you kindly be still?" he suggested in oddly detached voice to the rabbit underneath, pushing his head into the pavement with his free paw, "You've pissed me off something fierce, you know. Better be still, unless you care to lose your shoulder joints permanently. Pure accident, you understand, shouldn't have had really resisted the arrest so much."

Judy rolled over, sitting up awkwardly. She took a look at Nick, at Jack, then nudged her partner with her foot, nodding at the bag of zip ties spilling out of Jack`s pocket. Nick caught the hint, taking a few of them to bind the striped rabbit by hands and feet.

"You alright, partner?" he offered angrily, as he found a knife in the car and cut the ziptie on Judy`s wrists, letting her move her arms at last. Judy grumbled incoherently.

"Bloody prick got a jump on me," she groused, turning away from the whole scene and stomping her foot, "For crying out loud, do I have trouble written on my forehead or something!?"

"Wouldn't surprise me, fluff," Nick jested. Which earned him an elbow from her.

The sheriff approached.

"What's goin' on here!? I got several folks scared outta' their minds that a fox 'round 'ere's gone savage. Mind explainin' yourself, son?" the sheriff asked.

"My boyfriend here had to talk to a relative about something, when he walked off my ex who's tied up in the car behind us, caught me napping and tied me up. Then he dragged me to his car and tried to force me into it. This was an attempted kidnapping that my boyfriend thwarted. If you're really a cop, you'll arrest that rabbit so I can press charges!" Judy explained.

The sheriff had a look that said that he couldn't believe a rabbit, especially Judy Hopps, was dating a fox but attempted kidnapping was a serious charge. Jack started coming to as the sheriff and the deputy were loading him into the sheriff's car. Nick turned his attention back to Judy as the deputy drove off.

"Are you ok, Judy?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Nick. Obviously, he didn't wanna' hurt me otherwise he would've," she replied.

That didn't do much to console Nick, he swept her up into his arms. She could hear him whimpering as he held her.

"I was so scared that I'd lose you," he whimpered.

Judy couldn't think of anything else to do beside hold him in return.

"You're my everything, Judy," he told her.

"I'm sorry Nick," she stated, trying to comfort him.

It took them a bit to realize the sheriff was still standing there.

"Ma'am, hate to interrupt but whenever you're ready t' make a statement," he commented.

"Right, sorry sheriff," she said pulling away from Nick.

The sheriff prepared his notepad and pen. Another carrot pen/voice recorder just like Judy's. Nick wondered if Judy and the sheriff might be related, he certainly looked like he might be an uncle.

"Right, like I said earlier, my boyfriend, Nick, and I were leaning against a tree just outside the festival. We had a moment to ourselves before his aunt, who lives in town, asked to speak with him. I dozed off waiting for him to come back. When I woke up, the culprit, who happens to be my ex-boyfriend, had me tied up and gagged and was trying to stuff me into his car. Thankfully, Nick caught up with us and knocked him out then tied him up and stuffed him into the backseat of his car," Judy explained.

"Your boyfriend's car or your ex-boyfriend's car?" the sheriff asked.

"Ex-boyfriend's," she answered.

"Alright, that should be enough to put the kid away for a while. And on a personal note, I'm glad you're ok Judy," he told her with a sigh of relief.

He looked to Nick and extended a paw. "Terry Velvatine, Bonnie Hopps is my younger sister," he introduced. "Uh Nicholas Wilde," the fox replied, shaking the sheriff's paw.

"Ya' did good son, I don't like the thought of any family o' mine bein' abducted but as sheriff I gotta' give ya' a warnin'. Don't go scarin' folks around here no more, folks 'round here are a might skittish o' preditor folk. Ain' sayin' preds ain' welcome here, we got the Grey family and them Foxglove sisters and some other pred families about but be mindful how other folks 'round here might see ya'," Terry replied.

He looked to Judy tipped his hat to both of them with a friendly smile and walked back to his cruiser.

"I thought you were the first bunny cop?" Nick asked.

"A small town sheriff is a far cry from a big city cop, besides Uncle Terry was just a firefighter before I left town," she answered.

"I'm sorry Judy," he apologized.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's my fault you were nearly kidnapped, if I hadn't gone off on my own-..." he started.

"Shut up, Nick. None of this is your fault. You wanted to catch up with family. Jack is a possessive ass and this time he went too far and karma kicked him for it," she replied, "Don't let what Jack's done reflect on you. Then you'll feel the need to change and if you change too much, you might not be the Nick Wilde I fell in love with."

"I promise, no matter how much I might change, I'll always be your Nick," he replied.

This kiss was filled with more emotion that most of their others, a reassuring embrace letting them both know how much they needed each other. After parting they returned to the festival. They held paws as they walked back. A lot of other animals at the festival were nervous when they saw Nick but to his surprise Stu Hopps got between him and the near panicked townspeople.

"Easy folks. I know ya'll are nervous about Nick but he's been a real gentleman to my family. I know he gave us all a good scare but my daughter, Judy, trusts him with her life. So I think he deserves a second chance. Besides, this boy's no stranger, he's Gideon Grey's cousin," Stu defended.

Gideon's reputation in town had changed a lot since he was a kit. To Judy's surprise, his reputation as an adult was more in the direction of a big softie. Even the sheep that Judy was friends with as a girl were friends with Gideon these days. That reminded Judy of something she had forgotten to ask Gideon about. After the crowd died down and everyone in town seemed to relax around Nick, Judy led him to Gideon.

"Hey Gideon, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about," Judy started.

"Happy t' help Judy, what's up?" he replied.

"Whatever happened to Travis?" she asked.

"Well y'see after th' whole Carrot Festival thing 'bout 20 years back his parents sent him off t' military boardin' school. Said they weren't raisin' no thug," he explained, "He came 'n visited after graduation, said he was gonna' study t' be a doctor. When 'e tol' me 'bout how hard boardin' school was I blamed m'self an' told 'im I was sorry. Know what 'e said? He said, if yer sorry then change yer ways Gideon, don' live yer life the same bitter ol' cuss ya' always been as a boy. He tol' me 'e believed I could be a better man and 'cause 'e believed in me I gave it m' best. Still tryin' too."

With that explained Judy started leading Nick away.

"Uh Judy, wait a sec! Sumthin' I gotta' say. Ain' easy t' say it, 'specially with Nick standin' right 'ere with us," Gideon started, "But it's sumthin' I gotta' say or I'll spend th' rest o' m' life regrettin' that I didn' say it. Judy, I love ya' same way Nick does but I ain' Jack so I want what makes you happy. If Nick makes ya' happy, then all th' best ya'll! But tellin' ya' this makes me feel like I'm th' worst cousin in th' world t' Nick."

"You are most certainly not the worst cousin in the world, Gid! Just because we happened to have both fallen for the most amazing rabbit in the world doesn't mean that you're a horrible cousin! In fact, I'm lucky to have a selfless guy like you as a cousin and as a friend!" Nick lectured.

"Nick's right! I'm glad you told me all of this, Gideon. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings but I hope we can still be friends," Judy replied.

"Thanks ya'll, means a lot t' me that ya'll're still willin' t' be friends with me," he stated tearing up.

Once again, Judy was about to lead Nick away then she turned to Gideon.

"Will you join us for the Carrot Festival, Gideon?" she asked.

"Nope, better if I don'," he answered.

"Are you sure? I'm planning to ask the Foxgloves to join us, maybe we'll leave the festival and go swimming in Oresoren's Creek," she offered.

"Well, that don' sound too bad, lemme' know if ya'll do that I'll join ya' then. But I got lots t' do, so I'll talk t' ya'll later," he answered.


	12. Camping

While still at the festival, Judy took the time to introduce Nick to her old friends and neighbors. The people of Bunnyburrows seemed more relaxed now that they were actually acquanted with Nick. Some of the people asked questions that would've been otherwise somewhat offensive but Judy explained to Nick that they didn't mean any harm. The insensitivity of the questions were wholly due to inexperience. Eventually they did catch up with the Foxglove sisters and Gideon, who were surprisingly hanging around the same area. The girls had climbed up a tree while Gideon sat at the trunk of it. Cherry "fell out" right into Gideon's arms as he caught her instinctively.

"My hero," she flirted.

"B-be more careful if yer gonna' climb trees," he muttered, averting his gaze.

"Hi Nick! Hi Judy!" Nilla greeted.

"What's goin' on you two? Enjoyin' th' Carrot Festival, Nick?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, Nick actually had a good idea about going to Oresoren's Creek," Judy explained.

"How about we make it into a camping trip?" he asked excitedly.

"Hey, we haven't been camping since papa took us last time," Angel pointed out.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Cherry exclaimed.

"I ain' been campin' in years! But th' last time I went was a hoot!" Gideon replied.

"Alright, but I think I'll buy some boxes just to play it safe. Don't need any of us girls gettin' knocked up or anything," Nilla commented.

That comment caused Judy's face to flush bright red.

"Jus' one thing I'm still wonderin' what in samhell's a papo-whachamawhosit?" Gideon asked.

"Papochka?" Cherry asked.

"Y-yeah, that," Gideon answered.

"It's Russian for daddy. Our papochka wasn't our birth-father," Cherry started explaining.

"We were too young to remember him," Angel continued.

"Our papylia was actually a big polar bear named Kaslov, he took us in, fed us, clothed us, and taught us to speak Russian," Nilla finished.

"Was?" Gideon asked.

"He died three years ago," Cherry replied.

To her surprise he hugged her, Cherry, the white vixen that Gideon had been running from for a while and here he was with his arms coiled around her. Camping trip later that day, they worked together to pitch their tents and gather firewood. Judy noticed that all of her camping companions were foxes but oddly enough that didn't make her nervous. Nick was her boyfriend, she loved him and trusted him with her life. She knew Gideon from childhood, though growing up you couldn't really call them friends. Then there was the Foxglove sisters, she barely knew them but Nick and Gideon trusted them. Them being cousins still took her by surprise. The six of them held wooden skewers with marshmellows on them over the fire wish chocolate bars and graham crackers ready.

"Nick, I think yours is on fire again," Nilla pointed out.

"I like 'em nice and toasty. Isn't that right, Carrots?" he replied and nuzzled the bunny sitting next to him.

"Nick stop!" she giggled.

Gideon and Angel averted their eyes, still trying to come to grips with the relationship but determined to be happy for their friends. Nick's teasing caused Judy to lose her marshmellow to the campfire.

"Nick! You jerk!" she cried and slugged him in the arm.

"Ow! Hey easy, Carrots! I was just messing around," he defended. He handed her his skewer. "Here little miss grumpy bunny, you can have mine," he replied as he handed it to her.

Once agin Nick nuzzled her but more gently. After dinner and dessert, they decided to go for a nighttime swim in the creek. They set the lanterns up and kept close to the bank that they entered from. Well, most of them. Cherry stopped nervously at the water's edge. Judy had entered the water tentatively but had still gotten in with Nick. Cherry was the only one who hadn't yet.

"What's wrong?" Gideon asked her

"I-I can't swim," she muttered sheepishly.

She expected him to start laughing but instead he put a paw on her shoulder.

"I'll teach ya' then. Once ya' start learnin' it'll be easy. You'll be swimmin' like a fish b'fore ya' know it!" he replied.

If it had been anyone else, Cherry was sure she'd have chickened out but Gideon had a way of making her feel special even among her sisters. Nilla and Angel watched their sister move in the water. They always enjoyed swimming but always wished their sister could join them in the water. At this point, Nick and Judy just cuddled and watched from the banks.

"G-Gideon!" Cherry whined in a panicked tone.

"Yer doin' jus' fine, Cherry, nothin' t' worry 'bout," he told her.

She rushed towards the bank, shouting something that caused her sisters to leave the water as well. In this dim light of the lanterns Nick and Gideon could see something moving on the opposite bank.

"Well, no more swimming I guess," Nick replied.

"I thought there weren't nothin' in this 'ere creek bigger'n one o' them little turtles," Gideon stated.

Both todds eyes as big as saucers when they realized what it was they saw. The group got back to their campsite and checked themselves and the girls over for any bite-marks. Thankfully none had been found.

"I'm gonna' have some words with th' Oresoren Family 'bout there bein' a 'gator in their creek," Gideon stated.

"Wait, this is private property?" Nick asked surprised.

"Don't worry, the Oresoren Family lets people swim and camp near their creek. They only call it trespassing if you litter or dump something into the creek," Judy explained.

As everyone started off to bed, Cherry stayed up and stared into the camprfire. Gideon stopped on his way into his tent.

"Cherry? You gonna' be ok?" he asked.

"I-I dunno," she replied.

"This ain' about th' 'gator is it?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It's about me, ain' it?" he replied.

"I'm sorry, I realize that the reason you resist so strongly must be because there's someone else but I can't help myself," she explained, "It's just that being around you makes me feel special, even among my sisters."

"Well, that's 'cause ya' are special. An' ya' don' need me 'round t' know that!" he told her, "Yer a smart girl an' yer too good f'r a dummy like me."

"That doesn't mean I don't wanna' try!" she retorted.

He turned to face her, their blue eyes met. To her, it was the sweetest moment in her life and her heart pounded in her chest out of control. To him, it was terrifying especially as she leaned towards him. What he hadn't noticed is that his cousin, Nick, and his bunny girlfriend, Judy were standing behind him. Together the duo pushed Gideon into Cherry causing him to kiss her without actually wanting to. Not at first anyway, he gave in slowly. Nick and Judy on the other hand rolled out their sleeping bags in their tent.

"Yknow, we could leave them open or try to zip them together," he suggested.

"Dirty fox!" she laughed.

"What? I only wanna' cuddle," he defended, "You're the dirty one, bunny."

"We can cuddle from seperate bags," she pointed out.

"But then I don't get the wonderful feeling of having your fur against mine," he argued.

"You just wanna' have sex," she pointed out.

"Fuck already and get it over with!" Angel shouted from the next tent over.

Nick just laughed at Judy's expression from that.

"Why!? Why are all three of them so open about saying things like that!?" she half-shouted out of embarrassment.

Nick just kept laughing.

"Knock knock! You two aren't naked yet, are you?" Nilla asked from the entrance.

Judy opened the tent with a scowl.

"Here," Nilla stated hanging Judy a box, "Can't have you getting preggers from having too much fun."

"Thanks," Judy stated through gritted teeth.

Nick just laughed even harder.

"Get in bed, dickhead fox," she reprimanded lightly.

"Sexy bunny," he teased.

"No more flirting for you or no cuddles!" she continued.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed.

They cuddled up and went to sleep. Nilla after handing a box to Judy tapped her sister on the head until she finally grabbed it, all the while still making out with Gideon.


	13. Jane and Grampa Dave

The next day as they packed up camp, Gideon pulled Nick aside.

"Nick, ya' look like hell. Didn'cha' get any sleep last night?" he asked.

"Two hours. Judy woke me up shortly after we went to bed because she wanted to have her way with me," Nick stated.

"You could've told me no, slick," she replied.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to tell you no?" he asked.

She gave him a quick hug before she resumed helping the Foxglove sisters put their tent away.

"You're gonna' have to drive for me today, Carrots. After what you did to me, I'm surprised I can stand," he called to her.

She just rolled her eyes. "My drama queen fox," she sighed with a laugh.

"So Judy, did you guys use that box?" Nilla asked.

"Yes Nilla, we used the box but only because Nick made it a condition," Judy sighed, "Do you really think a fox and a bunny can have kids together?"

"Can't be too careful, apparently polar bears and reindeers can. Our cousin Boris found that out the hard way when him and his girlfriend Velvet had triplets," Nilla laughed.

It took Judy a few seconds to process what Nilla just told her.

"What the actual fuck?!" Judy exclaimed.

The triplets just laughed at her reaction. "Well, as much as I'd like to say it's all just to get a reaction out of you, it's actually true," Angel laughed.

At that she felt her phone vibrate, she reached down and without thinking, answered it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oh Judy?" the voice replied.

"What do you want, Jack? I thought I told you never to call me," she replied curtly.

"Um, did I do something to upset you?" he asked.

At that point she remembered something.

"Jack Savage?" she asked.

"No, Jack Howlings, Nick's brother-in-law," he replied.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry! Wrong Jack, I thought you were my ex-boyfriend. You sound exactly like him over the phone and have the same first name," she explained.

"That-that is incredibly unfortunate," he replied.

"Moreso because the jerk tried to kidnap me. Lucky for me, Nick saved me," she stated.

"What did you ever see in that guy?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I once thought he was a nice guy. Then I woke up and realized he cared only about himself and what he wanted," she answered.

"You don't need a guy like him. Especially if you have Nick," the wolf replied.

"So anyway, I still don't understand how you got this number," she stated.

"Oh right, Debbie said this was Nick's number but I guess she got your number instead," Jack replied.

Judy looked at the phone and face-pawed.

"No, she gave you Nick's number, I picked up his phone by mistake this morning," Judy sighed.

"Oh, that happens to me a lot. It's a more common problem than most people think. I often don't realize it until I'm in the middle of a class," Jack recounted, "Then I get a text from one of the chefs out on errend asking about some ingredient they need at the restaurant. Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble."

"It's ok, it's kinda' nice to hear about Nick's family once in a while. I'll just get him to swap phones with me," she replied.

She walked over to Nick and Gideon and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. When that got his attention he took the phone from her, handing her the one he'd picked up, and answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Nick!" Jack greeted.

"Jack, what's going on?" Nick asked with a yawn.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm great. Carrots kept me up all night," he explained.

"How do carrots keep you up?" Jack asked.

At that Nick heard Debbie's voice in the background, "Carrots is his nickname for Judy."

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Daniel's back from the service and he wasn't happy to hear that I married a wolf or that Alex married a mink. No tellin' how he's gonna' react when he finds out about Judy," Debbie explained.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Nick asked.

"Not my place, besides after the fit he threw about me and Jack, I don't owe him squat," she replied.

"I love you, Deb," he stated.

"Love you too, little brother. See ya' when you get back. Oh! Gotta' go, my souffle is nearly done," she stated.

"Hiya Deb, how're ya'!" Gideon greeted.

"Oh hi Gideon, hugs and kisses!" she said hurridly, "Enjoy your time out in the countryside, Nick!"

"Worst part is, Daniel said he wants to get in touch with you. We told him you work as a police officer now, he seemed less than thrilled about that," Jack explained, "We also told him you're out of town with your girlfriend but we didn't tell him anything about her."

"Thanks," Nick replied.

"Sorry about the bad new, Nick. Try to have fun while you're out there, ok?" Jack stated.

Although concerned about Judy meeting Daniel and what reaction the latter would have to the former, Nick did his best to smile around his bunny not wanting her to see him worried about something. They decided to head back to the festival, especially after Judy recieved a phone call from Bonnie about being worried about them. Judy drove back due to Nick being exhausted from the night before and not able to keep his eyes open. Upon arriving back at the festival one of Judy's relatively fewer older siblings came out to greet them.

"Judy!" she shouted as she ran up and hugged Judy.

"Hey Jane, not so loud, ok? You'll wake up my fox," Judy snickered.

Rather than being a light grey like Judy, Jane was pure white with a yellow flower beret tucked behind her ears and sapphire blue eyes. Jane's curiousity got the better of her and she peeked into the car to see the sleeping fox.

"Wow! Dad wasn't messing with me when he said you have a fox boyfriend! And he really is your partner on the force?" Jane replied out of surprise.

"Yes, he is. We've been together for a year and a half," Judy replied.

Judy put up the hood of the car and locked the doors, intent on letting Nick sleep. After that she joined her sister in wandering about the festival. It had been so long since Judy had last seen Jane that the two needed to catch up. All the while, Judy told Jane about her relationship.

"Sounds like a really great relationship. So, has he proposed yet?" Jane asked.

"No. I dunno' why he keeps me waiting," Judy stated frustratedly, "He knows what my answer is gonna' be."

"Be paitient, Judy, if Nick really is the kinda' guy you've been telling me about, he's probably not ready yet," Jane commented patting Judy on the shoulder.

"So you're ok with this?" Judy asked.

"Honestly? Not sure if I approve of my little sister being with a fox but it's not my place to tell you how to live your life. Nick makes you happy and you love him, right? That's all that should matter," Jane replied.

"I wish grampa saw it that way," Judy lamented.

"Don't begrudge the elderly their ways. In many ways, Grampa Carl is still very wise he just doesn't understand that times change, people change," Jane returned, "Change is the natural state of the world. Nothing ever stays the same."

Jane turned to her younger sister, Judy understood what her older sister was telling her but the conversation had derailed and Judy was letting her know without saying anything. Jane let out a brief sigh before asking the next question.

"I really have to know, mostly because I'm curious. Does the knot fit?" Jane asked.

"Jane!" Judy half-shouted her face turning bright red.

"What? I really wanna' know," the older sister replied.

"It does," Judy mumbled, "Barely."

"What're you so embarrassed about? It's not like we haven't talked about this kinda' thing before," Jane laughed.

"I spent most of yesterday afternoon around three vixens who openly blurt out things like that," Judy groaned.

"Oh you met the Foxglove sisters!" Jane laughed.

After a couple hours, Nick joined them, albeit groggily from his nap.

"Nick, sweetie, this is my sister, Jane. Say hello Nick," Judy introduced.

"Hello Nick," he replied with a tired smile.

"Smartass," Judy half-lectured.

"I am not an ass, I'm a fox. There's a difference," he replied.

Jane laughed as much as Judy.

"So Nick, how're things in the relationship from your perspective?" she asked.

"Terrible, she beats me, lectures me, and never lets me drive the squadcar," Nick replied sarcastically.

"Don't listen to him, he's being sarcastic," Judy sighed.

"Your sister is the most wonderful person I've ever met. She's smart, funny, sweet, and maybe a bit too energetic. I'm the one who'd be lost if I didn't have her, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I sure as hell don't deserve her, but I am crazy about her," Nick admitted.

Both rabbits listened intently, Judy already knew this but Jane was rather surprised to hear things like this come from the mouth of a fox.

"Part of our relationship is that we stopped thinking about each other as what we are and just think about each other as who we are. What we are is part of who we are but not the whole of it," Judy explained.

"I envy you, both of you. I've never been in your kind of relationship. The fate of a lonely seamstress I suppose," Jane lamented.

"You'll find someone, just stick with it. Your amazing sister never gives up and because of her influence I never give up either," Nick laughed.

Jane smiled up at Nick, then took his paw and Judy's and placed them together, a silent gesture of approval.

"I'll see you guys at the talent show play," Jane commented as she turned and left.

A few more hours of wandering about, during which time Nick caught sight of his aunt glaring at them but just ignored her, they headed into the biggest tent at the festival. Judy had flashbacks to her own childhood as the play was going almost exactly as it had years ago. Judy's youngest sister, Julie was in the place she was years ago. The major difference was that Julie wanted to be a firefighter.

"Having flashbacks, Carrots?" Nick whispered.

"Yes, now shut it," she whispered back.

Another difference is that after the play their parents were encouraging Julie to become a firefighter. Until Julie saw Judy and Nick and ran up to them. She greeted her sister with an energetic hug before turning her attention to Nick and latching onto to one of his paws with both of hers. Nick just smiled at the little bunny.

"I wanna' be like you when I grow up, Judy! You're not afraid of anything!" Julie practically shouted.

"There are things I'm afraid of, Julie, but I have Nick so I can be brave," Judy confessed.

"But I thought being brave meant that you're not afraid?" Julie replied confused.

She shook her head no at her little sister.

"Being brave means standing your ground against your fears," Judy told her.

Julie wore a confused look and cocked her head to the side as she stared up at Judy.

"Give it some time, kiddo, you'll understand," Nick replied, "But if you wanna' be a firefighter, you be a firefighter. Don't let anyone ever see that they get to you. Not until you know you can trust them."

"Do you trust Judy?" she asked.

"Absolutely, with my life," he answered.

At that Stu approached.

"Nick, can I talk to ya' a sec, son?" he asked.

"Sure," Nick answered and followed Stu a short distance away.

Stu stared at the ground a few minutes before finally starting.

"I uh, I saw you talkin' to Sarah Grey yesterday. I know she's Gideon's mom but well, she's known around here for her bigotry. I wanna' know what was said between you two," Stu stated.

"Mr. Hopps, you can pick your friends but you can't pick your relatives. Sarah Grey is my dad's younger sister, she was expressing her disappointment that I'm with Judy and I in turn expressed my disappointment in her bigotry. In a perfect world, I wouldn't have to feel that way about any member of my family but this is far from being a perfect world," Nick answered.

"I also wanted to ask how your family feels about Judy," Stu asked.

"My family? For the most part, my direct family loves her. She's met my parents and two of my older siblings and my in-laws," Nick replied.

"In-laws?" Stu asked somewhat suspiscious.

"My brother's wife and my sister's husband, sir. I've never been married myself. Though if I did get married, I'd accept no other bride than Judy, regardless of what others might say or think of it," he explained.

"Anyway, Judy tells me you like our blueberries?" Stu asked as him and Nick walked back to Bonnie, Judy, and Julie.

Julie immediately latched to Nick's paw again, while Judy latched to the other arm.

"Oh yeah, blueberries are my favorite fruit but Hopps Farm blueberries are the best I've ever tasted," Nick replied with a wide grin.

"It's nice to know my hard work growing them is appreciated," Bonnie commented.

"So what about your friends, Nick?" Stu asked.

"We share a lot of friends because most of our social circle revolves around the precinct. I have one friend outside the precinct but he doesn't care. Our friends at the precinct support our relationship. Even the police chief, he says we can stay partners as long as our personal relationship doesn't interfere with our work," Nick replied.

At that Judy saw something that got her excited.

"Oh! They brought back the labyrinth! C'mon Nick!" she shouted excitedly as she led Nick towards it.

"Help, my girlfriend is abducting me!" Nick laughed.

"Dumb fox," she laughed back.

"Sly bunny," he replied.

Julie wanted to go with them but Stu put a paw on her shoulder.

"You stay with us, little miss junior firechief," he stated with a chuckle.

"But I wanna' go with Judy and Nick!" she whined.

"You'll have time to play with them later, they'll be here for another three days," Bonnie consoled.

In the meantime, Judy and Nick worked through the maze together and came out the other end. On the far end of the maze they saw a rather plump old brown hare with strands of fur starting to whiten from age, he sat in a equally aged if not older wooden rocking chair just the right size for a rabbit. The old rabbit wore a gentle smile and it was partnered with tired and wizened sky blue eyes.

"Well wonders never cease! I heard you had a gentleman todd, Judy, but from all I heard I was half-expectin' Gideon," the old hare stated.

He rose up from the old rocking chair he was sitting in as he said this.

"Dave Velvitine, junior. Pleased t' meetcha'," the old rabbit introduced extending a paw to Nick.

"Nick Wilde," he returned.

"Hi Grampa Dave," Judy stated with a wide smile.

"So this doesn't bother you?" Nick asked tentatively.

"Heavens no son, back in my days when I was in m' prime I travelled the world and saw a good deal o' the weird goin's ons. I got stories that'd make yer fur stand on end! But ya' didn't come out 'ere to listen to an ol' hare ramble 'bout his life. Love's blind boy, y'might be a fox but love don' care that the lady ya' spend yer life with's a bunny, jus' the way things are. Lotsa' folks try t' make it out like it's sumthin' we control, like it's a choice. I seen weirder couples 'an a fox an' a bunny. Saw a tiger an' a moose once, still tryin' t' forget that one," Dave explained.

"I'd like to hear your stories one day, sir," Nick replied.

"Well I hope one day I'll get t' tell 'em, dunno' how much more time I got," the old hare stated, "Hope ya' won' be too sore at me if I don' get around t' it."

"Well at least you didn't wave a walker at me," Nick laughed.

"So ya' met that crazy ol' Carl, huh? Yeah, that ol' longeared bonehead. Still thinks that foxes're red 'cause they're the devil 'r somesuch nonesense. He's a silly ol' coot," Dave laughed.

After a short laugh, Dave broke into a coughing fit.

"Grampa!" Judy cried, helping him back into his chair.

Nick helped him as well.

"Don' min' me kids, jus' a reminder that I'm a tired ol' soul," Dave stated with a slight cough to his voice.

"Are you gonna' be ok? Do we need to call someone?" Nick asked.

"Son, I'm old. I'm due to pass on any day now, s'you don't worry none 'bout me. But I do appreciate it, shows ya' care," Dave stated.

Stu and Bonnie came out of the labyrinth with Julie.

"Grampa!" she shouted and run up.

"Hey young-un! S' you wanna' be a firefighter huh? Then yer gonna' be th' best firefighter we ever seen," he chuckled.

"Hi dad," Bonnie greeted, "How're you holdin' up?"

"With a cane when I havta' be on m' feet," he replied.

"So papa, what've you an' Nick been talkin' about?" Stu asked.

"Well Stu, I heard Nick 'ere had a run-in with that crazy ol' coot you call dad. Nice t' know ol' Carl ain' changed in th' 30 'r so years since I seen 'im last," Dave laughed.

"Dad and Dave used to be good friends," Stu muttered to Nick.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Bonnie and I got married," Stu answered.

"Yup, ever since then we ain' seen eye-t'-eye on nuthin'," Dave replied, "Still wouldn' wish no harm on tha' ol' bonehead, though. S' where's Jane? I ain' seen 'er 'round 'ere yet."

"She's bound to wander your way eventually grampa," Judy replied, "In the meantime, I have to introduce Nick to some of the homemade pies around here."

"Ya'll take then, I'll see ya' 'round sometime," he stated and waved them off with no less of a smile then when they first saw him.

"I like Grampa Dave, he doesn't wave blunt objects at my head," Nick laughed.

"Oh hush," Judy replied.


	14. Side Story: Deborah Wilde

The day started like any other for her. She came in at her usual time and started singing as she cleaned up the kitchen. She loved her job and loved to sing, there was but one difference in her usual behavior.

"Ooh baby, do you know what that's worth? We'll make heaven a place on Earth! Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth!" she sang.

She swept and whiped off the the counters.

"They say in heaven love comes first, we'll make heaven a place on Earth!" she continued.

She hadn't noticed Abe, her boss, standing in the doorway with the waiter doors propped open.

"So it's true, you ARE seeing someone," he pointed out.

She gasped and turned towards him. It didn't seem to bother her that he interrupted her song.

"Hi Abe, how's things?" she replied.

"Debbie Wilde, you always have a song in your heart but rarely is it a love song," the old goat chuckled.

At that a black wolf stumbled in. She yawned as she took a bite out of her breakfast burrito from Fishkins.

"Morning Leaf," Debbie greeted.

"Oh com'n Leafarna, you work in a three-star bar and grill and you come in every morning putting junk food in your gut," Abe lectured.

"Ah gimme' a break boss," she replied tiredly before hitting up the cappacinno maker.

After having a couple sips of hot french vanilla she seemed to wake up.

"So Deb, is it true you've got a man in your life?" she asked.

"Maybe," the vixen replied.

"Maybe? What kind of answer is maybe? Don't play with me like that," the wolf half-growled.

Debbie just laughed.

"I still remember when you thought Alex was my boyfriend," she chuckled.

Leafarna just huffed and scowled. Abe waited paitiently as his staff arrived and began clocking in and cleaning the kitchen and bar. Tabitha, the sow, was very meticulous about scrubbing down the beer taps. Abe had always felt lucky to have such a tidy and efficient barmaid. Her husband, Frank, was a tall boar who served Spumoni's as a waiter, table-buster, and bouncer when the need called for it. He had a total of eight chefs on staff. Louie, a grizzly, his oldest and dearest friend had just retired giving his position of Head Chef to Deborah Wilde. Abe had always trusted Louie's judgement and Debbie had yet to disappoint the old goat. Last year, just before Louie's retirement, some finicky food critic from France knocked a star off their rating. That turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Debbie suggested adding more common dishes to the menu and dropping the price tags to affordible levels for middle class workers. To Abe's surprise, when he tried her suggestions for a week the place made more money and gained an influx of customers that they never had as a four-star restaurant. On top of that, due to their quality control and customer service, many of their wealthy clients continued to dine with them. Today was different though, as soon as everyone had arrived Abe called them all to the dining hall.

"Tonight is gonna' be special. We're gonna' be hosting Gordon Rams and his TV crew," Abe announced.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Abe but you're the boss," Debbie replied.

"Well, you earned the right to speak your mind around here Deb, what's on it?" he asked.

"A TV crew in a busy kitchen? That's a recipe for disaster. What if the changes he tries to make in the kitchen don't suit the kitchen staff very well?" she stated.

"I understand your concerns but we'll humor him while he's here," Abe replied, "Once he's gone, business as usual."

There were some grumbles between the kitchen staff but overall they agreed with everything Debbie stated, she had earned the trust and loyalty of the kitchen staff as well. That evening him and his camera crew began setting up just as Jack arrived. He and Debbie had only just started dating but he agreed to volunteer at the restaurant just to be around her. Even with Gordon Rams getting ready in the dining hall, she decided to introduce Jack.

"Everyone, this is Jack Howlings, my boyfriend. He's a teacher at Crystal Springs Academy," she introduced happily.

"Um hello," Jack replied to the chefs nervously.

"He's a bit shy, but he's a sweet guy," Debbie sighed.

"I thought this was a restaurant, not a kindergarden!" Gorden shouted as he came in.

"Jack has volunteered to help us out tonight since one of our waiters has called in sick," Debbie explained calmly.

Gordon took a look at the obviously nervous Jack.

"This guy? He looks like a twit," the ram stated.

"It doesn't matter what he looks like as long as he can get the work done," Debbie retorted.

The ram stared her down for a few minutes, he'd faced a great many spirited individuals like her before but something about her told him that in some ways this was going to be an easy battle and in other ways she would be the greatest challenge of his career.

"Don't get uppity with me you little upstart. You're a long way out of your league," he replied.

"Don't try to intimidate me. You're a long way from your own kitchen, so keep your biases out of mine!" she retorted, "I don't care that your famous or that you think your hot shit because of it! I won't stand for you bullying me or my cooks in my kitchen! Go ahead push me, I'll throw you out on your pompous ass myself!"

"Unstoppable force and immovable object," Jack thought, "And the gorgeous and insane vixen I happen to be dating is the unstoppable force."

"Customers are here, Deb, let's get started!" the tiger waitress, Betty, informed.

"Got it! Alright, to your positions! You all know where to be! Let's get started!" she ordered.

The cooks took their places and Jack started washing dishes as quickly as he could. Not long after starting, Debbie could see that he cooks were slipping.

"Forget the walking hairball! Raise up your voices and follow my lead!" she shouted. "Another night in any town, you can hear the thunder of their cry. Ahead of their time," she began.

"They wonder why. Only the young can say. They're free to fly away. Sharing the same desire, burning like wildfire," Jack continued.

As they sang, they began to work faster and more efficiently. The waitstaff didn't seem bothered and even picked up their pace as well. Since Debbie had taken over as assistant manager and head chef, the other cooks had learned her habits and adopted the most well-known of her habits to theirs. Singing while working produced amazing results amongst her kitchen staff. Normally, something like this wouldn't have been interrupted but normally their restaurant wasn't host to a moody and egotistical celebrity chef who thinks he's some form of drill instructor.

"Stop it! Stop it right now! This is a kitchen, not a broadway stage!" he shouted.

"Stuff it in your ear! This helps my cooks concentrate!" Debbie retorted.

"I've had enough of your attitude problem, Wilde! This is my show!" he countered.

"And this is MY kitchen! I didn't even want your pretentious ass here! And while we're on the subject of things we've had enough of, I've had all I can take of your ego!" she returned.

"Your mouth just got you fired, get out!" he replied.

Debbie looked at Abe.

"Sorry, technically he does have the authority. My hands are tied," Abe apologized.

Debbie gave him an understanding look and just nodded.

"Don't ignore me!" Gordon shouted.

At that Debbie picked up the bowl of crawfish atouffe and shoved it in his face.

"Shove it in your EAR!" she shouted back.

At that she resumed her song as she took off her apron and stormed out. Following that, the rest of the chefs just stared.

"What're you all standing around gawking for!? Get back to work!" he lectured.

Jack took off the apron he was wearing and headed to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back to your station!" Gordon shouted after him.

"I only volunteered here because my girlfriend used to work here. No reason for me to be here now," he replied calmly.

Leafarna was next, she took off her apron and threw it at the easily agitated sheep.

"I quit!" she replied sternly.

"Get back to your station and keep cooking! There's food to prepare!" he told her.

"Then make it yourself!" she replied.

Ted, the jackrabbit, was next. He said nothing to Gordon as he passed by.

"Sorry Abe, I just can't work here without Deb. She brings this place to life," he replied as he walked out.

A raccoon everone there only knew as Nana left next.

"Sorry Abe. Debbie brings out the best in us, without her, I don't think I can keep goin'," she apologized.

One by one, the rest of the cooks followed. Tabitha and Frank grunted their disppointment then left without a word. Betty had left already, following Debbie right out the door. Realizing that they weren't getting their food the customers demanded their money back and Abe obliged. The poor old goat had never felt so ashamed.

"Mr. Rams, this evening has been a complete disaster. Your agent informed me that you would improve the stability and income of my restaurant, instead you fire my golden girl and single-handedly costed me my entire staff. So while I still have a restaurant to my name and while I'm still here, I have only one thing to say to you and your TV crew. Get out of my restaurant!" Abe lamented.

"Mr. Cliffside-..." he began.

"I don't wanna' hear what you have to say! This restaurant is still in my name! So I want you and your mindless drones off my property!" Abe shouted, "Do you have any concept of how embarrassed and humiliated I feel?! You costed me my entire staff! My ENTIRE STAFF! And all of my customers for the evening! Get out!"

Once the TV crew was gone, Abe went back to his office and put his head on his desk. Alex stayed the night with Debbie, uncertain about leaving her to herself.

"Debbie, sweetie, wake up! I have a surprise for you!" he announced.

She got out of bed feeling tired and depressed. He got her into his new car, a civilian model of the "bull squadcars" used by the police. He pulled into a stripcenter that had a derelict furnature warehouse. Hanging up on the door there was a sign, "Future home of Wilde and Howlings' Food-topia". Debbie smiled and tears formed in her eyes.

"You sweet, magnificent wolf! I love you!" she shouted.

She shouted this emotional outburst jumping on him and kissing him.

"I have one more surprise for you. I know we haven't been dating for long and nobody will understand but I really think you're the one for me," he told her.

He got down on one knee and held a box to her. Debbie was so surprised she could barely talk.

"Of-of course I will! But not right away. We need to give this more relationship more time," she stated.

Debbie was much calmer now.

"I knew you'd like this. I pulled out a loan, pulled out a lease on the building, and hired some contractors. They're working on the inside right now. Shall we head in and take a look at their progress?" Jack explained.

Debbie nodded and clung to his arm. Inside the building, the contractors had been working quite fast but currently they were on break. There was an arm wrestling competition between a boar and a bengal tiger.

"Hey fella's who's winnin'?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Howlings, we weren't expecting you to check on us. If I'd have known you were coming I wouldn't have let these lazy slobs take their break," a rather muscular hedgehog stated.

"Don't worry about it, I don't need to see them working to know they're working hard. I just brought Debbie to check on progress," Jack replied.

"The place is comin' together nicely, you should be able to open in about a month or so," the hedgehog replied.

"Why so quickly?" Debbie asked.

"Mostly 'cause the building's in solid condition. The wiring and pluming's intact too," the hedgehog answered.

Debbie called up the other cooks and waitstaff and even called Abe. She got all of them and herself temporary work at Wild Times while the work on the Food-topia building was being done. Eventually, she decided Food-topia was a lame name for a restaurant and called it the Singing Chateau. The month came and passed rather quickly and opening night her family was in attendance. To her disappointment only Nick and Daniel didn't show. She looked around at her staff in the newly furnished kitchen, they wore bright smiles and their eyes were filled with an eager energy.

"Let's get to work! We have hungry customers! Raise up your voices and follow my lead!" she commanded.

At the time of her reunion with her little brother, the Singing Chateau had already been open for roughly five years. During these years, her and Jack moved into a studio apartment nearby and got married a few months after that. Once again she was disappointed to see the her little brother had not been there but refused to allow that to spoil her occassion, especially since she got to meet her older brother's girlfriend.


	15. Wilde Family Dinner Night

The last day of the Carrot Festival came to a close and Judy dragged Nick to a hill overlooking the festival grounds.

"What is going on with you, Carrots?" he laughed.

"Hush, Nick! It's a surprise!" she replied similarly.

Under the tree at the top of the hill a picnic blanket was stretched out and a basket sat.

"Where'd this come from?" he asked.

"I pulled a few favors some of my siblings owe me," she explained as she sat down.

She looked up at him expectantly and beckoned him to sit with her. In the dimming evening light he couldn't deny she was beautiful. He sat next to her and she immediately clung to him, resting her head against his arm. He pulled his arm out of her grip, then wrapped it around her.

"I'm a really lucky fox, to have such a beautiful girl on my arm. One I don't deserve but who loves me anyway," he admitted.

"Do you really think that, Nick?" she asked.

"You and I both know that. I'm not fit to be your boyfriend. That you stick by me is something that I'm grateful every day for," he replied.

"Shut up, Nick!" she reprimanded, kissing his nose lightly, "Just shut up and let me decide who I want to be with and to hell with all this deserve crap!"

"Fair enough, you're the one who dragged me out of the gutter," he replied.

"We have some time before the fireworks start and I know there's something else on your mind," she replied.

"Two things actually but one I don't feel comfortable talking about," he explained.

"And the other?" she asked.

"Cute bunny," he replied.

"Nick, I told you before calling a bunny cute is demeaning," she lectured.

"Exactly what we need to talk about, I don't understand what's wrong about it," he explained.

"We're relatively small creatures, best characterized by fluffy cheeks, short puffy tails, big eyes, and long ears. All of which other creatures find cute, because we're so small and cute other animals often underestimate us and we have to work harder to gain their respect," she explained with a sigh.

"Ah I see. Well teasing aside, when I call you cute it's meant to be a compliment. A personal thing between us. But if it really makes you that uncomfortable I can call you beautiful instead. And what have you got left to prove to me?" he replied, "Part of being in love is trusting and respecting each other. You don't need to earn my respect because you already have it, sweetheart."

Once again he felt her lean against him, he could tell by her breathing that she was tired and was slowly drifting off to sleep. Before she could though, the fireworks started and they sat in comfortable silence watching. The rest of the week passed uneventfully and they were due to head back to Zootopia. The day they were to leave though Julie clung tightly to Judy's leg.

"Com'n Julie, y'know Judy has to go back to the city now," Jane tried to comfort.

"But it's not fair! I still wanna' play with Judy and Nick!" she whined.

"Com'n now, let go, Julie. You know your sister does an important job back home," Bonnie lectured.

Reluctantly Julie let go. Judy gave her parents a last hug before heading to the car. Nick offered his paw and to his surprise Bonnie pulled him into a hug. He started to try to shake Carl's hand but the old bunny gave him a death-glare.

"Don'cha' worry none 'bout him, Nick. I'll give that ol' coot a talkin' to," Dave laughed as he patted Nick on the arm.

Gideon and the Foxglove sisters showed up in time to see them off as well.

"Here, I made ya'll some pies f'r the road," Gideon stated with a bright smile.

"Thanks Gid,"Nick and Judy stated in unison.

The Foxglove sisters gave them hugs one after another.

"Take care of him for us, will you Judy?" Nilla asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of each other. Isn't that right, slick?" she replied.

With their goodbyes said and done they got into the car and rode off. They held off on leaving as long as they could but they'd be back to work at the precinct the next day.

"So Carrots, I spend a lot of nights with you, how about tonight you spend it with me?" he offered.

"Dirty fox, fine but I need to get a change of clothes from my place first," she laughed.

Upon returning to town he drove to her apartment and she hurriedly gathered herself a change of clothes and one of her clean police uniforms. Then rushed back downstairs and jumped back into her boyfriend's car. When they arrived back at the park, they found that John had set aside an exclusive parking lot for his family. Signs posted up indicated who the parking spots were meant for. As Nick pulled into the spot labelled "Nicholas Wilde" they noticed the one directly adjacent to it, "Judith Wilde".

"D-dad! We-... I haven't even…!" Nick stammered.

"And I don't even have a car," she mumbled.

"I-I think it's more of a "when" kinda' thing," Nick replied.

Looking around there were labelled parking spots for Jack and Lucielle as well. The only person that didn't have a reserved parking spot was Daniel.

"I get the feeling your dad's not very fond of Daniel," Judy pointed out.

"Daniel's views are extreme even for when dad was a bigot. This caused him and dad to argue nonstop when I was a pup. Eventually it got so bad that dad sent him off to boarding school and Daniel joined the Army afterwards," Nick explained, "I dunno' why Daniel's come home after all these years. Part of me hopes that he's come home to reconcile like I did and that's he's changed but after the phonecall I had with Debbie about him, I know better."

They slipped into the park without any guests noticing them, then up to the apartment.

"Damn Nick! This place is fit for royalty!" Judy exclaimed.

"That's nothing, Carrots. C'mere," he replied pulling back the curtains to the windows.

From this vantage point high up in the clock tower they could see the busy amusement park down below. The main street and heart of the park was plainly visible and people were coming and going. He hefted her up off the ground, she sat on his shoulder and he held her there with one arm wrapped around her waist while the other was wrapped around her just below her knees. At the same time, she held on by wrapping her arms around his neck and a carefree smile crossed her face as she rested her chin on the bridge of his snout.

"You're using this as an opportunity to scent me, aren't you?" he asked.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Sly bunny," he quipped.

"Dumb fox," she quipped back.

From there they just sat in silence, looking out and watching the park from the clock tower's window. The hustle and bustle of families enjoying themselves was a beautiful sight to behold. Eventually they laid down on the couch and started cuddling. A couple hours passed and the happy couple hardly noticed. That is until a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Nick asked almost instinctively.

"Your dad, junior," the voice on the other side replied.

"Come in," Nick instructed.

As soon as John saw them he immediately turned away.

"S-sorry, I'm not interrupting something, am I?" he stammered.

"No dad, we were just cuddling," Nick assured.

"Your sister wants us to get together for dinner tonight at her restaurant, I told her I didn't know if you were back in town but Willie told me that you and Judy checked in at the employee's' entrance two hours ago," John explained.

"Dinner with Deb? That sounds awesome! What do you think, Carrots?" he replied.

"Sure, why not? We don't have dinner plans and ever since I heard about her as the Singing Savant I've been wanting to try her cooking for myself," Judy remarked.

The Singing Chateau was no less of a spectacle than when it first opened. Sure the outside looked a bit common as far as strip centers go but the inside was a completely different story. Tonight though, it would only be opened to family. Inside was a black female wolf who greeted them with a friendly smile.

"John! Good to see you again! And this must be Nick and Judy, we've heard so much about both of you from Debbie and Jack! Com'n I got your table all ready!" the black wolf stated, her tail at full wag.

Lillian, Alex, and Lucielle were already at the table.

"John, we were getting nervous you wouldn't show," Lillian stated.

"Are you kidding? Our first dinner together since we reconciled and with the kids? I wouldn't miss this for all the world," John replied.

The elderly couple hugged as if all the tension between them from years of being apart was nothing.

"Hello Judy," Lilian greeted.

"Hello Ma Wilde," Judy returned politely.

Finally, Debbie and Jack came to the table with a new face. A scarred fox, with an eyepatch over his left eye, dark crimson fur, and his face wasn't clean cut trimmed like the other todds at the table.

"Judy, this is Daniel my oldest brother. Daniel this is my girlfriend, Judy," Nick introduced begrudgingly.

Judy knew this wasn't something Nick wanted to do. Tentatively, Judy extended a paw towards Daniel but he just huffed at her and sat down. Judy sat down too, next to Nick, wondering if she did something to upset him.

"Oh, a new face! I'm Leaf, most of the waitstaff has tonight off so I'll be taking your orders and helping to make them," the black wolf stated eagerly, "Shall we start with drinks?"

Daniel considered her for a moment, his impression inscrutable. "Beer. Preferably dark, if you have any," he replied curtly, not looking at anyone in particular.

"I'll see what I can do, but the restaurant has a policy of five mugs per, unless Debbie says otherwise. Will that be ok?" she replied sweetly.

"Heh. Last I checked, this was a family dinner. But if that's your policy… Bring me a mug to begin with, we'll see how it goes. Maybe you have mugs big enough that I'd only need one," he tossed back with a dry chuckle, "And something meaty to go with it? I'd kill for some steak right about now."

"What kind of steak? We have crocodile, alligator, and barracuda. Also, medium or well-done?" she replied, while writing on a tablet of paper.

"Surprise me," he offered in a tone that left no doubt he was done with his order.

"Anyone else ready?" she asked.

One by one, everyone else ordered their food and drinks. The only other person at the table who ordered liquor to drink was Lucielle who ordered a light wine. Daniel didn`t participate in the ensuing conversation much, preferring to take his time sipping beer instead. A few casual questions directed his way were deflected with short and oblique answers - yes, the steak was fine. Yes, the beer was fine. Yes, he did catch some sleep after flying in. No, he didn`t have any plans so far, but he was looking into job offers around the Zootopia. No, his eye didn`t bother him anymore.

"So, I heard a rumor floating around the law offices I work in that you two are going to be promoted to detectives soon?" Alex stated with a light chuckle.

"If we are it's mostly 'cause Carrots pulls both our weight. Seriously, sometimes I think she'd do my job too if she could," Nick laughed.

"A recipe for a disaster, if you ask me," grumbled Daniel quietly, as he scowled at his brother and the rabbit next to him.

"I think they'll make fine detectives!" Lillian stated, before casting her oldest a sweet smile.

"Separately? Yes. Together? Not bloody likely," he scoffed, "Don't get me wrong, mom. I'm glad Nick finally got himself a respectable job. But this whole partnership? There`s a reason why they don't allow fraternization in police, you know."

"Well apparently our chief disagrees with ya' about that. He calls us his best team and tolerates our fraternization as long as we don't "bring it to work" as he puts it," Nick laughed.

"You seriously think your chief is going to do anything to the team that got showcased in newspapers just recently?" his brother snorted, "Get real. It`s a political goldmine. He'll milk it for what's it worth, mark my words. And you're going to catch the short end of it. He`s going to promote you on and on and on and dangle you on a string for whole of Zootopia to see as a shining example of "be what you can be". Meanwhile, your bunny friend is gonna go off the deep end from all the extra scrutiny, just like Bellwether did."

"Bellwether? Bellwether was just plain nuts. You think that'll happen to Judy? You don't know her very well, she's got her head together more than most of the veterans on the force. Aside from that, we don't get a whole lot public attention surprisingly," Nick countered.

Dan laughed derisively. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Nick. Check this out. An exclusive interview, straight from the cutest police officer in ZPD," he offered, tossing a ragged newspaper on the table. It wasn't local, apparently, and wasn't… particularly reputable. In fact, it looked like your stereotypical yellow press. "Picked this up at airport just before my flight connected. You wouldn't believe the commentary this thing got. A whole two-page spread, and most of it is all about how you fit it in, bro. Preeetty scandalous. THAT is what's in store for you. Still think it's worth it?"

"Is that tabloid?" Judy laughed.

"Yup, it's tabloid. Don't tell me you actually believe the crap they print in these?" Nick stated.

"I'll give 'em credit, about half this is true but it's from my rookie year. Y'know the Nighthowler Case," she replied.

"Whether I believe or not is irrelevant for you two. What is a problem is that there`s a ton of people that do," Daniel replied calmly, "Alex, back me up on this. You see enough shit in the court, would you say that people don't believe tabloids, hmm? Or your experiences are closer to "they treat it as a holy gospel and screw that they printed opposite to last week`s article today", amirite?"

"Actually, most people I deal with aren't concerned with press as it can't be used as evidence," Alex sighed, "And please leave me out of this. I don't want to get involved in an argument between you and Nick."

"Heh, fair enough. You`ve got your own problems to deal with," agreed Daniel, shooting a quick but meaningful look at Lucille, leaving no doubt just what, or rather who, he meant as "problem", "Anyways… This is not the only tabloid that printed stuff about you. You two are popular right now, believe it or not. People want more on you. Every. Dirty. Little. Detail. Even if they have to invent it. I'm pretty sure that if I grab a computer and search for your names, I`ll hit on a police-themed porn within first ten." Dan paused to take a long pull from his mug and continued, "Fah, if your chief knew what's good for you, he`s have had you moved well out of public eye until this whole thing settles down and people move back to Gazelle to ooh and ahh over. But no, he`s trotting you front and centre. S`gonna be rough on you two even if you weren't doing something questionable. And since you do? Fuck, they're gonna eat you alive."

"This was our decision," Nick stated.

"We wanted to be the face of the ZPD. Didn't you see the quote? "Be the change you want to see"? That's a quote I made when Nick graduated from the academy." Judy replied.

"Chief cares about us, in his own way," Nick stated, "It's politics he hates."

"And the rest of us? Did you think how it`s gonna be on everyone else here, if nothing else? Shit, you two already earned me an extra psych eval. I`m glad I`ve already decided on demobilizing, or it would've been it for my glorious military career," Daniel retorted, "Look. I get it that you all are libertines up the vazoo. And like it or not, you're all still family, so I have to at least put up with this. But shit, could you, I dunno, at least moderate the collateral damage? I get enough flak for two siblings going for other species, now with you as well I may go and slap "goat fucker" on my back and see no difference."

"I made my decision, Daniel. I don't expect you to understand it or agree with it. But you telling me you don't like it won't change my mind. No matter how much say so you have about it," Nick stated calmly, though growling under his breath.

"Another thing I gotta put up with, eh? S`fine. S`fine. S`ok. Daniel's the oldest, he can always put up, innit? Well, I'm fucking tired of this all…" Daniel suddenly stood up, chair scraping against the floor unpleasantly as he pushed away from the table, "I'm leaving. I`ve got to find me a place to live and a place to work.. Neither of which is going to be particularly easy thanks to you all, not that you jackasses care all that much. Adios."

"Oh, we're the ones who don't care," Debbie quipped before he was too far away, "Who was it who pitched a fit at the airport when I showed up with my husband to greet you? And who offered her home to you 'til you could get on your feet?"

Daniel suddenly turned around, his heckles raised as he snarled, "And why do I have to get on my feet, Debs? I could have had a pretty good job right here. They needed a quartermeister at the boot camp. But, surprise surprise - they prefer someone who is "less likely to engage in interspecies fraternization", and yes it's a fucking quote from the rejection letter. So, tell me, did I have the reason to be sore with you, or not so much, huh? Get this, society does NOT like when people date outside of their gene pool, and goes out of it`s way to make life hard. Though, in your case, you're doing pretty well. A restaurant of your own, well, that's jolly good for you. But all I have for MY service to the country is clothes on my back and empty eye socket. All thanks to siblings who get their jollies with other species. So FUCK YOU." And with that, he disappeared behind the door, slamming it as he went.

"Mom, Daddy, I'm sorry," Debbie sighed.

"Don't be, honey. It's not your fault," Lillian replied.

"I wanted tonight to be special and instead it ended up like this," she lamented.

"I'll have a talk with him, again. But I think he needs therapy," John sighed.

"I'm sorry to you and Judy too, Nick." Debbie apologized.

"Don't be, the food is delicious, you can't fault yourself for what happened to Daniel. Not that it's his fault, I suppose, but he could be less of a jerk about it..." Judy stated comfortingly.

"Judy's right, none of us knew going into our current relationships that the military would use us as an excuse to screw him over," Alex sighed, "On top of that Daniel's had trouble with his temper for a long time."

"He might not accept going to talk to a stranger but maybe an old friend," Nick suggested to John.

"You have someone in mind?" John asked.

"Vanilla Foxglove. She's a masseuse sure, but she earned her Masters in psychotherapy and she's already helped Gideon," Nick replied.

Later that night, John sat in his office. It was just past eleven. He yawned, stretching his back as he leaned back in his chair, groaning as he felt his spine popping. "God damn paperwork," the old fox groused softly, as he rubbed his forehead and peered intently at the next paper in his in box. Normally, he'd set things aside for tomorrow, but right now, he was waiting on Daniel, and why not do some work while waiting anyways? He was about to get back to work when the door opened.

"It's called knocking, son." he grumbled.

"You wanted to talk?" Daniel sighed.

"Tonight was pretty embarrassing, I won't lie. Y'know the military's bullshit isn't your siblings' faults, right?" the older todd replied, "That's not why I called you here though."

"Why did you call me then, if not to guilt-trip me?" Daniel growled.

"Do you remember Vanilla Foxglove?" John asked.

"I remember her dad didn't like me much," the younger todd stated, "Why, are you trying to set me up with her?"

"In a manner of speaking, maybe. She lives in Bunnyburrows these days, I'd like for you to go talk to her. Your cousin runs a bakery there too, maybe he'd be willing to hire some help," John suggested with a smile, but the gruffness never left his voice.

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see how Gideon's doing," he sighed.

"That's my boy," John replied in a much friendlier tone. "Who knows, maybe you'll meet a nice rabbit of your own," he added with a laugh.

Daniel returned that comment with a hard look.

"Relax, I'm teasing," John sighed. Then he reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a key, then handed it to Daniel.

"What's this?" Daniel asked.

"It's called a key, son. It's to the firehouse apartment, if you decide not to get a job working with Gideon, you can stay there. Just don't bother Nick and Judy," John replied.


	16. Try This Again

They laid awake on the bed, unable to sleep. For Judy, she worried that Daniel may have been right.

"Is our relationship doing more harm than good? And he also said that I'm gonna' end up like Bellwether," she mumbled.

She thought he was asleep but he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's wrong, Carrots," he stated comfortingly, "It's not wrong for us to be together and you're not gonna' go crazy. Daniel was just blowing hot air 'cause the army screwed him over. Don't let what he says affect who you are"

"You're right… Still, maybe… No, nevermind. That's more of a long-term problem," she muttered, "Oh well, onto more pressing topics. Any ideas about the ball? Who are you taking? I thought about going together, but it would kind of be… redundant, if nothing else."

"I have a few ideas, not sure how they'll go," he replied, "Now let's get some sleep hun."

Roughly a month passed and Nick and Judy finalized their plans on policeman's ball and whom to bring with them. Nick suggested members of their families. It would be awkward enough for him to bring Gideon or Alex. He enjoyed his relationship with both of them well enough but a guy bringing another guy to something like this is just weird. Most officers brought either a parent or a significant other. Besides the awkward feeling there was one other reason not to bring Alex. Cops and defense attorneys just don't get along well often. Nick and Judy's relationship with him was an exception for obvious reasons. He thought about bringing Debbie or one of his in-laws but that thought went weird places and he didn't like the thought of what Alex might do to him. As for Debbie, she didn't want to go if Jack couldn't. Nick couldn't blame her, going anywhere that Judy couldn't was painful for him. Finally, he called his mother.

"Nick?" she answered.

"Hi mom, listen. The policeman's ball is in a few days, I completely forgot that the one disadvantage to being allowed to date my partner is that I can't ask her to be my date for the ball. Will you accompany me?" he asked.

"Of course hon, I'd be glad to," she replied.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it," he sighed.

After hanging up he got a call from Bogo.

"Hey Chief, what's up?" he asked.

"Wilde, our restaurant cancelled last minute and if I recall correctly your sister owns her own. Do you think you could pull some strings?" the buffalo replied calmly.

"I'll give it a try," he replied.

"Splendid, let me know how it works out," the chief replied.

Nick sighed, put on his best swindler smile and called his sister on video chat.

"Nicky! What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

"I need a favor Deb, a really big favor," he replied.

"Just tell me what you need me to do," she answered.

"That's it? You're not gonna' argue it with me?" he asked surprised.

"Not planning on it. Lemme' guess, you wanna' propose to Judy over a romantic candle-lit dinner?" she guessed.

"As awesome as that sounds, no. The policeman's ball is coming up, the restaurant that was gonna' host cancelled," he explained.

"Say no more, little brother. Tell your boss I said the Singing Chateau is open and I'll get my staff ready for business!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks sis, I owe you one!" Nick replied.

"Psshh, don't worry about it. That's what family's for!" she countered.

Something caught the older vixen's attention.

"Oh! I have to go, new guy screwed up an order!" she cried as she hung up.

In all his years away Nick had forgotten how spunky and energetic his older sister was. So long as you weren't arguing with her she friendly and perky, but the moment you did something she didn't like that perkiness became wrath. He texted Bogo the good news before calling Judy. On Judy's end, she debated on who to bring as well. Like Nick, she considered bringing another woman to be awkward. Her options at this point were fairly limited. Not many of her brothers had been on their own yet. Only Chuck was older than her and he didn't say anything about what he did for a living or where he lived while they were visiting. That meant she'd have to ask her dad. Three rings then he answered.

"Hey Jude the dude!" he greeted.

"Hi dad," she chuckled while rolling her eyes.

In the background she heard Grampa Carl spew his favorite line about foxes being red because they're the devil and then heard Grampa Dave argue calmly. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry hon, d'ya' need to talk?" Stu replied.

"Yeah," she replied.

"That dern fox! I'll skin 'im alive f'r breakin' m' gran'daughter's heart!" Grampa Carl shouted in the background.

"Seriously Judy, did you two have a break up? You can tell me!" Stu replied.

"No dad, everything is fine between me and Nick. I just met his oldest brother and the guy's a jerk. But all that aside, that's not why I called," she stated, "I need an escort to the policeman's ball."

"Why not Nick?" Stu asked.

"Because he's my partner and he's bringing his mother. I met his mother, she's a really sweet lady, I think you'd like her," Judy explained.

She heard Stu explain these things to her grandparents. Grampa Dave took it very well and she heard him remark that he'd like to meet Nick's family. Grampa Carl on the other hand was on a ranting and raving fit until he started coughing.

"Oh! Gotta' go Jude, your grandad's havin' another coughing fit! Julie get me a glass of cold water! No, not from the tap!" he shouted before hanging up.

In the back of her mind, she wondered how things would go when her father met Nick's mother.

She sent him a text, "Leave the fox-taser. I don't want you to make a bad first impression on Ma Wilde." Immediately after she got a call from Debbie.

"Hey little sis!" Debbie greeted cheerfully.

"Little sis? I'm not married to Nick, y'know," Judy replied.

"I know, not yet anyways. I just called to tell you I'm planning another dinner night soon," Debbie stated, "One without a certain jackass we both know. But that brings me to a certain other matter, since Daniel isn't gonna' be there we have an empty seat at the table. Would you mind inviting someone from your family to fill it? I think it'd be a great opportunity to meet someone from the Hopps Family."

"Sure, I know just the rabbit," Judy stated excitedly.

A week before the ball, Nick and Judy sat down to another special dinner with his family. This time Grampa Dave somehow managed to come along.

"Everyone this is my grandfather, David Velvitine," Judy introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Velvitine," John stated, extending a paw, "I'm John Wilde, Nick's father."

"Y'don' need t' call me mister, jus' Dave is fine," Dave replied, shaking John's paw.

"Well Dave, we're glad to have you at our table for tonight. You're joining us on a very special night. My wife, Lilian, and I have recently reconciled after being apart for a long time. Our first dinner was uh ruined by our first-born. The boy's a mess but he's not here tonight, so we're trying this again," John explained.

"Grampa Dave, this is my older sister Debbie and her husband Jack. And my older brother Alex and his wife Lucielle," Nick introduced.

"Well it's a pleasure t' meetcha'll. Now, what're we waitin' f'r?" Dave replied shaking their paws too.

"I like him," Debbie chuckled.

She turned her attention quickly from the table to a nearby waiter.

"Garçon," she called.

"Yes ma'am?" a tall white half-wolf, half-fox stated as he walked up. "Everyone this is my new waiter, Rogue. He's Leaf's new boyfriend, thus far he's been a very efficient worker. Rogue, I think we're ready to order," she introduced.

"Debbie's staff is almost like members of the family at this point, Dave," John explained.

"Very good ma'am, we'll start with drinks. Ladies first, if the gentlemen don't mind?" Rogue replied with a calm smile.

"Actually start with my parents, S'il vous plaît," Debbie replied.

After a brief stare at each other Lillian spoke for her and John, "Plum wine, if you please."

Debbie wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. One by one, they made their orders, most non-alcoholic. This dinner went so much better than the first and lasted half the night, until Grampa Dave started to nod off. Then Nick and Judy took him back to Nick's apartment, letting him sleep on the bed while they both took the couch.


	17. Policeman's Ball Proposal

The policeman's ball, a formal affair. Nick always hated formal attire but he was willing to endure. Being a cop wasn't the best job in the world but it certainly wasn't the worst. His partner and girlfriend Judy brought out the best in him, he couldn't deny that. His mother sat next to him at their table. A further testament to Judy's influence on him.

"I'm so proud of you," Lilian whispered to her son.

"Debbie and I are too, Nick," Jack told him walking by holding a tray.

Of course he told his family his plan and Lilian slipped the box into his hand. He still wrestled with the decision, she was perhaps too good for him. Sure, he was stronger than her physically but she was much stronger than him in all the ways that really mattered.

"That's why I can't afford to let her slip away," he thought to himself.

Chief Bogo had just about wrapped up his speech.

"Before I turn you all loose, I'd like to recognize two distinguished officers," he announced, "It gives me great pride to announce that from this day forward, Officer Judith Hopps and Officer Nickolas Wilde will be detectives at the ZPD."

"D-detective!" Judy stammered.

"Congradulations to both of you, you earned these promotions," Bogo told them.

"I wouldn't be here if not for Hopps, sir," Nick stated.

"Shut your trap, Wilde! You earned this, whether you want to admit it or not."

Bogo saluted them and surprised they saluted back. They headed back to their seats, Nick following behind. He had just noticed what she was wearing and his thoughts became obvious from his wagging tail.

"A formfit red dress with a slit in the side practically up to your hip? Are you trying to tempt me, Carrots?" he thought.

That dress just made things a lot harder.

"How am I supposed to ask you to marry me when you wear something like that?" he asked under his breath.

"Huh? Did you say something, Nick?" she asked.

"N-nothing Carrots!" he replied with a grin.

"I uh haveta' use the little todd's room, I'll be back," Nick stated quickly.

"Hurry up Nick! I think the dancing's gonna' start soon and I wanna' make sure I get my first of the evening with you!" Judy called after him.

"Damnit Carrots, why do you have to make this hard for me!?" he thought.

In the bathroom he washed his face several times, then looked himself in the mirror. He didn't realize sooner that his paws were shaking. He slapped both his cheeks several times.

"Get a grip, Nick!" he told himself, "It's not that hard! Look she said she wanted you to be the first person she had a dance with tonight! That's when to ask!"

He pulled the ring-box out of his pocket and took a long look at it. His expression softened when he thought about the woman it was meant for.

"Wonder how the chief is gonna' react?" Nick thought, "He'll probably seperate us."

He shook his head from that.

"Time enough for those thoughts later, tonight I make it clear to Judy just how much I love her!" he thought.

He came out of the bathroom not long after the music started. Stu had offered her to dance in Nick's stead but she remained firm about her decision. Butterflies in his stomach he approached and nervously offered the long-eared vision of lovliness a tentative paw. She accepted his paw with one of her carefree and energetic smiles. He intended it to be a slow dance, but Judy and the band had other ideas. She led the tango and he realized that like his love and his life she had complete control.

"I've lost all control of myself, so why does it feel good? She controls my fate now, I'm utterly at her mercy. So why do I love that thought?" he thought.

The music died down and their dance slowed to an eventual stop.

"Now or never," he concluded.

He changed his grip on one of her paws and took that paw with both of his. Her face took a confused look momentarily but she immediately understood when he knelt down.

"Judith Hopps, will you marry me?" he asked.

Her face went red, she searched his eyes for answers but all she could see was determination. Her voice was caught in her throut. She tried to stammer out a response but she couldn't. He pulled the box out of his coat and offered it to her. Her hands shaking she opened the box and indeed there was a ring in the box. "Yes! Oh god Yes!" she wanted to squeal at the top of her lungs but her voice would not come out. After a few minutes of waiting he got up and started walking back to the table but she grabbed his wrist. She wanted to give him an answer, any kind of yes would do. She hurriedly and shakily grabbed the ringbox, yanked it out, and somehow worked the ring onto her finger. She didn't even care that it was the wrong finger at the moment. That may have been a mistake but she knew that accepting him as her husband wasn't. Neither cared that they were surrounded by their friends on the force or that their boss was watching. Back at the table Lilian Wilde offered a warm and friendly smile to Stu Hopps, who was fuming.

"The future belongs to the young, my dear Mr. Hopps. We should let them live it," she told him.

"I just wish the boy had asked me my permission first," Stu replied.

"He wanted it to be a surprise for her, can you blame him?" she asked.

"I suppose not," he admitted.

"Nick is such a kind and brave young man, I'm so proud of him. And Judy is such a beautiful girl, charming and energetic. She brings out the best in him y'know," she pointed out.

Their children returned to the table after Nick fixed the mistake Judy made in her haste to give him an answer. Stu gave Nick a playful punch in the arm.

"When were ya' plannin' on askin' for my permission, junior?" Stu asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hopps, I know I should've I just-..." Nick stumbled.

"It's fine son, relax I'm just teasin'," he laughed.

"Judy dear, take care of my son will you? He always forgets to clean behind his ears," his mother doted.

"I will Mrs. Wilde," Judy replied with a slight giggle.

From behind the newly engaged couple came a the sound of someone clearing his throut. They whipped around to see Chief Bogo standing there. He looked stern but was still smiling.

"My heartfelt congradulations on your engagement, you two. But that brings us to a certain matter. I don't want to break up your team since you two work so well together but if this new development becomes a hindrence to your work ethics I may have no choice," he announced, "I'll give you both a chance to prove me wrong. Continue to be partners after you come back from a two-week break but if you screw up on the field just once you'll find yourselves assigned new partners before you can blink. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" they both replied in unisen.

At that he turned his attention to their parents.

"Mr. Hopps, Mrs. Wilde. Nick and Judy are two of our finest officers. We're very proud to have them at our precinct. I'm Police Chief Bogo, it's a distinct honor to meet you both," he announced proudly.

One at a time Stu Hopps and Lillian Wilde shook Chief Bogo's hand, barely noticing how his hand dwarfed their entire bodies.

"Stuart Hopps, chief. I'll be honest with ya', we are so proud of our Judy back home. She's a hometown hero, inspirin' kids from all over to reach for the stars. But we're terrified that one day we'll get a call or a visit and it won't be good news," Stu announced with a smile.

"Lillian Wilde, I must confess, my son a policeman? It gave me quite a surprise. I'm not sure how many of those I have left, my good sir. It's nice to see him making the most of his life though," she announced.

"Well, enjoy your evening folks. I have to go make sure Clawhauser doesn't eat the entire buffet table," the chief laughed as he left.


	18. Wild Times 1

As luck would have it, the week directly following the Policeman's Ball was the week John Wilde's park would be open to only a select few. Obviously, John gave his children and their significant others their invites personally. He chartered special busses to pick up the Hopps Family from Bunnyburrows and the guests waited patiently while John held a press conference.

"Well, this is taking a while isn't it?" Jane commented.

"Dad always goes all out on things like this, y'get used to it," Alex laughed.

"I don't believe we've met. Jane Hopps, Judy's older sister," she introduced, extending a paw.

"Alexander Wilde, Nick's older brother, and this is my wife Lucielle," he introduced back, shaking her paw gently.

"Aw married, that's a heartbreaker. Ever since I found out my sister was marrying a fox I started looking into dating todds myself," she commented

"Sorry cottontail, I'm spoken for," Alex replied, "Though if I weren't I would definitely consider it."

This earned him an elbow from the mink to his side.

"Ouch! Honey, I said IF I weren't. Y'know I wouldn't trade you for anything," he stated.

"I don't suppose he has any other handsome brothers?" Jane asked hopefully.

"I dunno' if he's what you could call handsome or at this point a brother, but we had another older brother named Daniel. Oh, but trust me y'don't want any of what Daniel is. He`s kind of.. Sour on other species right now." Alex sighed.

John signaled for Nick and Judy to join him at the front of the conference. With some encouragement from both the Wilde and Hopps families they joined him in front of the press conference.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my very own prodigal son Detective Nicholas Wilde and his fiancee Detective Judith Hopps will be cutting the ribbon to open this brand new luxury hotel," John announced.

He handed them the over-sized gold-plated scissors. Nick held the bottom handle while Judy held the top and they snipped the thick red ribbon. After that the press slowly dispersed and occasionally asked a few questions, typically directed at John. With the official grand opening over, he guided the families and friends inside the hotel and assigned them rooms. Hopps kids were usually assigned three or four to a room all one gender to a room and under the supervision of a brother or sister of at least 16. Stu and Bonnie were given the Presidential Suite, an honor they tried to refuse.

"Please, I insist. The suite has already been prepared for you," John replied.

The small town rabbit couple finally relented and took the Presidential Suite. A cheetah bellhop took their bags and escorted them. John turned his attention to his newly engaged son and his daughter-in-law-to-be with a big bright smile, he couldn't contain his pride and happiness.

"Honeymoon suite, and I won't take no for an answer," he told them.

"But dad, we're not married yet!" Nick argued.

"Yet being the key word there. No buts, I already told you I'm not letting you refuse it!" he replied.

After everyone else went to their rooms John sat at the desk and waited. Some nights he needed the bottle or a smoke but John Wilde was determined to put them both down for Lilian's sake. His oldest walked in, still as scruffy as always.

"How'd your therapy go?" John asked.

Daniel snorted. "As good as they can go, I suppose," he offered, pulling up the chair and sitting down heavily, "Dad. I'm not quite sure I can do this. Not yet. There's a lot of... stuff in my head. I thought I was ready to just keep my silence, but we all know how that turned out at the dinner. Worse, Vanilla says that there's no way to improve that. Somehow, I`ve got to accept the whole thing… And I don't even know where to start. Or if I even want to. Maybe it would be best if I just moved away. For you all and me."

"What exactly did she say was the problem? I can't imagine it's PTSD or if it is it can't be the only thing," John asked, more out of concern.

"PTSD? Dad, please. Everyone and their house lizard claim they have PTSD nowadays. Papercut? PTSD. Vending machine is out of your favorite bars? PTSD. Bird crapped on your hat? PTSD, dammit!" he tossed back, "Don't mention the word again, alright? It`s a buzzword anyways. If you done went to see the elephant and came back not quite all there? We call it shellshocked. And I`m not. Anyway, the problem is very simple. I'm disappointed with my goddamn life so far. I want to grab the recruitment officer by the lapels and scream in his face till I turn blue. Which, as you can probably guess, is a stupid thing to do." He paused, took a deep breath, and then offered, "I'm also sore with all of you. With my siblings for… you know what, and with you for accepting it. I AM aware it's irrational, before you say anything. You are entitled to your own opinions and choices. But that does not change the fact I think you're all doing the wrong thing, and what's worse, making things worse for everyone around."

"Do you honestly think they're with the people they're with to intentionally hurt you? Do you think Alex just woke up one morning and said he was going to marry a mink he met over a case just to make your life harder? Do you think Debbie married a schoolteacher who happens to be a wolf because she knew it would get to you? Do you think Nick brought home a rabbit girlfriend that he intends to marry because he thought it would make your life harder?" John lectured.

Daniel leaned back in the chair, barking a short laugh. "Seriously? No. I`m not that stupid, I assure you," he retorted, "I'm not THAT important for someone to engage in a deviant relationship just to spite me. Not even to my siblings, I hope. No, I don't think they're doing all that to get to ME." He shook his head bemusedly, "Seriously, how do you even figure that, huh? I think they're just careless. Me losing out on a job? Fine, I`ll get over it, it's not like an able-bodied fox like myself is going to stay unemployed for long. It`s what this is going to do to the others in the family that worries me. And that no one but me sees it happening or does anything about it. How would YOU like it if some obstructive bureaucrat orders the park closed because he thinks you might promote deviancy to children here? Sure, Alex`ll help you get it open again, but how much time and money you'll lose on that? Or think about the children. They're all going to have some eventually. How it will be for THEM in school? I don't know if you noticed, but interspecies kids are NOT particularly welcome in schools. Neither by teachers, nor by kids."

"Let me worry about the park, son. I have connections in City Hall, connections that support the "Free Love Movement". Besides, the city literally cannot afford to shut down the park. It's one of the key tourist attractions in the city," John replied, "As for schooling your nieces and nephews. I've already talked to Stu about that, if we have to we can send them to school in Bunnyburrows but only as a last resort. But a lot has changed since you've been gone, the city cares a lot less about interspecies couples these days. Sure you'll still find the occasional purist like your Aunt Sarah but it's a dying sentiment."

"Yah, heard it all before. 'Let me take care of my business', 'it all gets better'. The song and dance," Daniel returned, "Don't get me wrong, if folks want it, they can have it. I just… wish it didn't involve me so much. I didn't ask for this, you know? I guess that is exactly what rankles me so hard. I don't even have a different species lover, yet everyone seems to think I am a die-hard deviant just because my last name is Wilde."

"People are gonna' talk, son but maybe you do need someone in your life. That's another reason I sent you to Nilla. I thought you might take an interest in one of them. Last I heard Gideon took an interest in Cherry," John replied.

His son groaned, "Foxgloves? No way. It`s like asking Deb out. Besides, which of them do you even think of? Cherry`s with Gideon, and all my rugged charm won't pull her away from her fuxy-wuxy cutie, and yes, it`s a quote. Angel`s still head over heels after Nick, even if she says she`s all over it. So… Vanilla? Ugh. Just no. Not after all the crap she got me to tell her. Besides, gonna talk is fine. Gonna walk is worse. Do you really think I'm looking forward to turning down some bunny 'cause she fancies herself a fox? And there`s a lot of `em in the Bunnyburrows, I tell you. And Nick put an idea in their head already. Shit, I think a couple of them already tried making eyes at me. At this rate, actually going to Vanilla is more traumatizing then whatever good the visits do..." He swiped his paw through the air, as if pushing away some insistent suitor, and cringed, "I've put too much fucking effort into cultivating "the nice" to fritter it all away on telling a metric fuckton of cute bunnies to piss off."

"I figured you needed help. More help than I could give you, but I know you well enough that you won't talk to a complete stranger. But I can sense there's something you aren't telling me. Vanilla said something about you that you don't think you're ready to accept," John stated calmly.

"Better ask her, then," Daniel snorted, "If there's something I`ve yet to admit, I'm guessing she'll tell me at the next meeting, because I`ve honestly no clue what I haven't told her already…. Nevermind. Dad, I'm trying, alright? I don't know if I`ll ever be completely OK with all this, but since you folks are clearly not going to budge on this, I'm going to learn to at least tolerate it, because a family with a compromise is still better than no family at all. Sounds passable to you?"

"Absolutely, I don't expect you accept it but I want you to apologize to your siblings and their spouses, alright? And if you can hold your tongue and you're not too proud I may have a job for you here at the park," John stated with a warm smile.

Daniel nibbled his lip. "That… may be a problem," he finally replied, "Let's be honest here, dad . I may have been an asshole when I voiced my concerns at the dinner, but that does not make them any less valid. What they do, what they have? Might end up ruining everyone, if we're not careful. And so far, I've only heard on careful from you. I'd gladly apologize for being rude, but I'd never apologize for being worried about my family, and I don't want anyone to misunderstand that."

"Fine, I won't force you to apologize but spend the week with them, get to know Jack, Lucielle, and Judith. And keep an open mind. They're good mammals, they love your siblings. And in the end love is all we really have at the end of the day. If you don't wanna' stay at the park, there's always your grandfather's studio," John sighed.

"NO. You again misunderstand. It's not about apology, dad. It`s about me being wrong or right. If I'm wrong, if we're ready for anything? I'd apologise gladly. Hell, I'd make it a daily apology, if I can be sure everything is alright," younger fox returned with fire, "Si vis pacem, para bellum! If we want peace, we must be ready for war. For the worst outcomes." He heaved a sigh, "Look… I just want to be sure. This is risky. I need to know everyone knows what they're in for, or I`ll just be worrying day and night trying to guess which of my siblings is going to catch the bad end of things first."

"Alex and Lucielle married seven years ago, at that time they had a lot of doubts. But they agreed to go to couples' counselling. Jack and Debbie were married two years after that, remember when you said that Jack is whipped, he's whipped by choice. He allows Deborah to have her way because he never feels the need to dominate. As for Nick and Judy, they've been together for almost two years. Who do you think pulled Nick out of the gutter?" John explained.

"No offense, dad, but I need to hear it from them. So far, they just blew me off. Not exactly confidence-filling. If they mean it? If they can look me in the eye and tell me that they're ready and loaded for the worst case? That's all I'm asking. To be ready. Nothing more," Daniel replied tiredly, "Besides, that`s what Vanilla told me to do anyways. She's just as confident as you are they're all ready, but she told me in no uncertain terms I need to hear it from all of them before I can really let go of this hoary thing."

"Then I stand by what I said earlier, take some time this week to spend time with your siblings. And be calm about it. Don't go blowing your top again. Give them a chance to prove that they're well-adjusted and ready for what may come," John stated, "And at least be civil towards your in-laws."

At that John set down a room key in front of Daniel on the lobby coffee table, then walked away.

Daniel picked up the key and tossed it in the air, catching it deftly. "Whatever you say, pops," he muttered softly, "Whatever you say."

The next morning, Daniel happened to be on the elevator with Nick and Judy. The couple acknowledged his presence but the ride down was silent until Daniel spoke, hesitantly.

"So, what does Angel think about you two?" he asked.

Nick subjected his brother to brief glare before replying with quiet resignation, "She wasn't thrilled at first, admittedly. One run-in with a blithering idiot with overinflated sense of entitlement and all the manners of a cave troll, and she was rather more accepting. Common enemies and all that, you know?"

Judy rolled her eyes and glanced at her foxy paramour with a serious look on her face, "Nick, please don't mention that asshole. I don't want to even think about him right now. Don't spoil this week for me, aight?"

Nick looked at her with his trademark smirk playing on his lips as he offered, "I was just answering his question, Carrots. Besides, did I mention his name? No, no - I did not."

Judy just shook her head with a smile, nudging his side with a muffled, "Dumb fox."

Nick kissed her ear, retorting quietly, "Sexy bunny."

"Nick, stop!" she protested with a giggle.

Daniel considered their playfulness quietly with an inscrutable expression on his face.

The atmosphere remained somewhat tense even after the arrival to the bottom of elevator shaft. Dan`s scrutiny remained just as intense as his silence was and this, in turn, was creeping Nick and Judy out little by little. Thankfully, the tension had been broken by an impact roughly to the middle of the aforementioned Officer Hopps.

Judy looked down to see Julie hugging her, offering, "Oof! Julie, careful there, you're stronger that you look!"

Julie looked back at her with a smile, "Sorry, I'm just so happy! This place is huge, and awesome, and did I mention huge!?"

Chuckling, Nick bent over to be at the same level with bunny, suggesting, "Well Dad will be happy to hear that, Julie, have you told him yet?"

"I did, I just saw him with Miss Wilde, all dovey-lovey!" Julie replied, her sunny exterior dampening slightly as she proffered shyly, peering at Daniel curiously, "Um, is he one of your brothers. Nick?"

Nick spared a glance at Daniel before turning back to face Julie , "Yeah, don't mind him, he just likes to look creepy." He murmured aside, sotto voce, "Mind, uh, at least pretending you're not contemplating where to bury our corpses, Dan? There are kids everywhere."

Meanwhile, Julie whispered to Judy, "Is his patch for real or is it just a costume?"

"It's real," Judy offered with a bit of a shudder, "I think he lost his eye in combat or something along those lines."

Apparently, that was enough to turn any leftover caution Julie may have had about Daniel into unbridled curiosity, approaching him boldly. Daniel peered back, quite unsure about the proper reaction. On one hand, it would probably be expected of him to be nice. On other, it kind of rankled him when people paid attention to his eye. Or lack of thereof.

"Yes, my eyepatch is entirely real, I assure you," he finally replied, wryly, "I also assure you I do NOT look better without it."

Julie giggled, "You talk like my teachers, all fancy." Inching closer to him, getting face-to-face, or more correctly face-to-knee with him, "Can I see it, please?"

Judy laughed nervously, "Julie, I really don't think that's a good idea."

Alas, the curiosity of a child would not be so easily deterred, as Julie handily proved by asking, "Is it empty like in the movies?"

Judy wondered aside, "What kind of movies are you even watching, and how in the name of all that is sane are mom and dad letting you get away with it?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "I'm still here, if you'd be so kind to notice," he offered, "To answer your questions - no, I won't be showing you. It's gross and uninteresting. On an unrelated note, aren't there better attractions in the park then my eyepatch? It's not like I have a pegleg to go with it, or say Yarr often, you know?"

Julie giggled again turning her attention to to Nick, "I like your brother, he sounds funny and smart!"

Nick grinned at his brother, giving him a thumbs up, "Well, what do you know, you just got a fan."

Little rabbit jumped up and down, vainly trying to reach for the eyepatch. Unfortunately, even her best effort only tugged on Daniel`s sleeve, as she proclaimed with a pout, "I want to touch it! Come on, can I please touch it?"

Shaking her head, Judy suggested, "You might as well give in, or she'll never give you a moment of rest until you do." Little rabbit cheerfully confirmed that much.

"Am I to understand you want to poke me in the eye, then?" inquired older fox calmly, "The answer is no, by the way. It hurts enough as is, without everyone pawing at it." He shook his head and turned away partly, to keep his eyepatch out of immediate view, tossing aside to Nick, "And a fan? Please. I have two."

With that, he pulled a paper fan out of his pocket, unfolded it, and waved it in front of his maw, affecting a ridiculously haughty expression.

Judy`s eyebrow cocked. "Seriously?" she mouthed, turning to face Nick, "Cheeze and crackers, Nick, he`s definitely your brother."

Julie laughed at that, but then calmed down, offering contritely, "No, no, I don't want to poke you in the eye, Mr. Daniel. I just want to try the eyepatch! It`s soooo cool! And I bet it's soft, too!"

Daniel groaned. "It's literally just a clean piece of black rag," he offered wearily, rummaging through his pockets. A few moments later, he came up with another strip of black fabric looking almost exactly like one covering his eye. "Here, does that satisfy your curiosity?" he quipped, draping it over Julie's head carelessly, "Just make sure to get it back to me in the evening, I'd hate to go somewhere without a spare."

Julie took it and pawed at it curiously, "Can keep it 'til evening? Pweeeease?"

With a sigh, Daniel nodded, sending off Julie to boast about her newfound coolest thing ever to the children nearby.

Nick smirked, elbowing Daniel lightly, "Well, aren't you an ace with the kids?"

"Ace? Or ass? I must be getting hard of hearing too, because for the love of me, I couldn't make out what you just said, Nick," Daniel replied offhandedly, fussing with the fan that suddenly refused to close. Thankfully, it was just a minor snag and Dan was able to put it back into his pocket without much trouble. Catching the inquisitive glance, he shrugged, "Made it. Vanilla says picking up a hobby will help, and I`ve always been better with making things then collecting them."

"Well, your brother is articulate like you, Nick!" Judy laughed.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Really Carrots? Again with that?" he groused good-naturedly.

Judy shook her head laughing, "Ok, lets move, I need some sustenance to keep up with all the Nick-ness around here." As she said this she walked to the breakfast hall.

"Could be worse Carrots, you could have to deal with all four of us at once," Nick laughed.

Judy moved ahead of Nick and Daniel as she led the group of brothers and sisters back to the breakfast hall.

"Dad explained it to me last night. He said all you need is to know that me and Carrots'll be alright. Why couldn't you just say that you're worried about our future together? And you know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you," Nick sighed.

"Then why did you run away? You hurt all of us when you did," Daniel replied.

"I was scared and ashamed. It was a stupid move and if I could take it back I would. No one can change the past, all we can do is change the present and hope for the best for the future. Do you know why I fell for her?" Nick stated.

"I dunno' your reasons, Nick and I can't pretend like I do," the older todd sighed.

"She saved me. Not just my life, she pulled me out of a cold, dark place. If not for that amazing bunny I'd still be hustling pawpcicles with Fennick and avoiding contact with my family. But here I am, with her, trying to make amends with my estranged family. I don't care if you accept it or not, I'm gonna' stay with her," Nick explained.

"So that's how it is," drawled Daniel, "Gonna' stick with her, come hell or high water? Well, tell you what, Nicholas Piberius Wilde. If she could persuade a shameless hustler to shape up and earn himself a badge of all things, that means she's got fire. The question is, can you handle it? So far, it sounds like you mean to, so… We'll wait and see, I suppose. So far, you do sound like you mean it and mean to hold on to it till the end, be it bitter or sweet. That's good enough for me. For now, at least."

"That fire of hers is one of the first things about her that I fell in love with," Nick replied.

As they approached the only table left with any empty seats they saw Nick's other siblings, their spouses, and Jane.

"Hey Nick, 'bout time you showed up," Debbie greeted. Then turned her attention towards Daniel, he expression became unreadable. "Daniel," she greeted coolly.

"Remember Deb, we promised dad we'd give him a chance. Besides, we gave Nick a chance to come back to us," Alex stated calmly.

"Nick is the baby of the family. And we know he's not some unfeeling jerk who only cares for his own well-being," she replied. At that she turned and glared at Daniel.

"Deborah," Alex started.

"I'm done eating anyway," she growled. She got up from the table and started walking away.

"I'll try to talk to her," Jack sighed.

"Thanks Jack," Alex replied patting his arm.

So after eating, they set about the park. Nick and Judy weren't sure where their siblings went off to after that, Jane dragged Julie away who only wanted to stay with Judy and Nick. While the couple went on the ferris wheel, got stuck at the top and had a sloppy make-out session.

"Ew! Judy's smooching with Nick!" they heard one of her younger siblings tease.

"Mind your own business, squirt!" she lectured.

"Relax Carrots, one day they'll be smooching someone then we can tease them about it," Nick chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that," she laughed.

"Ewww!" the three little bunnies stated in unison.

The lovers shared a laugh but rather than go back to making out they just cuddled until the ferris wheel started moving again.


	19. Wild Times 2

The second day of the Wild Times vacation, Nick saw something that surprised him. Daniel was helping the hotel staff make sure that the small army of bunny children didn't try to overstuff the elevators.

"Honey-bunny, come out here!" he called.

When Judy walked out into the hallway a toothbrush in her mouth, rubbing one eye, and wearing Nick's Leopard Zeppelin t-shirt she saw the same sight and it nearly caused the toothbrush to hit the deck if not for her fiancee's quick reflexes.

"Hon, ya' dropped this," he told her, holding her toothbrush.

"Thanks," she mumbled groggily, still not quite awake yet.

For the second time, the hotel dining hall was packed. Daniel seemingly picked himself a place well out of everyone's way, but with the attendance dense as it was, he still ended up sharing table with some of Debbie's employees. While he didn't protest that, it was obvious he was not up for smalltalk at the moment.

"Mm, these breakfast burritos aren't as good as the ones from Fishkins," Leaf whined.

"You get burritos from Fishkins every day, Leaf. I'd figure you'd be tired of their food by now," Rogue replied.

"I just can't start my day without a breakfast burrito and a cup o' coffee. And Fishkins makes the best burritos in the city," she argued.

"You sure about that?" Daniel asked, "It's been quite a long time since I ate there but the last time I did the ground salmon was undercooked."

"Um excuse me, not to interrupt but is it ok if I sit here?" a new voice asked.

The three turned their attention to the newcomer. Daniel had to turn his head an extra bit to see the newcomer and immediately turned back to face his food. Jane sat down next to him and offered him a friendly smile.

"Hey you must be one of Judy's sisters," Leaf asked.

"One of many, yes. I'm Jane Hopps. Unlike my sister who became a detective, I work a quiet, humble job as a seamstress," she explained.

"Do you like what you do for a living?" Rogue asked.

"Very much so, I often have quite a bit of time to myself to think," she answered.

Daniel shook his head. That annoying scent was back. He couldn't point out what exactly caused it, though - every time he thought he figured it out, something cropped up and he was back to square one, with no clue what could possibly give it off. And it made him nervous. Excited. Wired. He sighed. Sleep would be hard to get later that night. All because of something elusive he couldn't even figure out to begin with. So irritating.

"Something wrong? Uh Daniel, right?" Rogue asked.

"...Nah. Just a bit of dust up the nose," he replied carelessly, making an exaggerated show of rubbing his nose.

"Yeah, that happens to Rogue all the time. Unfortunately for him, it's not dust it's usually curry powder," Leaf remarked.

"I could swear you're trying to kill me sometimes," he quipped.

"Am not, you're just being dramatic," she teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Real mature, Leaf," he sighed.

Daniel's ears twitched at the sound of someone approaching from behind. He let out an audible sigh, one of his younger siblings. Which one though, that infuriating mystery scent made it impossible to tell.

"Hey, I guess it's my turn. Debbie still needs some time to cool off," the newcomer, who turned out to be Alex, stated.

"She still thinks she has the right to be mad at me?" Daniel sighed.

"Y'know how bad a temper she has. She's always been hard-headed and short tempered," Alex replied, "This whole affair could've been handled much more tactfully. You should know that."

"Are you implying I'm the only one who mishandled it?" he offered back acerbically, "I said what had to be said. What no one else wanted to say. It came out rude, sure. But someone had to say it, and you have to admit - I had my reasons for feeling raw at the moment."

"If this was a court case, I would say there is no plaintiff or defendant. You're both wrong and too stubborn to admit it," Alex sighed in return.

Daniel's expression closed off, a mask of polite impartiality slipping on in response to an unstated request. At that he excused himself from the table silently and followed Alex and Lucielle. Lucielle held Alex's paw and leaned against him as they walked. Daniel pointedly looked away from it, hinting both his desire to keep it civil and his discomfort at seeing public displays of affection to blatant.

"Her parents weren't fond of me. To an extent they still aren't. But they wanted her to be happy, so the only thing they asked is that we go to couple's counselling for at least half a year before getting married," Alex began.

"Ve zhought zhey vere just being silly, but ve vent along vith it anyvhay to make them happy." Lucielle continued.

"I won't lie, a lot of things came up. Issues that we didn't even realize we had, but we worked through them in counselling. At that point we were determined to be together come what may. I know you don't agree with it and I've come to terms with that, all I ask is that you let us be," Alex stated.

"Fair enough. It does address a good deal of my concerns. If you're working on possible problems, well… I can hardly ask more on that front. The real question, though, is what lies ahead. Are you confident you are ready for the lash-out? So far, you all were small potatoes, nothing particularly noteworthy on a political scale. Now, dad's rocking the boat with his park, Nick's got himself poster boy position at the ZPD and yours truly just might end up being a star of new hot stinky scandal between military, public and outmoded ways of thinking that brass still can't shrug off because none of them are younger than fifty. That means press. Paparazzi. Slander. Can you honestly say you're ready to deal with all of this? That what you have is worth dealing with all of this? That when all is said and done, you won't look on each other with nothing but weary loathing?" Daniel asked.

"No one can be ready for everything. Something unexpected will always come up," Alex answered, "I'd like to think we can handle the rough patches as long as we're not afraid to talk to each other. Which is probably why our family fell all to pieces to begin with."

Daniel shrugged. "Fair enough," he offered after a moment of thought, "So far, it looks like you and dad are keeping a level head about this. So you have my apologies for my doubts and any possible rudeness with which I expressed my doubts with. I've been feeling… less than social after the conversations I've had to conduct to get my walking papers. I'll reserve my judgement about the rest of it until I hear everyone out, though. Just because you're ready for it doesn't mean Deb or Nick are. Neither of them is quite the crafty beast like you. Well, Nick sorta is, but his guile is less about appearing respectable and more about running scams, I suppose."

"Don't underestimate Nick. I've heard his cunning is one of the reasons he has such a high arrest record. A lot of the cops I deal with from the First Precinct speak highly of Nick's guile," Alex explained. Then let out a chuckle. "His chief thought I was him once…" he laughed.

"You do realize that more cynical explanation is that Nick is simply running his old buddies in, one by one?" offered Daniel sarcastically, "I'm not saying this is it, mind. I'm saying that this is the explanation a cynic would offer. And pretty much everyone who's opinion matters to more than just their immediate surroundings tends to be pretty cynical… just sayin'. While on that note, Nick's a goof, but he knows how to handle the slippery situations. Talkin' fast is his shtick. It's Deb I'm worried about the most. She ain't exactly the type to think before she says, y`know. And her temper does her no favors, either. Not when you're dealing with people who think "Gotcha!" is the cornerstone of journalism."

"Well, I can't argue with you about Deb. She tends to act or speak first and think later, if at all. I still remember that whole brush she had with Gordon Rams. What a mess," Alex sighed, "Still when she does use her head she can be quite formidable. You know that. Believe it or not, Jack is a good influence on her. She's still got quite the temper but with him around it's a lot less severe. I imagine at this point she's angry because at dinner you made it out like it was her fault that the Army screwed you over. That may or may not be the case, with the Army they often send those letters as an excuse to kick someone out. Deborah made a choice that she would marry someone she loved dearly, I can't imagine she would've if she'd have known the Army would use us against you."

"Actually, that's kinda' bullshit. You all knew it would be held against you. The thing is, it would also be held against your siblings and parents and friends. Which is not so obvious and not so often, but as we saw, still happens. Also, well… Army had already been sued over using those willy-nilly before, and had to pay out compensations, remember? Precedents set and all that. Just think back to LeClerk's case. A presidential order to restore his rank. That's kind of big thing. No, the thing with me is more insidious. See, they actually mentioned each of you people by the name, and pointed out that out of all Wilde siblings, I'm the only one single… AND the only one not in interspecies relationship. So they felt pretty certain to point out I'm "high risk for interspecies fraternization", despite my rather vocal and insistent disapprovals of such… hasty conclusions. And you gotta admit, they do make it sound fairly convincing. One sibling? Coincidence. Two? Not yet systematical. Three? Yeah, at this point even statistician pauses to say that maybe there IS something off with Wildes, yanno." - offered Daniel pensively.

"Either way, it's not a valid reason to kick you out. And your personal affairs are none of the Army's business unless it affects you ability to perform in the field. I am well aware that JAG courts and Military Law operates differently but my Law Instructor in college was a former JAG lawyer who studied civilian law after retiring from the military. He taught my class Military Law in the off chance we would be forced to a Military trial. I may be able to help you fight this because who you fraternize with while on leave is none of the Army's business," Alex replied, "And for the record, no we didn't know that it would affect you. We knew it would reflect on ourselves but we had no idea it would on you."

The ex-army fox rubbed his nose irritably. "Alex, you just don't get it, do you? The whole point they were making is that in their opinion, I am liable to pull rank on female subordinates to get them in my bed. Which accusation, for obvious reasons, is something I would punch anyone in the face for, if they said it to my face. But that does not change the fact that's what they assume. I can only surmise that brass is mostly hidebound cromagnons who would actually DO that to a woman, so they have no problem assuming anyone would," he replied, "You should also know something. There was an… altercation with one… colleague from air force, let`s say. Second Lieutenant Hoops, if I recall right. Due to a cock-up with orders and amusing disparity in ranks where same title means E-5 and E-6 in air force and infantry respectively, she ended up thinking she outranks me, while I misconstrued her attempts to take command as really aggressive flirting and responded… rather explosively. It made it's way up the chain all the way to base commander, before things got resolved. The hinge is that she's a rabbit, so… yeah, you get the drift, right?"

"Daniel, how is any of that our faults? And if that Lieutenant is a rabbit, I doubt her name is Hoops," Alex sighed, "Police and soldiers are required to get a psychological evaluation. Have you had one since you came home? If you have, there's a chance we could still fight it."

"Nice to know you remember me, Sergeant Wilde. Too bad you still can't remember it right," a new voice replied with a dry laugh.

They turned to see a rabbit who resembled Judy and Jane but dressed in camo pants and a leather aviator's jacket with a white shirt underneath.

"Second Lieutenant Jacqueline Hopps, and you are?" she introduced, extending a paw to Alex and Lucielle.

"Alexander Wilde, the Sergeant here as well as Detective Nicholas Wilde are my brothers," he replied, accepting her paw, "And this is my lovely wife, Lucielle."

"So that's how it is? The Nicholas Wilde marrying my sister is your brother? Small world huh, Sarge?" she laughed.

"Master Sergeant, if you please. We already had one problem with you underestimating my rank, let's not have another," Daniel replied coldly, "I should have known even this thing ties back to the whole yarnball of problems. Hell, why not? Everything ever does," He inhaled. Exhaled. Sighed, "My apologies. I'm bitter about everything right now. And yes, working on it. With professional overseer and everything. I'd be a damn hypocrite, if I didn't practice what I preach." He paused, and shook his head, "I still can not rightly say I'm pleased to see you again, Second Lieutenant Hopps. Hopefully, you'll settle for indifference, this is the best I can manage at the moment."

"Fine with me, but you can't stop me from trying to be friendly with the rest of your family. After all, one of my younger sisters is going to marry your little brother. And I'll keep in mind to refer to you as Master Sergeant as long as you remember my name properly," she stated flatly.

"Actually? I rather prefer Mr. Wilde. Or Daniel, if we ever work to that level of familiarity," he retorted, "As you can imagine, I'm quite empathically done with the Army, if all that it could offer me in the end was a sideways snub. As for you and the rest of my family? Look around. What's one more rabbit in this multitude? All I ask is that you don't repeat your mistake of underestimating them. In their own way, each of them is more vicious then I am, remember that well."

"I met Debbie and Jack already. And your parents, they seemed nice. I guess sometimes the apple DOES fall far from the tree. I haven't seen Judy around yet, I guess she's with her fiancee maybe up in their hotel room having a different kind of fun. I did see Gideon though, he looked nervous," Jackie stated with a sardonic grin. Then she reached into a pocket on her coat and pulled out an eyepatch. "Here, Julie asked me to give this back and tell you that she said she's sorry she forgot," Jackie replied handing him back his spare.

Daniel took it back but offered no further comment. Instead, he shrugged, and turned around slowly, taking a good look at the surroundings. "Suppose I should go mingle, look up the rest of the usual suspects," he offered to no one in particular, as he strolled away with no particular target in mind.

"He's changed so very little since the last time I saw him," she sighed.

"What was he like from your perspective?" Alex asked.

"Well, aside from that confusing affair with the ranks, very proud, maybe even arrogant. But also very humorless. Our squad made a bet to see if anyone could cause Sergeant Wilde to laugh. We tried everything. Toilet humor, sex jokes, gay people jokes, blonde squirrel jokes, nothing worked," she recounted.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good way to get Daniel pissed off at you forever," Alex commented with a brief shudder, "He's big on… formalities. If you haven't offered mutual apologies and observed the silence period, he's… not going to treat you well, let's say. As he says, manners make the fox, but lack of manners makes crap."

"That's the thing. When I realized the confusion was largely on my end, I did try to apologize. I offered to treat him to dinner but I guess he took that as flirting. I can see why he would looking back, maybe it wasn't the brightest idea. But it wasn't just me trying to get him to laugh, Junior did too as well as a lot of other guys in our training unit for that operation," she explained.

A voice from behind the bushes offered, "I tend to sulk for long periods of time, actually." The bushes or the area behind them, however, turned out to be rather devoid of Daniel or anyone else for that matter, leaving the people in presence to wonder who exactly said that and why.

"What was that?" Jackie asked.

"Nick most likely, he's the jovial trickster of the family," Alex laughed.

In the meantime, Daniel sat on the roof of the main park building, contemplating the current state of things. His brothers were well adjusted with their relationships, even though Nick was with a rabbit and Alex married a mink. The clicking of clawed feet against a metal roof signalled someone's approach. He turned to face them but saw his mother smile back at him gently. She said nothing and sat down next to him, figuring that he'll open up when he's ready.

"I guess it's your turn to try to talk sense into me, huh?" he stated sarcastically.

"Small-minds, son. You can't let what small-minds say affect your happiness. People are gonna' have their say, it's how you react to it that counts. Your brothers and sister are happy. Do you really want to take that away from them?" she replied.

"I do want them to be happy mom, I just wanna' be sure they won't regret it down the road," he replied.

"No one knows what the future holds, all we can do is hope for the best and try to be ready for the worst," she stated calmly, "I'd be lying if I said their decisions don't scare me. But I'd rather Nick have Judy for a wife than be running pawpcicle scams with Finnick for the rest of his life. I'd rather Alex commit himself to his marriage with Lucielle and try to make a living as a lawyer than work some dead-end job with his Masters going to waste. I'd rather Debbie be married to Jack and run her restaurant than be reduced to flipping bugburgers."

"But are they preparing for the worst?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. They tell me not to worry all the time but I still do. I'm more concerned about you. If you're really concerned about your siblings' happiness and well-being then let them figure things out on their own and offer to help when they need it. It's all we can do," Lillian replied.

He still wasn't convinced of that and she could tell he wasn't going to budge.

"Don't sit up here and sulk all day, come down and enjoy yourself at some point," she sighed before leaving.

"We'll see." he tossed back.


	20. Side Story: Alexander Wilde

Alexander Wilde had just graduated law school and was already working at a defense firm under a big shot firm called "Beaxrs Brothers". The name alone brought back memories of his childhood. It didn't help that aside from Boris Beaxrs, the other two in charge were named Nicholas Bearxs and Daniel Beaxrs. It was actually Boris who got him the job. They had known each other from childhood as Boris was close with his vixen cousins and they used to be childhood friends with the Wilde siblings.

For the time being Alex was a legal assistant, between bringing them important case files and occasionally coffee, he was tasked with watching how court cases were conducted. That is until one day a phone call came in. A case none of the Beaxrs brothers wanted. He had no idea why but he felt compelled to take the case, even when the three advised him against it. The fee was even met in full but they still didn't want him to. They dangled his career over his head, an empty bluff of a threat to try to make him drop the case. The problem was though that his ancestor's blood called him to action and anyone who knew of his ancestor would know stubbornness that strong cannot be ignored. Hesitantly, they gave him the advice to speak to the client.

So, he met with the client and her manager/interpreter. A beautiful white mink with shimmering ocean blue eyes. Her manager explained the case to him as he translated what she was telling him. It seemed to be a legal battle over a contractual error. Copies of an English and a French version of the contract were laid before him.

"Ve are hoping you can shed some light on our current situation Monsieur Lawyer," her manager stated.

"Certainly. Let us consider the contracts first. When you were signing, were you in fact aware that there are differences between the French and English copies?" - Alexander offered, rubbing his ear nervously as he tried to muddle through the french copy with his rusty high-school French… or all that he could remember of it, anyway.

"As far as Monsieur Moreau, ze Mademoiselle's agent, informed us zere vas no difference," the manager informed.

"Ah. So, the onus of attention will be on this Mr. Moreau, then. Have you seen the English version back then? Read through it? How did you sign it?" - Alex inquired in return, trying to tie the pieces together. Manager here knew english enough to speak it. Stands to reason he would be able to spot the rather tangible differences between the contracts. And he's not likely to be in on the scheme, as he`d be the prime suspect right now.

"Zis is ze first time ve have seen ze English version since ze contractual meeting. Monsieur Moreau assured us it vas simply a notarized copy for his English associates to keep. Ve had no idea it contained such drastic differences." the manager answered.

"Who recommended the notary? Do you know the name of the notary? Can they be summoned to court to testify about the contract in question?" - asked Alexander pensively, as he perused the notarial seal on the contracts. It looked off to him.

"Zey vere already notarized. Zat is vhat Monsieur Moreau informed us. Indeed ve believed so, ze notary seals vere placed on zem vhen zey vere prezented at ze beginning of ze contractual meeting," he answered.

"I`ll have to doublecheck this, but as far as I can tell, this notarization is bogus. There is no mention of bilingual contract being notarized around the date you signed this in the archives, and this seal… My opinion is this notarization is counterfeited. Of course, on it`s own it means nothing, because the crux of THEIR argument is that you falsified your French copy when you began having cold feet about the original contract laid out and signed in English." - Alex offered pensively - "If only we had some proof they were the ones who presented the French copy and claimed it to be notarized copy…."

"I have an audio recording of ze contractual meeting, might zat vork in zis situation? I am certain ze French copy vas mentioned in ze meeting," the manager suggested.

Alex chuckled, rubbing his hands together - "Hah!... Well, that does make the case, indeed. Between the two of you testifying to the events of contract signing and the audio recording that we will present AFTER they try to refute your testimony, we should have enough legal ammo to nail them with a contractual fraud. They are not aware the recording exists, I hope?"

"I do not believe so, I record all of zese meetings, in most cases ze studios are unaware of zis. Usually, zey are for my own professional records," he replied.

"Ah. Got burned like this before, or you're just naturally cautious?" - Alex murmured - "No matter, no matter. What does matter is that we do have a case. I`d ask for a copy of the record, if possible, or a transcript if it`s not feasible to copy it. I do need to know what exactly was said to be certain the recording will be presented at the most opportune moment."

"But of course, Monsieur. I had prepared a copy of ze recording ahead of time. I zought it might come in handy to do so," the manager answered, handing an unlabeled compact minidisk to Alex.

The mink got up from the couch she'd been sitting on and snatched the minidisk from Alex, replacing it with the one from her walkman. She then offered Alex a meek smile and stated something in French he didn't quite catch.

"Ze mademoiselle expresses her apologies, monsieur. Ze minidisk I gave you contains her selection of music. Ze one she handed you contains ze recording in question," he stated, looking very sheepish.

"I have to get some things ready but I'll call you before the trial," Alex stated confidently.

"Merci beaucoup," she stated.

"Oui, the mademoiselle and I are both very grateful to you monsieur," the manage stated.

"I appreciate it but save your thanks until after the trial, there's a chance with all this we may still lose. But you have my word, I will represent you as my clients even if this does become a losing battle," Alex stated, "But I'm very confident that the outcome will be in our favor."

As Alex drove back to the firm, he listened to the minidisk in his car's sound system. He would have to bring in a French-English translator to the court and swear them in as a witness. Other than that, though, he did have the ace up his sleeve with that recording. Now to arrange everything. With that, he stepped on the throttle but kept within legal limits.

Once back at the firm, he worked like a madman, rushing to get the things he needed ready. He only parted from his desk twice. First, to ask if his employers knew a competent translator who would be willing to take the stand and second to call it a day. The next day Boris left a list of court-certified French-English translators on his desk as he came in.

"I still don't think takin' this case is gonna' be good for ya', Alex but you've made up your mind. So this is a list of all the court-certified translators I could find," Boris sighed, giving Alex a regretful smile.

"Thanks Boris, I dunno' why you're against me taking this case but I'm glad you're helping me," he replied.

"I have my reasons, Alex, but I am trying to look out for ya'. Mail came before ya' got in. Your court case is in a month, make sure ya' have everything ready," Boris explained.

"How's Velvet doing?" Alex asked.

"She's pregnant," Boris answered with a sigh.

"Is she sleeping around on you?" Alex asked.

"No, it's mine. I just didn't think a polar bear and a reindeer could," Boris replied.

"Neither did I, my friend. Life's full of surprises," Alex chuckled.

"Heard anything from your brother Nick?" Boris asked.

"No. We know he's alive, Fennick keeps us up to date, but he never calls or writes. Sometimes I wonder if he avoids us because he's ashamed of himself or if it's because he feels like he can't even trust his own family," Alex stated with a somber sigh.

For the month leading up to the trial, Alex continued to meet up with his clients. In his mind, his interactions with Lucielle became more confusing and awkward as time went on. He found himself becoming more flustered around her and hoped to wrap up the job quickly. He found working with the manager much easier especially since she was still struggling to learn English.

"Of course I find her attractive, it's her job to be as attractive as possible. And it's MY job to not let such things get in the way of the trial," he growled to himself on his car ride home one evening, "Keep it in your pants, Alex! And keep all this under wraps, not a word or a sign to the clients!" At that he found his tail and gave it a sharp yank while at a red light.

The day of the trial, he met with his clients outside the courtroom. In all this time, they had still not seen hide nor hair of Mr. Moreau.

"It seems ve could not get in touch vis Monsieur Moreau. I apologize, Monsieur Wilde," the manager stated.

"It's quite alright. I`ve actually mailed the Gendarmerie Nationale a request for all the information they can share about Mr. Moreau, and to be honest? Attending the court today would definitely not be in his best interests and he knows it. But, knowing his identity a little bit better thanks to help from across the pond, I`m rather enthused about our chances." Alex replied.

In the courtroom the plaintiff's lawyer was given opening statements and pointed out the plaintiff's case exactly how it had been told to Alex with very few deviations. The plaintiff's lawyer seemed to have at least some inkling of what was really going on. Alex listened intently, though to anyone else he seemed to not be paying attention. Finally, he was given his chance to speak on behalf of his clients.

"Your Honor, I present to the court, the French copy of the contract in question," he stated.

"The forgery contract you mean? This is a court, Mr. Wilde, not a show and tell," the plaintiff's lawyer quipped, "Surely you don't intend to claim this mockery is genuine?"

"Oh, I am well aware that this contract is forged. The real question is, who forged it? My clients or yours? Here's my evidence on the matter." he replied and pressed the playback button on a minidisk player.

At that the plaintiffs' and defendants' voices emanated from the player for the courtroom to hear. It was a playback of the contractual meeting.

"I object, your honor! There is no reason to believe this recording is any more authentic than the forgery we've just seen!" offered the opposing attorney quickly.

Considering the papers before him quietly, judge shook his head, "It is authentic," he proffered finally, "Defense has submitted the testimony of an expert analysis conducted upon this recording. I have an affidavit before me signed by the manufacturers of the dictaphone that the recording was created as a singular piece and burned on the singular use minidisk. Furthermore, the data of recording matches the day of signing the contract. So unless you`d like to claim that the defendants hatched the plan to defraud you on the same day and procured a selection of voice actors indistinguishable from people they only met that very same day…" He left the rest unsaid - the sheer contrivance of the proffered scene making it clear that recording was, for all intents and purposes genuine.

"As you can see, Your Honor, the plaintiffs not only acknowledged the existence of a French copy in the contractual meeting, they allowed my clients to keep that copy. The very same copy they now say is a fake," Alex stated with some professional confidence.

"Objection! Even if Mr. Wilde is unaware of it, the contract he has presented is still a fake. It cannot be legally admissible," the plaintiff's lawyer argued.

"You would have had a point if I presented this contract as the terms of contract on my client`s side. However… I am not presenting it as such. I am presenting this contract and this recording as evidence of the fraud on the part of plaintiffs'," Alex retorted calmly, "It is the defense's opinion that the contract in question was never enacted to begin with, due to the fraudulent nature of signing it, and therefore, no case for breaching it could legally exist."

Judge blinked. "An… interesting assertion, Mr. Wilde. So, your line of defence is that the contract in question is illegal and therefore could not be enforced?" he inquired curiously.

Alex tossed back cheerfully, "Indeed, your honor. Furthermore, I would also announce an intent to counter sue for contractual fraud and malicious litigation."

"What nonsense. Fine, so your agent mistranslated the contract and faked notary seal on it for whatever reasons. That does not invalidate the original contract in the slightest," scoffed his opponent, "To be frank, who forged this document is of no importance to the case in question - we're discussing failure to deliver on contracted services, not the dubious relationship between the model and her agent."

Alex chuckled and wagged his finger, "Ah ah ah, I'm not done yet. You see, there is one more piece of evidence to submit. The identity of the elusive Mr. Moreau. You see, I`ve sent an inquiry to France to locate him. And here's the response of Gendarmerie Départementale Général de Brigade Île-de-France François de Loup - 'Monsieur Moreau, also known as Monsieur Beaumond, also known as Monsieur Savage is currently wanted by Gendarmerie Nationale du France in connection to a series of frauds and kidnappings. His entity of Monsieur Moreau at the time in question had been registered as an agent, proprietor, and sole owner of a talent scouting agency 'La Voyeur', which is, in turn, had been registered as a deferred agency of 'Azure Sunset Studios'. While largely irrelevant, I find the name of the agency created by Mr. Moreau, aka Mr. Beaumont, aka Mr. Savage to be rather… telling. "

"Objection! Again, the criminal history of agent has nothing to do with the contract! The defendant could read in English, and the defendant signed the contract in English. Therefore we maintain that Azure Sunset Studios has observed all the requirements for contract establishment and is entitled to hold defendant liable for noncompliance with the terms!" replied other lawyer heatedly, "For crying out loud, what do WE care what frogeaters do across the pond!?"

Judge slammed his gavel on the table. "I warn the plaintiffs to watch their language and dispense with ethnic slurs. One more occurrence of this, and I will have you escorted out of the court by bailiffs, is that clear!?" he admonished sharply. The lawyer in question had good graces to look sheepish.

"My sincere apologies, your honor. I'm simply frustrated by the filibusting tactics the defence seems to employ," he proffered glibly.

Alex shook his head bemusedly, proffering - "Filibustering, is that it? Very well, I will be brief then. As the recording just proved, the forgery had been created and presented to the defendant by Mr. Moreau during his stint as an agent and proprietor of 'La Voyeur', which had been endowed with right and obligation to act on behalf of Azure Sunset Studios in France. Therefore, the forgery had been offered on behalf of Azure Sunset Studios, thus invalidating the contract in question. If Azure Sunset Studios believes they have had sustained any losses, they are entirely within their right to sue the guilty party. Aka, Mr. Moreau. As for my client, as I`ve just proved she had been presented a forgery of a translation by people acting on the plaintiff's' behalf, which absolves her from any obligation to discharge the fraudulent contract in question."

Silence descended upon the court. The opponent opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Closed it again. Slumped. Sharp gavel strike gave an end to this painfully awkward scene.

"The decision is reached," pronounced judge severely, "As the defendant had proven she had been deceived about the terms of contract at it's signing by the means of a fraudulent translation, the defendant is therefore found not guilty of contract breach on the grounds of contract being illegal. Case dismissed."

As Alex left the courthouse with his clients he quietly revelled in his first victory as a lawyer. A small smile spread across his muzzle.

"Ve are very grateful to you, Monsieur Wilde," the manager stated.

"In that case, how about a celebratory dinner and we can discuss your options to prevent something like this from happening again," Alex suggested.

"Did you have a place in mind?" the manager asked.

"A place called the Singing Chateau, my sister owns it," Alex replied.

"Oui monsieur!" Lucielle exclaimed.

"It seems ze Mademoiselle has made up our minds, ve vill join you at zis Singing Chateau for dinner tonight," the manager chuckled, shaking paws with Alex.

Sure enough, that night at dinner, Alex outlined all of the possible contingencies and how to properly counter them during a contractual meeting before they can become an issue. He got the sense that the manager and Ms. Vison were concluding their association after tonight though.

"If I'm not being too forward, what do you both plan to do now?" he asked.

"Ze Madmoiselle vill be pursuing her true passion, in ze field of medicine here in Zootopia. As for me, I vill be returning to France, I have anozer client lined up. I vill miss ze Madmoiselle, she has been a dear friend, but c'est la vie," the manager explained.

"Are you going to be alright? You hardly know the language," Alex asked.

"Oui monsieur, I am learning very fast," she struggled to state. In spite of her struggle to speak in English, she smiled confidently at him.

As time went on, Alex continued to be friends with Lucielle and eventually their relationship evolved into something more. That is a story for another day, though.


	21. Wild Times 3

The breakfast table would be far from peaceful this morning. By the time Nick and Judy arrived the air at the table was already thick with tension, thick enough to cut with a knife. Daniel and Deborah were both sitting at the table, avoiding speaking to each other. When Alex noticed his youngest sibling approach he just gave him an apologetic look and shrugged. Aside from them, the others at the table were Gideon, the Foxgloves, and Jane.

"You two are going to have to sort things out between yourselves sooner or later," Alex sighed, "I am not playing mediator for your sibling rivalry anymore. I was done with that when we got into High School." Alex's tone shifted from exasperation to agitation as he stated that.

In what seemed like an effort to change everyone's moods from the current tension, Jack spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we all try to get in one ride on the ferris wheel before it gets too crowded?" he suggested, trying to remain calm.

"Sure," Debbie replied. "I could use a nice sloppy make-out session with my husband," she thought.

Daniel made a vaguely disagreeing noise, but didn't manage to say anything more as his eyes were suddenly covered by a laughing vixen.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea!" giggled Vanilla, giving Daniel`s ear a light tug, "Come on, join the fun. You know you want to."

Daniel shot her a glance that was eloquent and elaborate in its message of how much he did NOT want to, but all of his efforts were in vain in the face of puppy dog pout. In the end, he made a grunting notion of assenting defeat and with a put-upon expression got up to follow Vanilla to the wheel, as she dragged him after the rest of the group. Jack bit his lip nervously as he considered the situation. Given his wife's expression, she was planning some romantic activities on the wheel and he hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him about what he was about to do. While she had been distracted trying not to argue with Daniel he had constructed a carefully concocted plan with Nilla. Now it was the time to see if he could pull off the machinations needed for the plan to work. As Nilla predicted, Judy and Nick paired up, as did Alex and Lucielle, and Gideon and Cherry. Daniel stood directly behind Jack in the line, which was the exact place Jack wanted him. Exchanging a quick glance with Vanilla over Daniel`s shoulder, he made a show of suddenly stumbling, flailed his arm out to catch to something and grabbed Dan`s sleeve. A quick pull, aided by a helpful shove from Vanilla, and Daniel suddenly found himself in the gondola with Deborah, much to their mutual surprise. Neither had a chance to disembark before the wheel carried them well past the safety railing. Jack chuckled nervously, hopping into the next gondola and helping Vanila in . He wondered if this was really a bright idea, but he was all out of better ones. Besides, Vanilla reassured him it was not that bad. In his mind, however, the worst case scenario was there'd be a dead fox at the bottom of the ferris wheel and considering Daniel was the military man he was terrified it'd be his wife.

"Too late to go back now," he sighed.

"Don't worry about that," Nilla told him, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so. I just hope I don't end up a widower from all this," he replied.

"Don't be so dramatic, they're not gonna' kill each other. Their problems with each other may go back a ways but it's never been that bad," she reassured.

"What the hell!? Daniel, what are you doing here?" offered Deborah in the meanwhile. In all honesty, it was a fair question to ask. She expected a husband, after all, not a brother.

Dan looked back over the door, and swore quietly, seeing the safety railing ending sailing past the door. "...He tripped me," he retorted incredulously, "Your goddamn husband tricked me into taking a ride with you! ...Shit."

Despite herself, Deb chuckled. "That`s Jack for you. You never expect crazy shit from the quiet ones, eh?" she teased.

"That's normal for him?... Tricking his wife into taking a ride with some other dude?" Daniel asked.

"Not unless he thinks it's for my own good. Then he can be be a downright crafty bastard," she sighed. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and shook her head. "And there I was all fired up. Goddamn it, Jack, a little warning next time?" she screamed over the edge of gondola.

"I don't think he heard you. Too damn windy… Eh. Listen, Deborah. We cool, alright? It`s only twenty minutes, we sit tight, get outta this thing and never mention anything to anyone ever again, aight?" he asked.

"I would. The problem is, Jack thinks we gotta talk," she grumped, "And unless we do, next place he'll lock us in might be even less comfy. So let's get this over with, alright? I`m sorry for yelling at you so much, but you gotta admit you gave me ample reasons to. Pretending you don't know I'm married was nasty, Danny. I get it that you don't approve, but damn it, you could have at least admit it happened?"

"I had no idea it happened, that's the problem. Honestly, how was I supposed to know? You never wrote anything, then wham, you've got a wolf with you at the airport and call him husband. Sounds like a prank to me, you know. It`s not like you wasn't winding me up about interspecies stuff before army. How was I supposed to know it`s for real?" he objected, "And you didn't make it easy either."

"What do you mean, you had no idea!? I sent you a letter before the wedding! Photographs and everything!" she retorted hotly.

"What letter? I got letters from mom, dad, and Alex. I even got a postcard from Nick the day he graduated from the Police Academy - but I never got any mail from you," he argued.

"...Seriously? Daniel Wilde, look me in the eye, and tell me in all honesty. Did you really, definitely, honestly got NO mail from me?" she inquired, nibbling her lip as she mulled over the situation in a new light. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," he replied with an old playground swear that was their customary in cases like this.

"...Well. Shit. Of all the letters to lose, it`s got to be this one," Deborah groused, "...Alright. Fine. I guess I did overreact at the airport. Not that you acquitted yourself any better. Was it really necessary to make a production out of it?"

"I panicked. I do stupid shit when I panic. You know that," older fox offered awkwardly, "New husband plus no letter equaled just married, and how the hell does one even react to this? Besides, I was still pissed off about getting dismissed. For a moment there, I thought… Eh, I don't even know what I thought. Just, you, your marriage, dismissals, no letter - all bunched up into one wad of shit and the best idea I had about managing it was to punt it away to get some space."

"I dunno'... Alex has been saying for years that the Muzzle Incident and our family falling apart affected all of us differently. I guess I tried to pretend like it didn't affect me but deep down I get defensive when I think someone's trying to… get in my way, I guess? I thought you were just being the same old Daniel. Y'know, 'it's not natural so we shouldn't be doing it'. 'You need to break it off with him because he's not a fox'. That kinda' thing," she stated exasperatedly. At this point more frustrated with herself than angry with him.

"Yeah, no. I'd like to think I know better then to try and tell you off from doing something you've already done. Maybe there is someone more stubborn than you, but I've yet to meet them, Deb," Daniel tossed back carelessly, "Frankly, your significant other just addressed one of the most worrying problems I had with you. I, ah, find it hard to think someone capable of setting you up blatantly like that is actually any kind of whipped. That kinda stunt takes guts."

"What gave you the idea that he was whipped to begin with? He's just a calm, quiet guy a lot of the time. Yeah, he spoils me by letting me have my way a lot but I know not to take that for granted. He'll assert himself if he feels I'm being too overbearing or if there's something he's worried about," she replied much calmer now.

"You kind of outright dismissed him at the airport when he tried to stop you from making a scene. Then, at the dinner he mostly just stayed quiet or agreed with you. So, well, the answer "he`s whipped" kind of begged to be given," he replied.

"We share a lot of opinions but if he disagrees with me, he'll make that clear. I just may not always listen. Y'know how I am. When did I ever listen to you or Alex when you tried to tell me it was a bad idea? Like that time I went and punched that beaver for muzzling Nick, or was a marmot? I don't know, I just know he was really ugly," she replied sheepishly, then laughed with pride towards the end.

Daniel scratched his ear. "He was a woodchuck actually and I don't recall telling you not to that one time. Actually, I was more of an opinion that I want to have a go myself," he retorted.

"It was Alex telling us not to. Especially since the principal was right there. But I couldn't help it, that little bastard was bragging about muzzling Nick, I had to feed him a knuckle-sandwich," she recounted.

When they got off the ferris wheel, they were laughing and reminiscing about childhood and the petty arguments they used to get into over dumb things, until that is they spotted Jack.

"C'mere you! We're going back to the hotel room for a long 'discussion' about tricking your wife, you tease!" she lectured playfully.

"Help?" Jack laughed, looking in Vanilla's direction.

"Oh, but I did. It won't be so bad, just make sure you have a box ready," Nilla laughed.

With that, Debbie dragged Jack away in the direction of the hotel. Daniel in the meantime, didn't seem objected to it anymore.

"So, what about you, Danny? Now that you've had a chance to talk it over with them, do you still think they're not taking things seriously?" Nilla asked.

"Honestly, I think I'm surprised they can handle themselves so well. Then again, Nick wouldn't have lasted so long as a swindler, or a cop for that matter, if he didn't know how to handle himself. Alex would probably have failed his first case and Deb probably would be flipping bugburgers," he sighed.

"By the way, your dad opened up the water park if you're interested in seeing me in my bikini," she told him in a flirtatious tone with a coy grin

Maybe it was because he'd known Nilla his whole life but for some reason, this shapely arctic fox vixen failed to excite him, even when she actively flirted with him. Regardless of reasons, he didn't feel excited until he heard another voice.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I wonder if I can get Judy to stop making out with Nick long enough to check it out," her older sister exclaimed.

He couldn't remember this one's name, he knew it wasn't Jacqueline. Her voice was more harshly toned, this voice sounded soft and sweet. That mystery scent was back too.

"Jane, I'm standing right here. And we're not always making out," Judy protested.

"I didn't say that," Jane replied.

"You implied it!" Judy growled out of frustration.

"You're so cute when you make that face, sis," Jane teased.

"Don't call me cute," Judy growled.

"So it's not a bunny thing?" Nick asked.

"Nope, it's a Judy thing. She hates being called cute, I don't really know why," Jane pointed out.

"That-that's adorable," Nick replied.

"Adorable like the time you were learning to walk and went straight for the trash can, head-first?" Daniel said with a smirk.

"Hey, that is private!" Nick replied in embarrassment while Judy and Jane had a laugh about it.

"I would pay to see that," Judy laughed, all the while Nick grew more embarrassed.

"Show me the money and I'll give you a copy of the home video with commentary from mom, dad, and maybe Alex," replied Daniel with a smirk

"Like hell you will!" Nick yelled, his blush visible even under his thick red fur.

"I have to embarrass you somehow, baby brother," he chuckled.

"Speaking of embarrassing, did you know Judy beat up one of the farmhands dad hired? I think his name was Carlos," Jane snickered.

"Jane!" Judy cried, covering her face with her ears.

"Hey didn't you used to-..." Jane started.

"Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare!" Judy stated threateningly.

The sound of someone clearing her throat was heard.

"Excuse me, this kind of thing is usually something the parents do with their in-laws. Typically, it's a kind of bonding thing. Y'know with the photo albums," Nilla interjected.

At the suggestion of the waterpark Jane and Judy both seemed to realize something. Recognizing the trend of her ears darting straight up from a relaxed position, Nick knew something was up.

"Hon, you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, just forgot to pack a swimsuit for this little vacation," she confessed.

"Well, don't you keep a change of clothes at my place?" he asked.

"A spare uniform and some casual clothes, I don't have a bikini there," she admitted.

"Me neither, I don't have one in my hotel room," Jane confessed.

"Nick, sweetheart, nicest fox in the world," Judy flirted.

"Just tell me what you want, Carrots. There really isn't a need to butter me up to ask," he laughed.

"Can I borrow the car? I'll let you decide the kind of bikini I get," she asked.

"Normally, I'd say no but considering it's you. The answer is yes, just drive carefully ok? And get a two-piece," he replied, handing her the car keys.

"Perv," she quipped before her and Jane walked away.

"You should know better than to tempt me, Carrots," he called after her.

On the way, Jane seemed impressed by how well Judy had learned to handle herself behind the wheel.

"I'm impressed sis, when you left the farm you could barely handle being behind the wheel," she commented.

"I've always been a fast learner but it helped that Nick taught me to relax when behind the wheel, relax and stay focused," Judy replied.

Judy reached over and turned on the radio, at that it started playing "Immigrant Song".

"Leopard Zeppelin? I thought you didn't like them much," Jane pointed out.

"Acquired taste. Nick's taste in music rubbed off on me and mine rubbed off on him," Judy replied.

"So, how does a bunny wind up engaged to a fox?" Jane asked.

"Um, he proposed," she replied dryly.

"You know what I mean, smartass," Jane retorted.

"He was a scam artist when I first met him. It makes me happy, proud, and a little embarrassed to know that I'm the reason he turned himself around," she explained.

Judy gave the quickest explanation she could of the story, before lamenting that their story was the furthest thing from romantic as possible.

"I don't think so. I think it's very romantic, especially at the end of it. Going to a concert together and then it turns into your first date. Then breaking the first rule of dating by making out in the middle of the concert," Jane laughed.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot of a department store and began to shop. It didn't take long for them to find what they were looking for and Judy had to pull Jane away from the store.

"Com'n Jane, act your age. We have to get back sometime today, remember?" Judy reminded.

Hesitantly, Jane agreed and they started their way back to Wild Times. Judy hit the brakes furiously when a black sports car ran a red light.

"If I were in uniform, I'd pull that jackass over," Judy growled.

Thankfully, she saw McHorn and DelGato giving chase.

"McHorn and DelGato, I guess Beaseley and Higgins are out on leave this week," Judy muttered.

"Other officers at the ZPD, I'm guessing?" Jane replied.

"Tony DelGato is a friend of ours at the precinct, he's a tiger but he's usually really calm and an all-around nice guy. Jeffory McHorn, I wish I could say the same, he doesn't give me or Nick the time of day most of the time but I think it's because we're the smallest officers on the force," Judy recounted.

"It's interesting to hear you talk about your coworkers, Judy. I haven't seen you this excited about your work since you graduated from the Police Academy," Jane commented, "So how about the police chief? How is your relationship with him?"

"Chief Bogo is tough, but fair. He can be lax sometimes and strict others. He doesn't mind us listening to music while we're doing paperwork but while on patrol, forget it. Oddly enough, Chief Bogo even tolerates our relationship. Says we're his best officers and he doesn't want to break up our team," Judy explained.

When the girls got back, they headed to the Honeymoon Suite and found Nick, Danny, and Gideon playing Nertz with open bottles of beer at the table. The boys didn't seem to notice them, Judy snuck up as Nick stretched and Judy immediately nuzzled him lovingly. Nick was tense from surprise at first but succumbed quickly to the embrace, all the while not seeming to notice her paw going for his beer. The embrace parted when she captured the bottle.

"Thanks hon, throw that away for me will ya'?" Nick teased.

"I'm your fiancee, you dick, not your maid!" Judy teased back.

"What's the difference?" he laughed.

"I'm gonna' hurt you," she threatened, in the same teasing tone.

"Com'n honey-bunny, y'know I was just kidding. Y'know that I would never say anything to hurt or belittle you, you're my sweet Carrots," he flirted.

"I hate that I can't stay mad at you when you flirt with me," she laughed with a sigh.

"Ah ha! So I have found something that I can use against you! Now the playing field is even!" he stated triumphantly.

"Where're the Foxgloves? I would think Cherry would be here at least," Jane pointed out.

"They're in their hotel room getting ready," Daniel answered.

"S'Danny why'd Uncle John say he got all these 'ere card decks? I mean when we asked t' b'rrow a few he had more decks'n I could count," Gideon asked.

"One of dad's side projects is to buy out the old Zoolectric Engineering Incorporated building and turn it into a casino and arcade as part of the park's expansion," he answered.

"Normally, I'd say make room and deal me in but me and Jane have to change into our swimsuits," Judy replied.

"Can I watch?" Nick asked, his tail wagging feverishly.

"No," they both replied nonchalantly.

"Eh, worth a try," Nick laughed.

"You can help me get out of it and into the shower later though," Judy stated seductively to Nick.

"Woof!" Nick replied with a grin.

"I'd normally say get a room but considerin' where we are," Gideon trailed off.

"Jealous?" Nick asked.

"Li'l bit maybe, mostly wha's it called? Lingerin' feelin's," Gideon replied.

The todds resumed their game while Judy and Jane changed into their new bikinis. When they came out they saw the Foxglove sisters watching Twilight Zone on Netflix while the boys still continued their game, playfully cussing at each other once in a while. The round of cards was winding down as the narrator concluded the episode by saying, "You'll find this one under F for fanatic and J for justice."

"What was that episode?" Jane asked.

"Four O'Clock, one of Nilla's favorites," Angel answered.

"Papylia loved Twilight Zone. Our happiest memories of him are watching it with him," Nilla explained with a bittersweet smile.

"It was his last request too, he wanted to watch his favorite episode with us one more time," Cherry added.

It took everything the triplets had to keep from sobbing as they fondly remembered their papa.

"Sorry everyone," Nilla sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"It's ok, I think we all understand. It couldn't have been easy for you and I imagine you're still struggling with the loss," Danny stated.

"What're we sittin' around for!? We've only got a week to enjoy this place to it's fullest!" Cherry called fiercely as she wiped her eyes.

With that, they enjoyed the waterpark throughout what remained of the day. That night after Nick and Judy's "shower", they had the same group over for another couple rounds of Nertz before they all called it a night.


	22. Wild Times 4

=alternate format may not be something that is regular. This is something of an experiment. Anyways, the paragraphs have their timestamps below them.=

Daily log, property of Daniel Wilde

18 September.

I have began this daily log upon advice of my therapist, Vanilla Foxglove. The purpose of this log is to record the highlights of the day in systematic manner, giving me the means of impartial hindsight. While the premise seems rather… pointless to me, I have to cede the authority to miss Foxglove on this matter. A psychologist I am not. Dad's right about one thing though, I do feel more comfortable talking to an old friend about these things than a total stranger.

Barring the obvious matter of starting the log, nothing noteworthy has happened today.

6:12 PM, Daniel Wilde.

19 September.

Nothing to report.

8:02 PM, Daniel Wilde.

20 September.

A therapy session today. I`ve recounted some anecdotes of my "formative years". Specifically, the whole issue with Nick`s muzzling, among other things. Normally, I wouldn`t discuss something so intimate and embarrassing, but Vanilla has procured a note from Nick in which he had all but explicitly ordered me to talk about it. With written permission at hand, there was little reason to resist. I have to admit, after discussing it at length, I`ve understood the events better - a surprising revelation, considering that I`ve never doubted the veracity of events to begin with.

6:17 PM, Daniel Wilde.

God damn it, I almost lopped off my own finger just now! This door catch is a menace. I'm fixing it first thing tomorrow. Hopefully, one of the wrench jockeys will loan me a screwdriver.

9:57 PM, D.W.

21 September.

Had a big discussion with dad today. He`s… surprisingly reasonable. I`ve expected more anger. Either my memory is making him angrier than he really was, or he took some therapy as well. Thinking it`s second - dad`s always been quick to anger, just like me. Now, he takes his time before going nuclear.

Anyway, he gave me keys to a loft studio here. Now I don't have to fix the door catch. Joy be for the small favors. On the other hand, the park is full of rabbits… Not that I have anything against the long-eared, per ce, but… Damn it, Nick, why couldn't you at least pick another predator species. Fox and rabbit, that`s a dinner recipe, not a date!

...Nonetheless, I have given my word that I will attempt to look past the species. I believe I`m prepared to do it, but practice has a habit of shattering theory rather effortlessly. Wait and see, I suppose.

2:25 PM, Daniel Wilde.

Huh, dad really came through with this loft. After the rat trap I settled in, this is a fucking palace. Gonna go make me a proper bath… Damn it, I forgot when I had a proper bath the last time.

7:02 PM, D.W.

Fucking hell, I missed this.

10:34 PM, D.W.

22 September.

Spent the whole day going around the park, talking to relatives, setting things. Vanilla`s prediction checks out - discussing things was the key. So far, so good - I actually got some decent answers to my concerns, and that puts me at ease. Well, easier than before. What really will tip the scales… Deb. She`s going to be the toughest to square things with. Both me and dad have tempers, but we ain't got shit on Deb in that department.

But I will allow myself to put this down as roughly optimistic. Got some words from Vanilla just before I went back to my loft - not a full session, obviously, but she tells me I'm doing good. I wish I shared her sentiment.

8:13 PM, Daniel Wilde.

P.S. Almost forgot. Turns out that cocky lieutenant? Also Hopps. Goddamn rabbits, they're everywhere! ...Seriously enough, I should have expected that. In a town, rabbits are usually all related.

8:17 PM, D.W.

I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Nick and Judy. I wanted to write "that rabbit", but… I don't think I can get away with it. She`s here to stay, and I gotta learn her name. I wish it was just a crush. Or a misunderstanding. Or… something. But… The way Nick looks at her. The way SHE looks at Nick. No fucking chances. I can't do shit about them. I`m not going to even try.

Nick says they're ready. I suppose he tested that. They did have to do this public thing… Not as a couple, though. Just as colleagues. But, hell, when did that stop tabloids? And they're still on. And even got their boss to sign out on it. Real points, there. A boss willing to stick out his neck for an interspecies couple? Either they have even worse dirt on him, or they're really the best he has. I wouldn't put it past Nick to actually have some blackmail on his boss, but his bunny seems like a straight shooter. Painfully straight one, heh.

Oh well. Regardless of how things go from now on, I sincerely doubt those two will be separated by anything short of an early grave. So I guess I`m going to just… get used to it.

23:56 PM, D.W.

23 September.

Alex and Lucielle. They seem well-adjusted. I'm less nervous about them than I am about Nick and Judy. Maybe it's because Alex knows his way around the law and an interspecies couple is technically protected by law. I did have a slight issue with her being a model, (camwhore weasel was my first impression) but at this point it's a means to an end for her. She's studying to be a doctor, who knew? I've asked her a bit about how she gets clientele, and… yeah. Well. Let's just say military police ain't getting screened that intensely and leave it at that. Not that it's a bad idea, obviously. Keeping things classy and ripping heads off those who suggest otherwise is one decent way to keep squeaky clean, and that shit does look good on paper, too. A lot of effort and nerves, granted, but if it works for her...

8:42 AM, Daniel Wilde

P.S. My cousin Gideon is dating Cherry Foxglove, turns out. Fool. He's got no idea what he's gotten into… Or maybe he does and gets off to it. Oh well, not my business, that`s for sure.

08:45 AM, D.W.

24 September.

Sat down at the breakfast table and damnable mystery scent is driving me nuts. Every time I catch a whiff of it my head fogs up. Can't think straight, hell I can't even speak straight. I gotta' figure out where this scent is coming from before someone notices - they'll never let me live it down if they do..

Me and Deb have had our issues for as long as I can remember. The easiest is to let her cool off and make the first step. Trouble is, it's been a few months and no first step yet. So… either I avoid her till she`s done being temperamental, or I bite the bullet… And I'm not sure I want to bite any bullets just yet. Wait and see, wait and see. Maybe get Nick around before I talk… Or Vanilla. Someone to mediate. Oh well. We`ll see how it plays. For all I know, she already cooled down and is assuming it's me who's sulking in rage.

On the other hand, I just can't afford to put it off much longer. The rest of folks and talks have had been done, after all. So….

09:00 AM, Daniel Wilde.

So… Turns out Jack is a sneaky bastard. Tricked me and Deborah in a same gondola on ferris wheel. But, I suppose we did sort things out. I knew he`s being too yes`m for Deb, but I didn't expect such, uh… direct subterfuge. But then again, he does teach in school, doesn't he? I should've known.

All those issues I've been having with Deb since the airport? Lack of communication, she said she sent a letter and never got a response. Musta' been that chopper that crashed on the airfield. Damn, of all the stupid shit that happened over there… Guess neither of us can stay mad at each other over something like that. Nice to finally be able to catch up with her after all that's settled. Same with Jack as with Judy, just gonna' have to get used to him. He's not goin' anywhere, Deb's tantrums made that clear.

12:40 PM, D.W.

I… have a hunch what`s driving my nose wild, and I don`t like it. Apparently, it`s… a rabbit. Yes. A rabbit. Did I mention that it`s not the yummy-yum-yum kinda smell? And actually more of a fuckity-fucky-fuck smell?

Either she`s wearing a pheromone perfume, or… No, we're not going there. Not today. I`m going to snoop in her room discreet-like, see if she has anything scented like that. If yes, well… I guess I`ll go talk to Nick and his significant other. If no… Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Getting attracted to a rabbit is the last fucking thing I want right now if I want that trial to go over well. All they'll have to do otherwise would be just point and laugh.

21:46 PM, D.W.

A few beers and a few games of Nertz with Nick and Gideon and I can almost forget about what happened earlier today. Almost, if not for the damnable fact that I somehow ended up writing it in my journal. My head is still spinning about that, I need to keep it under control. Nick and Judy keep trading between hands, that little rabbit knows how to take openings in this game. Vanilla's offered to take over for me a few times but I keep telling her that if she wants in to just grab a deck and join in. Think I've had a few too many, startin' to doze off. Gonna' hit the sack and try not to think about Jane Hopps anymore tonight.

23:45 PM, D.W.

25 September.

There is one thing I am happy about out of all of this. I'm glad to see mom and dad reconciled. Alex says Judy suggested it - but how... I mean, I`ve been asking about that for years… And then that rabbit waltzes in, waves her frigging lucky paws and suddenly all is hunky-dory between ancestors. What the bloody fuck.

What is it about her that gets people to listen to her? Well, whatever, mom and dad are happy at least. Though now I wish mom would lay off with her matchmaking. I`m not bloody ready for this, and she knows it!

Someone to settle with… Damnit! I don't even WANT just… someone. And settling with… Or settling FOR!? No way. I'll probably need to talk this over with Vanilla sometime soon. This is starting to seriously bug me.

19:19 PM, Daniel Wilde.

26 September.

Nothing particularly noteworthy today. Spent most of daytime showing around baby rabbits. Helps me put my mind off my issues. A bit. Still…

Also, snuck around to figure out that mysterious rabbit smell. So her name is Jane. And she's got nothing at her room that'd work. I checked. No discarded bottles, no spots of smell… Her bed simply reeks of fuckity-fucky-fuck, though, had to beat it before I started drooling. I… am not keen on this. Why is it always someone least suitable that smells good?

Never a vixen. Never a FOX, damnit! Shit, at times I'd think I'd accept being gay if I could get someone compatible. But no. It's always… not it. Rabbits, hedgehogs, that wallaby girl back in high school…. What the hell is wrong with me….

Oh well, I need to get myself together. Alex and Deborah are going to join in this evening. More nertz, maybe some poker if I manage to talk the others into it.

20:01 PM, Daniel Wilde.

More Nertz. Jack came by, too. The game takes my mind off the problem… But I have to admit that the longer I think on it, the less I care. I`d blame alcohol for the loss of inhibition, but I haven't had any. The beer is all alcohol-free today, on account of Deborah. I'm pretty sure she would like some proper lager, but… noblesse oblige. It is rather nice to be on speaking terms with my siblings again, admittedly, even if this game brings all of us to cusses. Good thing mother gave up on swearing jars back when I graduated from high school or we'd all owe a fortune by now.

I wonder if anyone else will join in tomorrow. At this rate, dad could start a card club and have his core clientele all set, if the current rate of newcomers keeps.

Judy is making me nervous with her plans to invite Jane and Jacqueline along, though. I am not sure how well I can take multiple rabbits at the table, especially those two. Maybe I'll sit this one out.

23:44 PM, D.W.


	23. Wild Times 5

Friday morning at the theme park. As the Wilde siblings sat at their table one of the park employees walked up to Alex and handed him a package.

To: Alexander Wilde, Esq.

From: Eerbare Mol, Esq.

Good day, Mr. Wilde. I hope this package of mine finds you in good health and jovial mood. Please accept this little gift as a token of my appreciation for your invaluable help. Without your wise advice, I wouldn't have had studied the case you so helpfully pointed out and doubtlessly would have had failed to present my own case so flawlessly. It goes without saying that I've been admitted to the bar, and I have you to thank for that.

This scotch has been produced by distant relatives of mine for over two hundred years, and I can be certain it's every bit as quality as your advice has been.

Respectfully yours, Eerbare Mol, Esq.

Alex didn't know what to do with the bottle. Indeed, he could tell by the label it was quite an expensive brand.

"Well, I'm not really a scotch drinker," he lamented, "Not sure I could handle more than maybe one shot at a time of it."

Nick seemed eager to join but a sharp elbow and stern look from his fiancee told him that she thought it a bad idea.

"Com'n honey-bunny," he pleaded.

"No," she argued, "Remember the last time you had scotch?"

"That wasn't scotch, it was vodka. And we had just solved a huge case, we were supposed to be celebrating but you were being a grumpy bun," he replied.

"Like I care, I'm not dealing with a sloshed or hung-over Nick all over again," she griped.

"How about you, Jack?" quipped lawyer glibly, "Fancy getting shitfaced tonight? Just us boys and all the trouble you can scare up. You can make up with Deborah for weeks on."

"Huh… wha? Oh. Yeah, we made up, thanks for asking," replied the aforementioned haphazardly, his distracted look well-matched by goofy grin he tended to sport this day a lot.

"So… are you in?" asked Daniel, knowing better than to presume from his somewhat… unexpected experiences with such goofy expressions and their wielders back in army. Lovestruck soldiers tended to do the damndest things.

"Whuh… what… Oh, drinking? No, sorry, count me out. I've… things planned. Yeah, thighs. I mean thongs. I think," Jack wandered off, still smiling as he plotted the evening in his mind. Dan and Alex exchanged looks. "He's out," summed up Daniel laconically.

"And I think I`d be out too if I were in his place. Let him have his fun," confirmed the other conspirator, "But it's looking like it's just you and me so far… Jack's got better things to do, Nick's too whipped, dad is gonna be busy, I already know that..."

"Well, we also have a cousin," reminded Daniel helpfully.

"Right! What about you, Gideon?" Alex asked.

"Sorry ya'll, t'day's m' last day here. I gotta' get home 'n get back t'work. Bread ain' gonna' make itself an' sommun's gotta' keep th' folks in Bunnyburrows in a fresh stock of it," he replied.

"Sorry to hear that, maybe next time huh?" Daniel replied, patting Gideon on the back.

"Aw Giddy, do you really have to?" Cherry asked in a whimper.

"Cherry, 'ere's nothin' I'd love more'n spendin' time with you an' m' cousins but I gotta' get back t'work," he replied.

"I am not very fond of ze hard liquors. I zink I vill pass on zis, mon amour," Lucielle stated.

"Alright hon, if that's what you want," Alex relented.

"Since i'm not using my hotel room, you can stay in there," Daniel offered.

"Merci," she replied, "But I vould like to invite ozers to join me, perhaps ze Madmouiselle Foxgloves?"

"Sounds like it might be fun, right Cherry?" Angel replied, making an honest effort to get Cherry to stop moping.

Upon being nudged by her sister to respond, Cherry snapped to attention.

"Uh yeah sure," she replied. Quickly trying to cover up what she might've been thinking with her usual bubbly tone.

"If I'm going to spend that entire night with you three I think I'll need some liquor. So, I'll have a few shots with Alex and Danny before spending the night with the girls," Nilla sighed.

"I don't have a problem with that," Alex stated, "How 'bout you hon?"

" Je suis au taquet." Lucielle replied

"Tonight's shaping up to look like a 'foxes-only' kinda' thing. I really don't wanna' give that idea. Sure you won't reconsider, Judy?" he asked.

"Maybe we can get Danny to smile for once in his life," Angel teased.

"Sorry, but me and Mr. Foxy here are planning to have a whole evening together, lots of fun, cuddles, and sweets" Judy stated while hugging Nick's waist.

"Candy sweets or the other kind of sweets?" Angel asked with a grin.

"Sorry, not the kind you're expecting, right now I'm dying for some carrot cotton candy, candy carrots, and maybe some ice cream," with that she turned to Nick, "It's nice of your dad to have a lot of carrot-related food."

"That's dad for ya', always a good host." Nick laughed nuzzling one of Judy's ears.

"Hehe, stop that!" she giggled, "But you know, I really want to try one of those candy crickets too."

"Since when do you eat bugs? I thought you hated them," he asked incredulously looking at her.

"I dunno', maybe it's all the emotions," she replied with a shrug. "Also, maybe you can give me a paw massage while we're at it, my feet have been killing me lately."

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, not your slave!" he joshed.

"What's the difference?" Debbie asked with a laugh and the other girls laughed as well.

"Har har, yeah yeah now,why don't we get going before my sister gives you any more ideas to embarrass me?" Nick stated, taking one of Judy's paws.

"Aw, but I have some really good embarrassing ideas to subject you to," Debbie pouted.

"Trust me, she does" Jack sighed.

"All the more reason to run, see ya later," Nick replied.

"Besides all that, I haven't been feeling up to a night of drinking lately," Judy state, "Jane might want to though. She's been stuck on bunny-sitting duty for the whole week, I imagine she'll want some time away from her group of little brothers and sisters to relax."

"Actually, I'd like to, yes," interjected Jane at this opening, "Fancy scotch and fancy foxes? Sounds fun to me. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to join in on this little shebang of yours."

"Well, you're perfectly welcome to," Alex replied, "I imagine bunny-sitting your younger siblings is no walk in the park, knock on wood." As he stating this, he knocked his balled up paw on the table.

"Oh joy. All I need at this party is a bunny that messes with my head. Oh well, roll with it, Dan, ain't nothing about it," Daniel thought irritably, "Gotta watch myself, no good blurting out something 'cause I drank too much." Out loud, however, he merely chuckled, "Sounds good to me. You rabbits are easier to manage when you conk out anyways."

"Oh, you're so confident I'll be the one conking out?" Jane quipped mellowly. "I haven't managed that one so far. Though I am not sure if it's lack of trying or lack of available booze that is to blame."

"Please you two, don't try to make a competition out of this," Alex chimed in.

"Alright, we'll settle this another way. Poker?" Daniel replied.

Jane shook her head slowly. "You heard our gracious host. No contests," he quipped, wagging her finger, "If you're just burning with desire to match your gullets with this rabbit, we`ll have to do it the old-fashioned way. On a bar crawl. But that's for later."

"Keep it civil and I don't have any problems with card or board games, actually," Alex sighed, "I was referring to the drinking. I'm inviting you to try a fine bottle of scotch with me, not get completely wasted."

"Think I'll pass on drinking contests for now, actually." Daniel replied, "At least until I get my life together. Last thing I need right now is to wake up under the bridge tomorrow."

"Fair enough. But I'll hold you to that. Later." concluded Jane with a little smirk. "A retired soldier like you? There is a law somewhere that says you simply must get blind drunk and wake up in unfamiliar bed after leaving the army, I think."

"Not today, though. Maybe when I get my life in order. I am trying to be smart about all this," he sighed.

"Daniel? Smart? That's a first," Nick joked.

"Shut up, Nick," Daniel replied flatly.

"Hey, I approve, actually. Doing smart is a thing this year. I mean, I did, so why not you as well?" younger todd tossed back defensively, "Jokes aside, Dan, we've got your back, all of us. That shit just ain't right."

Daniel shook his head lightly. "Thanks," he offered simply, "You know what's funny? Before the army, I wouldn't even think about getting help from any of you. I'd try to solve it all by myself. Funny that now I gotta take on the very thing that taught me better than that, but them's the breaks."

"So… When is this thing gonna happen?" quipped Jane to change the topic, "And more importantly, where? Or should I just hang by you two to make sure I don`t miss it?"

"My hotel room tonight?" Alex offered, "Best not to let this bottle linger lest my father find it. He's uh, recovering."

"You're afraid of nothing, Alex. Dad's an old todd, not a teenage kid. He's mature enough to walk away from it," Debbie sighed.

"Entirely possible. But why tease him with it? Forbidden fruits are sweet, you know," interdicted Jane suddenly, "It's never a good idea to dandle something you can't have in front of your nose."

"Exactly, I don't wanna' take the chance of dad possibly regressing to that because he happens to find a bottle of liquor," Alex affirmed, "How many times when we were younger did he say he'd give up drinking only to be drinking again the next day?"

"That-that's a fair point," Deborah relented.

Vanilla clucked her tongue. "Alex… That's pretty bleak. I dare say your father has much more insensitive not to slip up right now. Still, Jane is entirely right. Just because he has a lot of motivation does not mean he should be tempted pointlessly. Maybe it'd be best if you pass by your place and drop the bottle off before anything else," she suggested, "Minding little things like these is what keeps the family strong, you know."

"Right," he stated, getting up from the table and heading off to the elevator.

"So… what is there to do in the meanwhile?" inquired Jane curiously, "I've finally gotten a day off from all the babysitting, but I`ve still no clue what to do with all this time." She spun around sharply, poking her finger in Daniel`s direction, "Do you play billiards, per chance?"

"...Uh, yeah? Sort of. Haven't been to the table since last leave, but yeah. Why do you ask?" - he replied cautiously.

"Always wanted to. There`s only one pool table in whole Bunnyburrows, getting to it is a bother," she tossed back flatly, "So how about it? Show me the sights, sarge."

Daniel thought about refusing briefly. But… that would leave him with nothing to do as well. So… why the hell not. "...Oh, alright," he acquiesced, "So long as you keep in mind I haven't been around recently. No idea if any of the old haunts are still standing."

"Think there are a few tables in the park somewhere," Nick stated.

With that Daniel got up from the table to find John and a short time later, he and Jane stood at a billiards table in a diner that was all but deserted in the park. The hordes of siblings of varying ages simply weren't hungry so the two were left to their game in quiet peace.

"What made you decide to become a seamstress? Why not pursue an exciting career like your sisters?" he asked.

She sighed as she readied herself and broke the ball formation for their first game.

"Exciting careers aren't really my thing. I prefer quieter pastimes. I took an interest in textiles from a young age and thought it would make for an interesting career choice," she replied.

"Do you regret that decision?" he asked.

"There are a lot of things I regret, but my career choice is not one of them," she answered, "But it's certainly more taxing than I first gave it credit for and not for the impatient sort."

They went silent afterwards. Daniel caught himself staring at her as she leaned over the table lining up a shot and quickly turned away, berating himself in his head. Jane on the other hand, noticed but decided to pretend like she hadn't. All the while trying to figure out what else to talk about.

"So, if it's not too personal do you mind if I ask you about your favorite TV shows?" she asked nervously.

At this point, she knew that if she came across as directly flirtatious he'd be backing off rather angrily at that.

"To be honest? I don't know. I used to like Star Wars and Twilight Zone when I was a teen, but I haven't seen either for a while. And the less said about shows I watched as a kit, the better. I doubt they still show Transformers… Although, with my luck, they just might have made`em the biggest show around." he replied pensively..

He looked in her direction expectantly, she gave a slight sigh not anything to be curious about and started to think.

"I've always been more of a reader, but I did grow up watching some TV shows with my sisters from the same litter. Home Improvement mostly. As for the books I read, mostly stuff by Lewis and Tolkien. Oh and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Once in awhile I delved into something Lovecraftian but that wasn't until my late teenage years," she replied, "My sisters all thought I was weird for reading so much but for the most part Judy and Jackie left me alone about it."

After a few more minutes of silence with only the clacking of pool balls as they took turns at the green table, the silence was finally broken again. This time by the todd, as he actually seemed to be getting into the "getting to know each other" part of the "not-a-date".

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Gazelle and Jerry Vole mostly. I guess in that regard I'm not much different from my sisters," she answered, "How about you?"

"My family has very old tastes. It's something you acquire around my parents. Leopard Zeppelin, Van Lion, Cat Benatar, Guns and Rodents, that kinda' thing. We've never been those crazy possibly rabid fans who wear all black and dye their fur or shave themselves bald or shit like that. We like their music but we're perfectly sane people," he replied.

They sat in awkward silence for another pause. The sound of billiard cues knocking against the plastic balls being the only sound in the room.

"So, you do fabric-work huh? I uh, I guess I could try that out. I mean it's not something I ever thought I'd be interested in but I think it'd be interesting to try out," he stated, trying to cover up his stammering.

"I think I could teach you a few simple things to start out with," she suggested, "But there has to be something that interests you."

"Well, I've always been curious about woodworking and machinery, maybe I can make something of that," the todd replied noticeably more relaxed.

In fact, both were more relaxed by now. They continued talking at a more relaxed tone. Just idle chichat, they hardly noticed the hours roll by or how many games they'd played by now. When Jane got the idea to look at the clock she realized how late they were.

"Daniel! It's 9 o'clock!" she exclaimed, "Is Alex gonna' be mad?"

"We didn't really set an exact time to go over, so I don't think he will. Wanna' wrap up this game or just head up?" he asked.

"Let's just go, been too long since I had any scotch," she remarked.

"You've drank scotch? That I find hard to believe," he laughed.

"Once, on a dare. It wasn't that bad," she replied.

When they arrived at the hotel room, Alex was saying goodnight to Lucielle as she was coming out of the room they'd been sharing since they came to the park.

"Have you got everything you need, Hon? Enough bedding? Your toothbrush? Some movies to watch?" he asked.

"Oui, stop vorrying, mon amour. Ve vill be fine," she reassured.

"Y'know I worry because I care," he replied.

"Yes, I know but you vorry too much," she sighed.

Then reached up and tugged on his shirt. When he leaned over she kissed him.

"Have a good time and don't drink too much," she told him as she ran off to join the Foxgloves.

He turned to his guests and invited them in. Vanilla was already inside, waiting patiently. He didn't want to admit that he was a bit nervous, though Daniel could tell.

"You don't have to do this, Alex. I won't think less of you," he consoled.

"It's-it's alright, I'll be fine. I'm just a bit jittery," Alex replied.

The night seemed to pass by smoothly, much to Alex's surprise. He wondered what might've changed in his older brother that he didn't have to break up any arguments between Daniel and Jane. In fact, they seemed to be getting along quite well. Daniel left to head back to his loft apartment at around midnight and had been careful not to go over his limit. Although Jane was entirely sloshed and Alex worked to make her comfortable in his hotel room bed before retiring to the couch.


	24. Surprise!

The breakfast table today was actually quite enjoyable. Daniel seemed happy and was laughing and smiling along with his siblings. Nobody noticed anything wrong until Nick pointed it out.

"Carrots? You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, Nick," she answered unsteadily.

"That sounded convincing," he remarked sarcastically, but still remained concerned.

When Lucielle came around to check on Judy, she found the rabbit running a fever.

"Zut alors!" the mink exclaimed, "You are most certainly not fine, you are running a fever!"

"I-I don't feel sick though," Judy replied as unsteady as before.

"That's a load! You haven't touched your breakfast and I know how much you like blueberry muffins," Nick replied.

At the mentioning of blueberries Judy seemed to gag.

"Ok, now I know you're not fine," he stated in a serious tone.

"Nick, really. I'm-" she started.

"Don't lie to us! Damnit Judy we're your family!" Debbie shouted.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Jane remarked.

"I-I need to go lay down," she replied sheepishly.

As she got up from the table Nick sweeped her up to carry her.

"I can walk," she told him.

"Don't argue this with me right now," he replied sternly.

"Je vais avec eux. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien," Lucielle told Alex, heading to the elevator with Nick and Judy.

"D'accord," Alex sighed.

As soon as Judy was back in bed, Lucielle began to treat her the best she could without any medical supplies at hand. She began as anyone even lightly trained in medical procedure would, trying to find the cause of the symptoms.

"Zis cannot be," she muttered.

She quickly pulled out her phone and began texting her professor to get a second opinion. She hoped her professor, Dr. Langstrum, wouldn't be too upset. Being a bat meant that he slept all day and was active at night, but he was one of the greatest academic and medical experts in the entire city. She texted him all of Judy's symptoms and he quickly texted back his assessment.

"As far as I can tell, you are pregnant," she announced.

"P-pregnant?!" Judy and Nick both exclaimed.

"Oui, I asked my college professor for a second opinion and he came to ze same conclusion," she replied, "Zere is a margin for error. Zere may be somezing I am overlooking zat he vould see and I am not yet a licensed doctor."

Nick didn't know what to think, the thought of becoming a father scared him but he knew this was one thing he couldn't run from. If he tried, he knew Judy would never forgive him for it. On top of that, he wanted kids of his own but didn't think it would be this soon.

"I, ve do not know for certain," Lucielle consoled nervously, "I vould strongly recommend zat ve take her to ze hospital to have her checked zere."

"Y-yeah, it's just that I didn't think I'd become a dad this soon," Nick sighed.

Nick picked up Judy again, and again she seemed to complain about it. In the meantime, Lucielle rushed back downstairs to let everyone else know they were taking Judy to the hospital.

"Ah hell, what's wrong with her?" Daniel asked.

"I have a guess, but ve need to be sure," Lucielle answered.

The others at the table looked shocked at Daniel's response.

"What? Y'know how Nick is. Something happens to that little rabbit of his and he'll never get over it," he stated gruffly.

"Where are they?" Alex asked, turning his attention back to his wife.

"Zey are heading to ze parking lot," she replied.

"I should probably get you to the hospital too hon. Have you informed Dr. Langstrum yet?" he asked.

"Oui, he said he vould meet us zere," she answered.

"I'll let the mom and dad and Mr. and Mrs. Hopps know what's going on," Debbie volunteered.

"I'd take it easy on that, Deb," Jane replied, "At least until we know for sure what's going on. Or have a rough idea."

"I believe Mademouiselle Judy is pregnant. She displays all of ze known symptoms and zat is vhat Professor Langstrum informed me," Lucielle announced.

For Nick and Judy the ride to the hospital was quiet and tense. Nick's thoughts were on becoming a father, he wasn't ready and didn't know if this was something he could ever be ready for. He stayed focused on the road but at a red light he reached over and place a paw comfortingly on Judy's shoulder.

"It's ok, Carrots. Whatever happens we'll stick together and make the most of whatever comes of this," he told her, offering her a weak smile.

"Y-yeah," she replied, returning that smile.

"I love you. I always will and I promise that no matter what we have or when we have it, I'll love it too," he told her.

"Sweet, sappy fox. You don't have to," she told him, her eyes tearing up.

"No, I DO have to. I'm in this relationship with you. I proposed to you. And I got you pregnant. So let me take responsibility and take care of you," he replied nervously.

"I-I'm scared, Nick. This is way sooner than I expected. I thought we'd be married before kids came along and now this," she sobbed.

"It's ok. I'm scared too. It IS sooner than either of us expected but life happens and we have to deal with it," he told her.

"What if I say I want to abort?" she asked.

"I'd be fine with it but we'd have to tell our families. My parents I know for sure wouldn't like it, especially dad," Nick replied.

At that, Nick pulled out the tape recorder from earlier and hit the play button. Once again the gruff voice of a much older and already passed on todd came out. Then he tucked it back away in his pocket.

"I was posing it as a hypothetical," she stated, "I was wondering if you'd love me any less if I decided now wasn't the right time."

"No, I wouldn't love you any less. But, I can honestly say I would be heartbroken over it," he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's my kiddo in your belly too," he reminded her, "If you want my input, I say we go through with it and deal with the mess. We'll move you into the clock tower loft with me until we find a place or maybe Grampa Phil's studio is still in the family name."

"What about your mother's house?" she asked.

"Debbie and Jack are getting it," he replied.

When they got to the hospital and checked in they were surprised to see a fruit bat had volunteered to run their tests.

"Good day to you, Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, I'm Dr. Thomas Langstrum," he introduced.

"We're not married yet," Judy tried to correct.

"Don't correct me on that, young lady. It doesn't matter that you're not married yet," he replied grumpily.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"Don't be, I'm just a moody old bat who's up at what nocturnal creatures consider to be an ungodly hour. I'm running off four cups of coffee and five mango juices. At any rate, Daniel Wilde, I presume?" he replied.

"No sir, Nicholas," Nick corrected, "Daniel is my oldest brother."

At that Dr. Langstrum drew a deep breath and announced the results of the test.

"Pregnant," he stated.

"So Lucielle was right," Judy sighed.

"Lucielle Vison Wilde is one of my best and brightest students and she's a good friend. Her husband helped me out of a false malpractice lawsuit a few years back," the doctor explained, "Speak of the devil, I think I hear your guests outside the room. I'll excuse myself so you can tell them yourselves."

With that, the doctor left and the Wilde family came in with Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.

"Congratulations you two, sorry it's a bit early," Debbie stated.

"Things happen, Debbie. It's not like this is a bad thing. It's just a bit early," Judy defended.

"I never said it was a bad thing, in fact I'm happy for you both," the older girl replied

"Judy, I want you to call me as soon as you start feeling any different," Bonnie started.

"Mom, mom, I'm a big girl and I'm sure Lillian will help me if I need it," Judy coaxed.

"I know dear, but I can't help but worry, I'm your mother," Bonnie replied.

"You need to talk to the police chief about a maternity leave, you don't want him to find out the hard way or for some criminal to figure it out," John lectured.

"Where's Jackie, Jane, and the Foxgloves?" Nick asked.

"With your many, many in-laws," Stu answered.

At the back of the group, Nick spotted his brother-in-law on his wife's phone.

"What's going on with Jack?" Nick asked.

"I told him to call Jane and tell her what's going on," Debbie explained

Nick picked Judy up and started out of the room.

"The doctor said she's clear to leave at any time, so I'm gonna' get her home," he announced.

"Nicholas, before you go. There's something important your father and I need to discuss with you and Judith," Lillian stated.

"We'll discuss it back at the park son," John concluded.

Nick took Judy back to his apartment and let her rest on his bed. Thankfully none of her siblings noticed the hidden entrance to the clock tower. Before his parents arrived, Judy grabbed his tie again. He turned to face her with a smile but the smile faded when he saw the look on her face.

"You don't have to stay with me, Nick," she sighed.

"What're you talkin' about?" he asked.

"It's been fun but now that I'm carrying, you probably don't want anything to do with me," she sobbed.

She started trying to get her engagement ring off. Nick seemed to realize what she was doing. He grabbed her paw with one of his, tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes and kissed her.

"I'll never leave you. I love you. And I promise to love whatever's in here," he told her after the kiss.

It wasn't long after that John and Lillian joined them.

"Nick, we talked about it. I want to be with your father, that means I'll be living with him at the park," she announced.

"What about the house?" Nick asked.

"The house and the property it sits on have been paid off, I made sure of it. Come to me when there's a problem with maintaining it. You shouldn't need to make any payments on the house itself unless you mortgage it. Please, whatever you do, don't mortgage it to the Pendletons. They'll do anything they can to hurt our family. I already warned Stu and Bonnie about those gerbils," John explained.

"We've already met a couple of your neighbors," Judy sighed.

"Predominantly canine neighborhood, I know. But that shouldn't be a problem, most of my neighbors mind their own business," Lillian added.

"In truth, your sister wants the house but we talked about it with her. She doesn't have a baby on the way. She understands and supports the idea, even though she's not fond of it," John added.

"I really hope she is on board with it. I don't want this to be something that drives her away," Nick replied.

John signaled to Nick that he wanted to talk.

"I'll be back hon," he told Judy and kissed her forehead.

Then he left with his dad, on their way into the elevator they passed by Stu and Bonnie who were coming up.

"Stu, Bonnie? How'd you find this place?" John asked.

"Danny showed us the entrance. That's right isn't it, Bon?" Stu replied.

"Danny, that young man we saw with Jane. Poor boy's missing an eye," Bonnie answered.

"That's him," John and Nick replied.

"How's everyone else?" Nick asked.

"Oh just fine, worried about Judy but that's 'cause you two left the hospital so fast," Bonnie replied.

"Judy's inside talking to mom, go on in. I'm sure she'll wanna' see you," Nick replied.

When Nick and John got on the elevator and the doors closed the mood turned somber.

"Son, I'm proud of you. I couldn't be more ashamed of myself but I am so proud of you," John stated.

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Dad, com'n. I thought you were quitting," Nick groaned when he saw what John pulled out.

"Gimme' your paw son," John stated.

Nick hesitantly held his paw up to his father. John handed the pack of cigarettes to Nick.

"Ya' gotta' help me quit, son. I can't be a good husband to your mother, a good father to you, your siblings, your fiance, or your in-laws, or a good grandfather to your kids," John lamented.

Nick looked back at his father with worried eyes.

"I can't quit on my own, son. I need your help," he continued.

"Dad, y'know I kicked a smoking habit four years ago. What if Carrots sees these? She'll think I'm starting up again," Nick stammered.

"There's a trash can right outside the elevator, just throw the pack in the trash. No matter what I say, you have to do it," John instructed.

"Alright, dad, alright," he relented.

"I'm so proud of you. I overheard you and Judy talking. It takes a big man to own up to his mistakes," John sighed.

"Don't call it a mistake," Nick hissed, "A baby isn't a mistake. It's a responsibility."

"I meant the mistake part is how soon it is," his father replied.

"Oh uh sorry," Nick muttered.

"It's alright son, I'm glad you feel that way. It's how a father should feel about their child," John sighed.

As they got off the elevator, Nick took a quick look at the cigarettes in his paw. There was a strong urge to pull one out and light up but in the back of his mind, he heard Judy coughing. That sound that only he could hear filled him with disgust, mostly at himself and without a second thought the pack met the inside of the trash can. With that he walked away for the second time in his life from a habit that he'd picked up during a time he chose not to remember. While all this was going on, Judy sat on the couch inside the apartment with Lillian talking.

"I overheard you and Nicholas talking before John and I came in. Please Judy, don't ever talk like that again. You brought Nick back from a dark place and you brought him back to his family. I'm so grateful to you but you should know how he feels about you," Lillian explained.

"I'm sorry," Judy replied.

"Don't be, you're a first time mother. It's natural that you're going to be afraid," she consoled.

"What about the house?" Judy asked, "Is Debbie gonna' be ok with giving it up?"

"It was Deborah's idea. The house was originally to go to her if something happened to me or if I moved in with her father. Alexander doesn't want it and I don't honestly know if Daniel would. On our way back from the hospital, Deborah talked with us about where you two, or more, would live. At first, the idea came up about his grandfather's studio but there're so many things there that a baby shouldn't be around. That's when she suggested the house, I reminded her that it would go to her," Lillian explained.

"What did she say?" Judy asked.

"She said that she just can't be selfish at this point. She told me that she tried and the thought of hanging onto the house even though you and Nicholas need it disgusts her," Lillian replied, her voice overwhelmed with pride.

"I dunno' I never liked the idea of accepting something I didn't earn," Judy sighed.

"For heaven's sake, Judith! Think of your children!" Bonnie interjected.

"Mom, I didn't say no. I just don't know how I feel about this," Judy sighed.

"Consider it an early wedding present then," Lillian suggested.

The last time, to her memory, that she thought about having children was when she was dating Jack Savage. The thought of having his kids disgusted her to the point that she thought she would throw up again. When she started dating Nick, they weren't sure if they could have kids but she found the thought of having a family with him comforting, in a way. She wasn't sure when she started waiting for him to propose but she knew she loved him enough that when he was ready she'd jump to say yes. Lillian was right though, she was terrified.


	25. Unexpected Meetings

Just getting off work at the police station, Nick got in his car. As he turned the ignition before he could put it in gear, his cellphone rang. He checked first to see who the number belonged to.

"Hey honey-bunny," he greeted cheerfully.

"Nick can you pick up some stuff from the store before coming home?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

She rattled off a list. It was decently long but Nick was determined to do the best he could.

"No problem, cute stuff," he smirked into the phone, "See you soon."

She huffed another exasperated sigh and disconnected the call without further comment. He would probably catch some retribution for "cute" comments later, but... bah, cute buns gotta cute, he figured.

Before too long, he pulled into the local grocery store, grabbed a cart, and began browsing the aisles for the items on his fiancee's shopping list. He wasn't really paying attention to the direction of his cart and had barely noticed the other one crash into his.

"Watch where you're-... Nick!? Nick Wilde?!" the other shopped exclaimed, angry at first.

He turned towards this shopper. An attractive female skunk, late 20s, with icy blue eyes. Dressed in a light blue sundress, with a white minicoat over it.

"Courtney Brushmarke, been a while," he stated flatly, trying to keep a civil grin.

"Is that how you greet an old friend?" she asked.

"Old friends, huh? You seemed done with me the last time we talked," he replied, his civil tone cracking.

"Always exaggerating. It wasn't that bad," she sighed.

"You weren't the one getting dumped," he reminded.

"Well, details details… Anyway, would you like to catch up over coffee?" she asked, adding a seductive tone to her voice.

He lifted his paws up warningly.

"Ah, no can do, sorry. I've got someone waiting for me at home," He shook his head, cutting her off, "And before you say something, no, I'm not ditching on her. Especially not for you."

"On her?! Nicholas Wilde, explain yourself right this instant!" she snapped off, all traces of good cheer vanishing under sudden indignation.

"Sorry, now that we've been separated for a while, your hissing doesn't do anything to me. I have to get going, pregnant fiancee having cravings. Bunnies are not exactly the patient kind," he stated.

With that he walked off, feeling quite accomplished and leaving the skunk feeling quite flummoxed. As rotten luck goes he was getting it today. Courtney was behind him in line and the cashier, a young vixen about 17 or 18, was giving him the look.

"What do I have to do? Wear a ring so everyone knows I'm off-limits?" he thought with a sigh, "Oh wait, I AM wearing one!"

After an uncomfortable check out with the cashier subtly hitting on him and him having to tell her that he was taken with equal subtlety. He headed out for his car, pushing the grocery cart when his phone rang again. He sighed when the number came up unknown. An unknown number usually meant a less-than-savory caller.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Nick? Good, boss wants to talk to ya'. Meet us in the Savannah Central Marina parking lot at 10 tonight, alone," Reymond's voice instructed.

"What's goin' on? He doesn't usually ask to see me," Nick asked.

"Dunno', he didn't sound angry and made it clear that he just wants to talk," the voice told him, "I would guess it's somethin' to do with Judy."

"Right, I'll be there. I mean unless something comes up and Judy needs me," Nick replied, "If she needs me at home, I don't care if your boss gets mad at me about it, I'm gonna' tend to her."

"Just a sec," there was a pause on the other end, "He says if that's the case, we'll call at the meeting time and you can explain why you aren't there to the boss yourself. He says he's feelin' generous right now so if you don't show we'll reschedule. He said it's an important personal matter but he's willing to be flexible, don't push your luck on this one. If you screw up again he won't forgive ya' this time."

He flipped the phone shut and eyed it with intrigue and trepidation. Talking to career criminals was always a nerve-racking deal, even ones that actually liked you. Nick shook his head, dropping the phone into the pocket and slipped into the driver's seat. Whatever the matter was, he was needed at home right now. Ten minutes later, he was banging on the door with his heel

"...Oi, Nick," Finnick proffered from the slowly opening doorway, unimpressed, "You might wanna' invest in doorbell at ankle height. That's the third time you been scraping the lacquer off the door trying to get in with your paws full. And that's a damn nice door too."

"Love you too, pal," Nick tossed back haphazardly, waddling towards the kitchen, his attention focused on keeping the overflowing paper bags from spilling anything over, "I can smell mom on the air, but who else is around?... Familiar scent, but..."

A sizeable paw grabbed one of the bags out of his arms, easing his burden greatly.

"It's me, man," Wolffard proffered somewhat needlessly, settling the bag down on the kitchen counter with a firm smack.

"Whoa. What are you even doing here, Wolffard? Aren't you on the clock right now?" Nick wondered, pulling open the fridge to start stuffing it full-er.

"Chief told me to keep an eye on you," he retorted, adding a shrug, "The word is something odd's been going on lately, and your name was bandied around. Judy's too, and often enough both of them together. So I'm on security detail today. Just in case."

"And if nothing else, he's good at scribbage," his mother offered from the living room, "Judy's been restless lately if she's nothing to do."

"My shift's nearly over. Soon as Grizzoli gets here, I'm takin' off," Wolfford stated calmly.

"Stay for dinner?" Lillian offered.

"Thanks but no, I got a date tonight. Scribbage was great, I'll be sure to put in for tomorrow too," he commented.

"Uh Bonnie is gonna' be here tomorrow," Lillian replied.

"Bonnie Hopps, I take it? I've heard Judy talk about her once in a while. I guess it couldn't hurt," he stated nonchalantly.

As Nick put the groceries away his mind buzzed about how to get away from his family, friend, and coworkers to head to his rendezvous.

"Mom, Carrots, mind if I borrow Finnick for a bit?" he asked.

"Fine, but I still need a foot-rub!" Judy whined.

The two headed out onto the back porch.

"What's goin' on, Nick? Normally, you'd be all over that bunny o' yours," Finnick pointed out.

"Normally yes, if today was a normal day. I got a phonecall from you-know-who and he wants to talk," Nick told him.

"I tol' you that rug made from a skunk's ass was bad idea," the smaller fox quipped.

"Yeah, speaking of skunks. I ran into Courtney today," he continued.

"Man, you got a good thing goin' with Judy. You even think about two-timin' her an' I really will bite yo' face off!" Finnick growled.

"Relax Finn, I've already made up my mind. Judy is my one and only from now on. Y'know the whole wedding vow thing, 'forsake all others' and all that," Nick replied.

"Still, runnin' into Courtney after all this time. An' right before havin' kids an' gettin' hitched? That's some shit luck right there, man," Finnick groused.

"Yeah, I'm scared you-know-who might've caught wind of that encounter and got the wrong idea. Y'know how fond of Judy he is," Nick sighed.

"Where ya' meetin' him?" the smaller fox asked.

"The marina tonight at 10, that's why I need your help. Carrots is heavy sleeper, especially ever since she started carrying but I'm gonna' need you to cover for me if something happens. I don't want her to know who I'm going to meet and I sure as hell don't need my coworkers finding out," Nick explained.

"Fine, but if she gets violent again, I'm squealin'. One bunny ass-kickin' is enough for one lifetime," Finnick sighed.

With that the two foxes went about their day. Finnick left for a while without saying where he was going while Nick and Judy watched a movie. Well, Judy watched while Nick rubbed her feet.

"Talk to the doctor recently?" he asked.

"Earlier today. Dr. Langstrum insists that I not see anyone else as my pregnancy doctor," she explained.

"Sounds to me like he's trying to extort us," he sighed.

"Thing is though, he isn't charging us a dime," she replied.

"Yet," Nick corrected.

"I asked him how much we're gonna' owe him at the end of this and he said he was treating me as a favor to your sister-in-law," Judy replied.

"I wonder if Alex knows his wife is gettin' frisky with her medical professor," Nick joked.

"That's not funny, Nicholas!" Lillian scolded.

"I get onto my father for putting his foot in his mouth, don't think I won't get onto my husband for it!" Judy growled.

"I hate to play Danny's card here, but from a skeptical perspective, it sounds suspicious. A medical professor who has a student earning her way through with modelling doing personal favors for her that he would otherwise charge a small fortune for? From a skeptical perspective that screams that she's having an affair with him," he stated.

"Nick, you get onto me about turning off my detective brain at home and here you are doing the same thing," Judy berated, "That said, you may have a point but that's between Alex and Lucielle."

A new voice rang out. Calm but obviously dripping with anger.

"Two things. First, it's rude to talk about people behind their backs. And second, come outside with me real quick Nicholas," his older brother's voice echoed.

Nick got up and followed Alex out the back door.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Nick sighed.

"Get what over with?" Alex asked, taking off his tie and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know beat the crap outta' me over running my mouth," the younger replied.

"I'm not Deborah. And as a lawyer, I can see your perspective and how you arrived at your conclusion. That conclusion is wrong though, starting with who Dr. Langstrum is doing this as a favor to. It's not a favor to Lucielle, it's a favor in repayment to me," Alex explained.

"He's paying you back for something?" Nick asked.

"Dr. Langstrum is one of the best doctors in this city. A real medical genius, though his bedside manner is sometimes less than savory, and dedicated to the ideological perspectives of his profession. This has earned him quite a few enemies, even amongst those that he's treated before and his colleagues. He's also an easily misunderstood man. All that results in more than 10 false malpractice accusations just within the last two years. I volunteered to represent him for no other reason than he's my wife's medical professor. Over time, we've worked out ways to keep his bases covered but something always slips between the cracks. He's a good man at heart, serious about his work, and serious about his beliefs," the older todd explained.

Alex took a deep breath, pulled a stick of chewing gum from his pocket and put it in his mouth. Between chews he continued.

"As for Lucielle. We both take our vows seriously. I love my wife with my whole heart and I trust her implicitly and without reservation. I trust her to keep to our vows," he stated.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know and I made a fool of myself," Nick replied.

To his surprise, his older brother didn't hit him, just placed a comforting paw on his shoulder.

"I've learned to be patient and help others realize their mistakes rather than get angry at them for making those mistakes. It's why I can't be mad at Daniel and why I can't be mad at you. You make mistakes, you learn from them, you move on, and you try to get better. Your mistakes don't have to define you, Nick," Alex replied, "Aside from that, I have only one other piece of advice for you. Take care of Judy and your kids. Make sure that the love of your family is always one of the most important things in the world to you."

With that conversation finished, Alex went back inside before Nick to smooth things with Judy and Lillian. Nick followed shortly after, knowing full well he would owe his sister-in-law an apology as well. For the time being his mind was on that night and was buzzing with the possibilities of what could be so wrong with the city that someone would be after them.

"They let Bellwether out. She's out on parole with a restraining order on us. She's not allowed to come within a mile of us and she owes the city 500 hours of community service. The cherry on top is that if she manages to pay her debt to society, the restraining order remains and she's not allowed to hold a public office anymore," Judy explained, as if knowing what Nick was thinking.

"What about her associates?" he asked.

"What associates?" she replied.

"Those guys who were helping her," he answered.

"PMCs, the lot of them. I thought you knew that. She can't come after our families either," she explained.

At around 9 o'clock that night, Nick managed to slip out and evade the patrol car watching the place using Finnick's van. By 10 he pulled into the marina parking lot. The only other car there was a white limousine. He approached and the door opened.

"Get in here, Nicky," Mr. Big's voice commanded.

Hesitantly, Nick stepped into the limo and the door shut behind him. To his surprise and some relief, the car didn't start moving.

"Relax, I just wanna' talk," he stated.

"About what?" Nick asked tentatively.

"About your wedding. I'm gonna' be blunt, I want you to let Judy know I don't want an invite. She can invite Fru and her family, but it'd make me real unhappy if she me sent one," Big explained.

"Why? You think of Judy as practically a surrogate daughter. I'd think you'd want to be at our wedding," Nick replied, much calmer.

"Watch your-..." Kevin started.

"That's enough, Kevin. He can ask his questions. I'm the one who called him outta' the blue to come talk," Big lectured.

"Yes sir," the polar bear replied sheepishly.

"Truth is, I do wanna' be there for ya'. Both of ya'. But, it's more about your boss than anything. I can't have Bogo findin' out about me thinkin' about Judy as if she were my own little girl. He finds out, gettin' fired'll be the least of her concerns or he might just lock 'er up. I can't have that, not when you an' her are both so happy. Seein' you both happy makes me happy an' I ain't gonna' give that egotistical buffalo reason to take it away, capisce?" the shrew explained, "Now get outta' here before the feds figure out sumthin's up!"

With that he went home, he thought about stopping by the grocery store on his way back but decided against it. He was eager to get home after today. When he was hoping to cuddle up with his sleeping, pregnant bunny but as soon as he walked in the lights turned on and Judy was sitting in the recliner with a tied up Fennick sitting on the floor.

"So, what did you-know-who wanna' talk about?" she asked.

"J-Judy! Honey, what are you doin' up at this hour?" he replied nervously.

"Don't try to change the subject," she lectured.

"Is it really a good idea to debate this now?" he asked.

"Is it really a good idea to try to dissuade me from the issue?" she asked.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Fennick squealed on you," she answered.

"Untie him, we'll talk about it in the bedroom while I get undressed. And yes, I am fully aware of the implications but I mean we'll actually talk about it," he sighed.

"Fine," she relented, "But you ARE gonna' tell me everything you talked about. And about the skunk."

"How much did you tell her, Finn?" he growled.

Regardless, Judy untied him and the soon-to-be-wed couple headed upstairs to their room. As Nick changed into his nightwear they resumed their conversation.

"He asked to talk to me. Called me earlier today and wanted to meet. All he wanted to say is that he doesn't want to be invited to the wedding. He's worried about you losing your job," he explained softly.

"Oh, I see," she replied, much calmer now.

She remembered the other reason she had been angry with him.

"Now about the skunk?" she growled.

"Easy honey-bunny, baby remember," he told her calmly.

"You're awfully calm about this considering you may or may not die in the next five minutes," she continued to growl.

"Her name is Courtney Brushmarke, we dated for a year and eight months. That was about two years before I met you, Carrots. She broke it off with me. In a rather unpleasant way. Over the phone, with hurtful words and insults mixed in, mostly on her end. Looking back, it wasn't a pleasant relationship by any measure. Sure, she took measures to control her um musk, but that was about the only inconvenience on her part. The um bedroom relations were intense but it was only for her satisfaction. If I were left unsatisfied then I was on my own. I was emotionally neglected and she became possessive and jealous if I talked to any girl. I wasn't a person to her, I was property," he recounted, "I suppose you could accurately describe her as my very own Jack Savage."

"I'm sorry Nick," Judy replied.

"Don't be, you were thinking about our future. What kind of marriage would be built on cheating and lies? What kind of husband would I be if I was the one who cause all that?" he consoled, "Now let's get to sleep. No doubt Chief Buffalo-Buns is gonna' have another tower of paperwork waiting for me tomorrow."


	26. Special Christmas Night

Christmas in Bunnyburrows. A get together of the Hopps and Wilde families. This time Bonnie and Stu hosted. Poor Grandpa Carl just about had a heart attack when he saw how many foxes were in his son's burrow but Grandpa Dave was having a grand time, until his tired old body couldn't keep up.

There was fun to be had around the burrow. The Wildes indulged in various Hopps family holiday traditions. At some points, even Daniel found himself smiling and laughing.

"Daniel Wilde," Alex began playfully, "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you're enjoying yourself."

"Stuff it Alex," the older fox replied with an equally playful tone.

Of course, then he'd catch a whiff of Jane and be right back to trying to close himself off. The best way to describe her scent is a rich blend of peppermint, roses, vanilla, and lavender. It was the most intoxicating scent he had ever encountered. The more of it he smelled, the more of it he wanted. To add to that, the urge to walk up to that white rabbit scoop her up and make out with her was getting stronger. At that, he decided that it was in his best interest to leave. That is until he passed under a doorway with mistletoe and found her in the doorway as well. Cursing his fate, he tried to keep it brief but his desires had other plans.

After a longer and more drawn out kiss than the former soldier would have wanted, he was gone without another word. For her part, Jane watched him walk out. With a feeling of light-headedness and weak in the knees.

"Go talk to him," Judy insisted, "This could be your only chance."

As Jane headed out to find Daniel, Judy started to head back to couch. She'd felt the kit in her belly kick before but this feeling was much worse.

"J-Judy!" Nick called in panic.

"Nick, I-I think the baby's coming…!" she cried.

"Lucielle! Lucielle!" he shouted.

The room fell silent and the mink rushed to Judy's side as she was laid on one of the many couches. Lucielle rattled off a list of instructions so fast that the only man present who understood was Nick. Stu called the local doctor to make a house call but there was no answer. He'd keep trying though. Eventually, Judy's screams of pain gave way to the cries of a newborn infant. A baby tod, cradled in his father's shaking but still sturdy arms.

"Sshhh, it's ok… Daddy's here…" he cooed to the child.

He turned his attention to his tired fiancee.

"Born on Christmas Day, our little miracle huh Carrots?" he asked.

"N-not quite Christmas," she replied tiredly.

She directed his attention to the closest grandfather clock which had rung out midnight but with everything that had happened no one had noticed. Lucielle was making a note of the time, the gender of the child, and his state of health.

"Pardonne moi, name?" she asked.

Nick and Judy exchanged looks, they had agreed a while back that if it ended up being a boy he would name it.

"Luke," Nick answered, " His name is Luke Wilde."

Somehow, Nick had gotten the baby to calm down and somehow Jane had gotten Daniel to come back inside. As those two came back in, they saw the spectacle centered around the newborn.

"What's going on?" the older fox asked.

Stu tried to explain but ended up bursting into tears instead.

"Oh daddy…" Jane sighed at the same time as her mother.

"Oh Stu…" Bonnie sighed.

"Your nephew was born while you were outside talking," John explained.

"Um… Care to repeat?" Daniel asked.

"How can put this so it's clearer? Judy just gave birth. Thankfully, Lucielle already learned how to deliver," John explained slower.

Daniel and Jane made their way through the crowd of mostly rabbits to see this miracle for themselves. The look of panic still on Nick's face over Judy passing out from sheer exhaustion, while Lucielle consoled him that she was just sleeping. While the newborn infant was in his grandmother's arms. Daniel approached his mother tentatively, he felt like a kit again, trying to look at something he shouldn't have been. Lilian saw her oldest son approach and with a wide smile across her aged face, showed him the sleeping child. Which she then attempted to pass to him. Daniel didn't want to at first but eventually relented. The little tod in his arms had his father's russet fur, ears, and long bushy tail. In fact, by all accounts he looked like a regular little fox kit. Nothing of Judy could be seen in him at the moment.

"W-what's his name?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Luke," Nick answered.

"Luke huh? Born at midnight, the day after Christmas. That's a fitting name," the older tod replied.

Gradually, Daniel became more and more at ease holding his newborn nephew. Until it was Debbie's turn, at that point he was reluctant to hand off the infant but he relented to her all the same. For her turn, Deborah sat down in an easy chair a bright warm smile on her face. She felt proud, almost as proud as her little brother but nothing could possibly match the smile on his face right now.

"So when can I expect grandkits from you and Jack?" Lilian asked.

"Mother!" Debbie hissed, being careful not to wake the baby.

"I'm teasing sweetheart," the older vixen laughed.

Nick watched silently and vigilantly as his family and Judy's parents each had a chance to hold Luke. The newborn slept through it all, before being passed back to his father. His nervousness was apparent while the others held him but once he was safely back in Nick's arms, the tod could only feel relief.

"I'm so proud of you!" Lilian whispered to Nick from behind as he sat on the couch.

"Judy's the one you should be proud of, she's the one who carried this little one around and toughed it out through the labor. Lucielle too, she's the one who delivered," he replied, "Oh, that reminds me!"

At Nick's exclamation, Luke began to wake up and started crying.

"Oh no! No no no no! Luke it's ok! It's ok!" he began to panic.

Lilian walked around and sat down, then held her arms out.

"Let me, Nick. I raised you and your siblings, I know how to calm a crying infant," she consoled.

Reluctantly, Nick handed Luke back to his grandmother who began to sing softly. Luke's crying slowly began to abate to his grandmother's singing and before long he was asleep again. The fit had woken Judy from her sleep.

"Hey Carrots, how was your nap?" he asked.

"Alright," she yawned, "Where's the baby? Is he healthy?"

"Yeah, he's a healthy little tod. Mom has him right now," Nick explained, "Sit tight, ok hon? I have to go talk to Lucielle."

Lucielle was hanging around nearby, along with Alex, watching everything unfold. It didn't take Nick very long to find them.

"Sorry if I butcher this," he began. Then cleared his throat and in a very nervous tone said, "M-merci beaucoup!"

"Vous êtes les bienvenus," she giggled.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry," he replied.

"She said you're welcome," Alex translated.

"I'm-I'm very grateful for all of this!" Nick stuttered.

"Bend down, Nicholas," she instructed.

Upon doing so, she kissed his cheek.

"Ve are family, you and I, all ov zis it is unnecessary. I have done zis for you and Judith out of love for my family," she comforted, "Joyeux Noël, Nicholas!"

"Um, M-Merry Christmas, both of you," he replied.

"Merry Christmas, Nick. Now go be with your wife and son!" Alex chuckled.

With all the excitement died down and Luke being put in a nursery, after having to console Nick and Judy that he'd be fine. Stu began the traditional Hopps Family speech.

"Dearest Friends and Family," he began," As always, we have gathered from far and wide to celebrate Christmas together. Peace on Earth and goodwill towards all mammals and all that. This year has been full of ups and downs for our family. Next year will have its challenges ahead of it as well. But tonight, we celebrate the gift of family for there is no greater joy in all of creation than being with those we love. Tonight is truly a special Christmas Night though, tonight a new member of our family was born. Luke Wilde, born to an energetic daughter of the Hopps Family and a prodigal son from the Wilde Family. May their futures together as a family be bright and prosperous!"

As he wrapped up his speech, his voice began to crack and those close enough to his could see tears of joy forming in his eyes. Little by little, everyone else turned in for the night. Nick carried Judy to her old room.


	27. Turnabout Wilde Prelude

The new year had just started and already there was a major challenge ahead of the Wilde Family. Nick and Judy on their first day back to work since New Years and the first thing they saw was the mink who delivered their son, standing at Clawhauser's desk, crying.

"Lucielle!" Judy called, "What's wrong?"

"It's Alex. He vas arrested last night," she sobbed, hugging Judy.

"What!?" Nick shouted.

That shout laced with anger and panic caught the attention of every officer in the precinct, including the chief in his office. He came out to the scene of Clawhauser trying to calm both Wildes down.

"Ho-*ahem* Wildes, come to my office please. And bring your plus one," Bogo instructed from the overlook.

Once in his office, Bogo offered them the seats. He didn't seem angry but more sullen than anything.

"Chief, please tell me this isn't happening," Nick asked.

"I'm afraid so, Alexander Wilde was arrested yesterday evening in connection with a reported homicide," the chief sighed.

"No, no zis cannot be…! Alexander… Alexander vould never…!" Lucielle sobbed.

"Mrs. Wilde, I'm sorry but until your husband's name is cleared, we have to hold him…" Bogo replied sadly.

"You don't believe he did it either, do you sir," Nick asked.

"Of course not! I may have a professional distaste for him but I know your brother is not the kind of mammal to kill," Bogo stated matter-of-factly.

"That means we HAVE to look into it!" Judy exclaimed.

"Sorry Ho-*ahem* Judith, you and Nicholas are too close to this case. I have Internal Affairs breathing down my neck about you two as it is. The only thing I can do is let you sit in on the interrogation," the buffalo replied.

"Well, can you at least let Lucielle see her husband!?" Nick asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied, handing a visitor's pass to her.

"Chief please, at least give us the victim's time of death," Judy pleaded.

"I'm not supposed to… But I can't help it if you happen to over hear that it happened on December 26th at 12:20 am…" he sighed.

"Not possible," all three smaller mammals replied in unison.

"How so?" the buffalo asked.

"Chief, all three of us, and about 300 more, are his alibis. He was out of town on the 26th at 12:20 am," Nick replied.

"Where?" Bogo asked.

"Bunnyburrows, it's at least a three and a half hour drive, not factoring for traffic," Judy replied.

"There's no way the prosecution's timetable lines up… I don't suppose you have evidence as well?" he asked.

Lucielle showed the photos on her phone, complete with each photo's timestamp. The photos and timestamps were unmistakable. The one exonerating photo was timestamped at 12:27 am and showed Alexander holding his newborn nephew.

"And the child in this photo?" he asked.

"Mine and Judith's son, sir," Nick answered.

"When can we testify to my brother-in-law's innocence?" Judy asked.

"The court date has already been set. A week from Thursday, Alexander insists on going pro ce. I tried to advise him against it but he won't allow anyone to represent him," Bogo sighed.

The three were brought into the waiting room to speak to him. He was brought into the waiting room in cuffs with a guard just outside the door.

"Mon amour!" Lucielle ran up and hugged him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, with him just holding his wife as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Finally, they parted from their embrace.

"I'm sorry Alex, this shouldn't have happened," Nick sighed.

"Nothing to apologize for, Nick. I must've made an enemy somewhere along the lines that wants to see me behind bars. They're gonna' have to try harder than this though," he stated confidently.

"Yeah, we heard the details," Judy confirmed.

"December 26th at 12:20 am, laughable. The prosecution truly believes they have a case against me," he stated, "I've chosen pro se, there's an old chant about lawyers who represent themselves having foolish clients but it would be the understatement of the century to call me a fool if I lost such an open-and-shut case!"

"I'm gonna' get Luke's birth-certificate copied and submitted to evidence," Judy announced.

"How would that help?" Alex started.

"Because, you're listed on the addendum page as a witness and the main page lists his time of birth, at midnight, and his birthplace," she replied.

"You're a very shrewd rabbit. I would love the challenge of arguing against you in court," Alex chuckled.

"If you like arguing, why are you against playing mediator in Debbie and Danny's arguments?" she asked.

"Too easy, either that or I'm just too used to it…" he sighed.

"Aren't you worried at all? You could get a life sentence for this," Nick pointed out.

"Could, if the best evidence wasn't overwhelmingly in my favor. The prosecution has forensic evidence against me but that aside all the rest of the evidence is on my side. I have photographs, home video footage, witness documentation, and several several eye-witness alibis. The cherry on top is that it's on the prosecution to establish motive. Also impossible, even if I had some grudge against my former law instructor, murder is not how I would resolve such a rivalry," the older tod explained.

"You knew the victim?" Nick asked.

"Of course I did! I just said that he was my law instructor in college," Alex explained.

"Aren't you worried that the prosecution will use that connection against you?" Nick asked.

"Not really. They'd have to be desperate to grasp at that. I haven't had contact with him in years. I've only seen him once since my graduation and that was at my wedding," the older tod answered.

"Still even with the overwhelming evidence in your favor, even though we both know you didn't, a single shred of evidence, even falsified, from the prosecution can bring it all down," the younger stated.

"I know that. Every professional, in just about every trade, knows the value of proper timing. Whoever set me up, they had good timing, their screw up was they didn't know my whereabouts on Christmas," Alex stated.

"Any ideas as to who would set you up?" Nick asked.

"No idea. It could be that I was just a patsy for someone to take out the old cat," Alex answered.

"That answer doesn't sit right with me…" the younger fox stated.

Lucielle's cellphone rang out the tune of a violin playing the La Marseillaise.

"Mon ange, your phone is going off…" he told her.

"Merci," she replied quickly before answering her phone.

Words were exchanged with her over the phone with someone as she spoke in French only Alex could understand a lot of what was said. Her fluency meant that she spoke too quickly for Judy to pick anything up. Finally she hung up, looking irritated.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma cherie?" Alex asked.

"I must go… I have a photoshoot…" she stated sadly, "I tried to tell ze manager zhat I cannot make it but he insists…"

"Hey Nick, why don't you take time off today to go with her?" Judy asked.

"No, it's very important that you and Nick get back to work," Alex protested, "I'll ask Daniel to be there today. He owes me a favor anyway."

Alex pulled Lucielle into a kiss and in spite of his currently rough appearance and the fact that no doubt his breath was horrible, she returned the embrace.

"J'taime, mon ange," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"J'taime," she returned likewise.

With that the white mink left the visitation room. Alex searched himself and remembered that not only was he not wearing his casual or business clothes but his keys, cellphone, and wallet had been confiscated. He looked at Nick as if to ask, to which Nick obliged. Both foxes knew the bunny in the room wasn't happy about it but she decided to let it go and try to excuse the behavior if it came up later.

"Daniel?" Alex started, "I'm calling in that favor. I'll text you the address, just head over to the photoshoot and keep an eye on things for me there, will ya'?"

There was some protesting on the other end but eventually the older tod resigned to his fate when he realized that Alex's presence at these shoots helped dissuade any unsavory ideas about Lucielle's contracts. After sending the text, Alex returned his brother's cellphone.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get back to my cell and review the case-files," he stated.

"It's alright," Nick replied.

Nick and Judy left the visiting room and an officer came and took Alex back to the cell he was staying in.

In about an hour Daniel pulled up to the modelling studio on his motorcycle. Lucielle was waiting outside and heaved a worried sigh when he pulled up.

"What?" he asked, not trying to sound curt but probably coming off that way.

"Your choice of vehicle, monsieur. Are you not vorried zhat you will be hurt?" she asked.

"You sound like mom," he grumbled.

"Pardonne moi, I am merely concerned…" she stated.

"Yeah, mom said that too. Worried that with a lack of depth perception, I'm gonna' end up hurting myself. I get it, motorcycles are dangerous vehicles, more so when ya' only got one eye to work with," he griped, "And for cryin' out loud, Jane's been givin' me grief over it too."

A moment passed in silence, the two in-laws not really knowing what to say to each other. Daniel hadn't spent much time with either of his sisters-in-law, so he was a bit on edge about it. He followed her into the photography studio, he'd never given much thought to these kinds of things so he had never imagined just how complicated they could be. He didn't think such complex cameras and lighting technology even existed but here it was.

"There you are, Mrs. Vison Wilde, we're just about ready to begin," the director stated irrately.

"Hey, cut her some slack, her husband was arrested suddenly last night on false charges. Not everyone has an easy life y'know," Danny growled.

"Who is this?" the director growled in response.

"He is my husband's brozer, Daniel, he is here to fill in for Alexander," she introduced, trying to break up the fight before it started.

"I still don't know why Mr. Wilde thinks you need a babysitter," the director groused.

Daniel was about to say something in return but he felt a light tug at his wrist, when he looked she shook her head. He heaved a quiet sigh and relented, before finding himself a quiet section of wall to lean against where he would be out of the way but still nearby if she needed his help.

"Places, everyone, let's get started! We only have a few hours to get this shoot over with!" the director called.

Lucielle and the other three models took their places while the photographers began taking their pictures as the director called orders. The director wasn't exactly pleased with Lucielle's forced smiles but went about the shoot anyway. Daniel wondered if it was just his imagination that one of the cameramen, a bobcat, seemed particularly fixated on Lucielle.

"Everyone take five!" the director called.

He retreated to the editor's room to review the photos while the staff took a break for lunch. Normally, Lucielle had a healthy appetite but today she wasn't feeling herself. She stared at her lunch and poked at it with the plastic fork in her paw.

"You have to eat, keep up your strength," the tod next to her scolded softly.

"I know but… Poor Alexander," she sniffled.

"Alex is hardier than you're giving him credit for. Still, not like I can blame you for worrying about him. You are his wife, after all. I'm glad you're worried about him, even if I think you're worrying about nothing," Daniel stated with a smile, "Besides, what's 'poor Alexander' going to think when his wife collapses from hunger-induced fatigue?"

Lucielle gave a slight giggle before choking down as much as she could. The sound of movement caught Daniel's attention.

"Um Lucielle, I uh I heard about Alex. If there's anything I can do to help you through this," the bobcat cameraman from earlier stuttered.

"It is kind of you to offer but Alexander vill be out soon," she stated softly.

Something was off about this cameraman and Daniel could feel it in his bones.

"Oh, alright. By the way, maybe if you have time today after work you'd like to join me for a few cups of coffee?" he asked.

"Hey buddy, y'know that's my sister-in-law right? As in my younger brother's wife? What's the big deal, hittin' on her?" Daniel commented.

"I prefer tea, except vhen my sister-in-law makes it..." she replied, "And I am sorry but I do not feel much like socializing wizh mi amour in jail… He said he vill be out soon, maybe zhen…"

The cameraman walked away with a slump to his walk. As for Lucielle she turned and offered Daniel a gentle smile.

"You're too nice for your own good," he grumbled.

The day ended before long, the director was in a bad mood after getting raked over the coals by the producer for having "no worthwhile photographs to show". In the meantime, Alex continued to comb over the case files and notes late into the night and well into the following day. The exhaustion was getting to him and as much as he wanted to get a cup of coffee, he knew he couldn't.

"Excuse me, can I at least have the photograph of my wife that I keep in my wallet?" he asked the guard.

"What is it now? I'm not getting you any coffee… For the hundredth time…" the guard grumped.

"I only asked once… Besides, all I want is the picture of my wife from my wallet," he replied calmly.

Thankfully, Judy came hippity-hopping her way in to check on him.

"Judith, great timing. Can you get into prisoner possessions and get me that picture I keep of Lucielle in my wallet?" he asked politely, "And I could use some coffee…"

"I'll see what I can do about the coffee, but I can definitely get you that photo," she replied.

As Judy went to retrieve Alex's wallet from the personal possessions locker, she was met by the guard, Marian Swinton.

"Ho-*ahem* Wilde, y'know doing favors for a prisoner in lock-up on the grounds that he's your in-law could get you in trouble with IA right?" she snorted.

"He's not a prisoner, he's a suspect under temporary lock-up on false charges. Or did the law suddenly change and 'innocent until proven guilty' become a thing of the past," Judy replied.

"He's a fox, they're all guilty of something," the pig grumbled.

"Mind your speciesism or I might start taking it personally," Judy replied nonchalantly.

"Why, you're a rabbit," Swinted oinked.

"My husband-to-be and my three-week-old son are both foxes. That's why I would take offense to this rabid bias against foxes. Coming from my grandfather, I can tolerate it, coming from a coworker I already barely tolerate as is I'm not feeling so generous," she lectured.

As Judy retrieved the wallet and removed the picture, making note that someone had opened the box several times and handled the pocketwatch. She removed the photograph in question from the wallet and began to head back to the cells.

"Swinton! Has someone been messing with his possessions?" Judy asked.

"I've been trying to figure out who that fancy pocketwatch really belongs to. I submitted a report but Bogo said to forget it," she whined in response.

"That fancy pocketwatch IS his. His father-in-law gave it to him. If you don't believe that, just ask his wife where he got it," the rabbit growled.

"Oh yes, because weasels are soo much more trustworthy than foxes," Swinted sighed, rolling her eyes.

"How did you even get a job here with such an obvious bias?" Judy sighed.

"This coming from little Ms. 'It-may-have-something-to-do-with-their-biology'," the pig fired back.

"I made a mistake at least I can admit when I'm wrong, unlike some people…" the rabbit retorted.

She handed Alex the photograph through the bars.

"Thank you, Judy. I appreciate it," Alex replied calmly.

"You see? Alexander is well-mannered, unlike a certain coworker of mine," Judy stated in a patronizing way.

"Are you saying I'm crass?" Swinton asked accusingly.

"Well, I dunno' maybe the uniform fits a little too well, ya' think?" Judy replied.

"Are you alright, Judy?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, just… Luke's been fussy at night and hasn't been wanting to go to sleep. And when he wakes up in the middle of the night…" she started.

Alex reached through the bars and placed a paw on top of her head.

"First of all, thank you for bringing me that picture. Secondly, I want you to stop worrying about me. I want you to focus on being a wife and a mother before you worry about my predicament," he stated.

"Y'know, we're still not married yet," she chuckled.

"Yet being the operative word," he replied.

"How are your preparations going, Alex?" she asked.

"Well enough, I should be ready to go to trial before noon," he replied.

"Your trial is next week though," she commented.

"I know but I want to be as prepared as possible," he replied, "Please, go about your day, I'll be fine. It's true this jailer deputy is rather unpleasant to deal with but I've dealt with her sort before. This kind of speciesism is nothing new to me."

"Alright, I'm still worried about not being able to help if something comes up but I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing," she replied.

"Don't worry so much about me, Nick might get jealous," he joked calmly.

"By the way, something I heard through the grapevine. They're gonna' try to use parking lot footage of your car pulling in to place you at the scene of the crime, but that's not your car. I tried getting ahold of the footage to take it to an automobile expert but they won't let me see it," she explained.

"That's natural, could you inform Bogo that I wish to add a Ms. Audrey Ramirez to my witness list?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Ms. Ramirez and her father are my mechanics. The only mechanics in the entire city I trust under the hood of my car. As you already know, mine is something of a classic," he explained.

"I just thought you were fond of showing off," she chuckled.

"I have a weakness for classic muscle cars, unfortunately. And the 1985 Cadillac Eldorado definitely counts as a classic muscle car," he hummed.

"You and Nick both," she sighed.

"Yes, I-...*ahem* You should probably think about getting a move on. I don't want you getting in trouble with Internal Affairs on my account," he told her.

"I'll see what I can do about Ms. Ramirez. Just be careful around Swinton, she can be terrible," Judy stated.

"Thanks Judy, and don't worry about Swinton. I know how to handle bullies," he coaxed.

Judy left the precinct's lock-up and headed to the chief's office. Since she was off-duty for the day, she knew he wouldn't reprimand her about her activities. She knocked at the door and waited for the chief to clear her to enter.

"Come in, Judith," he replied.

"Hey Chief, I was wondering if I could get you to pull a favor for me," she started.

"That depends on the favor. I assume it has to do with Alexander," he replied.

"Yes sir. He requested that his mechanic be added to the Defense's witness list," she answered.

"It's possible, I suppose but if you keep asking for favors regarding a case that you cannot legally investigate Internal Affairs is going to start making a fuss again," Bogo sighed.

"I'm sorry, sir," she apologized.

"I'm just warning you at present, don't do anything stupid. As for Alexander's request, I'll see to it his mechanic is added to the witness list. Do you happen to have the name of this mechanic?" he asked.

"Audrey Ramirez is the name he gave me," Judy answered.

"Very good, I'll see to it," he stated.

"Sir, I'm worried about him being down there with Swinton. She's been tampering with his personal possessions. I know I'm the last person who could report anything to IA since I happen to be someone they just love to find fault with but something needs to be done about her," she explained.

"His father-in-law's pocketwatch, correct? I've already told Swinton to back off but if you or Nick report any further tamperings. I'll reassign Swinton until this case is resolved and deal with her later. In the meantime, can I ask you to do something about your husband's behavior here at work?" Bogo responded.

"What has he done this time?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Nicholas has been joining the lunchtime poker table and we believe he's been cheating. If I confront him about it, well plausible deniability, but his wife may be able to force something out," Bogo explained.

"I'll see what I can do about it. I'm not exactly thrilled to find out he's been gambling when he's supposed to be working," she replied.

"Judith, there's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun while on lunch break. It's the cheating that concerns me. Honestly, something else as well. Are you absolutely sure you and Nicholas are right for each other? Far be it from me to tell you who you can have a relationship with but the two of you are so different from each other in personality," he stated.

"Honestly sir, I think that's why we work so well in a relationship," she replied, "We complete each other."

"By the way, who is watching Luke while you two are both working?" Bogo asked.

"Nick's mother, Lillian. My mother comes to help out as well but her experience with baby todds is somewhat lacking," Judy explained.

"One other personal question, when is the wedding? To my knowledge invites haven't gone out yet," he stated, putting a cigar in his mouth.

"We had to put our plans for that on hold with all this going on, sir. We'll let you know when and get you an invite. Just so you know though, it'll be at my family's home in Bunnyburrows so…" she answered.

"That's fine, my brother-in-law has an RV I can borrow for the wedding," Bogo replied.

"Will he let you borrow it?" she asked.

"I've already discussed it with him, he agreed to some time back," he replied.

Just outside the office, Nick waited for his partner/fiancee to finish her conversation with their boss. As she left Bogo's office to head home, he could hear her lecturing the fox and chuckled as Nick struggled to sway her fury.


	28. Turnabout Wilde

The day of the trial, the air in the courthouse was tense. Alex worked to ready himself and console his worried family. He seemed calm and ready but he couldn't keep his voice from shaking.

"Don't worry so much, mom," he consoled, "I'll be fine. They won't convict me!"

"If you want mom to stop worrying, maybe you should stop worrying so much yourself," Daniel sighed.

"Alex, don't doubt yourself, even for a moment. I know you're scared but we're all here for you! We're all scared, but it's times like these when we HAVE to be a family more than ever," his sister stated.

"For all the good I could do on my end. But at least I can be here for ya'," Nick stated, looking at the bannister separating them.

"You guys are right, I won't give up hope and I won't lose. I can't lose, not with my family supporting me. Not when justice is on my side! I will win, I'll prove my not guilty verdict!" Alex stated confidently.

"All rise. We'll now begin the trial of the People vs. Alexander Wilde, on the charge of first degree murder, Honorable Judge Wolffangs presiding," the bailiff announced, signaling the beginning of the trial.

A tired-looking old wolf in a black cloak came in and sat at the judge's desk.

"Thank you, bailiff. Everyone be seated and we can start this trial. As soon as the defendant's lawyer arrives," he replied, which turned into a growl towards the end.

"I apologize for the confusion, Your Honor, but I have chosen pro ce. To represent myself," Alex stated matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Wilde, do you understand the charges against you?" the judge asked scrutingly.

"I do indeed, Your Honor. However, so confidant in my knowledge of the facts that I believe this is the best option," he stated calmly.

"I wonder… Very well, Mr. Wilde, it is your right to represent yourself if you so choose," the judge sighed.

The judge banged his gavel to begin the trial.

"We'll begin with the prosecution's opening statements," the old wolf declared.

"Yes, Your Honor," the bobcat began, "Video evidence confirmed that on the morning of December 26th at 12:20 am, the defendant's car was caught by surveillance cameras pulling into the Zootopia College of Law. The part of the parking lot he pulled into was close to the victim's office, where he was murdered. We also found paw prints, belonging to the defendant across the office with signs of a struggle. The cause of death was multiple gunshot wounds to the abdomen. By our count 12, the bullets recovered were all .45 caliber. The defendant had a concealed weapon when he was arrested, that gun has been submitted to evidence. We believe the evidence for this case speaks for itself."

"Pardon me, Your Honor, but I believe it is on the prosecution to establish a motive for the accused. Something they failed to do with their opening statement," Alex stated with a smirk.

"Objection! Your Honor, defense is grasping at straws. This is a case where motive will have to be established as the case proceeds," the prosecutor exclaimed.

"Interesting, so in shorthand, you have no possible motive but you're willing to push this ahead," Alex chuckled, "Also, grasping at straws? I was trying to save everyone time by moving to the acquittal straight away but it seems prosecution wishes to drag this out."

"Mr. Wilde," the judge began, "Your opening statements?"

"Of course, Your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen, I intend to prove that the defendant did not commit any crime, let alone murder, on the morning of December 26th. Without the crucial piece of the puzzle that is motive, the prosecution's allegations already begin to fall apart. Allow me to deconstruct their evidence though. Firstly, that is not the defendant's car in the surveillance imagery submitted to evidence," Alex began.

"Extraordinary claims, defense, is that not the defendant's liscence plate number?" the prosecutor asked.

"Indeed, but to prove my claims, the defense calls Ms. Audrey Ramirez to the stand!" Alex declared.

Within a short time, a rather petite but feisty-looking coyote came into the witness stand.

"Ms. Ramirez, state your name and occupation for the court's records, por favor," Alex asked.

"Si, my name is Audrey Ramirez and me and mi papi own and operate our own car garage, y'know for maintenance and stuff," she replied nonchalantly.

"Ms. Ramirez, how long has Mr. Wilde been coming into your shop?" Alex asked.

She gave him a quizzical look and sighed before silently deciding to just cooperate.

"Three years, two months, one week, and six days," she replied.

"That's awfully precise," Alex stated.

"Si, papi insists that we record dates and times for every single visit of each customer," she explained in a spunky voice.

"Could you or your papi tell the court what the vehicle in this image is?" Alex asked.

"Si, that's a 2006 Ford Focus," she declared nonchalantly.

"Is it the defendant's car?" he asked.

"De ninguna manera, not a chance… Alex Wilde drives a sweet 1985 Cadillac Eldorado, not some pedazo de mierda," she stated, "The only thing that matches his car on this image is the liscence plate number. Ay pasuda, how can you think this is his car just on liscence plate? You guys do know that there is such a thing as fake plates, correcto?"

"Thank you witness," Alex stated, suppressing a laugh.

"You're absolutely certain that this car is a Ford Focus?" the prosecution asked.

"Me and papi are automobile enthusiasts and experts. That is absolutely, 100%, unmistakably a Ford Focus," she stated with unwavering certainty.

"And how do you know he isn't the one driving it? He could've rented it or bought a third car on his salary," the prosecutor pointed out.

"Are you loco, amigo? Look at that thing, anyone who could afford something better would be embarrassed to be driving around in it. Not as embarrassed as drivin' a toaster or a skittle but it's still embarrassing. Besides, why do you think he is? 'Cause that's his liscence plate number, right? If he bought it or rented it, it would have a different plate and what would be the point?" she explained.

"Prosecution relents on this cross-examination," the prosecutor sighed.

"Geniel! Can I go now? Mi hermana is goin' for the title today an' I don't wanna' miss her big match!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Witness is dismissed," the judge replied.

"Now to address the supposed murder weapon. The gun the defendant carries, can the prosecution tell the court the maximum capacity and caliber of that gun?" Alex asked.

At that the prosecutor fell silent.

"It's a .38 caliber derringer with a three-shot revolving clip. You see the inconsistency in the prosecution's claims, Your Honor?" Alex pointed out, "On top of that, shot 12 times, even assuming that there's some mistake about the caliber of the rounds, that's at least four reloads. Who would have time to reload even just four times during a struggle?"

The prosecution seemed to recover from that debilitating blow to their case and began again.

"We still have not addressed the major issue in this case, the reason that the defendant was arrested to begin with. The defendant's pawprints were found all over the office, and claw marks on the desk," the prosecutor exclaimed.

"Even if we don't consider that the defendant keeps his claws well-groomed, the clawmarks are inconsistent with that of a red fox. I received a report this morning that the investigation team found evidence of crime-scene tampering. Latex gloves with the defendant's pawprints on the outside were found in a trash can outside the building, this is an obvious set up," Alex responded.

"How can you prove that!?" the prosecution exclaimed.

"By simply proving the defendant wasn't even in the city at the time of death. The autopsy report said the time of death was 12:20 am correct? Submitted to evidence is a birth-certificate and addendum pages to it," Alex began.

"Objection, relevance!" the prosecutor replied.

"Your Honor, please permit me to continue, this evidence is extremely important. I promise you, hear me out, if you're still not convinced by what I have to say about this particular evidence then you may throw it out and hold me in contempt!" Alex responded.

"Objection is overruled, but I remind the defense to stay on subject while the court considers this case," the judge replied.

"Thank you, You Honor. As I stated, this is extremely important evidence. I ask the court to take notice of the child's time and place of birth, listed at 12:45 am on December 26th in Bunnyburrows. The addendum page lists Alexander Wilde, the defendant, as a chief witness in the birth of one Luke Wilde," Alex stated.

"There's a 25 minute discrepancy between the recorded time of birth and the autopsy report, how do you account for this?" the prosecutor pointed out.

"Are you suggesting the defendant murdered the victim and then somehow went from Zootopia to Bunnyburrows within a 25 minute timespan? That's so ridiculous it's nearly laughable… To prove how ridiculous that accusation is, the defense would like to call our next witness," Alex replied.

"Proceed defense," the judge stated.

"The defense calls Mr. Gideon Grey to the stand," Alex replied.

Again taking the time for the witness to be readied after taking the stand, once again Alex began his examination.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation for the court's records," he asked.

"Sure thing. Name's Gideon Grey an' I'mma baker in Bunnyburrows," the somewhat rotund tod replied cheerfully.

"Witness, you are sworn to tell the truth, so I ask you honestly. Do you make your deliveries yourself?" Alex asked.

"Objection, Your Honor this line of questioning has nothing to do with the case," the prosecutor stated harshly.

"I beg to differ, this question as well as the follow-ups are very important to establishing an alibi for the defendant," Alex replied calmly.

"Sustained, get to the point Mr. Wilde," the judge sighed.

"Mr. Grey, in your extensive experience what is the average drive time between Bunnyburrows and Zootopia?" Alex asked.

"Usually 'bout three hours. Might be able t' cut that time in half if th' roads're clear, ya' don' hit no reds, an' yer really haulin' a-... uh, tail…" Gideon replied.

"About three hours?" the prosecution asked.

"Roughly, all depends on traffic. If traffic's gonna' be a pain in the petitutie, it'll take ya' longer, if it ain', y'might shave a few minutes off," Gideon affirmed.

"I ask the witness how you know so much about the drive times between Zootopia and Bunnyburrows," the prosecutor asked.

"Well sir, I reckon tha's what Mr. Wilde 'as gettin' at earlier. So I'll tell ya' what I 'as gonna' tell th' court anyways. I run a bakery in Bunnyburrows an' occasionally I get orders from Zootopia. Since i's jus' me runnin' tha' bakery, I gots to run alla mah deliveries m'self. Y'see where this's goin'? I drive m' delivery van all th' way t' Zootopia, back an' forth," Gideon explained.

"One last question for the witness, Your Honor," Alex requested.

"Proceed," the judge replied.

"Mr. Grey, the court must acknowledge that your name is also on the witness addendum to the birth certificate of one Luke Wilde. Can you attest to the presence of the defendant for that event?" Alex asked.

"Without a doubt," Gideon replied.

"You're sure?" the judge asked.

"Absolutely, Yer Honor, Alexander Wilde 'as there at the birth of his nephew, Luke Wilde. I 'as fourth t' hol' th' li'l feller, not countin' 'is ma an' pa, Alex 'as third so when I gots t' hold 'im, th' kiddo got passed direct from Alex t' me," the tod recounted.

"Defense rests, Your Honor," Alex stated confidently.

"Prosecution rests, Your Honor," the prosecutor sighed.

The jury broke to decide their verdict. Once again, Alex seemed calm on the outside but a keen eye could tell he was a shivering mess of nerves. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, he felt a paw on his back and when he turned to see who it was, caught sight of his wife's sapphire blue eyes staring back at him, a nervous smile on her face. The jury came back in at a steady pace.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"Indeed we have, Your Honor. We the jury find the defendant, Alexander Wilde not guilty," the jury liaison answered.

With a sharp clatter from the gavel the case was adjourned. Alex was allowed to walk out of the courthouse a free man. Upon leaving the courthouse, he let out a ragged breath of relief he didn't even realize he was holding. Lucielle clamped on snugly and lovingly to her husband's arm and refused to part.

"Let's go home, sweetheart. A romantic evening at home sounds like a wonderful idea right now," he stated.

As he said this he pulled his arm free and put it around her. But this wasn't enough for him, in one quick movement he hefted the mink off the ground and carried her as if they were newlyweds, much to her surprise and enjoyment.


	29. Turnabout Wilde Aftermath

Not the clever detective his brother was turning into, Alex still had his suspicions about who may have set him up. At present though, he watched his lovely wife smile brightly for the cameras. Her beautiful, lithe figure teasing the eyes of those who would see the images later. Were there other girls modelling as well, sure, but to Alex none could match her radiance. The two shared a sweet but brief kiss after the photoshoot. As they turned to walk away from the photoshoot, Alex pretended not to notice a bobcat cameraman watching them.

The photoshoot was over for the day and the boardwalk the on-site photoshoot took place on was still nearly empty. While Alex was lost in thoughts, Lucielle decided to take the initiative and lead him to a small cafe one of the other models recommended. They sat down to eat and Alex hardly noticed, even when he was ordering what he would have. It stayed like this, awkward silence, until Lucielle finally had enough of her husband's silence. She cleared her throat loudly enough for the next three tables over to hear, thankfully no one else was present.

"Huh? Oh sorry sweetheart. I just keep going over that case in my head," he stated.

"Alexander! It has already been a veek! It is time to move on! I feel as zhough you vere taken avay from me wizh zhe vay you have been acting lately… I miss my husband," she replied.

"I'm sorry, mon ange," he sighed.

"You must tell me vhat is bozhering you so much!" she insisted.

"Alright, but not here. We'll talk about it at home," he replied.

The look on her face was one of intense focus, she wanted to hear an explanation at that very moment but she relented on the matter. Deciding that if he wanted to talk about it at home, it wasn't something they could discuss in public. Upon returning home, she immediately stared him down waiting for his explanation. As per his usual, he took off his coat, tie, and button-up, revealing his cream-colored belly. He sat in his favorite recliner and took a deep sigh.

"Are ve going to talk now?" she asked.

"Oui, sit down, si vous plait," he replied calmly.

She sat in her own recliner and stared intently at him, waiting for him to explain. He seemed just as lost in thought as before. They sat in silence at first but as the mink began to get irritated, her fox began to speak.

"I know I've been distant lately sweetheart, and I'm sorry. The case still bothers me because somewhere out there is someone who killed a friend of mine and tried to set me up to take the fall for it," he explained, "I wish I could just forget the whole thing and go on with my life but as long as that horrible person is out there I don't feel as if either of us can be safe."

A few more tense moments of silence followed before he began to talk again.

"Listen, mon ange, until this whole this is settled maybe it would be best if we-..." he started.

Before he could finish that sentence, she had grabbed his muzzle and forced a kiss on him.

"I married you because I love you! I am not afraid of zhis man, I am afraid of living my life wizhout mi amour!" she argued, "Just zhe two veeks vhere I had to be alone here vere painful enough! I could not imagine being wizhout you for so long…"

Maybe he could've said more but he just held her in his arms and reveled in the warmth of her fur against his.

"Pardonne moi, mon amour. You're right," he whispered.

At roughly the same time, the Foxglove sisters were busy maintaining their spa. They'd been busier than they ever expected this week. Cherry worked hard to maintain the steam rooms and indoor jacuzzies, all the while making sure the customers were happy. Really she wanted to tear away from her job to find her boyfriend but she kept going. Nilla was in the office she shared with her sisters doing the bookkeeping. While Angel sat at the front desk carefully filing the data collected on every client. Angel had always insisted that the girls carefully collect important information on their clients, nothing they weren't supposed to have, but enough to do a background check or file a police report if need be.

The last room for Cherry to check had two clients, two bobcat brothers. As she was about to come into the room, she overheard their discussion.

"I thought you said that you could convict him? How did he get an acquittal?" one asked.

"He had an airtight alibi. There was nothing I could do. Maybe you should have found out what he was doing over the holidays before you tried to frame him," the other pointed out.

"And how do you propose I do that?" the first asked.

"That mink you're obsessed with is his wife and your coworker," the latter answered.

"I know that!" he answered.

"So think about it! You could've asked as a conversation piece. 'What are you doing over the holidays, Lucy?' No one, not even her blasted fox husband would have questioned it. It would've just been written off as casual workplace chatter," the latter growled.

There was more, Cherry was sure of it, but she decided to tell Angel. She closed the door as quickly and quietly as possible and rushed to the front room of the spa building.

"Angel! Angel!" she yelped hurriedly.

Her sister's sudden outburst caused the middle Foxglove sister surprise and she dropped her cup of coffee which not only spilled but the ceramic mug broke with a clashing sound against the linoleum tile beneath her feet.

"Mondays… I hate Mondays…" the older vixen growled and sighed.

"But, today is Thursday," the younger corrected.

"What is it now, Cherry? If you're going to beg me to take over your shift because you wanna' get in a surprise date with Gideon you still owe me for last week," Angel stated.

"No, that's not it!" the younger exclaimed, "We have to call the sheriff!"

That statement exasperated the older fox, she knew her sister, and Cherry was the high-strung type. She could keep a lid on it while working but the youngest Foxglove was a hyperactive ball of energy that longed to be free.

"You're not even touching the phone 'til you tell me what is going on!" Angel grumped.

Hurriedly and with a great deal of panic, Cherry explained the entire situation. To anyone else, it would've sounded like verbal gibberish but being sisters Angel almost instantly understood.

"Why didn't you tell Nilla first?" she asked.

"Because they would have to pass through the reception hall to leave and thus go right past you. And you could ancient art of ass-kick them into submission!" the younger exclaimed.

"It's called Jujutsu and I'm not supposed to use it outside of self-defense…" the older sighed.

"What's going on out here, I can hear you two from the office," Nilla asked.

"Nilla! We have to call the sheriff! Those guys in A113 are talking about how they tried to set up Alex!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Angel, get the security room footage. Cherry, call the sheriff. I'll distract them from leaving and make sure they don't get suspicious," Nilla stated calmly.

"How are you gonna' keep them from getting suspicious?" Cherry asked.

"By doing my best job, silly!" Nilla replied, copying Cherry's voice and mannerisms.

Cherry stared at Nilla as she headed into the hallway, mystified by how well her older sister could imitate her. Within an hour, the sheriff showed up. Angel delivered the video evidence to him but the two had already fled, forgetting that they had given their identification information to the girls for their records. The sheriff for his part realized the severity of this case and rushed to get the information ready to be sent to the Zootopia Police. Finally, Angel decided to call Alex to inform him what they had discovered.

On Alex's end, the married couple sat in his recliner having passed out. Neither even noticed that his phone was going off. The call went to voicemail.

"Pick up! Alex damnit, pick up your damn phone!" Angel's voice growled to no avail.

After a few more attempts, a voice finally picked up on the other end that wasn't Alex's voicemail recording.

"Allo?" the female voice on the other end yawned.

"Lucielle, wake your lazyass husband up! It's urgent!" Angel stated urgently and with a hint of agitation.

"Mon amour," Lucielle stated, gently shaking her fox.

"What is it…?" Alex asked groggily.

"Angel is calling for you," she told him.

"Tell her that if it's not important to call back later…" he yawned.

"It IS important!" Angel practically shouted.

Alex, whether he was simply too groggy to listen or just didn't care at the moment, was preparing to hang up on her when her frustration got the better of her.

"We found the guys who tried to set you up!" she blurted.

That definitely woke him up and got his attention. He shook his head to try to clear the sleep away.

"Coffee, please," he asked Lucielle.

The mink rushed to the kitchen and started readying a pot. She didn't drink coffee very often but she often made coffee for her busy husband. It took a bit but she brought him a fresh mug. As he took a drink he considered what Angel just told him again.

"Say it again, slower. I could swear that you just told me you found the guys who tried to set me up," he repeated, more awake now.

"I did. They were here at our massage parlor, but they skipped out as soon as they figured out that we'd called the cops," Angel replied.

"Angel! You need to be careful! They know where you work and they could try to come after you for calling the cops on them," he advised.

"Don't worry about that. It's handled," she replied.

"That just makes me worry even more," he sighed, before asking, "Did you manage to find out why they were trying to set me up?"

"I dunno' the whole story. According to what I could understand of Cherry's mad rambling, one of them has an obsessive crush on your wife. He was trying to set you up so he could take her and run off with her," Angel replied.

"Why does our family attract such attention?" he asked with a sigh.

"I dunno' something about Wildes brings out the weirdos," she giggled.

"Thank you, Angel…" he growled with an exasperated sigh. "In all seriousness, thank you," he stated, this time honestly.

"Pozhaluysta, tovarich," she replied nonchalantly.

"Uh sure…" he replied, "I don't speak Russian, remember? French, yes, Russian, no."

"It means, 'you're welcome, friend'. Seriously, we've been friends practically our entire lives and you don't even recognize conversational Russian?" she lectured.

"Don't nag me, Angel. I just woke up and I'm still groggy," he stated.

"You really shouldn't sleep in your recliner, either," she continued.

"How did you even know about that?" he asked.

"Irrelevant! Do you want back problems!?" she grumbled.

"I'm hanging up now," he told her.

"Alex-...!" she started.

Click. He hung up the phone. Then turned to the white mink, holding the cup for him. A bright smile on his face.

"Hey sweetheart, how about dinner out tonight?" he offered.

"Oui!" she replied.

"Great! I was thinking since we eat at Deb's place a lot, we'd try something a little less formal. How about we try that Fishkins place Leaf is always on about?" he suggested.

"But I quite enjoy your sister's cooking," she whined playfully.

While at dinner, Nilla texted Alex the pictures of the two bobcats that had set him up. When he showed the image to Lucielle she gasped.

"Zut alors! Zhat man! He is one of zhe photographers I vork vizh!" she exclaimed.

"Angel did tell me that one of the guys who tried to set me up had an obsessive crush on you and was trying to put me away so he could run off with you," Alex explained.

"Quel homme horrible," she replied with disgust.

"Je suis complètement d'accord," he laughed.

"Zis is not a laughing matter!" she replied.

"Mon ange, you were getting onto me earlier today about worrying about this too much," he stated.

"Mon amour, I zhink zhat he may know vhere ve live," she stated.

"I'll call dad and let the police know," he replied, "Maybe Danny won't mind letting us have the clocktower for a while."

"Ah zhat is right, Nicholas moved out and Daniel moved in…" she recalled.

"Hopefully this will all blow over by tomorrow, but we'll see," he stated comfortingly.

Unlike how they thought it would go, John gave them the same room at the hotel from a few months back. Unfortunately, they didn't have any changes of clothes. Lucielle had to borrow clothes that were left behind by one of Judy's sisters and Alex borrowed a change of clothes from Daniel.


	30. Danny Wilde

21 January

Damn those bobcats. They're lucky Nick's coworkers got to them before me. I'd've ruined them! Setting up my little brother like that! It still pisses me off! Oh well, in the court's hands now. Hopefully, they get locked up for life for that shit.

In the meantime, my mind keeps going back to that Christmas Party at the end of last year. I don't think I can deny it to myself any longer. I'm starting to fall for that sickeningly sweet bunny, Jane. Her mere smile is enough, I don't even need to catch a whiff of her scent to start going off into la-la land anymore. Why did I kiss her like that? Mistletoe be damned! That only agitated my condition.

4:15 PM, Daniel Wilde

25 January

Talked to Nilla today. Apparently, the more I try to abstain from these feelings, the worse they're going to get. Having a teenage boy infatuation with a girl who so obviously is not a fox. I can hear Nick laughing at the irony already. I talked to her about my anger and outrage towards those bastards who tried to set up Alex and even about how people have been giving me grief over the Harley. Why do people give me grief over the damn Harley, because she even gave me grief over it too.

Helped the Foxgloves with some maintenance on their place and Gideon make a few deliveries while I was in town before heading back to Zootopia.

9:25 PM, Daniel Wilde

26 January

Today Jane came to the park, I clocked out early and just hung out with her. I guess this isn't so bad. If I just let all these concerns about species go, I find that I actually enjoy her company. Of course those concerns just come barrelling right back at me at the speed of a freight train later. Need to talk to Nilla about that. Maybe dad too, no! Definitely not dad! Seriously, I found the parking spot, "Jane Wilde", seriously dad!?

12:22 PM, Daniel Wilde

We went to pay a visit to the old house. Nick and Judy were of course working, but mom was there with Luke. We both helped mom out with him a bit, hard to believe his mother is a rabbit, he looks just like any other little fox kit. Heh, he's a fussy little hairball, doesn't like to sit still. Mom had me hold him and feed him a bit. I dunno' about this, I still feel like if I hold him too tightly, I'm gonna' end up crushing him. Stop looking at me with those violet eyes, kid… Uncle Danny does not like cute things…

3:15 PM, Daniel Wilde

26 January

How the hell did this happen!? Her! In my bed! God, I hope we didn't actually… No! Not going there! Well, the good news is, I still had on my boxers and my undershirt, so maybe nothing happened after all? Here's hoping… As far as I know, we didn't do any drinking and I don't remember doing anything… Frisky, last night...

8:45 AM, Daniel Wilde

Alright, she's awake. And she cleared up that we were both too tired to even try to decide who got the bed. We went to sleep, that's it. It just so happened that we slept in the same bed and I woke up with my arms around her. Thankfully, I managed to pull myself away before she realized what was happening. Still… Better to try to put this whole thing behind me… Bad news though, now my bed smells like her. And that damnable scent of hers sends still sends shivers down my spine.

9:30 AM, Daniel Wilde

Damnit, why'd she have to kiss me on the cheek before leaving town… Gonna' be all day with this flush…

12:00 PM, Daniel Wilde

27 January

For a lack of anyone else to talk to, I decided to talk to mom about all this. Know what she said? "You can't control who you fall in love with" and "Don't let what small minds have to say about your happiness" and of course "Just be happy, and let unhappy people be unhappy by themselves". Right before she handed Nick's little stinker off onto me to change his diaper. Think I might've put his diaper on backwards… Anyway, the more I think about it, the more I think mom's right. Maybe I do need to let go of all these insecurities and just let this whole thing happen.

9:27 PM, Daniel Wilde

1 February

My first actual date with Jane Hopps. Nothing special or particularly noteworthy. Spent some time at the beach, went window shopping, ate out, the usual stuff people do on dates. Got some weird looks, guess a lot of folks've never seen a one-eyed fox. We even had a kiss at the end. Looking back at the day, I can honestly say that I don't feel those concerns coming back at me. I just feel… Happy? Contented.

10:22 PM, Danny Wilde


	31. Misunderstandings 1

A warm spring day, out on a date with his bunny girlfriend of now five weeks, Daniel Wilde felt his phone go off. A phonecall from a number he didn't recognize, he let out a sigh and decided to answer. Worst case, a telemarketer or scambot. He put a finger over his mouth and Jane winked at him.  
"Hello?" he answered.

"Danny?" the voice replied.

"Junior?" Daniel asked.

"Yup! I need a favor Sarge, I'm movin' t' Bunnyburrows next week an' I'm gonna' need some extra paws to help move stuff inta th' new house. You gonna' be around t' help out?" the voice on the other end asked.

"I guess I could," Daniel replied, "But don't call me Sarge. I'm not a sergeant anymore."

"Sorry, force o' habit," the voice apologized.

"I'm kinda' busy right now, Junior, is there something else?" he asked.

"No sir, I'll leave ya' to it," the voice replied before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Jane asked.

"Lieutenant Donnel Yarne Jr., I suppose you could call him a friend of mine from my days in the Army. My unit just called him Junior, since Donnel was also his old man's name and since 'Donny' is a bit too close to 'Danny'," the fox explained, "This is actually because of him."

Daniel touched his eyepatch gingerly.

"Do you resent him for it?" she asked.

"Not really, a lot of stupid shit happened over there. It was in one of the trenches, a grenade landed next to us, Junior was frozen with fear, so I pushed him out of the way before it went off. The last thing I remember before blacking out was how much pain I was in. I woke up sometime later in the field clinic, when I couldn't see out my left eye that's when the field medics told me what they had to do. My left eye was gone and I got a medical discharge soon after," he regaled, "I got lucky and Junior saved my life by getting me to the medics before I bled out."

One look at her and he felt sheepish about recalling the event.

"Sorry… I really shouldn't talk about it…" he apologized.

To his surprise, a white paw reached across the table and rested on his arm comfortingly. He looked at her and she just smiled back at him. He let a chuckle escape and smiled himself.

"Why a sweet little bunny like you would go for a mean old fox like me is a mystery," he chuckled.

"You are neither mean nor old," she replied.

The beginning of next week Danny scoped out his friend's new house with said friend and his family. His elderly parents, younger brother, sister-in-law, and six nieces and nephews.

"I forgot that hares live in family groups like rabbits," he thought.

"Mr. Wilde," his friend's father interrupted his thoughts

"Oh, sorry I was spacing out," he replied.

"Are you gonna need a motel room too?" the old hare asked.

"No sir, my girlfriend's family lives here in Bunnyburrows," he answered, "And if not, I also have relatives and some old family friends."

"Ah, I see," the old man replied.

Not long after, they began moving into the new house for the Yarne family. Daniel helping to move large items by team-lifting with "Junior" or his younger brother or both. It wasn't long before they stopped for lunch, the family didn't have anything for Daniel, nor did he need them to. Jane had come around, bringing him a homemade lunch she packed for him.

"Working hard?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah, it's not so bad," he replied.

The fish tasted a bit off but seeing as Jane made it herself, he doubted she could tell. Probably her first time making fish. She piped up, almost as if she could sense what he was thinking.

"Sorry the fish isn't very good. I cooked it as the instructions your sister sent told me, but I can't tell how it came out. I'd've tried it myself but the smell is a bit of a turn-off for me," she explained, a bit nervously.

"It's fine, it tastes a bit weird but I think I like it," he replied.

That smile of hers brightened his mood significantly. Not like he was having a particularly hard day anyway though.

"You have a smile that could make the sun jealous," he chuckled.

"Lame!" she laughed back.

"You love it when I compliment you, besides it's true," he replied.

"It's still lame!" she shot back playfully.

"What's the matter? You don't like having an honest boyfriend?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"You? Honest? That'll be the day," she scoffed, keeping up her playful tone.

"Brat," he laughed.

"I'm not THAT much younger than you," she griped.

"Six years is a long time," he joked.

The two bantered for a while, unaware that another presence approached.

"Hey Danny, gonna' introduce me to yer lady friend?" Junior asked.

"Eh, why not," he shrugged, "Jane this is my friend from the Army, Donnel. Junior, this is Jane Hopps."

Before he could say anything more, Junior was already putting on his best Prince Charming act, including the "enchante" and kissing her paw. Daniel cocked an eyebrow at this but he could tell Jane was just as put-off by the obviously fake gentleman act. Nature called for the one-eyed former Army fox.

"I gotta find a throne. Nature is calling," he informed.

"Want me to come with?" Jane asked.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I don't need someone to hold my paw," he replied.

As he was coming back, the two hadn't noticed him yet and he could hear them talking.

"So, Ms. Hopps, if ya' don' got plans next Tuesday, how's dinner an' dancin' sound t' ya'?" Junior asked.

If they could hear Daniel growling, they didn't seem to care.

"That sounds lovely…" she replied.

Time seemed to stop for the fox. He couldn't think, he could barely breathe. As he ran off, he could hear her call for him but he kept running. All he could think about was how horrible he felt at that moment. He finished helping for the day but he felt tired and sick. He decided to head to the Foxgloves' spa, he needed someone to talk to. He didn't expect Nilla to make time for a surprise therapy session but she obliged his request. They sat in her office in silence while he tried to find the words to convey his emotions. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I-I should never have fallen in love with her, Nilla. I feel sick and tired, nothing seems to help. There is one thing but for years I watched helplessly as it threatened to ruin my father and it actually did ruin my family. I don't have it in me to walk that road but it hurts so much, I have to do something," he explained.

"That wouldn't help anyway. And it's good that you can at least see that much. It would stop the pain but only for a while, you would need to drink more and more to keep the pain at bay but you would never actually recover from the emotional wounds. It hurts now but if you stay the course and endure it, you'll come out the better for it. Let me ask you this though, are you absolutely certain of this path? Be sure this is what you want before you cut your ties with her completely," Nilla advised.

He went home after that, his mind still a mess. By this point, it was a well-known fact that he had a favorite spot at the park to sit and sulk. And that's immediately where he went and what he did. Up on top of the park's center warehouse. He tried not to think but his mind refused to be silent. He didn't want to remember her scent or the taste of her kiss but part of him refused to forget her. His phone went off, her. Decline. She'd been trying for days but he didn't want to talk to her.


	32. Misunderstandings 2

A few days ago, she'd been happily humming in the Hopps Family kitchen, making lunch for her fox. She remembered how strange and wonderful it had felt. Now she felt terrible, she kept thinking that maybe she should've told Junior off instead of trying to be polite. She called him again, and again he declined. She let out a ragged sigh, he was avoiding her. He had jumped to conclusions about that conversation he'd overheard as he was coming back from the bathroom. She tried again, this time it went to his voicemail before he could decline.

"Danny, listen. I know you don't wanna' hear from me right now, but it's very important that we talk this out! Please!" she pleaded, "Call me back…"

She didn't know what else to do, she tried to get back to work but her job had become hazardous to her paws while she couldn't stop thinking about him. A thought occurred to her.

"Vanilla Foxglove! She's a psychologist, maybe she can help me!" she thought.

She made her way to their spa but upon seeing her, the middle sister, Angel refused to let her past the entrance.

"Please Angel, let me talk to Nilla!" she pleaded.

"Nilla?" the fox asked, "I would think you'd be here to see Danny."

Angel didn't realize that she shouldn't have mentioned him until it had already slipped out. The bunny darted off towards the office before Angel could stop her. Jane busted into the office, clearly in a panic.

"Danny!" she exclaimed.

But Nilla was the only other person in the aforementioned office.

"You just missed him," the arctic vixen stated calmly.

"Sorry Nilla, she got away from me," Angel stated as she caught up.

"It's alright, Angel. Leave us and go back to watching the entrance," Nilla stated, more of as an asking than commanding.

"You sure? Well alright," the slightly younger vixen replied.

Nilla shut the door behind Angel before turning her attention to the bunny.

"Please, sit down and tell me what's on your mind," Nilla requested.

As she sat down, she drew in a deep breath.

"Nilla, I really screwed up! I was just trying to be polite to an old friend of his and now… Now… I don't know what to do! He won't talk to me…! I-I have to tell my side!" she sobbed.

"I had a feeling this was a misunderstanding. Daniel has had a habit of jumping to conclusions when his paranoia takes over. I suppose I should help you two sort this out but bear in mind, I'm not trained in relationship counselling," Nilla explained.

"I understand…" the rabbit affirmed.

"I need to figure out our approach. Maybe I can get your sister-..." Nilla started, her tone slowing as the philosophical lightbulb lit.

"You-you have an idea?" Jane asked tentatively.

"Luke!" Nilla exclaimed.

"Luke? My nephew Luke?" the bunny asked.

"Yeah! Think about it, Luke is Judy's son right? And Judy is your sister," Nilla exclaimed.

"Um yeah, that much is a given," Jane replied.

"And that fox you've been chasing is Nick's older brother. The very same Nick that your sister is engaged to and already has a son with!" Nilla explained excitedly.

"Where are you going with this…?" Jane asked.

"Thick-skulled rabbit! Take advantage of that fact to get him to talk to you when you visit and he happens to be there!" she exclaimed.

"So how do I find out when he's going to be there?" said "thick-skulled" rabbit asked.

"Leave that to me… I'll have a talk with Mama Wilde, she won't like this but once she knows it's for her oldest's own good, she'll play along," the arctic fox chuckled.

"What if she doesn't? What if she hates me!?" Jane started to panic.

"Calm down. Lillian Wilde isn't the kind to hate anyone. She might be angry with you but she could never hate anyone and once we explain your side, she'll come around," Nilla replied.

Lillian wasn't willing to be part of the plan but relented when she learned that it was all due to a misunderstanding. Of course, she'd managed to get Daniel's side from him but she knew that wasn't the whole story. The aging vixen agreed to Nilla's plan to let the two of them talk out their problems. The day after that phonecall, Jane hopped into the truck and drove off to Zootopia. She worried the whole way there that the beat up old pickup truck would pull into her sister's new driveway too late in the afternoon for her to say anything to the fox she was still crazy about. Those fears ended up being dashed as not only was it around noon when she arrived but she found his motorcycle also parked outside the residence. Unsure and nervous about all of this, she steeled her nerves and knocked on the door. The same fox she'd been thinking about the entire day through answered.

"Oh, it's you," he stated dryly.

"Who's at the door, Danny?" Lillian asked from the living room.

"Just one of Judy's sisters, come to see her nephew no doubt," he grumbled.

"Oh good, with two of you here, I don't feel so nervous about leaving to take care of some errands," she stated.

"Wa-wait! Mom! Wh-what if something happens to Luke?" Daniel exclaimed nervously.

"Emergency contact numbers are on the fridge. As are Nick and Judy's numbers, take care kids, don't burn the house down," Lillian laughed as she left.

Jane held her infant nephew while sitting on the couch and sat in silence with him sitting in the couch with her in silence. She tried to search for the words to say to him but all that happened was that her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. She felt ashamed of herself, not only for not knowing what to say but for what she considered to be her fault in all of this misunderstanding.  
"Well, you wanted your chance to speak your peace. Here it is," he sighed.

"I know what you think you overheard and saw but the truth is, I turned him down. I don't want to be betrayed so why would I be the first to betray you?" she replied.

He remained silent, she didn't know if he was actually considering anything she said or if he was even listening at this point but she continued, her voice shaking, she wasn't sure if it was because she was scared he wouldn't accept her back or if she was just on the verge of tears. It wasn't just her voice trembling, her whole body trembled.

"I-I know I probably sh-should've turned him down m-more directly but-but I wanted to be polite. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you doubt me," she stuttered, unable to control her shivering.

He continued to say nothing but pulled her close and gradually her shivering abated. She wasn't completely relaxed, she didn't know if this meant he forgave her and she was scared to ask.

"S-so, um… Can-can you forgive me…?" she asked nervously.

"There's nothing for me to forgive. I was the one in the wrong. I'm sorry I put you through all this," he replied.

"I think it goes without saying, but I forgive you. I just want us to be together," she stated.

"Dumb bunny…" Daniel chuckled.

"Dumber fox," she laughed back.

The two leaned in to kiss but the front door opened and they pulled away.

"Mom, we're home!" Nick's voice rang out.

"Mom's not here, she said she had some errands," Danny explained.

"Oh, ok. So where's Stinky?" Nick asked.

That was when Daniel remembered that his bunny was holding a sleeping fox kit the entire time.

"How was he?" Judy asked.

"He's been sleeping like a log the entire time we've had to watch him," Jane answered with a bright smile.

"So… Didn't get up to any mischief while he was, did you?" Nick asked with a grin.

"No…" the older tod huffed before leaving.

Jane just laughed at her boyfriend's attitude before handing off her nephew to her sister and leaving herself. Their next date was just them watching movies at his apartment. Well, sitting on the couch pretending to watch. Really she just wanted to cuddle and fall asleep like this. Daniel tried to be his usual self but she already knew he was just "acting tough".

"I'll get you to open up to me someday… For now, I'm just happy that we can be together again," she thought.

She let out a contented sigh before letting sleep take her. Instinctively, he put his arms around her and held her close. Taking in her scent, deep down he felt happy and content for the first time in a long time. Like all of his recent misfortunes were distant memories. As he fell asleep he could feel the memories of his deployment slip away into the back of his mind. Those memories would haunt him forever but for now they just didn't seem to matter.


	33. Side Story: Lucielle Vison

(IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: At a certain point in the story, the dialogue will to the characters in the story be spoken in French but it's translated into English for two reasons. First, I don't speak French and second, it'll be easier on you guys than going back and forth to Google Translate. You'll know the point at which the dialogue changes, it'll be marked by this $$. Notations are made when to consider the dialogue being spoken in French and English, with some French untranslated. "Turn it on" means that from that point onward, consider the dialogue to be spoken in French. "Turn it off" is the inverse. If anyone does speak French, your input in this and future chapters will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!)

About a year following that court case, Lucielle found herself in a position she never thought she'd be in. Flying home to see her parents with her fox boyfriend in tow. She didn't know how her parents would react. Alexander Wilde is a gentleman, that much she knew. All of their dates up to this point he was always on his best behavior.

"Problem, mon cher?" he asked.

"No, I am just concerned," she replied.

He folded up the airplane armrest between them and pulled her close to him. She could feel his soft warmth, she leaned against him revelling in his scent and the comfort of his presence.

"I'll be on my best behavior for your parents, I promise," he stated softly.

"I know you vill, mon amour. I just don't know if zhey vill like you," she sighed.

"I won't lie to you. They may not like me, at all. They might even hate me but I'll make sure they understand that my love for you is genuine," he comforted.

She hummed her acknowledgement and said nothing more.

"Lucielle?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I am feeling tired right now. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi rester comme ça un moment…" she stated tiredly.

"D'accord, mon cheri," he replied.

She had fallen asleep leaning against him and while he admired the beauty sleeping in the seat next to him, he couldn't help but wonder if he was making the right decision. He had invited himself on this trip to see her parents but that was because he was planning to ask her to marry him. Alex wanted to do things the old fashioned way, ask her parents their permission to marry her. He was still learning their language but he would never let that come between them.

"I love you, Lucielle Vison," he muttered before kissing the top of her head.

She remained asleep for the duration of the flight. Arriving in the Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport, he rubbed her cheek gently with one paw.

"Lucielle, wake up," he murmured.

She roused from her slumber and stretched with a yawn.

"Vhat time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Close to midnight, local time, I think," he replied.

"Midnight? Zhen, vhere are ve?" she asked.

"The Paris International," he answered.

They had both packed their carry-ons lightly, so for the moment carrying a lethargic mink and their luggage was an easy feat. Picking up their stowaway bags was another matter entirely, not to mention getting the rental car. Still, with enough perseverance and some help from some airport staff, he managed to get his jet-lagged girlfriend into the rental and get them both to their overnight hotel room.

$$ - turn it on

The next day, the busy pair once again set out. Rested but still weary from the flight and the hassles of traveling. Alex started using his phone's GPS navigation but found his girlfriend's navigation more reliable to finding her parents' home. A few hours drive out of Paris, her family's home was a small, family-run vineyard. As soon as she hopped out and headed for the house, she was greeted enthusiastically by her two younger sisters and their parents. She looked back towards the car, a pensive expression on her face. Upon seeing him get out of the car, her parent's faces went from joyous to stern.

"Um th-this is my boyfriend, Monsieur Alexander Wilde," she explained nervously.

"Hello, I'm afraid I don't speak French very well. Do you speak English?" he asked slowly and somewhat nervously.

"No," he father replied curtly.

"Mon amor, be nice," her mother lectured.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I really can't speak French very well but I will try not to offend you any further," Alex replied, trying to keep from panicking.

Her parents invited them in for dinner. Alex let Lucielle do the talking, mostly because he still felt nervous. Lucielle was the love of his life and he was scared that if her parents didn't approve that she would be forced to "come home" and give up her modelling career as well as all the progress she'd made towards her dream of becoming a doctor. He suddenly began to hate himself for coming on this trip with her.

"So you've started your studies in medicine in Zootopia, dear? That's wonderful, who is your medical professor?" her mother inquired.

"Dr. Thomas Langstrum, he's strict and can be a bit reclusive but he's a dedicated doctor and teacher," she explained.

"And you, Mr. Wilde? What do you do for a living?" her father asked in a somewhat judgemental tone.

"I-I'm an attorney, a-a defense attorney. I met your wonderful daughter during a case I was working," he replied.

That answer caused her father to regard him with a bit more scrutiny but he accepted the answer. Alex suppressed the urge to let out a strangled sigh. Both men went back to eating in silence. Alex not knowing what to think and worrying about what her father thought of him. Her father on the other hand was trying to figure out this strange, well-dressed, well-mannered fox that had worked his way into his daughter's heart.

Lucielle's mother on the other hand seemed significantly more welcoming to Alex, gradually over the course of dinner she warmed up to him. Lucielle's younger sisters gossiped with her about the newcomer to their home. The three talked too quickly for Alex to be able to follow and he could tell it was a struggle for her family to talk slower for his sake, so he kept quiet and spoke only when he was spoken to. As the night wore on, it became clear that the Vison Family did not have the room for Alex to stay. He bid the family goodnight and went to find an inn to stay the night while Lucielle stay with her family.

"We kept your room exactly as you left it," her mother explained.

"Thank you, mother," she replied.

"So… Alexander seems a nice young man. Are you thinking about…?" he mother asked, half-teasing.

"I might… I dunno' yet… If he asks, I may just say yes without a second thought," she answered.

At that, her mother's tone turned more serious.

"I wish you would give it more thought. He's a nice boy but I think you need to make sure you two aren't going to have any serious issues down the line," her mother replied, "Also, you need to have a talk with your father about all this."

"I will mother, I don't think it would be a good idea to continue my relationship with Alexander if father objects to it so strongly. That would only drive a wedge in my relationship with father and I don't want that," Lucielle agreed.

Lucielle went to find her father. She found him in his study, at his desk, his ancestral silver pocketwatch on the desk in front of him. She'd seen the watch many times and it had been promised to her "when she was ready" as a child. He seemed distracted, unaware that she had entered. In her youth, her father let her come and go from the study as she pleased with only the condition to remain silent if he was working. Her only reason, other than fetching him for mealtimes, was to find a book to read.

"Father?" she inquired.

"Lucielle… Have a seat," he beckoned gently.

She couldn't tell her father's mood, he seemed passive but she knew her father's anger could sometimes hide itself behind a wall of faked impartiality. Usually he put up this illusion when she had done something wrong and he was waiting for her to explain herself. She resisted the urge to fidget uncomfortably in the otherwise cozy armchair she was now sitting in. Her father took in a deep breath of air before he began.

"There is only one reason a young man flies to a completely different country just to meet his girlfriend's parents. I overheard you and your mother talking. I don't trust him yet, that will take some time, but you trust him and for that I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Further, I agree with your mother on this. He will ask, it is inevitable, whether I give my blessing or not, he will ask you to marry him. I cannot stop you from following your heart and I have no intention of attempting. I do however have a condition, I want you both to seek counseling before marriage," he explained.

"Then will you explain this to Alexander yourself?" she asked.

"Of course I will, he will undoubtedly ask to speak to me about giving you my blessing and when he does I will explain all of this to him as well. You know I am no bigot but it still surprises me that you brought home a fox. At least your love interest is not that Moreaux fellow, I did not like him in the least," her father stated, his countenance turning towards a smile.

"Yes, Monsieur Moreaux was quite the scoundrel. Looking back, I'm glad you warned me not to trust him," she replied.

Lucielle and her father gave each other a parting look before she headed off to bed. As she laid down to go to sleep, she pulled out her phone and considered calling Alex, just to hear his voice before going to sleep. Ultimately she decided to. After a few rings he finally answered.

$$ - turn it off

"Bonjour, belle femme," he greeted.

"Bonjour, bel homme," she replied with a slight laugh.

"Sorry I ruined things with your parents tonight, maybe I should've waited a bit," he stated.

"Non, it is fine… My fazher is just concerned about us…" she reassured.

"That's not the impression I got from him but you know him better than I do, so I'll trust your judgement," he replied.

"Be calm, mon ange, fazher is just unsure of you," she stated calmly.

"Well, I'm about to turn in for the night. I was about to call you just to say bonne nuit, but if you need to talk we can talk for a while mon amour," Alex replied.

"I'm sorry, should I leave you to get some sleep, I just needed to hear your voice," she stated.

"It's fine, like I said I was gonna call you anyway," he reassured.

"It is razher late, ve should not stay up much later," she commented.

"Alright, j'taime mon ange," he replied.

"J'taime," she answered back, matching his soft tone.

$$ - turn it on

As she readied herself to turn in, she hummed a love song she'd heard his sister sing a few times. That is until she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Her younger sisters, eager to hear all the juicy gossip about her new boyfriend. She let herself let out a light giggle at her sisters' antics.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend! And he's so handsome and polite! You're so lucky!" Marie, her youngest sister, exclaimed.

"But he's a fox, how does that work? I mean don't you two have problems with that?" Risa, the middle sister, added.

Their mother stood outside the door listening to the girls gossip, she thought about stopping their gossip so her oldest could rest from her long trip but dismissed that thought and let the three chatter since Lucielle was enjoying chatting with her younger sisters.

"It doesn't matter if he's a fox! It's love…!" Marie lectured.

"Of course it matters that he's a fox! Have you seen him? He's huge! He's has to have-..." Risa began.

"Risa! Since when do you have such unpleasant thoughts?!" Lucielle stated mocking shock.

"They talk about much worse things in my dorms," the middle sister replied.

"I thought you were attending an all-girls Catholic Private School," Lucielle stated in thay same tone.

"That just means the nuns will smack you in the back of the head if they catch you talking about them," Risa replied in a vaguely mischievous tone.

"So, pray tell, how exactly does it matter if he's such a tall man?" Marie asked.

At that Lucielle and Risa both facepalmed.

"Poor naive Marie. You'll understand someday…" Risa laughed.

"Just tell me," the youngest growled impatiently.

"Alex and I have not been intimate yet. I have told him that I wish to wait and he respects my wishes," Lucielle explained.

Realization dawned on the youngest Vison sister at that and she left her sister's room feeling incredibly embarrassed. The other two sisters laughed after she left and eventually they went to bed as well. Lucielle was happy that everything seemed to be going so well but she wondered how she was going to convince her father to give his blessing. Her father for his part knew there was nothing he could do to stop her from marrying Alex but both would seek his blessing anyway.

The next day, she texted Alex asking him not to come over until she sent him an "all-clear". After breakfast she approached her father in his private garden to talk. The small white-painted pavilion surrounded by an arrangement of colorful exotic imported flowers. She knew he was proud of his arrangements.

"Father, I know this is still a shock-..." she began.

"Is he good to you? Do you feel safe, happy, and content in his arms?" her father asked.

"Yes, I do…" she answered.

"You're certain? There's no going back from this…" he lectured.

"I know but I really and truly believe that Alexander and I are meant to be," she affirmed.

"Then you may have my blessing on two conditions. First, I want to speak with him man-to-man. Secondly, counseling. I want the two of you to confront any possible issues and resolve them long before you do any walks down an aisle, understand?" he asked.

"Yes father," she replied.

Sometime later, after she called him and explained everything. He once again found himself sitting with his girlfriend's father, the mood was tense, he would've done anything to escape this situation if not for the fact that this was something he knew he had to do. Alone with the older man in his private garden, Alex felt as though he might be run through with a pair of aged gardening shears at any moment but tried to dismiss that thought.

"You came all the way to France to ask for my approval to marry my daughter, yes?" the Vison patriarch asked.

"Y-yes sir," Alex stammered nervously.

"Do you really and honestly love her?" he asked.

"I-... Y-yes sir! I would cross an ocean of fire doused in oil for her!" he exclaimed.

"Then all I ask in exchange for my blessing is that you consent to one condition… I will not allow you to marry my daughter until you agree," the older man stated softly but firmly.

"Anything!" Alex replied.

"Anything? You would do anything I request of you?" the mink asked.

"I would do absolutely anything for Lucielle, just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it!" he replied, resolute but still nervous.

"Counseling. Both of you. You may ask her to marry you before that, but there will be no wedding until you have received relationship counseling. Am I understood?" her father stated.

"Yes sir. As soon as we return to Zootopia, I'll begin seeking out a relationship counselor immediately," Alex affirmed.

"Good, then you have my blessing. Oh, and there's also this," the greying mink stated.

The Vison patriarch outstretched a paw and handed Alex a beautiful sterling silver pocketwatch. The relief carved onto the cover was that of a dragon with its wings spread widely. The silver of the watch itself had been well-maintained but the chain holding the watch had been worn by time.

"This is a family heirloom, it has been passed down in my family for over a hundred years. I have always intended Lucielle to inherit it. You will cherish and protect it as you would my daughter," he explained.

"I promise," Alex stated.

"A promise is only a promise if you make it intending to keep it," he lectured.

"Sir, I am not in the habit of making promises I can't keep," Alex replied.

$$ - turn it off

Alex clipped the watch to the inside of his coat and put the watch into the inside pocket, close to his heart. The two rejoined the rest of the family and shortly after, most of the Vison family went back inside, except Alex and Lucielle who remained outside in the family's garden. Alex dropped to one knee, holding her paw.

"Lucielle, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything… Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Her free paw covered her mouth as she gasped. Her face went red for a few tense moments that felt more like months to both of them she struggled to find the words. Finally she answered.

"O-oui! Oui, mon amour!" she stammered excitedly.

The two went for a kiss, totally ignoring that her sisters were still watching. Their trip to France would last for almost a month but the rest of it was mostly uneventful. Save for a sightseeing trip to Paris with her family and some friends of the family.


	34. The Trouble with Deb

Normally, she'd be singing right about now but Deborah was feeling a bit nauseous at the moment. She had every right to be happy Jack had gotten a positive review by the dean council at the academy, those idiots that tried to set up Alex had been arrested and were being sent up for life, her dad's theme park was doing better than ever with his favorite roller coaster opened back up, and her restaurant had been picking up business ever since the policeman's ball. But this morning she didn't feel like celebrating anything, she felt like crouching in front of a trash can or a toilet.

"Maybe I should take the day off…" she thought, "Wait 'til Abe gets here and let him know I'm takin' off 'cause I'm not feeling well."

This morning Tabitha came in early, Debbie noticed the older woman.

"Tabitha. I need help, I feel sick to my stomach and it looks like Abe's running late. I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to stay if I feel like I'm gonna' toss my breakfast. Can you let everyone know I'm gonna' be taking today off for my health?" she asked.

"Of course. You work so hard to maintain our restaurant and the only time you've ever taken a day off is well… That week you took to spend with your family and your brother's in-laws," Tabitha replied warmly.

"Thank you, Tab… By the way, what did you and Frank think of that?" she asked, "I didn't see you two at the event, did you enjoy yourselves?"

"We declined to go. It was generous of your father to invite us and we relayed our gratitude that he saw fit to invite us but we went back to his home for a family reunion that week," she explained.

By this point, Tabitha sat Debbie down at one of the restaurant's bench seats as the two ladies talked. Tabitha being an experienced mother, and by this point grandmother, knew that the best way to help Deborah through this with a lack of any medicine was to keep her mind off that queasy feeling. The most effective way to accomplish this was with casual conversation.

"I'm sorry I missed that whole amusement park thing, how was it?" she asked.

"It was a lot of fun… Until my husband locked me in a ferris wheel gondola with my oldest brother…" Deborah recounted.

"Uh oh, that sounds like trouble… Wasn't that the one that caused all that trouble…?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes, he was. But we managed to talk things out like adults. Funny, considering that Daniel and I bickered constantly as children. Sometimes I think that our arguing is what might've drove my father to start drinking…" the young vixen stated.

"Don't start thinking that way, dear… I may not know your father that well, but I can guarantee you that you and Daniel are not the cause of his drinking problems," Tabitha consoled, "Anyway, I'm sure you had fun with your other two brothers…"

"Oh yes… Nicholas is still a goofball, I think that's one reason his wife-to-be loves him so much," the vixen continued, "The more he teased her, the more she seemed to smile and laugh."

"If they can laugh, smile, and joke with each other they'll have a long and happy marriage," the boar sighed.

"Then what about me and Jack? He's been distant lately…" the fox asked.

"If that's the case, then you need to give it some time. It might not be anything or it could be something major. Y'never know…" Tabitha stated contemplatively.

Deborah hated the idea of there being problems between her and Jack. They'd been happy together for a while, now he wasn't acting himself. He'd come home tired and barely talk to her at all, just eat and go to bed. At that point, Abe came in and headed to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee as was his norm but he noticed Debbie sitting in the stall instead of hard at work as was her norm.

"Debbie? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling well today, Abe. So I'm gonna' head home and get some rest," she explained.

"That so, huh? Well alright, I'll take over for ya' 'til ya' get better," he replied.

"Do you need me to drive you home?" Tabitha asked.

"I think I'll be fine," she answered.

The Howlings' apartment didn't feel like home at present. She still felt sick but it wasn't as bad as when she was at the restaurant. She still wondered if maybe there was something off about her marriage. She picked up her cellphone and argued with herself about whether or not to call Jack. Then she tossed it down carelessly with a sigh. She tried to calm herself and silence the brewing storm of thoughts but inevitably they began to turn dark. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her but she could swear she smelt a new fragrance in the air, definitely a perfume. The sound of water running in the pipes in the walls could be heard.

Upon investigating, she found the bathroom in their apartment empty. No surprise, it was still somewhat early on a Monday. Jack wouldn't be home from his job until around 3 in the afternoon.

"Calm down, Deb, you're gonna' drive yourself crazy with all this overthinking," she griped at herself.

There was a knock at the door, she looked through the peephole. Ted, the coyote from across the hall. He didn't work and cheated on his girlfriend all the time and had flirted with her shamelessly a few times. She didn't find the philanderous creep attractive at all but he fancied himself a ladies man. She decided to pretend she wasn't home. Unfortunately for her, Ted was also the perceptive type, he knew the kind of car she drove and had heard the apartment door across the hall from his open and shut. After a bit of arguing with herself, she opened the door.

"Hi Ted," she greeted with a forced politeness.

"Heya Deb, you doin' ok?" he asked.

"Just a bit under the weather, I'll be fine," she replied, keeping up the act.

"Well, maybe I can help ya' out today. I'm sure Jackieboy won't notice…" he stated in that flirtatious tone.

"No, sorry… I kinda' wanna' be alone right now. Y'know, might be contagious and all," she replied, barring him from entering.

"Really? That's too bad, I might make for good company," he insisted.

Deciding she needed to be a bit more aggressive but not totally dismiss him, she changed her tactics.

"Oh, that reminds me. My little brother is a police officer now, fancy that, huh?" she stated, hoping her implication would sink in.

"That so huh? Well, I guess I'll see ya' later then…" he chuckled nervously and went back to his apartment.

"Ass," she muttered.

As the day went on, she began to feel better but became fidgety. She couldn't sit still and began to busy herself at tidying her apartment. A half-day for the academy though and she would see her husband sooner than anticipated. As he walked in, he seemed distracted and hardly noticed her at first.

"Deb? You're home early," he stated in surprise.

"So are you," she added.

"I had a half-day today," he replied.

"I didn't feel well this morning, so I took the day off," she explained.

"Maybe you should be lying down then, not scrambling about cleaning the apartment," he stated.

"I'm fine… I was just feeling a bit nauseous this morning is all. Do you want some lunch or did you eat out before coming home?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'd love something to eat, if it's not too much trouble," he answered.

She raised an eyebrow at that. He seemed distracted for a few brief moments.

"Honey, I'm gonna' have a shower," he told her before heading off to the bathroom.

"Alright, lunch should be done by the time you get out," she replied.

She couldn't be certain but she could swear some new aroma had followed him in. There was that feeling again, a paranoid feeling about what her husband might be up to. She slipped quietly into their bedroom and helped herself to his phone. That paranoid feeling abated as nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then, it rang out, she nearly dropped it in surprise but managed to suppress the urge to bark in surprise and fumbled to catch it. Thankfully, after fumbling with it a bit she managed to avoid letting it hit the deck. She examined the screen. Deborah didn't recognize the number that had texted him but it appeared on his phone with a name attached; "Oleksandra Ivashko". She'd heard some things about a Ukrainian wildcat having transferred to Crystal Springs but how well did Jack get along with her.

She went back to cooking but she couldn't shake the suspicion, she wanted to trust him, but it seemed difficult to right now. Maybe she could ask him discreetly. The sounds of the shower turned off and Jack came into the room, lightly dressed. She resisted the urge to think of her husband as "her handsome wolf" upon seeing him in little more than his boxers. He came up behind her and held her gently in his arms, her response was to nuzzle into his grip.

"I got a text from a coworker, I have to go back to work later tonight," he explained.

"You have to…?" she asked, trying to hide the whine in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry hon," he replied, "Listen, I know I haven't made much time for you lately but we'll spend some time together this weekend."

She didn't say anything in response but wiggled out of his grip and went about cooking. They ate lunch together in silence before he left. She didn't know what to make of all of this. Deborah Howlings now sat alone in her apartment, just thinking. She wondered if him avoiding her was her fault, his fault, or if it really was work-related. Her paranoid thoughts began to re-emerge, he had been coming home tired and even their weekly dinner and a movie nights had been cancelled. She'd lost count of how many nights she'd stayed up waiting for her husband to come home only for him to mumble an apology and head straight for bed after eating.

"Is my husband even mine anymore? Does he still love me or has he moved on to some younger woman? I thought we were happy together…" she thought aloud.

She went to bed that night, alone. Her mind a mess, still thinking those thoughts and becoming more and more distraught over them.


	35. Scheming Jack Howlings

Everything was going as planned, he thanked Olek for coming up with the alibi on such short notice. He did take slight notice that Deborah seemed bothered by his behavior, hopefully his beautiful wife's paranoia wouldn't take over but he knew there was a good chance it had. A few of his coworkers and even a couple students had volunteered to help him out with this. He wanted this to be absolutely perfect, Debbie was a cunning woman and if he wasn't careful she'd figure him out far too soon.

As he arrived at the restaurant, he began to make arrangements with the staff. They were a fancy five-star restaurant and quite expensive but this was their anniversary and he needed it to be special. The necklace the volunteers had helped him pick out was a beautiful finely crafted gold brooch with an inlaid emerald, the color of her eyes, and a bottle of expensive perfume.

"So far so good, Deb is gonna' flip when I finally reveal all of this…" he chuckled to himself.

His phone went off, he hoped it was one of his cohorts with some good news. No such luck, a text from Alexander. He'd always been on good terms with his brother-in-law but he could tell by the "we need to talk", that Alex meant business.

"Where?" he asked.

"My grandfather's studio," Alex replied.

"Be there in a bit," the wolf answered.

He sighed, he was afraid of this. Alex must've heard about all of this from Deborah, or at least her side. And that meant that her paranoia was acting up. He hoped he could avoid getting into a hostile confrontation with any of her brothers and somehow set her mind at ease without giving himself away. He set out towards the studio, it was a well-known place to him by now.

Maybe it was out of respect for the cranky old fox, but Philip Wilde's studio was mostly untouched by time. There was some dispute within the Wilde family about who would inherit the place, as Philip had left no will behind. On to business, though, Jack got out of his car and headed inside. It was the same as the last time he'd seen it a large practice boxing ring in the center of the room, a grey old punching bag that had been patched with duct tape many times, some half-rusted dumbbells, a patched bench press along with its own half-rusted bench weight. These were the shadows of Philip Wilde's life and as his "grandson-in-law" Jack recognized it. He saw Alex over by the punching bag and headed over to the fox, preparing himself mentally for the worst. Though he could never be fully prepared, Alex wasn't a fighter but he was adept at the ability to speak with a passive-aggressive tone.

"Hello Jack," the older fox greeted.

"Alex, how have you been?' Jack greeted back.

"Well enough, I suppose… I didn't call you here to chitchat though… I don't like getting involved in matters that hardly concern me but Debbie is quite upset and I managed to piece together why. So start explaining yourself," he stated, suppressing a growl.

"It's not what you think… I had a feeling her paranoia was getting the better of her, I had planned to alleviate those concerns when I got home tonight. Alex, I'll tell you why I'm doing all of this but I need you to promise you won't breathe a word of it to Deborah," he began to explain.

"Fine, I promise… On the condition that what you're doing isn't something that violates her trust in you," Alex relented.

"Quite the opposite actually… I'm planning an incredible evening for my darling wife for our anniversary. A five-star restaurant, a fine golden necklace gift, a bottle of champagne, dancing… I'll admit, I want to tell her all about what I have planned but I've made all of these arrangements as a surprise… You should know, I love Deborah, I can't stand the thought of us parting," Jack explained.

Alex seemed to visibly relax with a sigh and that famous easygoing Wilde smile crossed his face. To make him look even more like his younger brother, Alex's eyes took that half-lidded devil-may-care expression.

"Shifty wolf," he laughed before leaving, "I'll try to square things with Deborah without giving away what you're planning with her but I make no promises."

As Alex left he muttered about needing to stop getting involved in others' troubles. Jack in the meantime, set about finalizing his plans. Hopefully, she wouldn't be too upset with him when the truth came out. For now, though, he needed to head home and try to set her mind at ease. It shouldn't be too hard, all the prep work was complete. He decided to stop and get some roses for her on his way home.

He got home just as Deborah was finishing her dinner alone.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted lovingly.

"Jack," she greeted coldly.

"Don't be like that honey, I know I've been busy but I got you something to show that I still love you," he told her, offering her the roses.

There was a time when such a sweet gesture would have won her over but the time since he had left, her sorrow had become cold wrath.

"Flowers, Jack? Do they work on your mistress?" she asked accusingly.

"Mistress? What are you talking about? There's only one woman in the world I could ever love," he replied.

"Save it!" she huffed.

"Deborah, honey… Please, if you really don't trust me right now, at least give me the benefit of the doubt," he asked.

She opened her mouth to reply, a growl coming out, but she couldn't deny that she did at least owe him that much.

"If you're not feeling well tomorrow, I'll call in for both of us and spend the day taking care of you. If you do feel better, I'll come home early and we'll spend the day together. Anything you want to do," he offered.

It was a tempting offer, considering the long period of absence. As cunning a beast as Jack was, she'd learned his tells a long time ago, she could tell he wasn't lying.

"Jack Howlings, before I agree to anything, look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't been cheating on me!" she demanded.

He cupped a hand under her muzzle and stared her directly in the eyes, a warm, loving smile spread across his face.

"You're my one and only, Deb… I could never even think about cheating on you… I love you, Deborah Howlings, and I always will…" he stated.

Looking into his eyes, she could see the truth in them. All the paranoia vanished within a few moments.

"So, you haven't been seeing some mistress… What have you been up to then?" she asked.

"That, my love, is a surprise…" he told her with a chuckle.

He was quick about taking a shower and they spent the night watching a few movies they'd missed out on since he had started working on his surprise.


	36. Howlings Anniversary

She was still getting those nauseous feelings in the morning but at least now, it was manageable. At least now she could go back to work, she'd gotten used to the nausea in the morning and was able to work through it. What concerned her was her husband, he had started coming home tired late into the evening recently and then all that suspicious behavior just suddenly came to a screeching halt. He had sworn up and down that he never did anything behind her back but he was still up to something.

Jack in the meantime was ecstatic, he'd been preparing this surprise for her all month and it was almost time to spring it on her. The arrangements needed some last minute finishing touches but he was certain things would go well. He had made sure the suit and dress they had worn to her older brother's wedding were drycleaned for that evening out. Even made sure it would be the first thing she would find to wear. He couldn't help but think about it with every free moment he had that day, so when he finally got off work he headed straight home to wait for her. He decided to check the mail before going straight to their apartment.

"Junk… Junk… Cable bill… Electricity bill… Junk… Junk… Wedding invitation… Wait! Wedding invitation!?" he started, blandly at first then with surprise when he saw the invite.

"To Jack and Deborah Howlings from Nicholas and Judith Wilde," it read.

"They're finally getting married, huh? Took them long enough…" he laughed.

He stuck the invitation to the fridge before taking a shower. Then waited, watching TV, and waiting for his darling wife to get home from her job. When she did, he immediately got up and greeted her with a hug.

"Hi honey… I have a special surprise for you tonight, go take a shower and change into the best dress you can find," he told her.

"Jack Howlings, you scoundrel, what are you up to?" she asked.

"You'll find out… Just go and don't worry about dinner tonight…" he told her.

She was still suspicious but decided to go along with whatever he had planned. While she was in the shower, Jack took one last look inside the box that held her emerald-encrusted gold necklace. Pretty soon, she was out and found it a bit difficult to get into that beautiful red dress she'd worn for Alex's wedding a few years back.

"Did I put on a few pounds?" she pondered, with a bit of sadness.

She came out of the room, wearing the dress, her husband had already changed into his suit. He was standing in front of the panel mirrors adjusting his tie when she came in.

"Honey? Have I put on weight?" she asked.

"You might've… I wouldn't know, you sure don't look like you have…" he replied.

"Not even a little bit?" she asked.

"Sweetheart… You're gorgeous, stop worrying about it…" he replied, kissing her forehead.

That still worried her, as well as what Jack could be planning. Soon enough she found out though. It was a night to remember, even though she didn't feel particularly hungry and they didn't dance much. She felt silly for ever suspecting that he was running around on her. She let herself get swept away in the evening, feeling like a teenage girl out with her boyfriend. Of course that feeling was mutual and it was exactly what Jack wanted to bring out of the evening.

She was exhausted by the end of it all and he carried her to their apartment and to their bed. The entire time, he couldn't stop his tail from wagging. He realized though that with all the fun and excitement that had transpired that night, he'd forgotten to give her that necklace.

The next morning was a Sunday, no school and the restaurant wouldn't open today, so Debbie didn't mind sleeping in. In the meantime, Jack decided to make breakfast. His cooking was decent but no where on the same level as his wife's, still, he was determined to give her at least one day to completely relax.

As she came out of the bathroom, she had a worried look in her eyes and when Jack saw it, he turned off the stove and rushed to her.

"Deb, what's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

"Jack… It-it came out positive…" she stated in an almost inaudible tone.

She showed him her pregnancy test. Sure enough, the results read positive. Jack didn't really know what to make of it, it wasn't very long ago that her younger brother's rabbit fiancee had a child and now this.

"I-I want to go through with it but this apartment just doesn't have the space for a baby… And because foxes and wolves are closely related, I may end up having a litter… And-and-…!" she began to panic.

She was cut off by him kissing her on the mouth and after it broke, he just held her in his arms.

"It's ok, honey… We'll figure this out…" he comforted, "For now, let's just be happy about the good news. Oh speaking of good news, I have something for you that I meant to give you last night…"

For the moment, she decided that he was right. They'd need to talk to her parents but she believed that she had an idea. She calmed down and relaxed on their couch with her husband, toying with her new necklace fondly.


	37. Daniel's Left Eye 1

Once again, Daniel had been volunteered to help one of his siblings with a personal matter. This time, helping Deborah and Jack move into Grampa Phil's studio and move some of the old fox's former belongings into storage. The studio had just enough space to be home to a small family and they hoped it would stay small for the time. In the meantime, Daniel received a call on his cellphone.

"Sergeant Daniel Wilde, I presume?" the voice asked.

Click, he hung up. The caller was persistent though. He debated on whether to block the caller or not before resigning himself and answering the call.

"What?!" he answered.

"Sergeant, I'm with MedTek Incorporated, we were searching through a list of medical discharges with compatible conditions to our newest experimental technology and procedure and your name came up," the voice explained.

"My name? What suddenly you guys are testing experimental medical procedures on unfortunate sods who lost an eye in a combat zone?" he asked grumpily.

"Crude as it is, your assessment is factually correct. We're testing out an experimental cybernetic digital microcomputer-assisted prosthetic optical receiver," the person on the other end explained.

"English, I understood less than half of that," he retorted.

"A fully-functional prosthetic eye," the other end replied bluntly.

"Aren't you scared I'll run away with it?" he asked.

"Honestly, that's what we're hoping you'll do… All we ask is that you report in at least once a month for us to run a few tests to see how it's performing. The military is eager to press this technology to the battlefield but we want to see how it performs in a civilian setting first. What do you say?" the voice asked.

"Before I say for sure, I'd like to meet in person to discuss this further. Mind you, that doesn't mean I'm saying 'yes' that means I'm giving this a fair bit of consideration," he told them.

"Of course, what say Thursday next week at around noon in front of the Zootopia Central Park Fountain?" the voice offered.

"Sounds good to me, I'm not good at setting up rendezvous…" he sighed.

With that he hung up, the caller would be frustrated by his blunt rudeness but figured that he'd caught the fox at a bad time. Daniel in the meantime was lost thought about this new possibility. He continued to clean and move things around when he heard his youngest sibling call to him.

"Danny!" Nick called.

"Nick, what's up?" he asked.

"I have to make a run to the precinct, can you watch Stinky for a while?" the younger tod asked.

"Why, is he gonna' do something?" Danny asked with a dry smile.

"Very funny… He figured out how to get out of his stroller… Just make sure he doesn't play with anything he shouldn't…" Nick replied.

"He figured out how to get out of his stroller?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Clever little snot… I suppose we're getting our comeuppance for having a kit… There's no way a child of mine and Judy's wouldn't be a sly little stinker…" Nick chuckled.

"Alright Nick, I'll keep an eye on him but if Deb gets cranky at me for not doing anything around here, I'm telling her it's because you ran off…" the older fox relented.

"Deb doesn't have any room to talk… She's gonna' have her own pretty soon…" Nick replied as he left.

Danny picked up his nephew and looked him in the eye. Luke had his mother's amethyst eyes, really the only sign of his mother on him. His violet eyes aside, he still seemed like an ordinary little fox toddler. The child babbled in the usual incoherent chatter of a kit his age.

"What do you think, kiddo? Should Uncle Danny get a new eye?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Luke for his part continued his incoherent toddler babble. Daniel chuckled lightly at his nephew's attempts to speak. Contrary to how he suspected his sister's reaction would be, she wasn't upset by his lack of volunteer work.

"Holding Luke? And here I thought you were allergic to babies the way you've been avoiding him," she laughed.

"I'm not allergic to anything, except the military maybe… Anyway, Nick said he had to run back to the precinct, he asked me to watch the kid while he's gone," he replied.

"I overheard…" she stated.

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit and it's very rude," he commented with a fake huff.

"And a grown man throwing a temper tantrum in public isn't?" she replied with a teasing grin.

"Touche," he replied with the same grin.

"What was that phonecall about?" she asked.

"Some eggheads heard about my combat injury and want me to be the test subject for their weird science project…" he explained.

When she cocked an eyebrow at that explanation, he sighed, knowing that she was about to ask for a better explanation.

"Apparently they made a working prosthetic eye but they need a person who previously lost an eye to test it," he replied.

"Oh, I see… Are you going to?" she asked.

"I'm thinkin' about it… It'd be nice to have a left eye again but would it be worth the risks? And what if this is some elaborate hoax?" he answered, "I'm fine with making due with only my right but living with one functioning eye has given me a new perspective on life."

"If you want my opinion, I say ya' only live once, go for it. But for all the good my opinion does. It's your life on the line. For all I know, it could be a life-threatening procedure and I certainly wouldn't want you to end up dying because of my bad advice," she concluded.

"Think maybe I should talk to Lucy about this? Maybe that teacher of hers?" he asked.

"That's a great idea! It'll give you a better idea of what to expect and what the risks might be," she replied.

He called Alex and Lucielle to be sure he could get some time to talk to them. Honestly, he still felt uneasy about his younger brother's mink wife. He still remembered that unpleasant dinner night and now often wondered if his rude and unsavory treatment of them was something they resented him for. He couldn't blame them if that was the case but if recent interactions were any indication that was far from being the case. A short while after the volunteer work was finished for the day he headed for Alex's house to have that talk. Of course, showing up at around noon meant that he would be having lunch with them. Today, Alex prepared lunch while Daniel talked with Lucielle.

"I take it this isn't a social visit," Alex mused.

"Yeah. Need some medical advice and I remembered that Lucy is lookin' to become a doctor," he explained.

"Oui monsieur," she replied.

"I got called up by a medical research firm that works with the military once in a while. They said they want me to test an experimental prosthetic eye," he explained, "Said it's supposed to work an' everything…"

"I vould hope zhat you vould be avare zhat such technology already exists… But zhe cost is… not consumer friendly…" Lucielle commented.

"I had a feelin' they were yankin' my tail…" he groused.

"It is still possible zhey are not… I have heard of zhis MedTek and zheir medical research… Mostly it is mere rumors, but zhere vas a medical journal published not so long ago zhat talked about zhis experimental eye…" she explained.

"I can't tell if you're tryin' to talk me out of it or convince me to go through with it," he sighed.

"It is up to you. I am just advising you to be cautious," she replied.

"Cautious huh? That's a given… But I came to hear your what is it 'expert medical assessment'?" he stated.

"You are trusting me to have zhis? I can only tell you vhat I zhink of zhis… My speciality is not in optometry, I am studying to be a physician and general practitioner," she explained.

"So I'd need to consult an optometrist? Don't suppose you know any?" he asked.

"Oui monsieur, I can introduce you to her tomorrow if you please," she answered.

"Sounds good, time and place?" he asked.

"Let me see, I believe in military time it vould be… 1400 hours? At zhe park's entrance vill be fine. It is nearly summer so she vill be looking for zhings to do wizh her children," Lucielle explained.

"That's two in the afternoon, Lucielle. Are they gonna' be out of school?" he replied.

"No no… I vas trying to say four o'clock!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"It's ok, you don't need to be embarrassed. Not many people use the 24-hour clock that the military uses and just because I'm a former soldier doesn't mean I don't understand the 12-hour clock," he chuckled.

"Daniel, all I'm gonna' say on the matter is that if you do intend to give this serious consideration, I want to sit in on the meeting as your lawyer. I have to make sure my brother isn't getting yanked around or getting a raw deal," Alex stated from the kitchen.

Four o'clock the next day, Daniel waited at the gate to the park. A female honey badger and her two kids showed up and introduced herself. The kids seemed put off by his presence, probably thinking he was "mom's blind date" or something to that effect. She dismissed that thought by telling them he was an appointment. He walked around with this single mother and her children for the next hour and a half.

"Lucielle told me about her brother-in-law needing a consultation on an optometry matter," she stated after the initial greeting and mess that followed.

"Yeah, I got called by a medical research firm. They're lookin' to do somethin' about this," he replied, indicating the patch over where his left eye would be.

"What happened? If you don't mind telling," she asked.

"I'm former military, I lost it in operation and got a medical discharge because of it… I don't wanna' go into any more detail than that…" he explained.

"I'm sorry…" she replied.

"Don't be… Not your fault and not your problem…" he stated.

"So this medical research firm wants to do what now?" she asked.

"An optical implant to replace my left eye, they said it's experimental so I thought I'd talk to a doctor but my sister-in-law isn't exactly an eye expert…" he explained.

"Are you aware of the risks?" she asked.

"Honestly doc, that's why I'm talkin' to you…" he affirmed, "I need to know the risks before I get involved in this. A medical research firm in need of test subjects are prolly gonna' lie through their teeth about the risks involved and with my luck I'll end up missing both eyes and prolly a heartbeat…"

"Permanent blindness is the worst of it. You lost vision in your left eye due to it being surgically removed following physical trauma, so restoring your sight with a bionic eye implant should theoretically be easy," she explained.

"That's still quite a risk for a guy who's already lost one eye," he sighed.

"No one can make the decision for you, it's up to you to make the decision for yourself. If you're still indecisive about all this, talk to your family and friends. See what they have to say about this," she replied.

"Right thanks doc…" he stated.

"Horner…" she told him.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"My name, Ariel Horner," she told him, "And I'm not a doctor yet…"

"Oh alright, well I guess that's all I needed… Um, how much is this consultation gonna' run me?" he replied.

"You pulled strings so I could bring my kids to this theme park, so we'll call it even," she answered.

"Right… Well enjoy yourselves… I gotta' get back to work," he stated flatly.

He walked off, leaving the badger and her kids to enjoy the park. He went about his workday, thinking about who to talk to first about this new development. He headed to talk to his parents about this.

He found them both in his father's office. His mother was reading a book in that old armchair his father had in his office and his father was doing paperwork.

"Daniel, you seem to have a problem with knocking. You're incredibly lucky you didn't catch your mother and I in the middle of something," John laughed, hoping the implication would be enough to warn his oldest off of barging in from now on.

"Jonathan Wilde!" Lillian reprimanded.

"Relax, hon, I'm just teasing…" he defended.

"Sorry about not knocking, but this is important," Daniel replied.

"You're apologizing to me? Who are you and what have you done with my son?" John asked in faked surprise.

To that Lillian rolled her eyes and Daniel just sighed.

"Anyway, what's so important that you had to barge in?" John asked.

Daniel explained the entire situation, he was getting used to retelling the story already and he hated that.

"Are you going to meet with them? It seems like it might be a scam, if they ask for any money, don't…" the older fox explained.

"I agree with your father, it sounds like it might be too good to be true," the aged vixen replied.

"Well duh! Of course it's too good to be true! That's why Alex insisted I take him along as my lawyer," Daniel explained.

"Just remember to listen to him if he tells you not to go through with it and don't sign anything without making sure you read everything!" John advised.

"I know dad," Daniel agreed.

"We'll support you no matter what happens," his mother stated, placing a caring paw on her oldest's back.


	38. Daniel's Left Eye 2

3 March

A full week before the meeting with those eggheads. Mom thinks this is some kinda' scam, I can see where she's coming from. Gotta' be careful. Alex is already making plans, guess I can't talk him outta' bein' my lawyer for this whole thing.

Talked to Jane about it too, she said basically the same thing mom and dad said. That she'll love and support me regardless of my decision. Honestly, we've only been dating for a few weeks and she's already talking like that? Maybe that ribbing Nick gives Judy about bunnies being overly emotional has more truth to it than I realized.

10:47 AM, Danny Wilde

4 March

Ok, I think it's alright to admit to myself that I'm nervous about this meeting. I think there's a part of me that is hoping this thing is real. That maybe I can get back some semblance of normalcy in my life. That against better judgement and common sense, maybe there's a chance I can see out my left side again. Pipe dream, I know, but those guys actually have me hoping…

4:39 PM, Danny Wilde

6 March

Too busy to write yesterday… Safety inspector came to the park and Lord have mercy I thought my drill sergeant was ruthless… That guy can give him some lessons in being a mean son of a bitch… Dinner with my girl after work took the edge off… Nothing fancy, just a little sandwich shop outside the park.

Heh damn… Just noticed what I wrote earlier, "my girl" huh? In for a penny, in for a pound I guess… The feeling I get from Jane, I wonder if it's the same feeling Nick gets from Judy? Like all my troubles just melt away. I forget the stresses of my life, even for just a short while, when I'm with her. Before I know it, we're talking and laughing together. Clever rabbit, she knows just what makes me tick…

9:52 PM, Danny Wilde

7 March

Talked to the Foxgloves and Gideon about this… Hell, even talked to Jane's parents about it… Stu and Bonnie know about as much about this stuff as I do… Maybe less, all things considered. Gideon just said that it's entirely my choice, he really doesn't have an opinion on this. As for the girls, Cherry didn't seem to be paying any attention… Daydreaming about Gid probably… Angel was busy so I don't think she was even paying attention, maybe she was, I dunno… Nilla said that she and Angel agreed that if I were to go through with it, to make sure I don't sign a health and safety waiver, just to be sure those guys don't try to squirm their way out of it if something goes wrong. Nilla also said that they'll try to make me but I need to be firm and let 'em know that they need me more than I need them. Makes sense…

8:44 PM, Danny Wilde

9 March

Work has been tedious lately, been crashing almost as soon as I get back to the loft every night. That DVR dad gave me must be nearly full by now… Haven't had the time to watch my shows between work and sleep. Least with my thoughts on Jane, I don't have to worry about reliving the bullshit I went through in my dreams…

Tomorrow, I meet with those egghead guys about the eye thing… Alex called me and asked me if I was ready for tomorrow, I told him that I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Not gonna' be easy that's for damn sure… I'm thinkin' that if this doesn't turn out to be a scam, I'll go through with it.

5:47 PM, Danny Wilde

10 March

The meeting went well, I think. Alex read through their documents and recorded the conversation. The four of us, me and him and the two guys from that company, had lunch at a fancy little restaurant while we talked about this. This time, they left me with their business card and the documents to look over and sign "when I'm ready". Alex told me that the whole thing is legit, they really are with MedTek. I'm still a bit concerned but maybe it's nothing. Nilla was right though, they tried to slip in that health and safety waiver to get me to sign without thinking. Pain in the ass though it is to read through all this garbage, Alex says it's necessary. Since he drove me to the meeting he drove me back and we reviewed the intel he got from the pages… Has Alex always been this thorough?

5:24 PM, Danny Wilde

Finally finished reading through all that crap… My eye hurts… My head hurts… Hard to stay awake at this point… Don't write this down, prolly forget… Work in the morning… Then call assholes about new eye… Damnit…

Fuck it, DW

12 March

I went in for the freaky science project today. They put me under, saying that if I were awake for it I'd black out from the pain anyways and I'd struggle the entire time. It's weird, I can feel something in my left eye socket but the eggheads won't let me use it yet. Said that it needs time to "calibrate to my body" whatever the hell that means… Anyway, 48 hours… They said 48 hours… Apparently, they brought the whole damn family here to see me… Luke cried the whole time, well until he passed out… Was the little stinker actually worried about me? Nah, couldn't be. Nick and Judy were though. Have I-…? Have I changed? I actually caught myself thinking that it was nice to have everyone care about me…

Eggheads transferred me to Zootopia General to recover from the surgery and so that certified doctors not affiliated with the company can check me over for anything wrong. Must be one of the alterations Alex made to their contract. Hospital food sucks ass but it still tastes better than MRAs…

11:48 PM, Danny Wilde


	39. Wilde Wedding

Nervous. That's all she could feel. She tried hard not to thump while her mother and a few sisters helped her with the wedding dress.

"Judith Wilde," she muttered for what must've been the thousandth time today.

She wrung her paws instead, unable to stop feeling nervous. Her ears twitched at every little sound. She wanted so badly to thump but she kept still.

"Almost done," Jane stated.

When they finished Bonnie stepped back to admire her daughter.

"Oh honey, you look so beautiful!" Bonnie nearly wept.

"Th-thanks mom…" Judy stated, giving a nervous smile.

Judy had never imagined in her wildest dreams growing up that she would be getting married, let alone to a fox. But life has a funny way of throwing you unexpected curveballs, for better or worse. Here she was, getting married to Nicholas Wilde, a fox who had been her best friend, partner, boyfriend, fiancee, and had recently fathered her son. A son they both loved dearly.

She came out of the house into the front yard, where she saw her father waiting for her. He looked like he was about to cry, again.

"Daddy, please don't cry… Try to hold it in, at least until after the alter…" she asked.

"I'll try Jude…" he replied, "But you know how I'm not good at this holding back tears thing…"

As Judy was led down the aisle, she could see out the corners of her eyes, her friends, family, and coworkers. As she got to the alter, the look on her face faltered.

"Flash!" she thought, "What is he doing here!? Don't tell me he's the preacher!?"

As soon as Nick saw her face, she heard a snicker. He was suppressing his laughter.

"Ladies… and… gentlemen… the real… preacher… Mr. Thomas… Grey…" Flash announced.

She gave her snickering husband-to-be a half-joking death-glare.

"Not funny, Nicholas Wilde…! Not funny!" she hissed under her breath.

"Relax fluff, I did it to try to get you to not be so worried. I'm not dumb enough to get Flash, so I got my uncle instead," he whispered back, "Don't worry he's certified."

Thomas Grey went through the usual spiel. And when the part came up about "speak now or forever hold your peace". Nick's family looked to his aunt to try to find out why she was so quiet. As it turned out, her husband and son had duct taped her mouth shut and wrote, "do not open until after wedding" in felt-tipped marker on it. This caused John to snicker at his sister's misfortune, only to earn a slight elbow from his own wife sitting next to him.

The wedding continued, undisturbed by that minor interruption. The wedding moved on to the reception, to Judy's relief but she would see her newlywed husband punished for his antics with Flash. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to eye-level.

"You will pay for that joke, Nicholas… You will… So help me…!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to cut the tension… I'll give you a full backrub later...?" he offered.

"Fine but you're not allowed to go any further…" she retorted.

"Mean bunny," he whined.

"Dumb fox," she shot back.

She walked up to the reception table that some of her in-laws were sitting at.

"Hi Mama Wilde, how's Luke doing?" she asked.

The toddler was quiet and happy with his pacifier but stretched his little arms and paws towards her. She picked him up from his stroller, thankful he didn't try to escape it during the wedding, and held him. She heard the shutter of a camera and turned her attention to the source. Lillian holding an old-fashioned, self-developing camera. It printed the photo quickly, a newlywed mother holding her toddler son and both looking very happy. Lillian took a similar one with Nick when he came up too.

"So how's the eye, Danny?" Nick asked.

"Don't ask about my eye today Nick, this is about you two… Besides, it's fine, I'm getting used to it… It still feels a bit weird sometimes but I'm fine…" he replied.

"He seems a bit grumpy tonight," Nick pointed out.

"Not as grumpy as your Aunt Sarah," John laughed, "And only because Jane caught the bouquet…"

"Yeah, I noticed Gideon and Uncle Tom duct taped her mouth shut… Personally, I think she's never looked better…" Nick laughed back.

"I wish it didn't have to come to that but I'm grateful they did…" Judy replied.

"I wish so too Judy," a new voice stated.

The newlywed couple turned to see Gideon with Cherry on his arm, the Foxglove girl looked absolutely elated. An older fox was also with them.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of being formally introduced, young lady, I'm Thomas Grey," he introduced, extending a paw towards her.

"Judy Ho-... Wilde…" she introduced, shaking paws.

"Apologies about that in the middle of your wedding, but I couldn't have my wife spoiling your special day. Not when our families have worked so hard to get ready for this day… I mean just look at that wedding cake, Gideon outdid himself this time…" he started, then cleared his throat, "But today is about you two and I wanted this day to be special for my nephew and his special lady."

"Thanks pa, I think yer a bit too proud o' me f'r that though. I mean sure it's a nice cake but I think I coulda' done it better…" Gideon replied.

"I agree with your dad, it's beautiful the way it is…" Judy stated.

"Thanks Judy…" he returned.

"Save some of it for Aunt Sarah?" Nick asked.

"I'll try…" Gideon stated.

"As long as Ben doesn't eat it all…" Judy laughed.

"I think yer boss is handlin' that…" the slightly portly tod pointed out.

Sure enough, they saw Bogo get onto Clawhauser about his third slice of apple pie.

"What surprises me is that Grampa Carl isn't throwing himself a fit right now…" Nick stated.

"Dad locked him in the basement… He should be asleep down there anyway…" Judy explained.

"That's kinda' cruel… I mean, he'd probably raise a ruckus about us getting married but I can't say I approve of having an old man locked in a dusty old basement by himself…" Nick replied.

"That's surprising considering the last time you and Grampa Carl were in the same room, he was waving his walker at your head…" she returned.

"I dunno', Carrots… He's family… He's old… I know it might be kinda' stupid of me but I can't help but worry about him…" Nick sighed.

"Well if that's how ya' feel, Nick, I'll go check on him," Stu volunteered.

"Thanks, I appreciate it…" Nick stated.

The couple went back to mingling with their guests. Finnick and Flash were talking about something and laughing. Pretty soon Ben joined them. For the most part, the bride didn't want anyone else to hold her son for the time.

"Judy, it's almost time for the dancing to start, you really should hand Luke off to me or Nick before it starts," Bonnie stated softly.

"I'm ok mom, I just feel like I don't hold him often enough…" she replied.

"So, your response is to blow off your dad for the customary daddy-daughter dance and deny his dad a chance to hold him? That's cold, Carrots," Nick teased.

"Daddy hasn't come back from checking on Grampa Carl yet, so we have to hold off anyway…" she retorted, " Why don't you go hang out with Flash and Finnick for a while?"

"Because they're cracking jokes. And you know how long it takes Flash to crack a joke," he replied.

"Yes, yes I do! Thanks to someone I know…" she stated. Giving him a look that left no doubt what she was referring to.

"What? It was a good joke and it had to be shared…" he defended.

"I didn't find it funny!" she shot back.

"Chill out honey-bunny… Don't you goin' ballistic on our special day," he laughed, "Besides, it's in the past…"

"I guess you're right… Daddy's a goofball isn't he, Luke?" she chuckled.

Stu came back to reception party, looking a bit frazzled but otherwise still presentable.

"There's my dad and my arms are getting a bit tired, take him off my paws for me Nick," she stated.

"Alright… C'mere Stinky…" he chuckled. Giving Luke a whiff he realized how accurate his nickname for his son was at present, "Soiled again huh? I think ya' might need a new diaper, kiddo… Judy, before ya' go, where's the diaperbag, Luke dropped me a present in his diaper…"

"I think your mom has it," she laughed.

As Nick made his way to his mother, he passed by Clawhauser, Finnick, and Flash.

"Hey! Hey Nick! Is that Luke? Can I hold him?" Ben asked.

"Only if you don't mind that he smells like the inside of a port-a-potty right now…" Nick answered, "And he's a bit fussy about that…"

"Man, whatchu bringin' 'him over here for? Uncle Finnick ain't changin' no more diapers!" Finnick exclaimed.

"I'm actually heading over to my mother, Carrots said she saw mom with the diaperbag. I was gonna' change Stinky myself…" he replied.

Upon finding Lillian, he realized she really did have the bag. It looked like she'd been carrying it around all day.

"Mom, I need to get into the diaperbag… I got an armful of Stinky and he's got a diaper full of-... Something that smells rank…" he told her.

"I'll take him to the bathroom and change him, you enjoy your wedding…" she sighed.

"Nah, I can't put that on you. You do enough of that as it is…" he stated.

"Nonsense, I do it because I'm his gramma…" she stated.

"Lillian, let me… I feel like I don't do anything for him…" John replied.

"Are you sure, John?" she asked.

"Positive…" he answered. He took the bag and the baby and headed off to the bathroom.

Nick and Lillian simply shrugged. John did what he wanted to do as usual. Nick turned his attention to the dance, waiting for his cue to cut in and dance with his wife.

It was a few minutes but Nick got the signal to cut in and danced with Judy in place of Stu. The music and the dance slowed to a crawl. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Judy," he whispered.

"I love you too, Nick," she whispered back.


	40. Howlings

It wasn't very long after the wedding. In fact, things hadn't had a chance to settle down, even though it had been almost a week. What a night for Jack and Deborah Howlings, it had started raining early that afternoon and kept up into the evening. It was terrible weather really, thunder and lightning. A terrible night to go into labor but that's exactly what happened. Now Jack had to rush her to the hospital and be careful driving.

Thankfully, getting there was the easy part of his night. He called friends and family in a panic after being pushed out of the delivery room by the nurses. Now he just paced in the waiting room as his in-laws arrived. His parents wouldn't be down from Jasper for another couple of days but her parents and siblings had arrived. Nick and Judy still in their work slacks and coats, having just got off. Lillian had brought Luke, who had woken up and started crying from being somewhere unfamiliar. Nick picked his son up from the baby carrier and began humming. Whether it was the vibration from the humming or because he knew his dad's voice, Luke was calm and back to sleep before anyone could count to ten.

Finally, the doctor came out of the delivery room with a heavy sigh.

"How is she? How are the twins?" Jack asked in a panic.

"Your wife is doing just fine Mr. Howlings, and so are your twin babies… Congratulations, you have a pair of beautiful baby girls," the doctor announced.

"Can we go in to see them?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Mr. Howlings," the doctor replied.

When they came into the room, they saw Debbie with a tired look in her eyes but grinning ear to ear. In her arms, a pair of sleeping pups that she'd spent some time calming down.

"How did you calm your girls down so fast?" Judy asked.

"I sang to them… They calmed down and went to sleep right away," she explained.

"Excuse me, but have you thought up names yet?" the nurse asked.

Jack and Deborah exchanged looks before he spoke up.

"Mary and Lily?" he suggested.

"Don't tell me, tell the nurse," Debbie replied.

"I was suggesting those names, sweetheart," he replied.

Deborah gave a pause to think but all she could think about was how exhausted she was. Even in this exhausted state though, she realized the significance of the names he'd picked out for their daughters. Marian was her mother-in-law's name, he had chosen to give the girls names derived from their grandmothers' names.

"Clever wolf… Giving them names I have to like…" she sassed playfully.

She turned her attention to the nurse.

"Mary Howlings and Lily Howlings. Those are their names," she stated.

The nurse was quick to write down the names and took the sleeping pups to the nursery.

"So, when are your parents coming to see their granddaughters?" she asked.

"A few days from now. They said they're both busy at work but they'd come if it was an emergency. I told them it was something akin to an emergency," he answered.

"What's got them so busy?" she asked.

"Mom's running for mayor again and dad's being well… Dad… Telling bad jokes at that same place for a paycheck," he replied.

"I wish I could tell jokes for a living," Nick piped.

"The world can do without your jokes," Judy replied.

"My jokes aren't that bad… They make you laugh…" he replied.

"Only at how dumb they are," she returned.

"So Jack, when are your parents coming to town again?" John asked.

"I think they said they'd be a few days… So, I dunno' day after tomorrow, I think…" he answered.

"Great! I'm gonna' be busy the next couple of days, lemme' know if you need anything for the girls… Nick, Judy, same to you, let me know if you need anything for Luke…" he stated hurridly and left.

"What's with dad?" Danny asked.

"He doesn't like my mother much so he tends to avoid her," Jack explained.

"I don't blame him," Debbie sighed.

"Honey, we talked about this. You know my mother means well…" he replied.

"Yes, I know she means well but that's not always evident in the way she talks to me," Deborah sighed.

The day Deborah and the twins came home from the hospital, Jack's parents showed up.

"Jack, honey, so good to see you! How have you been? Are you still married to that fox?" his mother asked, putting a harsh tone on the last two words.

"Hi mom. Yes, Deborah and I are getting along just fine," he replied.

In his arms, Mary, the twin that had more fox to her appearance than wolf.

"Mom, this is your granddaughter, Mary," he introduced.

Marian regarded her granddaughter with contempt at first, Deborah named the little fox/wolf after her on purpose she was sure.

"Dad, take Mary inside and visit with Debbie for a while," he stated, handing the baby off to her grandfather.

Jack took a deep breath, he hated being aggressive or forceful but the situation was pushing him into that.

"Seriously mom! I need you to stop being so judgemental towards Deborah, she puts a lot of effort into maintaining her household! I love her and I think it's time you accept that! I will not tolerate any of your usual purist crap during this visit! I invited you and dad down from Jasper to meet your granddaughters but if all you care about is that my wife and their mother is a fox, you can turn around and go home!" he lectured.  
"Jackson Howlings…!" she gasped.

"Save it! While you've been doing your best to disparage her, she's been working hard at building her restaurant, her name, and her household! She has accomplished more as an entrepreneur than you have as a politician!" he concluded.

She went silent at that, unable to form a proper response.

"When you make the right decision about which is more important, your pride or your family, then you can come inside and join us," he concluded.

He went back into his late grandfather-in-law's former studio in a huff, leaving his mother stunned, dejected, and outraged on the doorstep.

"How dare he talk to me like that!" she fumed, "I'm his mother! I raised that ingrate and this is how he treats me!"

Jack's lecture echoed in her mind, just as angry as when he spoke those words. The more it replayed in her mind the more hurt she heard in his voice each time. Like any mother, she wanted what was best for her son but she'd never even considered how hurtful her dismay towards Deborah had been for Jack. The more she thought on that, the more afraid she became. Afraid that her dismay for her daughter-in-law would eventually drive her son away. That thought made her recoil at concept.

She spent over an hour outside turning over those thoughts in her mind, a mixture of frustration and consternation brewing inside. As much as she hated admitting it to herself, Jack was right. He was a full-grown man now and the decision of who to trust, love, and marry was entirely his own. At that realization, she heaved a heavy sigh and resigned herself to the idea that she would have to eventually accept Deborah. After all "that fox" was now the mother of her granddaughters. Finally, she made up her mind and knocked at the door. She could faintly hear voices from inside and her husband of more than 30 years opened the door with his usual goofy grin.

"Hey Jack, it's your mother!" he called.

"Is she ready to apologize?" Jack asked.

"I am…" Marian sighed.

She was let in but felt nervous about coming in any further than just inside the front door. She could hear Deborah in the kitchen singing, most likely cooking as well.

She remembered the first night they'd met her. Marian had come down from Jasper with Garth to meet this amazing woman Jack had been bending their ears about for months and Deborah had prepared a lovely dinner for them. At that memory, Marian was filled with regret. The effort Deborah must've put into making the meal must've been very taxing and Marian didn't even want to acknowledge her.

Right at present, Jack stood in front of her with a stern look in his eyes that said 'I'm waiting'.

"I'm sorry Jack. You were right, it is your life and I was just being bitter. I can't promise to change right away, after all, I've been a purist my whole life but I'll at least start by giving her a fair chance," Marian apologized.

Jack's expression softened at that.

"That's all I ask, mom. I know you're struggling with this," he replied.

Something in a glass case caught Marian's attention as she came into the home. A rare first-edition fully-assembled Star Trek Enterprise NCC1701 model from the when the series had it's very first toy run.

"Is that-...?!" she asked, surprised.

"Don't touch!" Deborah reacted.

"NCC1701 model from the very first toy run, it's worth a small fortune on the collector's market!" Marian replied.

"I know but I have no intention of selling, it was hard enough for me to find it when I finally had the money to get one. Nothing against the Next Generation series but what I kept finding were NCC1701-C models," Deborah explained.

Jack and Garth looked at each other and laughed loudly. Now that they knew each other were "Trekkies", there'd be little issue in Deborah and Marian getting along.

"Honey, y'know I'd love to let you chat Star Trek with my mother for the rest of the evening but don't you think you should check on dinner?" Jack reminded her.

"Right! Sorry…!" the vixen stated hurriedly and ran off to the kitchen.


	41. Renewed Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have a suggestion for this story, let me know. I will take any suggestions presented here seriously.

Once again, the old tod found himself doing paperwork in his office. Like his offspring, he hated paperwork. He'd heard his youngest and second oldest grumble about doing paperwork when he'd visit them at work. And his oldest gave him a hard time when he left the ex-soldier to do his paperwork. As for his daughter, it wasn't as often as her brothers' but she still didn't like it. His lovely wife was watching their grandchildren today, she loved watching their grandchildren. He switched on the radio and when it started playing "Only Fools Rush In" by Elvis Purrsley. If he and Lillian had a song to call their own that was it. It played during their first date when they were young, it played during their dance at their wedding, and it played when she had given birth to their children. His eyes got misty hearing the old song.

During the song, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in…" he stated.

Daniel entered, the former soldier had a bright smile on his face, in spite of his darker than normal fur color. John looked at his oldest son, out of habit, Daniel wore his military cargo pants and undershirt.  
"You seem to be in a good mood this morning, son…" John pointed out.  
"Dad, I-... I asked Jane to marry me…!" he declared.

John looked at the younger fox in surprise. But he saw only certainty in the younger fox's eyes. That and Daniel was happy, for the first time since John could remember, Daniel was happy. Of all the things John thought of doing, he did the one thing he felt was right by his oldest.  
"I'm happy for you, son…" John stated, patting Daniel on the shoulder.  
"How… How do you think Stu and Bonnie are gonna' take it?" his son asked nervously.  
"They accepted Nick, I'm sure they'll accept you too… Just make sure you show them your very best…" he replied.  
"I haven't told mom yet, you're the first…" he replied.  
"Calm down… You're fine… Do we need to get you a drink?" John asked.  
"No… No, I'll be alright…" Daniel reassured, "I was gonna' head over to let her know in person…"  
"Your Aunt Sarah is gonna' pitch herself another fit…" John laughed.  
"Ah let her!" Daniel laughed back.  
"Still… Are you absolutely sure about this? You and Jane have only been together for about a year…" John asked, concerned.  
"Yes dad, I'm absolutely sure…" he replied.  
"Alright, I just don't want you jumping into something you're not ready for but if you feel like you are I'll trust your judgement…" John relented.  
"I'm gonna' go tell mom…" Daniel stated as he left.

John sat back down. Tears of joy rolled down the old fox's face. Earlier that year, he had seen his youngest get married and now his oldest was engaged. As he sat there about to get back to work an idea took shape in his mind. Though he and Lillian had reconciled they hadn't renewed their vows yet. He wondered if his wife would even go for that but she had always been the emotional kind. As he finished the last of his paperwork, he dialed her cellphone. Three rings then she picked up.  
"John, sorry… I just put the pups down for a nap," she stated softly on the other end.  
"I'm sorry to have called at a bad time…" he replied.  
"No, it's fine… What do you need?" she asked.  
"Lillian, I would like to renew our vows… Our anniversary is coming up, how about then…?" he suggested.  
"John… This is something we should be discussing in person, not over a phone…!" she exclaimed.  
"It's too important, I couldn't wait…" he replied.

Over the next few days the old fox couple discussed their upcoming renewal, obviously they wanted their children to be there and their in-laws. There was some argument about John's sister. She would no doubt raise a stink about her niece and nephews marrying something that wasn't a fox and John wanted to avoid that drama. Of course, the question also came up about the Foxglove sisters. Although their kids thought of the girls like siblings, to John and Lillian, the girls were more like nieces. Their nephew, Gideon, was an obvious invite given his close association with two of their daughters-in-law. And it was tossed around a bit about whether or not they should invite their in-laws' families. Would Arnaud Vison and his family come all the way from France to attend? Could Marian Howlings behave herself for the evening? And what of Bonnie and Stu Hopps, they had been guests and hosts to the Wilde family before, but would they be able to share space with the Vison and Howlings families?

Finally, it was settled, they would try to host the event at the Singing Chateaux and at least invite their in-laws' families. Stu and Bonnie were invited but none, save for Judy and Jane, of their children this time around. The Vison family was invited but it was not expected they would be able to attend. And Garth and Marian were invited but they expected things to not go so well on that front. It was odd how well things were sliding into place, Debbie enthusiastically agreed to host the event at her restaurant. To their surprise, all the parties invited had resolved to come. There was still preparation to do though, the couple wanted this to be not just a celebration of their reconciliation but also a celebration of their growing family.

The celebration was held on a cold night in mid November, but the restaurant was kept warm. John had to admit, his daughter had a flair for the dramatic, rich but non-alcoholic champagne, the lights were turned off in favor of candle-lighting, and a professional DJ was hired with his portable sound system wired into the restaurant's speakers. Some of the tables were cleared and put away for the event and to make room for a temporary dance floor. For Deborah Howlings, doing all of this was out of love for her family, John and Lillian knew that and that if they had asked for more she would've gladly obliged with a bright smile on her face. She did not ask her employees to volunteer that night but a few including Rogue and Leaf did.

John and Lillian sat with the other elders from the other families. Though he calculated right, Stu and Bonnie were very nervous. Not for being the only traditionally prey animals at the table but for not knowing how to properly converse with Arnaud and Camille Vison.  
"Stu, Bonnie, so glad you could make it…!" Lillian stated with joy.  
"Sure thing… Bonnie and I didn't have any other plans for tonight… Figured might as well…" Stu replied. His usual cheery but nervous tone showing.  
"We're very happy you decided to invite us, Lillian…" Bonnie replied.  
"Thank John, he wanted you two here…" she laughed.  
"John, you keep treatin' us like royalty and you'll spoil us!" Stu laughed.  
"This time, you have Deborah to thank for the treatment…" John replied.  
"Arnaud, Camille, I hope the flight wasn't too hard on you…" he stated, turning his attention to them.  
"Non, nous allons bien," Arnaud replied, "It has been a long time John, not since zhe wedding…"  
"Oui, you are still running your park? It is finding success, I hope?" Camille asked.  
"Oui, thank you… Have you met Stu and Bonnie yet? They're farmers out in Bunnyburrows…" he introduced.  
Stu struggled to say 'hello' in French a bit before giving up and just settling for a friendly hello. "I'm sorry, French is not my strong-suit…" he apologizes sheepishly.

Though Arnaud grumbled a bit, an elbow from his wife got him to accept the apology and the handshake. With the ice broken, Bonnie and Camille found chatting like old friends relatively easy. Not before the Vison parents met Garth and Marian though. Soon enough, the normally straight-laced Arnaud found himself laughing at Garth's jokes.  
"Going surprisingly well, isn't it?" Lillian commented to her husband.  
"Yes it is… The evening has only begun and-..." he started.

He was interrupted by the sound of crying which blared over the music. One infant's voice started, then two more joined. Lily and Mary were normally heavy sleepers but Luke had woken them up crying and now all three were balling their heads off. Lillian was about to get up from her seat to deal with them when she noticed that they were already calming down. Leafarna, as silly as she acted from time to time, actually had a way with children. After getting the pups calmed and back to sleep, she conversed with Debbie a bit, who gave her an overjoyed hug. The DJ began playing music again and Lillian pulled her husband onto the dance floor for the first dance of the night. "It's Now or Never" by their favorite artist.

During the dancing part of the night, all of the couples danced together and took the center to dance to their own song. It had taken some sleuthing on John's part to find out the songs but he had found each couple's songs and made sure that the DJ would play them one after another when the dancing started. With "It's Now or Never" signaling the beginning and "Only Fools Rush In" signaling the end of the dancing and the nearly the end of the evening. He briefly wondered about a song called "Under Your Scars" by some recent group he didn't bother learning the name of until Debbie approached him and told him that Rogue and Leaf had requested it.

To wrap up the night, a professional photographer took several family photos. Photos which John would hang copies of in his office, a reminder of a wonderful night with family and friends, but most importantly to remind him of a wonderful night with the love of his life. Arnaud Vison had Alex join his family for their photo and Stu followed suit with both Nick and Danny. To John's surprise, it was Marian who would not take the photo without Deborah. John was only too happy to have Jane, Lucielle, Jack, and Judy with his family in his own family picture. The Foxglove sisters had come as well and had a picture of their late foster-father.


End file.
